


Flames Of War

by TheNoca



Series: Those Times Series (DDLC Fanfic Series) [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Mass Murder, Massacre, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Near Future, Older Characters, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, Science Fiction, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Serious, Smoking, Terrorism, Terrorists, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 98,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNoca/pseuds/TheNoca
Summary: Tridon Pierce, after finally marrying his best friend, Sayori, and opening a magazine company with Yuri; he's forced into the world of secret agents, bad military dudes, and an all-too familiar enemy all over again.Tiffany ordered Tridon to take care of a problem in Albania that he must assess so that she doesn't have to leave retirement. He doesn't want to leave behind Sayori and his friends, but he has no choice and takes up the mission.However, some employees from his magazine company sneak onto the airplane he rides on and inadvertently joined Tridon on his mission, much to his dismay. They find out very quickly that there is much more than meets the eye. A new set of problems befall our former enigma and now it's up to him and his new team to put a stop to it.A Sequel To The Fanfic Series: Those Times With The Dokis!Must have read Those Times With The Dokis and Those Time Towards Graduation on Fanfiction.net before reading this.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!) & Original Character(s)
Series: Those Times Series (DDLC Fanfic Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092053
Comments: 46
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

"Hey sweetie," Tridon walked up to the coffee maker in the kitchen while Sayori prepared breakfast, "have you gotten any calls from Tiff lately?"

"No," Sayori answered, "but she has called the house phone a few times. You'd think for a retired woman that she would be on some sort of estate somewhere taking it easy after dealing with us for over 10 years."

"Well, she dealt with me for well over 10 years. She only dealt with the club for maybe a few months."

"Why is she calling?"

"No clue, but I hope it's nothing important because we have the perfect magazine issue being made for the end of the year and this is gonna send us to the moon!"

"You said that last year."

"No. Last year I said we would sent to the tallest building in town."

"So you increased the height by like... a lot."

"That's right." Tridon winked at Sayori as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Nothing like astronomically increasing the bar to get your motivation going."

"Haha." Sayori walked over to Tridon as he held his mug. She carefully put her arms around Tridon and smiled at him, "That's what makes you so adorable."

"I feel like I have nothing to say back."

"Then why don't you respond back by-." Before Sayori could finish, Tridon started to kiss her rather passionately.

He put his mug down and picked her up. He placed on the island in the kitchen and kissed her more before moving down to her neck. Sayori moaned as Tridon nibbled and kissed her neck.

Tridon started unbuttoning Sayori's pajama top while Sayori proceeded to take off Tridon's shirt. However, a swift, fierce knock interrupted their love time.

Tridon groaned and situated himself, "Button yourself back up before I open the door."

"Right."

As Tridon walked over to the door, he looked back to make sure Sayori was dressed back up. Once she was, he opened the door and to his surprise, Tiffany stood at the door dressed in an old army bomber jacket covering a black shirt while wearing khaki pants and combat boots.

"Way to interrupt a married couple having alone time."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you two having sex, but I've been trying to reach you the last few days." Tiffany looked over at Sayori was still kinda fixing her top, "Sex in the kitchen?"

"Our libido has been relatively active recently."

"Well, that libido will need to be kept in check." Tiffany looked at Tridon and asked, "May I come in?"

Tridon sighed and scratched his head, "Fine. Make yourself at home." Tridon walked over to Sayori and whispered to her, "Can you get my gun from the bedroom and can you make sure the security cameras are still working?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Sayori kissed Tridon on his cheek before quickly walking to their bedroom.

Tridon turned to Tiffany and asked, "So what does the O' Great Tiff have in store. Aren't you suppose to be retired at your lavish estate?"

"Something came up that is trying to force me out of retirement and I'm coming to you to do it for me."

"And that would be?"

"I need you to travel to Albania and meet with my former supervisor. I'm sure you know him"

"Not gonna do it." Tridon instantly responded.

"Come on Tridon."

"Tiff, my life is finally normal now. I don't have my powers anymore. I'm married to the most beautiful, wonderful woman of my life, and I'm the owner of a very successful company."

"I don't know if successful would be the word."

"Fine. Mediocre, but this 'End Of The Year' issue will send us to the top."

"Look, you don't have to waste time doing this. It'll be short and sweet."

"Here you go sweetie." Sayori interrupted as she handed Tridon his handgun, "And the cameras are in tip-top shape."

"What's the gun for?"

"It's just that wherever you go," Tridon unloaded the cylinder and sighed, "trouble follows. My wife and friends have been living without fear ever since we graduated high school. I'm glad that's the case. Of course we've had our times of some sort hullabaloo, but nothing on the level of the shit we dealt with during our senior year of high school."

"Tridon," Tiffany stood up and shook her head, "this is a problem that I think you can handle. If I know you as well as I do, then I know that you're one of the few people I can trust one this mission."

"I'm sorry Tiff, but no means no. I'm not doing it."

"Tridon," Sayori interrupted, "can I speak with you in private?"

"Sayori, sweetie, I can deal with this."

"Please."

Tridon looked at Sayori as she gripped his shirt. He nodded and she led Tridon to one of the spare rooms.

"Just do it for Tiff."

"What? And leave you here alone for who knows how long. Sayori, you're pregnant, and the last thing I want is to leave my pregnant wife alone."

"I'll live with your family for the time being then. Just do this job and get it over with."

"But Sayori..." Tridon held his head low and grabbed his wife's hands, "I don't want to leave you."

"I know you don't." Sayori smiled at Tridon and let her head snuggle into his chest, "But Tiff put her life and job on the line to make sure you got through your life in one piece. This is the least you can do for her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm definitely sure."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Just tell Yuri and the rest of your team at the company about your sudden departure."

"I will."

* * *

At Tridon's magazine company, Tridon stood outside of their main office where Tiffany stood next to him. He looked at her and she nodded. Tridon took a deep breath and walked inside.

In the main office, Yuri along with another woman with blonde hair tied into a ponytail stood organizing stacks of paper. Yuri noticed him walk in and waved to him. The other woman looked over and shied away a little.

"Just wait 'til everyone comes and break the news to 'em." Tridon walked over to his office and sighed. He paced around while rubbing his face, "It's not too hard. Just tell 'em."

"Sir?" Tridon quickly turned around to see the ponytail donning employee knocking on his door asking, "The others will be here soon. Are we going to have a meeting or should we go ahead and get started."

"We'll have a meeting first Laura. So when the others get here, just tell them to meet in the conference room. It's important."

"Yes sir."

"And Laura."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Yuri to come in here?"

"Will do sir."

Tridon waited until Yuri stepped into his office while he tossed around the thought of leaving everything behind for who knows how long while he's in Albania.

"Yes Tridon," Yuri interrupted, "you called for me?"

"Have a seat Yuri."

"Is something wrong?" Yuri asked as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"As you may have known, Tiff has been calling me and Sayori for the last few days. Correct?"

"That's right."

"She asked me to take up a job for her so that she can remain in retirement."

"And?"

"I took it up. Which means I'll be out of the country for the time being."

"I see..."

"I'm shifting all ownership to you until I return."

"That's fine, but where are you going?"

"She told me I would be going to Albania and her supervisor there would tell me the details. As far I know, I have no clue as to what I'm doing in Albania and I'm not sure how long either."

"Does Sayori know?"

"She convinced me. I'll have to talk with Monika, Natsuki, and my family about this. They'll need to hear this."

"Well, we can prepare a dinner tonight with them. I'm sure it would be nice since they won't be able to see you for who knows how long."

"Yeah. Tiff said I would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"I see."

"I'm just worried about leaving Sayori. She's only a few days pregnant and she needs me more than ever as she goes through this process. I don't want to leave her."

"It'll be perfectly fine. You know how strong Sayori is. She won't have any problems about it at all."

"I hope you're right."

"Sir," Laura interrupted again, "the others are here."

"We'll be there Laura. Thank you."

"N-No problem sir." Laura quickly left leaving Tridon and Yuri alone again.

"You'd think she'd give her crush up on you by now." Yuri chuckled, "She knows you're married and that you have a kid on the way."

"She's fresh out of college and a dashing man like me would catch her eye."

"I would say you're quite full of yourself for saying that, but I can't argue when you're right."

"So when are you going to find that right guy?"

"Probably never. Probably gonna take the same path the others are taking."

"No love?"

"Well, after what we all went through with you, I don't think we're all quite ready for another relationship."

"Geez. That makes me feel shitty for not choosing any of you girls or not using my power one last time to allow polygamy."

"It's fine. Besides, working with you like this and still being friends is still great."

"Still, I wish I could've been with all of you, but this is real life and I no longer have my powers." Tridon walked over to the door and opened it, "After you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Once they were situated in the conference room, Tridon looked at his employees.

"Alright, this is very important." Tridon looked over at Yuri and she smiled at him, "I will be leaving the country for the time being."

"What?!" The employees respond.

"This might come as a shock to all of you as you know we've been working on this final magazine issue for the last few months. I was just called to help someone out of the country and I couldn't turn them down. For now," Tridon pointed at Yuri and said, "Yuri will take charge of the company in my absence."

"Sir," Laura started, "why don't some of us help you? Just so you can return sooner."

"That's not necessary Laura."

"But sir," a man started, "we all need to be here if we're going to make sure this magazine issue he best anyone has ever seen."

"I understand but-."

"Boss," another man began, "we're all in this together. So let's do it together."

"I'm sorry but no means no!" Tridon slammed his hands on the table and sighed, "This is a serious matter that I have to do alone. No if, ands, or buts. I'm sorry." Tridon rubbed his head and immediately said, "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just been stressful the last few hours. Yuri, take over for me please. I have to get ready for tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Don't forget the group dinner tonight."

"I won't. I'll see ya' then." Tridon waved her off before leaving. Tridon walked back outside where Tiffany stood waiting for him. He looked at her and swore under his breath, "I wanna stop by Natsuki's bakery and the school Monika is working at so I can tell them about the dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Can I not have a group dinner with my friends tonight. I might not see them for a long time, so I need to spend one last group dinner with before I go."

"Alright, but no drinking."

"Trust me. I don't drink when I'm with Sayori. She stops me from drinking."

"That's good. I remember your night drinking when I retired."

"Don't remind me."

"So has she opened another bakery or is she still sticking to one spot?"

"One spot downtown. A 15 minute walk from the building." Tridon and Tiffany walked down the street while he looked around, "To think that the only thing on this block that's changed is Natsuki's bakery taking up a spot nearby."

"A successful bakery at that."

"You can thank yours truly for some extra clout."

"I'm sure she's very thankful."

"As long as I can get free cupcakes for Sayori and free express orders in case I forget my marriage anniversary, then I'm all good."

"How many times have you forgotten your anniversary?"

"How many is too many?"

"Once."

"Oh. Than way too many."

Tiffany punched Tridon in his arm and said, "You should never forget an anniversary."

"I'm sorry, but work is stressful. Especially when you've been in debt multiple times."

"Debt?"

"Look," the two stopped in front of Natsuki's bakery and he said, "let's just tell Natsuki and Monika the deal. I don't need to spill it out for you."

"Alright."

The two walked in just as Natsuki walked out, "Oh hey!" She waved, "It's good to see you again Tridon and wow. Tiff. I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah." Tiffany responded, "It's why we're here."

"Well, I'm about to close up shop. Just let me put that Closed sign up and we can talk."

"Can do." Tridon gave a her thumbs up and sat at one of the tables in the bakery. He rubbed his face and looked over at Natsuki, "I still hate that they won't be looking for anyone for a while if ever. I kick myself everyday for not doing something about their feelings."

"You couldn't do anything. You don't need to keep beating yourself up over it."

"But..."

"So what did you two need to tell me?"

"Tridon will be going away for a while."

"Okay?"

"She means I'm going overseas towards Europe to fill in for her on a mission."

Natsuki stared at the two and slowly asked, "And this mission is?"

"Classified." Tiffany answered.

"I thought that." Natsuki looked over at Tridon and asked, "Did Sayori convince him to do it?"

"Yup."

"Tridon," Natsuki turned to him and said, "don't be stupid and get yourself killed. We've already been through enough of that in high school."

"I know. I'm hoping to get in, get out, and get paid as fast as possible. I'm not trying to stay any longer than a month or two. Remember, Sayori is pregnant and I don't want her to be without me during this time."

"Just don't get killed." Natsuki repeated, "If you die, Sayori will become a widow and your kid will grow up without their dad."

"I know."

"Have you told Monika or Yuri yet?"

"I had a meeting with everyone at the company. Yuri will be taking charge while I'm gone."

"And Monika?"

"Not yet."

"She'll be hard to convince. She's like a mother to you and Sayori."

"We'll convince her." Tiffany reassured Natsuki and sighed.

"But since I'll be gone, I want us all to have a goodbye dinner tonight." Tridon commented, "Just one last one before I go."

"That's fine. At your house?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Any particular time?"

"7?"

"Sure. I'll be there. I'll bring cupcakes so Sayori can be happy."

"Thanks Natsuki."

"You should probably see Monika now. Her lunch break probably just ended and is in the middle of a class, but I'm sure she'll make time for you."

"Has Monika moved on from you?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope." Tridon answered, "That girl is still thinks there's a chance, so she waves off any advances from any other guy that isn't me."

"Mmm..."

"Again, I wish I had made polygamy legal with my power before I gave it up."

"Hey," Natsuki interrupted, "you made your choice. Most of us expected it to have been Sayori. So it's no harm, no foul."

"Yeah..."

"We gotta go." Tiffany chimed in, "You still need to get to Monika."

"Right. Can you call an Uber? I need to talk to Natsuki in private."

"Yeah. Sure."

As soon as Tiffany stepped out, Tridon groaned and slumped in the chair. He inhaled sharply and blew out a sharp breath of air.

"Do you even want do this mission?"

"No."

"I know you don't want to leave Sayori. Even more so now that she's pregnant, but there's nobody else she's going to ask other than you. She'll keep pestering you until you do it, so you might as well get it out of the way."

"I guess."

"Hey." Natsuki cupped Tridon cheek and pinched it, "Keep your face up. You're better looking when you're happy."

"You're always trying to make me happy. You're like Sayori. Probably why we had the next best relationship with each other when we did the test run."

"Yeah. That was a good test run though."

"It was."

"Pierce," Tiffany interrupted, "Uber is here."

"Right." Tridon stood up and looked at Natsuki and waved to her, "C'ya tonight."

"Yeah. C'ya."

Tridon stepped to be met with the stink eye from Tiffany. He stared at her and scrunched his face.

"The hell is that face?"

"How you act around Natsuki. You have a wife and a kid on the way. Should you really act that way around another woman."

"Natsuki is my moral compass. Despite her stature, I see her as a big sister that I can vent to. Things I can't vent a out to Sayori, Yuri, Monika, or even my family. If that's so wrong, then please lock me away." Tridon begrudgingly walked to their Uber and said, "If not, then let's go."

"I see your anger is still there..."

* * *

After a short, quiet drive to the middle school Monika worked at, Tridon walked through it with Tiffany.

"Should we really interrupt her class?"

"It's no issue. Despite me interrupting her class, she'll take any excuse to see me." Tridon walked up to a classroom door and knocked in it before entering, "Monika."

Monika jumped as she was writing on her dry erase board and accidentally pressed her marker down. She groaned and turned to Tridon.

She blushed and fixed her hair before tilting her head and smiling.

"Don't do that." Tridon quickly said, "Just act normal."

"It's your husband!" One of Monika's students shouted.

"N-No. He's not my husband."

"I'm not?" Tridon put his arm around Monika and sighed, "I thought we were a married couple."

"T-Tridon..." Monika blushed and pushed him out of the room, "Please remain quiet while I speak with Mr. Pierce for a second outside. Monika instantly saw Tiffany and asked, "What's going on? You've never come here during a class. What's wrong?"

"Monika, I know you're not gonna like this, but I'm going away for a while."

"Going where exactly?"

"Albania."

Monika stared at Tridon and slowly grabbed his collar, "You're not going."

"Monika..."

"I won't allow it!" She finally yelled, "You've been living a safe and normal life for the last 8 years. You can't throw it all away for who knows what."

"Monika, I owe Tiff this favor. You know this."

"You," Monika looked at Tiffany and marched over to her, "what made you wait 8 years for this?"

"It wasn't me. It was my former boss. He wants to take me out of retirement to do this, but I haven't done this in 8 years. As for Tridon," Tiffany looked past Monika and glanced at Tridon, "I know he's been keeping up with all the training I put him through 8 years ago."

"I still have enemies out there." Tridon commented, "I want to keep my life with Sayori and my friends safe. So yeah. I've kept up my military training at home to keep everyone safe."

"I don't..."

"Monika," Tiffany started, "he's the _only_ person who can do this. Nobody else from my former team will do it. He's the only one I can trust to get this done efficiently."

"But Tridon..."

Tridon put a hand on Monika's shoulder and squeezed, "Trust me, I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. 

Monika stood on her tippy-toes and whispered, "I have to say it at some point."

"Well, if you want, we're gathering the others up for a dinner at my house. So if you want to say it then..."

"I'll think about it. It would be a good time to let it out of the bag."

"What are you two talking about?" Tiffany asked.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Tridon looked at his phone and shook his head, "I guess we should go and tell my family."

"I kinda already informed them."

"That's weird." Monika commented, "I would've expected to see your sister practically begging you non-stop to go."

"Yeah." Tridon turned to Tiffany and asked, "How did they react?"

"Your mother was initially worried. She really pestered me on what you were doing, but I just don't have the information that she wants. The only person that's going to know what this mission is about is Tridon when he meets my supervisors in Albania."

"That doesn't me feel any better Tiff." Monika moaned, "I don't want to worry myself while he's off in Albania."

"I'm worried leaving Sayori behind. She's pregnant with our unborn child. I don't want to abandon her then, but I do owe her for this."

"Okay, but Tridon..."

"I know Monika. Just save it for the dinner."

"Tridon," Tiffany interrupted, "we have to go."

"R-Right." Tridon sighed and waved Monika off, "C'ya tonight Monika."

"Bye."

Once they left the school, Tiffany asked, "What's going on between the two of you?"

Tridon stopped and exhaled deeply, "Monika and I have kinda had multiple one-night stands."

"Tridon, one-night stands usually mean one and done. How many times exactly?"

"Only 3 times. The most recent time was maybe a month ago. We didn't have protection, so she ended up getting pregnant."

"So she got pregnant the same time Sayori got pregnant?"

"Just about."

"Geez Tridon. Your libido really is out of control."

"It's the stress. I have a lot of stress sex. Mostly with Sayori, but she's not always the first person I talk to."

"So you've had stress sex with all 4 of them?"

"Like I said, I love Sayori the most, but those girls are just..."

"How have you gone about hiding the fact that you've had sex with all of them?"

"It hasn't been easy. I've had to do a lot in order to have sex." Tridon swore to himself and sighed, "I've dug myself a hole and now I'm digging it deeper by leaving the country."

"You need to handle it. Just not right now. I don't think it should be good to let it out just before you leave the country. But you need to use that time away from them to figure out what you're going to do."

"I feel like things will go south no matter what I do."

"It's your fault."

"I know. My loyalty sucks."

* * *

Later that night, Tridon paced around his bedroom alone while Sayori setup the dinner table. He was thinking whether or not he should tell them what's been going on. He exhaled sharply and stared at a photo sitting on his dresser. It was his wedding photo with Sayori.

He picked it up and caressed it, "My loyalry after everything we've gone through just to be together. How long it took for both of us to accept our feelings. I've tarnished it just from my one-night stands."

"Sweetie," Sayori interrupted making Tridon quickly put the picture back on the dress, "table is set. You should probably be here when they arrive."

"Right." Tridon remained in front of the dresser, so Sayori walked over to him, "Sayori..."

"What's on your mind sweetie?"

"Something is on my mind."

"Is it me?" Sayori teased.

"It's something else." Tridon turned around to see Sayori standing close to him, "It's been bugging me all day."

"Do you want to talk about it before they get here."

"I kinda wanna wait until they get here."

"What? But I'm right here."

"I know. I'm sorry..."

* * *

Just a few moments later, Tridon sat with his wife and friends at their dinner table. The girl were conversing with one another endlessly, but Tridon has yet to say a word. He was the whole reason for the dinner and he hasn't said anything.

"So Sayori," Natsuki started, "when is this baby shower? You know I have to make the biggest cake ever for it."

"Bigger than their wedding cake?" Yuri wondered.

"Definitely." Natsuki winked.

"Oh," Sayori mouthed, "I would be bedridden for days after eating it in one day."

"That would be terrible for Tridon." Monika laughed. She looked at Tridon who barely reacted to their conversation, "Tridon?"

"Huh?"

"Sweetie, you've been out of it all night. What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Tridon stuttered. He stood up and said, "I need to say this. I wasn't going to say anything, but it's been eating at me all day. Sayori," Tridon looked at Sayori and exhaled deeply, "I haven't been loyal."

"What are you talking about?" Sayori quickly stood up and confronted him, "What do you mean?"

"Uh oh..." The other 3 mutter.

"For the last few months, I've been going to those 3 to have sex. Things have been stressful on me that I haven't been honest about."

"You've been..."

"I've been dealing with multiple debts I owe and nearly driving the company to the ground. So I've been under a lot of stress. At first, alcohol was my stress reliever. Coincidentally, on a day I was drinking, Yuri was with me. I had gotten drunk and she led me to her house because we were too far from here. From what Yuri told me..."

"Wait," Sayori stopped Tridon and looked at the other 3, "you're meaning to tell me all those times you've been 'staying late' at the company building was to bang our friends? How many times?"

"Twice with Yuri, once with Natsuki, and 3 times with Monika."

"Oh my god Tridon." Sayori paced around and shouted, "How could you do that?! Why didn't any of you talk some sense to him?!"

"Leave them out of it Sayori. It's my fault. I'm admitting that everything is my fault."

"Just-," Sayori groaned and said, "Damn it Tridon. I've told you multiple times that I'm here for you and then you go and do this bullshit!"

"It gets much worse." Tridon mumbled.

"How can it be any worse?" Sayori begrudgingly responded, "How can this get any worse?!"

"I'm pregnant." Monika answered.

"What?" Sayori muttered in shock, "Y-You're..."

"Wait," Natsuki interrupted, "you didn't use a condom?"

"I convinced him not to use one." Monika mumbled, "I didn't expect him to let it out inside."

Sayori stormed towards Tridon and grabbed his collar, "You're so damn lucky you're leaving the country. Until then," Sayori took off her wedding ring and handed it to him, "I want you to think about this and you," Sayori pointed at Monika and said, "are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I haven't tested, but I'm feeling the side effects."

"Check on that." Sayori looked at Tridon and shook her head, "I trusted you Tridon. I loved you. Maybe I still do, but my heart hurts after this. Think about what you just did while you're in Albania."

Tridon stood still as he stared at he wedding ring. The girls looked at him and looked to get a hold of Sayori. Tridon balled it up in his fist and stepped out the front door where Tiffany was waiting on him.

"I told you to wait..."

"Quiet. I did it to myself."

"You're early, but better late than never." The two of them hopped into her large truck and drove off, "After I drop you off, you'll be on your own. You'll meet your contact at the airport who'll lead you around."

Tridon stared at the wedding ring and then his own. He took his off and asked, "Do you have a necklace chain or something?"

"Oddly enough, I do. In the glove compartment."

"Alright." Tridon dug through the compartment and took out the necklace chain. He placed the rings on them and handed it to Tiffany, "When things go south and I go off the radar, and I know this'll happen, give that to Sayori. I don't want to hold them and lose them and I get lost."

"But-."

"Just give them to her when you get word that I go off the radar. Please."

"Alright. If you want." Tiffany carefully placed them in her pocket and continued driving. However, the both of them failed to notice that 3 people were in the back of her truck hiding.


	2. Unwanted Guests/First Act Of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon lands in Albania to meet an old acquaintance. All the while Laura, Braxton, and Arthur are tailing them back to a military base only to be caught and forced to team with Tridon; against his wishes might I add. Now they must gather intel on a supposed terrorist group roaming the streets of Albania. However, Laura gets a taste of just how dangerous this line of work might be.

Tridon eventually landed in Albania without anything in his possession. Tridon continued walking while he was tailed by his 3 employees.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Braxton?" Laura asked, "We just did the stupidest thing by sneaking into that woman's truck, then sneaking onto the plane somehow, then tailing him to wherever he's going."

"This is full-proof Laura." Braxton laughed, "We'll surprise him, help him with his problems, then he can get back to the US faster."

"But Braxton," Arthur started, "we don't even know what he's doing."

"Arthur my brotha'," Braxton put his arm around Arthur and said, "we're doing this for our boss. We've been there for him since he started the company and he's done a lot for us. So this is only right."

"I don't know." Laura tremored, "What kinda job makes someone go to Albania?"

"No clue, but no use standing here and waiting. Let's see what our boss has in store for us."

Tridon stepped outside of the airport and he noticed a familiar face, "Corporal White?"

"Not a corporal anymore." James White, the man who was there when during their raid on Robert's building 8 years ago, saluted Tridon as he walked up to him, "I'm a Warrant Officer now."

"That's a big jump since we last saw each other 3 years ago."

"3 years ago I was a Master Sergeant. I've been very helpful with our current situation."

"So what is our situation here in Albania?"

"Too many people around right now. Let's head to the base."

"Alright." The both of them proceeded to get in the truck while Tridon commented saying, "I never knew Albania had a US Military Base." Again however, Braxton, Laura, and Arthur hitched a ride in their truck.

* * *

Once they arrived at a bustling military base outside of Albania, Tridon and Officer White stepped out of the truck and made their way towards the main building.

"Quite a large base to be this hidden."

"It's easier to hide since we don't have armored technicals. Only transports and light technical vehicles."

"Still surprising to say the least. Isn't there weapons training done here?"

"There is, but blanks are being shot."

"Blanks still make sounds as they're shot."

"Don't worry about the technicalities. The Albanian Government are perfectly paid off."

"So who's the supervisor I'm suppose to meet?"

"Commander Sheffield. He's the one head of this operation. So all missions will go through him to you."

"Am I doing this alone or?"

"He's trying to find a suitable team for you, but it hasn't gone too well."

"Not enough people?"

"Well that and nobody is trained enough to be with you."

"Wait what?" Tridon seemed confused at this and asked, "What do you mean by that? That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"They know how well-trained you are and how much damage you can do. They're trying to find some people who can bounce off you well. There's not many."

"What about my old partner?"

"They're trying to get a hold of her, but no dice."

"Well shit. I normally do better alone, but I've been out of this for a few years. I need a team so that I can efficiently get back home."

"Those girls back home would've been good teammates."

"The last thing I want is for my wife and my friends to see more action ever. They got a taste of that when they first 'met' you just over 8 years ago. You know, when one of those SWAT guys was pinned by my old captain."

"I didn't expect to see the Captain that day. That newbie should've known better."

"Tiff is a rough gal for a 40 year old. Glad she's retired."

"How lavish is her estate?"

"It's quite nice. I guess looking after me for over 20 years paid well in the end."

"Well, here we are at the main building."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

After stepping out, Laura, Braxton, and Arthur shot up and thought about their conversation. They looked at one another and scrunched their face.

"So he's a soldier?" Braxton wondered, "That explains why he's so athletic."

"But he was always athletic." Arthur retorted, "We can't be so sure that he is a soldier or anything. Maybe he's just a reporting for our magazine article."

"I don't know." Laura denied while shuffling around in the bed of the truck, "I've heard stories between Mr. Pierce and Yuri. Like there were times where they were fighting for their lives. What if that's true?"

* * *

Before they could say anything, the trunk of the car they were hiding in flew open and barrels of guns were pointed at them. They brought their hands up and cowered.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." Arthur groaned.

Inside the building, Tridon walked in on a uniformed man surrounded by others, "Ah," He started, "Pierce." He stood up and walked over to him before saluting, "It's good to know you're here."

"I would assume so Commander." Tridon saluted back and shook Commander Shefield's hand, "I'd like to know what I'm dealing with before I actually do it. It's been bugging me, you know?"

"I understand that." Commander Shefield nodded to one of the soldiers and they handed him a folder, "This'll have everything you need to know. Look over it. You'll be moving out tomorrow."

"Got it."

"Commander!" A soldier shouted as they pushed Laura, Braxton, and Arthur into the room at gun point said, "We found these in the back of their truck."

"What the hell?!" Tridon exclaimed, "What the hell are you 3 doing here?"

"Surprise?" Braxton chuckled nervously earning him a slap from both Laura and Arthur.

"Commander," Tridon started, "these are some employees from my company back in the US. However, I don't know how much longer they'll be employees of mine."

"Hm." Commander Shefield thought it over for a second and asked, "How are they at following orders?"

"Granted that they're my employees, I would say alright." Tridon answered, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, they managed to sneak their way onto your plane, into this military base, and all without you even knowing. That's impressive."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying Commander." Officer White interrupted, "I don't think these civilians are fit for combat."

"I agree with that." Tridon agreed, "The most they can do is listen to my commands."

"Well that's perfect. If they can listen to your orders to the T, then you won't have to worry about them being in the crossfire."

"I guess." Tridon looked at them and sighed, "I'll handle them Commander. Just tell me where I can take the time to read this."

"Officer White, show him and his guests to their barracks."

"Yes sir."

Tridon looked at them and ushered them to follow him. They hesitantly followed Tridon and Officer White out of the main building, so this gave Tridon time to berate them.

"I can't believe all of you would do something so stupid!" He exclaimed, "I expect behavior like this from my wife and friends because they have done stupid shit like this. But this is on a whole other level!"

"It was Braxton's idea." Both Laura and Arthur quickly shifted the blame to Braxton who whistled and looked around.

"It doesn't matter who's at fault. This is just outrageous."

"But maybe they'll do well on the mission." Officer White interrupted.

"Don't give me that White. You know for sure they'll just hold me back."

"What is this mission exactly?" Laura softly asked.

"It's in this folder." Tridon answered, "I don't know and I'm more worried now that all of you practically being forced to come with me."

"So you're a soldier?" Braxton wondered, "Man. That's awesome. I bet you were blasting dudes up left and right."

"Braxton, I'm only 26." Tridon laughed, "Besides, I'm not a soldier. I'm an ex-agent."

"Like a secret agent?" Arthur scoffed, "That seems like something out of a movie."

"My early life feels like something straight out of a book." Tridon chuckled and smirked, "Anyway, I've been an agent in reserve, but I was suppose to be retired from all that 3 years ago. Now here I am again. Doing all of this when I'm suppose to be retired."

"Do things get dangerous." Laura softly asked, "Like, very dangerous?"

"It's as dangerous as you make it." Tridon answered as they walked into their barracks, "But I'm not so sure. None of you know how bad it can get out there. I do and it's not pretty. My wife and our friends know how bad it can get. I don't think a group of civilians like you would fit well here."

"I say give them a chance Captain." Officer White interrupted.

"Oh don't call me that White."

"Captain?" Arthur questioned.

"In his agency, he's technically a captain. He's a Captain Senior Agent."

"Is that good?" Braxton wondered.

"It must be if he's a 'captain'." Laura answered.

"My rank is the highest an agent in reserve can achieve." Tridon properly answered, "But don't call me Captain." Tridon pleaded, "Calling me 'Boss' or 'Mr. Pierce' is jarring enough to me."

"It's respect Captain." Officer White added, "It's just respect." Once they arrived at the barracks, Officer White said, "Look over that file. You'll be moving out tomorrow."

"Alright." Once Officer White left them alone, Tridon instantly went to looking at the folder, "As much as I hate for all of you to be here, maybe you can get me home faster."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Pierce," Laura quickly apologized, "but there's no turning back for us now."

"Yeah." Tridon nodded, "Let's go over this mission."

"What is it?"

"We'll be heading out to gather information over this week. You know. Put our ears to the streets. Scope out the area. See what we can find on this facility." Tridon placed a picture of a facility, "It's suppose to have some intel about what the army here is fighting. We find out what exactly is in here. Whether that's security personnel, significant targets, or hints on where this intel could be."

"How do we go about that?"

"Staying in a group like this wouldn't get us anywhere, but since I can't trust the 3 of you to work on your own in an environment you're not used to; I'll be splitting us up into 2 groups. 2 people in each. Arthur, you and Braxton will team and scope Berat. Laura, you and I will check the capitol, Tirana." Tridon sighed and added, "Don't fuck this up all of you. I'm serious. You don't know what's on the line. Hell, I barely know what's at stake."

"Do you know what's going on here?" Arthur wondered.

"Not a clue." Tridon answered, "I'm only here because they have nobody else as efficient as me." Tridon covered his mouth and mumbled, "If only Jen was here..."

* * *

Later that night, Tridon sat outside the barracks while smoking a cigarette. He scrolled through his phone to see if he had gotten any texts or calls from Sayori. However, the only calls he's gotten were from his family, Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki.

Tridon sighed and decided to call Yuri. He waited for it to ring and looked around. He chuckled and leaned his head back while he puffed out some smoke.

"Hello Tridon."

"Yuri, I'm guessing you found out that our employees decided to up and leave, right?"

"That's right." Yuri answered, "How have they been?"

"Well, I haven't needed to do anything yet, but Yuri. How is Sayori?"

"She's still mad at you."

"I don't know what to do. I still love her, but after what I did, I just don't think she would be able to forgive me. I don't think I deserve her anymore after that."

"Don't say that Tridon. You have to give her time. We all know Sayori loves you more than anything. Just give her time to think about it while you do the same. We'll keep tabs on her while you work."

"Alright."

"Tridon."

"Wait Yuri," Tridon interrupted, "if something were to inadvertently happen to me while I'm here-."

"Tridon," she interrupted back, "I don't want to think about that."

"I'm not who I was before. Without my enigma genes, I'm not as versatile as I used to be. I can't guarantee that I'll be fine. Even on past missions."

"So you have done this before."

"That's right."

"Just promise me and the others that you'll be fine."

"No guarantees. I just hope that if I do survive, Sayori can find it in her heart to forgive me. I don't want to lose the one I love."

"Alright. Bye now Tridon."

"Bye. I'll talk to ya' later."

* * *

That next day, Tridon drove with Laura in a jet black SUV. Tridon focused on driving while Laura watched him. She eventually averted her gaze towards the window.

"Do your parents know about what you're doing?"

"They know I'll be going with you and the company here. But like myself yesterday, they had no clue about what I was going to end up doing."

"I'm hoping you lot aren't roped into something too dangerous. You lot are in my care until we're back in America."

"Will things get dangerous?"

"They will. I know they will." Tridon abruptly stopped the car and looked out of his window, "There." Tridon pointed over to a group of people dressed in military bombers and khaki pants. He also noticed a certain symbol he had seen on the back of their jackets, "I've seen that symbol before."

"Huh?"

"That symbol. A red circle around a red viper bearing its fangs. Definitely a clue to our enemy." Tridon took out a small device and pulled it open. A holographic screen appeared and he tapped it a few times, "I'm sure they've seen this symbol too, but the last I saw it was just a few weeks ago."

"What do you think it means?"

"No clue. But whatever it means," Tridon put the device away and glared them while one of them glared at him back, "it can't be good."

* * *

Meanwhile, both Braxton and Arthur sat at a café sipping on some coffee and practically relaxing.

"It's good to get a coffee." Arthur sighed, "Mostly since we've been on a military base with shitty coffee."

"Hey. At least we get to relax while we're here."

"Aren't we really suppose to be scouting."

"Scouting, smouting. We need a break."

"Oh whatever."

"Do we have the supplies being delivered?" A man among a group of people asked. They had jackets similar to the people Tridon and Laura were watching, "It's several shipments."

"Not so loud." One of the other men started, "There's too many people around."

"The boss needs to know where."

"Damn it. The shipment deal is at Pripyat. You know. With the world leader guy."

"That far? Then why are we here?"

"To send a message."

Once the men were gone, Arthur froze while Braxton nervously sipped his cup of coffee. Arthur quickly took out his phone and started to call Tridon.

* * *

"Who's calling Laura?" Tridon asked.

"It's Arthur sir."

"Answer it."

Laura quickly answered and asked, "Something wrong Arthur?"

"Laura, we have some intel that you might wanna hear."

"Mr. Pierce," Laura turned to Tridon and held his phone forward, "they have intel."

"Give it." Tridon grabbed the phone and asked, "What'd you two get?"

"They said they have a shipment heading towards Pripyat in Ukraine. It's suppose to be a shipment deal going on there."

"Alright."

"Wait, they also said that they would be sending a message later this week."

"A message?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the tone they had when discussing this message."

"Alright. Meet back at the base and we'll debrief there."

"Yes sir."

Tridon hung up and looked at the group, "Damn it." Tridon gripped the steering wheel and said, "Laura, go in the glove box and get out the gun."

"G-Gun?"

"Now!" A van pulled up to them and they quickly hopped inside, "Give it!" Tridon quickly started the car while Laura handed him the gun. He floored it and zoomed down the highway with the van quick on the chase. He looked to his left to see them ready to fire at him, "Duck!"

One of the soldiers aimed an AK-47 at them and fired. Tridon swerved while ducking his head. He aimed past the bullets and fired his handgun twice. The rifle was shot out of the soldier's hand, making him duck back into the van.

Tridon shook his head head to shake the glass off of him. He floored it past the van and turned around, "Take the wheel." He ordered to Laura, "Take it now."

Laura slowly climbed into the driver seat while Tridon shimmied his way into the back seat. He pushed over the backseat's cushions to reveal an M4A1 assault rifle and ammunition. He picked up as much as he could carry and crawled onto the backseat. He opened the sunroof and stood up. He aimed at the van and fired at it.

The van sped up to meet them again and the sliding doors opened. Tridon used this moment to quickly disposed of the attackers in the van, including the driver. The van flipped over multiple times, but before he could feel relief, 2 more vans came towards them coming the other way.

Tridon slammed his hand on the roof and shouted, "Go back! Go back!" He aimed at them and fired, but he was being fired at from behind by another van, "Where the hell did they come from?" He swore to himself and ordered, "Laura! Press that first button on the wheel!" Tridon ducked while the vans in front of them zoomed past them while firing at him.

"Huh?"

"Do it!"

She quickly did so and a large oil slick came from the back bumper of the car. The van tailing them flipped forward and exploded due to a soldier's grenade going off. The two vans that zoomed past them were now blocked from following them. Before they could feel relieved, 2 vans jumped the barricade onto their side of the highway.

"Laura," he started, "press the back triggers on the wheel!"

"Alright!" As she did so, machine guns fired out from the front bumpers of the car, "Whoa!"

"Keep firing!" Tridon fired at one of the tires of the vans to make them spin out and collide with the road barricade, "Drive past that other van! I'll take out its driver!"

Laura stepped on the gas and pulled out in front of the other van. He fired at its driver. The flinched at the bullets and eventually had a bullet pierce his skull. He fell lifeless onto the wheel making it flip the van like the others.

"Let's go Laura." Tridon ordered, "We don't wanna be here when the police arrive."

"Right." Laura quickly drove off; leaving the path of destruction behind caused by there car chase.

* * *

Once they were back at the base, Officer White ran to check on them once he saw the condition of the SUV.

"What happened?" He quickly asked.

"They were onto us in our area. We were attack by a handful of them in vans. We managed to take 'em out, but it wasn't pretty."

"Braxton and Arthur came back with their intel. What about you two?"

"All I could really get was their logo." Tridon handed Officer White the device he took pictures with and said, "I saw people wearing jackets with that same logo in the US just a few months. This might be bigger than you lot anticipated."

"I'll get this to General Sheffield. As for you, I want you to make the next call. We know they have a shipment heading somewhere in Pripyat, but they also have something happening in Berat soon. They're sending a message and god only knows what they could mean by that."

"Right. That could mean anything." Tridon sighed and looked at Laura, "Head back to the barracks. I'll have to to think about what to do."

"By the way," Officer White interrupted, "we managed to get a hold of your old partner. They'll be here in a few weeks."

"Can they be here any sooner?"

"I'm afraid not. They're dealing with this problem like you."

"Alright." Officer White waved them off while Tridon turned to Laura, "Go." He firmly ordered. She ran off leaving Tridon alone, "Why does that logo look familiar to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to add a chapter description to every chapter. It'll be a way to describe the main plot and sub-plot. So each chapter will have a double title in order to loosely describe what will be happening in said chapter. I will try to keep this pattern up for as long as I can. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!
> 
> Also, for some reason, I went on a writing tangent since the last chapter and actually wrote the next two chapters before this was released. Uh. Yes. Expect the next two chapters to be out relatively soon. Like, maybe tomorrow or this weekend soon. Whichever all of you want.


	3. Bonafied Ghost Town/Message In Berat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon and Laura are deployed in Pripyat to figure out what exactly is going on in the shipment deal there while Braxton and Arthur take position in Berat to investigate the so-called message this terrorist group looks to spread.
> 
> The girls watch the action go down from Tiffany's hideout and begin to question what's really going between the US and this terrorist group. Why does this have to be fought in secret?

Tridon and Laura laid in tall grass while a patrol walked near them. Once they were gone, Tridon stood up and looked around.

"Up Laura."

"Mr. Pierce-."

"Tridon."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Tridon."

"But-."

"Or whatever makes you comfortable."

"C-Captain..."

"Not much better..."

"What are doing here without Braxton and Arthur again?"

"I don't need to go over this again do I Laura."

"Probably."

* * *

A few days ago, Tridon stood with his team with a map of Pripyat in front of them. He had several pins placed around Pripyat along with a red border drawn around certain parts of it.

"We sent a recon team the day we found out about that shipment. What they saw was a not a warehouse in use, but where meetup spot will be. We don't know exactly who is having a meetup, but it's probably best we just observe."

"Why not disrupt it?" Braxton wondered.

"We don't need to start something without proper firepower. We'll just be taking pictures of who's there so that we have a general understanding of who and what we're dealing with."

"Are we all going?" Arthur asked.

"No. Braxton, Arthur, you two will remain here in Albania in order to figure out what message they want to bring. Laura and I will head to Pripyat to investigate this deal. Officer White will supply the two of you. Laura, I'll supply us with our loadout."

* * *

Back in Pripyat, Laura looked at her weapon, which was a supressed M110 Semi-Auto rifle. Her sidearm was an MP5SOPMOD while Tridon carried a FNX-45. They wore woodland camo BDU's and a woodland chest rig.

"We'll be heading north. Just follow me."

"So this is Pripyat."

"Just about 50k people called this home in the 70s-80s. After the Chernobyl Disaster, the place was abandoned and it became the infamous ghost town we know today."

"Such a disaster to turn a town into this."

"It's shame, but there's nothing you can do. However, there are still areas infected with radiation. Watch the signs and just keep close to me. We're just here to observe."

"I've never used a gun like this before. Hunting rifles yeah, but nothing advanced like this."

"If you let me handle everything, then you won't have to shoot anything."

After traveling for a short time, Tridon stopped Laura and pointed ahead, "I'll take this guy out. Just watch." Tridon aimed his rifle at a patrolling soldier. He pulled the trigger and the soldier dropped instantly, "Let's go."

"How do you think Braxton and Arthur are doing?"

"Hopefully not fucking things up."

* * *

In Albania, Braxton and Arthur were positioned on a rooftop along with 3 other USMC soldiers. They patrolled along the rooftops waiting for this message to be sent by this supposed terrorist group.

"We've been up here for hours and still sign of those guys." Braxton groaned, "When are we gonna shoot some people?"

"Chill out Brax." Arthur responded, "We have to wait for the signal."

"Rooftop 1, this is Rooftop 201," a voice said through their radios, "we have our sights on burgundy van heading your way. Prepare to engage when needed."

"Rooftop 1 copies all." One of the soldiers with them answered back, "The van is coming up."

"Van in view." Braxton called out, "Time to take it out."

"Weapons hold for now." The soldier pushed Braxton's rifle down and said, "We gotta wait for the signal."

"Signal?"

Some men hopped out of the van to greet another man. The man wore a brown fur coat, jeans, and a black shirt. On his shoulder was a patch with that same symbol. However, their face was well-hidden.

"We have a culprit. Could be one of the lieutenants."

"Lieutenants?"

"Prepare to engage." 2 more vans pulled up and the soldier held his hand up, "Wait. More vans." He groaned and said, "Rooftop 201, why didn't you inform us of these vans?" No response, "Rooftop 201?" An explosion was seen in the distance while armed men hopped out of the vans to fire at them, "Engage the enemy!"

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Back in Pripyat, Tridon looked at man stationed in front of a church and one inside the bell tower, "Laura, I need you here."

"What is it?"

"I can't take out that man in front of the church unless you do something about the one in the bell tower. Take him out on my go." Tridon watched Laura set up and was rather impressed, _"She can already handle this rifle extremely well. Better than I thought."_ He looked back towards the tower and pointed forward.

She shot and the man in the tower dropped. Tridon quickly aimed at the other guard and swiftly took care of him.

"That was good shot."

"I've gone hunting with my dad before."

"Well, hunting wild game is different from killing a person, but it's good you have some sort of idea on how to go about everything. Let's keep moving."

"Captain," Laura started, "I'm worried about something."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen their logo before." Laura stopped right over one of the bodies, "I don't know where I've seen it, but I remember it seeing when I was a kid."

"You make me sound old."

"I am 6 years younger than you." Laura commented, "It probably would make you feel old."

"Oh whatever. Let's go." Tridon walked off with Laura following close behind.

"Alpha 2-1," a voice started on their radio, "this is Overlord, we need to pull you out of Pripyat. Our lookouts in Albania are being overwhelmed by the enemy."

"Overlord," Tridon started, "this is 2-1 Actual, we are close to the meet up area and our LZ is 2 miles in the opposite direction of the meet up area. There is no way to divert our path away to the LZ, over."

"Solid copy. Do what you can to get there as soon as possible. Overlord, out."

"Damn it." Tridon looked ahead and sighed, "I don't know how we're going to do that. The meeting isn't for another hour."

"Maybe we can pick up the pace."

"We can't do that unless we want to blow our cover." Tridon thought for a second and looked at nearby building, "We'll go there and set up." He pointed at the building towards the top, "It should look over the meeting point."

"We aren't suppose to kill."

"You still have the binoculars. We're not killing." Tridon looked at his watch and nodded, "We still have time. Let's move."

"Right."

* * *

Back in the US, Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri were in Tiffany's old hideout with her while Sayori was still visibly angry at Tridon.

"Things might be going south in Albania already." Tiffany pulled up the footage from one of the dead soldiers from Albania.

"Contact left! Contact left!" The soldier shouted.

"Jonesy," a soldier shouted from across him, "RPG at your 2 o'clock!"

However, it was too later. The rocket collided just inches away from him, killing him instantly. The girls winced while watching the footage.

"What about Tridon?" Yuri asked, "Is he not there?"

"No. He was sent to Pripyat with Laura in order to watch an armament shipment deal between one of the leaders of this terrorist group and a world leader."

"With Laura?!" Sayori shouted, "What is with him and being with women all the time?!"

"Calm it Sayori." Tiffany pulled up their live footage to show Tridon slitting a guard's throat and pushing him off the building, "There he is."

"Alright Laura, watch my flank and hand me the binoculars."

"Yes sir."

She tossed him the binoculars and took position on one of the windows. He saw a massive group of the terrorist soldiers. He looked around and whistled.

"Glad we didn't get close. There has to be at least 30+ there. Probably more in reserve nearby" Tridon put the binoculars down and set up his M110 rifle.

"What are you doing Captain?"

"Setting up."

"Captain?" Monika questioned, "Why is he a captain?"

"You girls might not like this, but Tridon is employed by an agency."

"What?" They ask in unison.

"Wait," Sayori started, "and he never told me? How long?"

"He never stopped. Even after graduation. He joined this agency. He's achieve the highest rank a person in reserve can obtain and that's Captain Senior Agent."

"How much hasn't he told me?"

"A lot." Tiffany answered, "He never wanted you to worry. Which wasn't the best idea to reveal after what happened a week ago."

"What the hell..." They heard Tridon growl, "How is he here?"

"What's going on?" Natsuki interrupted, "Why is he getting angry."

"You fucking bastard!" Tridon fired round after round at the meet up spot.

"Captain!" Laura shouted, "Stop it Captain!"

"I'll kill you!"

"What's that boy doing?" Tiffany mumbled, "Laura," Tiffany called out on a radio, "snap Tridon out of whatever he's doing."

"Captain!" Laura spun Tridon around and shook him around, "Stop!"

"Get off me!" Tridon shoved Laura out of the way and turned back around to see a helicopter hovering in front of them.

"Captain!"

Tridon paused for a moment and turned around. He grabbed Laura and shoved her out of the building while the helicopter fired missiles into the building. Tridon jumped out and looked at his hands. The middle of his gloves created blue circles that started to glow brightly.

He waved his hands in front of them just before they hit the ground and they froze. They slowly floated onto the ground where Tridon took out his handgun and aimed it to their left.

"Get to cover!" He ordered, "Now!" A group of soldiers appeared and fired at them, "Go! Go!" Tridon fired at them with his handgun and managed to take out one.

He ran over to a eroded car and took cover behind it while Laura took cover behind a piled of discarded barrels. Tridon tried to peak out, but a soldier was just around the corner. He pistol whipped the soldier and turned him around to use him as a shield.

The soldiers fired at their comrade trying to shoot Tridon, but Tridon grabbed the gun the now dead soldier was holding and used it to fire at them. He dropped the soldier and fired his handgun following his own barrage of bullets, killing all of the soldiers.

"Let's go!" Tridon shouted, "We're moving to the LZ!"

"He's..." Yuri was speechless. She didn't know what to say watching him.

"He's better than he was in high school." Tiffany finished, "He was able to train longer and harder over time. Now he can handle any situation. Even if he was the cause of this avoidable confrontation."

"What did he see to make him lose it?" Monika wondered, "I mean, like, he completely lost it."

"No clue. Whoever was at that meeting made him lose it."

* * *

Braxton peaked out for one second and ducked back down immediately. He looked around and pointed at Arthur.

"Hey! Arthur!" He called out, "We need to pull back from here!"

"We can't!"

"Oh my god! We're gonna die!"

"We have to hold out!"

"We're not built for this! We're still just civilians!"

"We're doing this for the boss! Remember that!"

"Huh." Arthur paused and smirked, "You're right!" He peaked out and fired at the terrorists.

* * *

Back in Pripyat, Tridon now had an AN-94 while Laura took cover behind him and trying to take pot shots with her MP5SOPMOD.

"We need to get to the LZ." Tridon grabbed a soldier and stabbed his neck, "Overlord, this is Alpha 2-1 Actual, we have been compromised by the enemy. There is no possible way for us to reach the LZ."

"Solid copy 2-1 Actual, I will attempt to find a different LZ. Just hold out until I do. Overlord, out."

"Just hold on Laura." Tridon peaked out and shot 3 times swiftly; taking out 3 soldiers, "Just watch our 6."

"Yes sir."

Tiffany watched both teams and shook her head, "This all broke down so quickly. They were able to ambush one team in Albania in order to send the other team into a panic. All while they had something in Pripyat to send Tridon over the edge." Tiffany closed her eyes and shook her head, "We can't do anything however. We're civilians."

"But so are Laura, Arthur, and Braxton." Yuri retorted, "They're civilians."

"Not right now. They're soldiers."

Sayori could only watch Tridon's view specifically. Even if she was still furious at Tridon for practically cheating on her, but she still cared for him. She still loves him. She had to watch on in worry.

"2-1 Actual, this is Overlord, we have a new LZ stationed at the Pripyat Ferris Wheel."

"Solid copy, we're moving."

"Captain!"

Tridon looked up to see the helicopter taking aiming and firing its missiles at him. Tridon couldn't react in time and was launched away by the shockwave from the explosion. Tridon collided into a nearby wall and groaned.

"Captain!"

Tiffany looked at the view and kept a straight face. However, on the inside, she was worried. She knows that an enigma could recover easily from a blast like that, but Tridon no longer harnesses his enigma traits.

"Those two aren't going to survive a non-stop onslaught there." Natsuki called out, "They're going to die."

"Have faith in your friend." Tiffany looked at Sayori and said, "Or don't. Either way, I know for sure Tridon can get them out of that situation."

Meanwhile in Albania, Braxton and Arthur's teams had managed to push back the terrorists away from Berat. Not without casualties however. In total, their army suffered 30 casualties. 18 wounded and 12 were KIA. Braxton and Arthur were lucky enough not to sustain any battle wounds from this shootout.

"Civilians were in the crossfire." Braxton commented.

In addition to the killed and injured soldiers, 8 civilians were injured while 2 were killed. This was the message this terrorist group wanted to send.

"This messages means that they're not to be trifled with." Arthur added, "If they can do this much damage against a group of highly trained soldiers, then imagine how it must be if they were to catch a group of rookies off guard."

"Rookies like us."

"I only hope the boss and Laura are alright in Pripyat."

Laura supported Tridon on her shoulder while heading to the ferris wheel in Pripyat. Tridon kept cover of her with a rifle in one hand while Laura carried him to safety.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Laura."

"Don't worry. I might not look it, but as a girl who grew up in a household with brothers who love to get hurt, this is practically nothing to me."

"Lucky. I had a sister who constantly tried to have sex with me. All while underaged might I add."

"Maybe that's helped you mentally."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm right in my head."

"We're here at the LZ." Laura placed Tridon down by the ferris wheel and sighed in relief, "How long did Overlord say they would arrive."

"Let me check." Tridon groaned and asked, "Overlord, this is Alpha 2-1 Actual. We are at the LZ, over."

"Roger that 2-1 Actual. You ETA should be 5 minutes."

"Laura," Tridon started, "set up defenses around the area. The enemy will be here at any time. Set it up and defend until our rescue arrives. I'll cover from here."

"Alright."

Laura looked around and her eyes set on the ferris wheel. She climbed up the rigidity stairs and stepped into one of the ferris wheel cabs and aimed her rifle.

Soldiers started to pile in and taking cover behind some of the discarded cars. Tridon shot at those that weren't in cover properly while Laura took out ones that peaked out to fire at him. The two alternated the type of target they shot down and were properly holding them back. This surprised Tiffany.

"She's good." Tiffany commented, "Better than I thought."

"She said she used to hunt when she was in high school." Yuri commented, "Could that be a factor?"

"Probably, but there's a difference between hunting and killing people. I don't see it."

"They work well together." Monika commented, "Like really well."

"Kinda like him and Jen." Tiffany muttered, "They'll be getting picked up soon."

Tridon noticed the helicopter in the distance and slowly stood up. However, he took a bullet to the shoulder and fell back down. Laura noticed this and jumped down from the cab. She covered him while the transport chopper landed. A group of soldiers stormed out to give them covering fire.

Laura helped up Tridon and led him to the chopper. The soldiers provided covering fire until they were situated on the chopper.

"Let's go!" One of the soldiers yell.

The chopper hovered in the air as it rose and flew off while the terrorist continued firing at them. A soldier tended to Tridon's arm while they headed back to their base. All while Tridon needed some explanation for what he just saw at that shipment deal.

* * *

Once they landed, Tridon stormed pass everyone and burst through Commander Sheffield's meeting room, "What the hell was that?!"

"Captain, I-."

"No!" Tridon shouted.

"What's that boy doing." Tiffany watched on while she clenched her fists.

"I need to know why the hell Robert Arias isn't locked up anymore!"

"What?!"


	4. An Old Enemy Returns/Partners Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon gets information about an old enemy he thought he got rid of 8 years ago and can't believe what he's hearing. This is all while his former partner returns to assist him in his endeavors with his team. They reconcile with one another while Robert Arias begins to set his plans into motion with 4 of his 5 lieutenants with the end goal being his vengeance on Tridon.

"Why and how is Robert Arias not locked up!" Tridon glard at Commander Sheffield and growled, "Is all the shit I went through 8 years ago all for nothing now?"

"Robert Arias was broken out by this exact terrorist group we're fighting." Commander Sheffield answered, "Once he was broken out, he got to work quickly. He obtained a massive army and 5 lieutenants spread across the globe to spread his word in secret."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"For the very reason that the mission Pripyat was compromised." Commander Sheffield stood in front of Tridon, "We know your history with that man and how you would react if you found out if he was broken out of his prison."

"Just. Fuck." Tridon grabbed his head and said, "Then let me at him. I can kill him and end this."

"Not possible." Commander Sheffield walked over to his board and pressed a button on his desk. A screen dropped down to show Robert and 5 portraits connected to him, "Even if we take out Robert, we still have 5 lieutenants ready to take the reigns."

"5 lieutenants?" Tridon questioned, "Then let's take them out."

"We can't. We have no idea who or where they are. They're 5 lieutenants he's spread across the world in order to spread his word. We have no clue who or where they even are."

"Damn it." Tridon growled, "Just damn it all! After all I did to get that man locked up, he still comes back to just fuck me over!"

"Captain," Commander Sheffield interrupted, "we'll be performing a cargo ship raid on a ship off the Mediterranean. It's why we've been needing to get your old partner back here. Luckily, she'll be here early."

Tridon exhaled and said, "One of the few things that's good about coming here is working with her again."

"She'll be here tomorrow, so maybe you can be more efficient and not let your emotions get the best of you."

"Whatever."

* * *

That next day, Tridon and his employees aimlessly walked around the base, "So how's your old partner boss?" Braxton asked, "Are they as good as you?"

"Obviously," Tridon answered, "it's been while since I've seen her though."

"Tridon!"

"Hm?" Tridon turned around and smiled when he saw his old partner, Jenny Stone, "Jen!"

"It's so good to see you again." Jen saluted and held her hand out, "It's been a while."

"Likewise," Tridon saluted back and shook her hand, "partner."

"So this is your team?" She asked while looking at Laura, Arthur, and Braxton.

"I wouldn't exactly call us a team. We're still working out kinks."

"Well, they performed well enough the other day both in Pripyat and Berat. Namely that young lady there." Jen looked over at Jen who shied away from her, "She did really well for a rookie."

"She did, but this cargo ship raid is on a whole other level."

"Have faith Tridon."

"Faith isn't what got me through Pripyat."

"But luck is the same thing. Just not as religious."

"Right..."

"Pierce," Commander Shefield interrupted, "Captain Stone here will take part in the cargo ship raid. We leave tomorrow at 2100. That'll give you time to set up and for them to go through a mock cargo ship training run in warehouse 3"

"Alright." Tridon saluted, "You 3. Meet the two of us at the cargo ship run in warehouse 3 at 1300. Understand?"

"What time is that exactly?" Braxton quickly asked.

"What time is an hour after 12?"

"Oh..."

"Get on." Tridon groaned.

"They're quite the handful." Jen laughed.

"Just as much as the girls when we first started training them."

The two proceeded to walk and talk while observing everyone.

"So I here from the commander that you and Sayori are expecting a child soon."

"She's only 6 weeks pregnant. It's why I'd much rather be in America than a place like this."

"I understand."

"What about you? Find that special someone yet?"

"Not really. No. Since I deal with this stuff everyday, I don't have time to. It's why you're here really. To alleviate some of the stress off of me."

"How many people have we lost to this terrorist group?"

"Too many."

"People think one soldier is already too many." Jen looked up at Tridon as he said this. He sighed and said, "Numbers. I want numbers Jen."

"Nearly 300."

"That many?"

"That's what I know. I'm sure there's more that they don't tell us."

"This war will do more harm than good if we keep people back home in the dark."

"But telling the public will lead to more needless bloodshed and protests."

"War is such a fickle construct."

"It truly is." Jen looked up at Tridon again and pointed it at his beard, "You should shave that?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah."

"Ah man. You're not the first person to have said that."

"Hm," Jen thought to herself and asked, "so me, the girls, and Tiff?"

"No. Laura."

"The new girl on your team?"

"She's my employee. You know, from my magazine company?"

"Magazine company?"

"You never heard of it?"

"Tridon, I haven't been in America since we had our last mission together."

"Uh, 3 years ago?"

"Yes. Tridon, I don't know what goes on in America anymore. I know what they tell me."

"So how'd you really head that Sayori was pregnant? I never informed Commander Sheffield about her being pregnant."

"I got a call from Tiff." Jen answered, "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks. I'm so excited for when she's born."

"You think it's a girl."

"Yes."

"Any thoughts on a name?"

"No clue. I wanted to discuss names with Sayori, but things have happened."

"Oh? Care to talk about it?"

"Not really." Tridon solemnly answered. Tridon stopped and looked at the training ground around. He crossed his arms and Jen stood next to him, "I never thought I'd be back at this ever." Tridon commented, "But now I see I'm needed now more than ever."

"With Robert escaping from his prison, he moved to Europe to start a multi-national alliance of ultra-nationalists. Robert works fast and he's a good orator. He knows what to say."

"I can't believe I have to deal with him again. I should've killed him when I had him in my hands."

"That was just going to lead to more trouble." Jen crossed her arms and leaned on her side, "Now he has lieutenants at his side. If we kill Robert, the next person will take the spot. We can't gun for the big head. We'll have to take care of his big 5 before we go for him."

"5 Lieutenants..."

"We kinda know where 4 of them are, but we don't know who they are. However, this cargo ship raid might get us information on that 5th lieutenant and who exactly are the other 4. Perhaps we'll even have a definite location of them."

"So this ship will be off the Mediterranean?"

"That's right. 2 teams will work on this cargo ship raid. One will enter on the bow of the ship while the other, that's your team, enter through the bridge. The main cargo bay of the ship will be deep in the bowels."

"The bowels?"

"Yeah. I hate that they used that word too, but my team will secure the bow of the ship in order to set up our extraction point."

"I heard there was a monsoon in the area of the ship. That would cause some problems for us."

"Not too much. I think we can handle the monsoon."

"Alright." Tridon nodded, "Let's go see this cargo ship training course."

* * *

Several moments later, Tridon and Jen walked into one of the warehouse buildings to see boards set up along with a tall structure to replicate repelling out of a helicopter. He nodded and walked over to some monitors set up on the side.

"Alright Tridon," Jen explained, "your employees will be running through this mock course of the cargo ship raid. These monitors are positioned at every significant part of the course. You examine them and figure out what they need help on the most." Jen smirked at Tridon and asked, "Why don't you go and run it?"

"What?"

"I mean, you've ran the course back at Tiff's hideout multiple and smashed her old record. I'm sure this'll be no problem for you."

"I've never even seen the course before, but alright." Tridon climbed up to a nearby scaffolding while Jen shouted up to him.

"Just grab that SMG, handgun, and flashbangs! When you're ready, rappel down and the time will start!"

Tridon stared at the loadout and shrugged his shoulders and popped his neck before gripping the rope. He looked down and rappelled down.

"Take out the targets!" Jen shouted.

Tridon vaulted over the makeshift window and fired at the 4 targets that popped up with ease. He ran through and killed more targets that popped out.

"Flashbang through that door in front of you!" Tridon did as instructed, but continued running past it rather than waiting, "There's still some-." Before she could finish, Tridon fired through the plywood and took out the targets inside, "Oh..."

Tridon jumped down the stairs and dropkicked a target that popped out. With the momentum, he shot at the next two that popped up in the room and took out his pistol while kipping up.

He ran out of the room while narrowly taking out 2 more targets in a room he sprinted out of before reaching the rally point. The bell sounded and Tridon exhaled deeply.

"No way." Jen stared in shock and smiled, "I knew you would do it perfectly!" Jen ran over to Tridon and hugged, "You were perfect!"

"Thanks Jen, but calm down." Tridon held up his hand and pointed to where his ring should be, "I'm..."

"Your ring? Did you lose it?" Jen walked past him, but Tridon grabbed her, "Huh?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then where is it?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it in the open like this."

"Did you two divorce?"

"It seems like that at the moment. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright..."

Sayori watched Tridon and held her head down. Tiffany noticed this and sighed. She walked up to her while gripping the necklace he gave to her before he left, but she chose not to say anything.

"It's really eating at him." Monika commented, "Sayori, what about you?"

"He needs to know the pain I felt."

"It's destroying him. More so now that you're pregnant." Natsuki commented, "How long do you plan to let it go on?"

Sayori didn't answer. She just continued staring at Tridon. One thing she noticed was Tridon's ring being absent from his finger. She gave him her ring. She didn't expect for him to take off his ring. She did so to make a statement. Why did he take his off?

"Well," Jen started, "your time was 17.95s. That's the bar you set. I don't think anyone can meet it, but I think it would be interesting to show your team how you ran it."

"I guess."

"Hey," Jen walked up to Tridon and said, "I'm here whenever you wanna talk. Remember, we're partners."

"Yeah." The two fist bumped while walking back over to a set of monitors near the course.

"Did they work together a lot?" Monika wondered.

"They did." Tiffany answered, "They're top dogs of the agency."

"The FBI?"

"No. A different agency. It's known as: The Federal Agency of Criminality or FAC for short. Those two became part of it 6 years ago and worked together for 3 years before Tridon decided to retire and become an agent in reserves while Jen remained in the agency and has been working on the war against this terrorist group for the last 4 years."

"So she has a knowledge about this group, right?"

"Not really. She has seen several comrades fall in an attempt to figure out this group to no avail. Hopefully she can be a little more proficient now that's she's partnering up with Tridon again."

* * *

Later that night Tridon walked alone around the base until he ran into Jen. He looked at her for a second before continuing on his walk.

"What happened between you and Sayori?"

"It's complicated."

"Can't be anymore complicated than what I've dealt with these last 4 years. Tell me."

"I cheated."

"What?" Impulsively, Jen punched Tridon in his back.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, but that's stupid. Why would you cheat on your wife. Your college sweetheart. Your best friend."

"Things have been stressful for me the last 4 years. After I left the agency, it's been hard to make money. I had to take out a massive loan to start this magazine company with Yuri. I've had to jump through countless hurdles just so I can keep the company afloat and still be able to pay my employees. I'm in so much debt that the only things that can ease my mind is smoking, drinking my mind senseless, or fucking the closest thing I can get my hand on that would let me!"

Jen stared at Tridon and walked towards him, "So how'd she find out?"

"I told her. I couldn't let it sit with me while I was away here in Albania. I just couldn't."

"Where's your ring then?"

"I put both of our rings on a necklace chain. I gave it to Tiff before I came here so that if something were to ever happen to me; Sayori could still have something to remember me by if I were killed, captured, or anything else."

"You know I won't let that happen, you know that. I'll get you, no. I'll get all of us back home to our families. You can count on it."

"Yeah. Let's do it," the two of them fist bumped once more as Tridon said, "partner."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ukraine, Robert, now balding and having a full-grown beard walked into a dimly lit room. In the middle of that room was a massive table with a map on top of it. Around the table were 4 shadowy silhouettes.

Robert looked around and asked, "Where is 5?"

"Still doing their work." One of the silhouettes answered.

"Alright. Well, our message in Berat was obviously sent well. Major damage to that army and Albania. I was able to set off my old enemy in Pripyat and making them fail their mission. Our next step to send an even bigger message here." Robert manifested as knife and stabbed it onto the map in front of them, "Phoenix Park in Ireland. This is our next message. Then our real fun begins in America. If all goes according to plan, every superpower will be at their knees begging us to stop. We'll have our freedom." Robet smirked devilishly and added, "And I'll get my vengeance on that kid!" Robert turned around and manifested another knife that he threw at a picture of Tridon, "You will be mine Tridon Pierce. I'll make you feel all the pain I've felt over these last 8 years a thousand times over!"

Robert turned back around and ordered, "Move out! Prepare to throw them off course with the cargo ship then hit 'em where it hurts. Go!"

"Yes sir!" They responded before disappearing.

"Nobody will be able to stop the inevitable Pierce. Not you. Not those girls or those employees of yours. I'll make them regret showing loyalty to you. I'll make them all regret it! I will break them!"


	5. Cargo Ship Raid/Our Next Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon and his crew move to the cargo ship located in the Mediterranean just off the coast of Italy. A monsoon barrels down on them as they make their cargo ship raid in hopes of seeing what else this terrorist group has planned along with hopes of figuring out their next target area.

Tridon and his team road on one helicopter while Jen and her own team flew on a separate one. Rain fell hard and cold. It made their face burn from the freezing temps and rough, skin-piercing gusts of wind. The monsoon picked up the closer they got to the cargo ship.

Tridon smoked on a cigarette while looking at the ship as it became clearer past the downpour. He took out the cigarette and flicked it away. He checked his weapon before turning to his comms.

"We're sure this is the right ship?"

"That's right." Jen responded, "Italian Freight. The RN is 52115. The right one."

"Alright. Our ROE?"

"Everyone is a target. Take out everyone. Leave no trace."

"Rog'. Head onto a secure channel on comms. Our ETA is 60 seconds. Going dark."

"Roger." Jen responded.

"Lock and load everyone."

"Hovering over in 20 seconds." The pilot called out.

"You 3 ready?"

"Y-Yeah..." Laura responded.

"I think I am." Arthur added.

"You know I am Boss."

"Braxton, you remain on the bird until we give the all clear."

"Aw what?"

"Care to argue?"

"Oh alright."

"Green light," the pilot interrupted, "go!"

"Rappelling." Tridon rappelled down followed by Laura and Arthur. Once they landed Tridon ordered, "Weapons free. Smoke 'em."

The 3 of them fired at the soldiers in the bridge. Tridon held his hand up and said, "Hold your weapons. Let's go." Tridon vaulted over the window sill as did the other two.

"What about me boss?" Braxton called out on comms.

"Remain in that helicopter until I give you the signal. The 2 of you, on me. Down the stairs." Tridon aimed down the stairs and into the hall way it connected to. A soldier leaned on the wall asleep with a cigarette still in his mouth, "I got this." Tridon walked up to soldier, quickly took out his knife, and slit the throat of the man, "Let's move."

Without batting an eye, they followed Tridon down the hall past bedrooms and onto the main deck. He looked around for a second before holding his hand up to stop the two.

"Front deck clear. You're green-lit Braxton. Drop down."

"I hear ya'." Braxton dropped down a few feet from them and met back up with Tridon and the others, "Ready to kick some ass now."

"Spread out on the main deck. Stay within 10 feet of each other. Make it hard for them to figure out where everyone is."

They continued moving forward until Braxton said, "I see two guards moving. Probably because they heard the helicopters."

"Yeah I see them too." Arthur agreed.

"Weapons free on my go." The closer they got Tridon said, "Now."

Laura quickly dispatched the two and said, "They're neutralized."

"Alright, let's continue moving up."

Tridon and his crew moved up the ship until they were pinned down by enemy gunfire. Each time they tried to fire back, they were pinned back down by the barrage of gunfire.

"Damn it. Chopper 1, we have tangos pinning us down on the 2nd floor. Can you engage them, how copy over?"

"Chopper 1 copies all, engaging." The helicopter hovered around them and fired into the second floor, effectively taking out the enemies, "Tangos neutralized. Uh, we're at bingo fuel. We're pulling out."

"Roger that." Tridon responded, "Jen, we're moving into the lower deck towards the bowels of the ship now."

"Copy that," Jen responded, "we'll secure the other side of the deck and gear it ready for extraction."

"Alright," Tridon turned to his crew and said, "Braxton, you watch our 6. Laura, Arthur, you're both on me." They moved towards one of the doors and Tridon pointed at it.

Arthur walked up and opened it slowly. Tridon patted on his back while taking the lead again. He aimed around and ushered the others to follow him.

"Check your corners. Make sure to stay on your guard."

"Contact in hall." Arthur called out.

"Neutralize the targets." The 4 of them fired at the enemies in the hall and took them out with ease, "They're down."

"Alright, let's move."

"I wonder why they work so well as a team." Natsuki wondered while watching them, "Aren't those 3 untrained?"

"Tridon grew into a great trainer after he retired. He would train some of the rookies and create them into some of the best agents/soldiers ever. The rookies he trained would eventually be thrust into a certain division known as the Peacekeeper Divisions with Jen as their commander."

"Can that transfer to those 3?" Yuri added.

"It can. Especially if they listen closely and want to perform well for him. If we know those 3 well, then we know for sure that they were able to train well. Although, Laura seems to be very special."

"Why do you say that?"

"The demeanor she adopts when on these missions." Yuri stated, "She might come off as a ditsy, young college graduate, but that completely changes when she's on these missions. Granted, she's only been on two, but the differences are astronomical."

Laura and Sayori both kept their eyes glued to Laura specifically. They suspected something from her, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Captain," Laura started, "I have the S-Nav Scanner."

"Use it to scan which container will have our intel." Tridon looked around and said, "Braxton, Arthur, secure a perimeter." Tridon pressed his earpiece and said, "We're at the storage deck area of the ship. We're currently looking for the container that would have our intel."

"Alright," Jen responded, but she sounded like she responded a little too urgently, "but you need to make it quick."

"Why?"

"We got two bogies on the radar coming in extremely fast. Can't tell what it is."

"Might be two jets." Tridon responded, "Alright.

"Grab what you can and get to the extraction point."

"Got it."

"I got it Captain!" Laura called out, "But I don't know if it's safe. My geiger counter is giving me a strong reading."

"Open it."

"But-."

"Open it Laura."

"R-Right." Laura slowly opened the crate and inside were several canisters spread around in the container. Along with a few cases that hold what seemed to explosives, "What is all this?"

"It looks like how they want to send any message they want. Whether it be nuclear or just domestic. Hm?" Tridon placed his reserve gasmask on and walked inside. A folder was placed in a rack on the wall of the container and he opened it, "Nour Shadid." He muttered, "Egyptian."

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"Either our arms dealer or one of the lieutenants." Tridon nodded and said, "Let's get moving." Tridon took out his device and took pictures of the container, "I'll meet back up on top."

"Brax, Arthur," Laura called out, "let's move."

"But the boss."

"He'll meet us up there Brax. We gotta go."

While they were heading back up, Tridon continued investigating the container. He stared at the canisters and squinted.

"Cairo. That's where you are Nour." He looked at the cases holding explosives and his eyes widened, "Oh no. These are nuclear warheads from Russia. Explosives from North Korea and China. The hell is going on?"

"Too much for you to know." Tridon quickly turned around and tried to fire his gun, but it was knocked away. He tried to do it over again and again, but he was blocked each time. He tried to strike the person, but they kept dodging with ease.

Laura, Braxton, and Arthur met back up with Jen who was confused, "Where's Tridon?"

"He's still under."

"Damn it." Jen ran ahead, but was sent back when Tridon and his assailant burst out from underneath them, "Tridon!"

Tridon kipped up and aimed his SMG at his assailant. They froze and looked at them. They spun at high speeds and disappeared into the floor of the ship.

"What the hell?" Tridon put his gun down and stared at where they were, "An enigma."

"We gotta move." Jen interrupted Tridon's thoughts and said, "I hope what you got was good intel."

"More than good." Tridon answered, "We have our next destination."

Tiffany stood with her hand on her hips, "Nuclear weapons, high-grade explosives, and possibly enough weapons to equip a massive army." She commented, "If Robert is ready to bring the world into another world war, then he's going to do it with a bang."

"Should we warn the president?" Yuri offered, "We can't keep everyone in the dark about this."

"We can't." Tiffany responded, "We don't have to unless something happens that forces us to."

"But the attack on Berat has been all over the news and social media." Natsuki added while flipping through her phone, "This is going to get bad if we don't do anything about it."

"Have faith in Tridon."

"Can we really put faith in someone who cheated on their wife/best friend?" Sayori commented, "Should we?"

"Despite that, he'll always see all of his missions through even if it kills him." Tiffany retorted, "I know that for a fact."

Sayori crossed her arms and started to walk off. Tiffany leaned on the control panel in front of her and punched it.

"Tiff." Monika muttered.

"There's a chance that Tridon won't be the same after this." She took out the necklace chain and squeezed it, "I know that too."

* * *

Tridon placed the folder in front of Commander Sheffield and said, "They have enough nuclear warheads to level all of Albania and even more. Not to mention the possible toxic gas they could spread to slowly kill a population."

"And you're saying that the man providing these explosives and other WMD's is a man in Egypt going by the name Nour Shadid?"

"Yeah. I think I know someone who might be able to help us in Egypt."

"Can you get a hold of them?"

"I can try, but it might take a few days."

"Do what you can. We gotta figure out where this man got the resources to produce these types of weapons." Tridon crossed his arms and said, "Once I get a hold of my friend, then we'll deploy there and figure out who exactly is Nour Shadid."

* * *

A few days later, Laura walked around the base until she noticed a group of people surrounding the mess hall. Confused, she walked over to see the commotion. She noticed Jen standing near the crowd and walked over to her.

"Hello Captain Stone."

"Hey Laura. Uh, just call me Jen or whatever makes you comfortable."

"The Captain said the same thing."

"Then, uh..."

"What is everyone doing here?"

"Oh. It's one of the few times we'll have alcohol on base, so people are trying to get a bottle or two before it's all gone."

"Oh."

"Not much of a drinker?"

"No. I've never had alcohol before."

"What about a smoke?"

"No. My family kept me away from all of that."

"Ah. Good family I see. Well, Tridon was the same, but when he started working for the agency, he took up heavy smoking and drinking."

"Is he in there."

"He should be. Probably getting his hands on several bottles."

"Should he watch it?"

"Probably. He's an... interesting drunk. I would say it was good when he was drunk and near his wife but..." Jen slowly walked off while inhaling sharply, "Not so sure about now."

"What does that mean?"

* * *

Later that night, Laura huffed and puffed while her back was against door. Jen smiled at her while her hands were behind her back.

"He gets horny?!"

"Yeah. Probably one of the reasons he had sex with the other girls. Sex, smoking, and alcohol are his poisons of choice when dealing with stress."

"Not gonna lie, he's really good at foreplay. Like really, really good." Laura sighed in relief and looked at the door, "I was very close to letting him have his way with me."

"Is it alright if I tell you this?"

"What?"

"Uh," Jen ushered Laura to follow to her and said, "I can't say while he's right behind that door." The two eventually got to one of the warehouses and Jen explained, "On one of our missions, Tridon and I had to camp out for several days near Marawi City during the ISIL take over. We were working recon and one night while Tridon was asleep..."

"Don't tell me..."

"He's huge." Jen whispered while giggling, "I just couldn't resist. The boy is a heavy sleeper. As long an awkward noise isn't made, he will remain asleep with ease."

"Does that count as cheating?"

"I don't think so."

"Jen..."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know how it felt like."

"Did he tell you about the situation he's in with his wife?"

"He told me the gist of it."

"I was kinda nervous when I saw that his ring was gone. I thought he just didn't want to lose it on missions, but when we found out about what happened right before he left-."

"It's hard to think about. Those two were the perfect couple. 8 years of just straight love. I could tell every time he talked about their love life. Kinda made me jealous a little."

"Now that he's here, I'm more worried about their child. What if he's here longer than he anticipated? What if he misses his child's birth. What if his wife never forgives him?"

"Don't let that worry you. It's not the first time have had their problems."

"Huh?"

"Those two have had massive fights multiple times. It usually takes some time before they long for each other and they have a long night of sex. Everything is back to normal then."

"Is it okay for them to fight so often then?"

"It's not."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I'm not a marriage counselor." Jen looked at Laura and asked, "But you're interesting too, you know?"

"What?"

"You change when you're on a mission. Your aim is impeccable and your diligence is great. Are you sure this is your first time trying this?"

"I'm sure."

"Hunting isn't the same thing Laura."

"Of course it is."

"Laura."

"Look, I just want to be ready for our Cairo deployment. I'm gonna go see if he's calmed down." Laura walked off leaving Jen alone.

Jen stared at her and crossed her arms, "This better not be another Lola situation."


	6. Arrival In Cairo/Possible Discrepancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Cairo, they meet not with Tridon's contact, but the little sister of his contact. Not long after, he begins to feel a little suspicious while in Cairo. Almost as if some stories aren't adding up with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, after these next few chapters are uploaded, I'll be taken a short break or long break. I don't know. I've been writing Volume 3 nonstop for the last week and a half. So much so that I was able to have 3 or 4 chapters on stand by over the next few uploads. I just wanna say that 4th chapter is uploaded, I'll be taking a break to refuel my creativity tank. So for now, enjoy chapters I do have planned!

Tridon, Jen, Laura, Braxton, and Arthur all landed in Cairo and exited the international airport and Tridon looked around with his gloves on and earpiece ready.

"Stay close." He ordered, "My friend should meet us here soon." Tridon placed on his sunglasses that had a camera built in so that he could be watched, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Mr. Pierce." A voice called out.

Tridon turned around to see a woman wearing an abaya and a hijab. He jogged over to her and waved for the others to follow him.

"Amina," he started, "where's your sister?"

"I'm not sure. She left a few days ago in order to scout Nour like you requested, but she hasn't come back."

"Damn it." Tridon turned around and said, "Looks like my friend might've gotten herself into some trouble. Uh, everyone, this is my friend's little sister, Amina Nazari. Amina, these are my teammates."

"I do remember Captain Stone. However, I've never seen the others."

"They're new."

"Amina," Jen interrupted, "do you know where exactly she went to scout out Nour?"

"I saw her go towards the desert." Amina answered, "I can take you to the hidden village there."

"That should work." Tridon nodded and sighed, "Stay close everyone."

"Who's that?" Sayori growled.

"The younger sister of the FAC North African Division Commander, Miria Nazari. Miria has been on several missions with Tridon when he had missions in North Africa when Jen wasn't available. I'm not surprised Tridon looked to Miria to scout out Nour."

"He knows quite a lot of females." Monika chuckled nervously and said, "Why is that?"

"Wish I could answer that."

While following Amina, Braxton asked, "So who is this Nour Shadid guy?"

"One of the few richest men in Egypt." Amina answered, "But he's very secretive about what he does with that money. My sister has only been able to see groups of those terrorists that attacked Berat with Nour."

"He's more than likely helping them in some way." Jen added, "Probably financially."

"One man can't financially help an entire army." Tridon retorted, "There has to be more he's doing. Besides, he's behind those canisters on the ship."

"Canisters?" Amina questioned, "They were from here?"

"That's right."

"My sister said she saw some trucks heading towards the back of the airport over the last few months. But I don't see how. I don't think Nour has the resources to create a poisonous gas."

"He probably doesn't have the resources, but he sure does have the money to get those resources."

A few moments later, Tridon drove everyone in a jeep through the desert, "I would assume it would be hard to station a place for the FAC here in Egypt, but a hidden village just to work?"

"You haven't been here for some time, but we've been forced out of nearly every single hideout over the last 3 years. Ever since you retired, things haven't been well."

"Seems like my retirement caused a lot of my former comrades to suffer or forced them to carry a heavy burden." Tridon sighed and stared at the vast desert landscape, "So how much further Amina?"

"Not much longer Mr. Pierce."

"So are you part of the FAC too Amina?" Laura asked.

"I am, but I'm not as good as Mr. Pierce, Captain Stone, or my sister."

"I retired when you first started training." Tridon added, "So maybe you're selling yourself short."

"I don't know Mr. Pierce." Amina looked up and said, "There." Amino pointed towards a set of dunes and said, "Your gauntlets."

Tridon stopped the car and looked at his hands. He stepped out and stared at the dunes.

"Captain Stone," Amina started, "do you have your gauntlets as well?"

"I don't."

"I can handle it." Tridon knocked his fists together and ripped them apart. An electric current formed between his hands and the dunes proceeded to shake, but Tridon stopped and breathed heavily, "There's a lot..."

"I can help." Amina offered.

"No. I got it."

"What are those?" Arthur questioned.

"They're Plasma Gauntlets."

"I heard about those." Braxton commented, "They're trying to reverse engineer Plasma Technology and a handpicked set of companies has those."

"These aren't the half-assed prototypes handed out to those two-bit companies." Jen interrupted, "Unlike those prototypes, our company has actually perfected them. Normal ones can't do what Tridon is attempting." Jen stared at Tridon and said, "The gauntlets use Plasma of course to do a set of abilities. However, that Plasma can be depleted depending on the action. It takes roughly 8 hours for the Plasma to refill."

Tridon ripped his hands apart while groaning. The sand dunes tore apart slowly, revealing a massive village. Tridon eventually moved the dunes to completely reveal the village and collapsed onto his knees.

Braxton ran over to offer him a shoulder, but he refused.

"Is it always this difficult?" Tridon groaned while standing up and popping his neck, "I've never had to move so much earth before. Now I know how those Manipulator Enigma feel."

"I still can't believe they split enigmas into classes now." Arthur commented, "Manipulators, Destruction, and Rounded."

"Makes it easier to identify them by their classes rather than by names since enigmas aren't recorded like normal humans." Tridon explained, "It also makes it easier to separate them when they're arrested." Tridon crossed his arms and muttered, "Forcing an enigma to use their powers is inhumane."

"Mr. Pierce," Amina called out, "we must go."

"Right. You're sister." Tridon and his crew followed Amina towards one of the huts, "Will we get loaded up here?"

"Yes. We made sure to supply with what's necessary in order to find her."

Once they entered the hut, each of their loadouts were waiting for them. There loadout consisted of:  
An M4A0A3 For Tridon along with an PP-19 Vityaz for close combat  
The other 3 were equipped with an H&K G36E and a CZ-75 with all of their equipment and body armor with a desert tan camo.

"Alright," Tridon loaded up his sniper and placed it around his back. He prepared his SMG and looked at the others, "Let's get ready to move."

"My sister went west of here. The last radio transmission I got before a recent sandstorm knocked out the comms was that she saw a facility on its own far from the city, "She took a jeep, so she was probably spotted that way. I don't want all of you to take the jeep."

"Right. We'll have to go on foot."

"In this heat?" Braxton moaned.

"We have no other choice Brax." Tridon replied, "We'll have to push through."

"There are alternate ways."

"Hm?"

A few moments later, the crew all had their own camels with Tridon holding a straight face.

"I've never been on a camel before." Laura chuckled, "This'll be nice."

"This reminds me of a past mission I had here." Tridon sighed and stretched, "Well, no use wasting time. Let's get going."

The crew traveled across the sand dunes for nearly an hour, but no signs of this facility was seen. Tridon looked around while the others were sweating profusely.

"How are you not sweating?" Jen groaned, "We're sweating like pigs over hear."

"Sayori likes to keep the house relatively warm and never turns on the air conditioner. Even during the summer. So this isn't much. Also, Jen, don't you remember I always trained in a steaming hot room?"

"Yes. Reminds me why I didn't train with you sometimes."

"Still..." Tridon stopped and looked around before stepping off his camel. He balled his fist up and proceeded to palm the ground. A massive pulse shot from his hand that spread around a massive area. Tridon slowly stood up and shook his head, "For there to be nothing within a 3 mile radius isn't right."

"You hear that?" Laura added while jerking her head to the left, "I hear walking."

"Well, I am on the ground." Tridon answered, "Not sure what you're hearing."

"To our east." Just she confirmed this, a group of people rose from the sand and fired at them, "There!"

"How did you-?" Tridon ducked and backed up as his camel was gunned down, "Shit!" Tridon tried to fire back, but they were now being shot at behind, "What?! Ambush!"

More and more soldiers rose from the sand while they tried to fight them off. However, their lack of cover and numbers didn't help them at all.

"Why aren't they going down?" Tridon unloaded his gun and was about to load another before he looked at the rounds in the mag, "They're blanks. We were set up."

"What do we do?" Braxton asked while ducking under his now deceased camel.

"I can set up a plasma shield and just delay their attack." Tridon didn't even wait as he brought up a shield around them with his gauntlets, "But I have nothing else."

While they waited for the inevitable, a group of people rode up to them on horses and fired at their assailants. Swiftly taking them out and practically saving them.

Tridon noticed a face in that group and he called out, "Miria?"

"Tridon." She responded as she hopped off the horse and Tridon brought down the shield, "What are you doing out here?"

"We were told you went missing a few days ago because you were out scouting Nour like I requested."

"I was scouting. I didn't go alone though. Of course I had my brothers with me."

"Kareem and Kasiya?"

"Yeah." Miria responded, "Who told you I was in trouble?"

"Amina. You're sister."

"I told her what I was doing."

"Something's not right." Tridon took out one of the mags and said, "Weapons provided by her with blanks as our ammo."

"Sending us in the wrong direction towards this ambush." Laura added.

"No!" Miria shouted, "There's no way she would do this. Maybe she was fed false information."

"I don't want to be bearer of bad news, but I think your sister might be conspiring against you."

"Don't say nonsense like that." Miria's brother, Kareem, retorted, "There is no way she would."

Before Tridon could say anything, Laura took a shot to her shoulder, tearing through her armor and shoulder. Tridon ran to her and brought up another shield.

"Figure out where they are! I don't have much plasma left!" Tridon waved his hand over Laura's wound and whispered, "It's alright." She could see Laura fighting back the tears of pain while breathing sharply through her teeth, "You're doing fine. Just calm down, okay?"

"Kareem!" Miria shouted.

"Right!" Kareem performed what Tridon had done earlier, but instead of a pulse shooting out, Kareem's gauntlet exploded and he was knocked back, "Ah!"

"Kareem!"

"We see them." Jen pointed out. Light shined off of a sniper's scope on a nearby cliff, "We can't hit them from that far."

"If only my sniper didn't have blanks."

"Captain," Laura groaned, "you never checked your sniper rifle."

"Huh?" Tridon moved his hands towards his sniper and looked at the mags for it. They weren't blanks. Tridon grabbed his sniper and aimed it and waited for the gleam, "Come on..." The plasma shield dropped and the gleam shined on the sniper's scope. He took the shot, but missed. However, the sniper stumbled and ran off, probably to change their position.

"We gotta get somewhere that's not out in the open." Tridon said while trying to find the gleam again, "Or somewhere closer in order to take out that sniper."

"We can't risk getting closer into the enemy territory." Miria spoke, "We have to fall back to another village."

"Damn it." Tridon hauled the sniper on his back and looked at his gauntlet before turning to Laura, "I'm nearly out of plasma." Tridon picked up Laura and dodged a bullet narrowly, "Can your horses carry us?"

"Yeah." Miria responded, "Quickly now."

Tridon was helped onto the horse while holding Laura and the others hopped on the horses of Miria's brothers. Tridon covered Laura with his body and looked at a gauge on his gauntlets. A multi-colored fluid rose just above the bottom of it and he said, "I can heal her for short time, but I need to let my plasma refill soon."

"Kareem can heal her."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"What?" Tridon jerk his head up and asked, "Why not?"

"Whatever didn't allow me to scan depleted my plasma gauge as well."

"Damn it." Tridon looked at the wound that wasn't getting better, "That had to have been an Anti-Personnel round. You'll be fine Laura."

"Captain..."

"It's okay. I said I would get you lot home and I'm doing that. It's too early for you to go down. Not while I'm here."

"We're nearly there." Miria called out, "Just hold out a little longer."

Once approaching a smaller village, Tridon shook Laura and said, "Don't worry. You'll get the help you need."

"Why is he so worried?" Sayori growled, "I understand that she's his employee, but to be that touchy with her."

"She's still young and not used to fire fights like this." Tiffany responded, "She's not like all of you who lived it for 2 months. Not to mention you lot weren't injured. Apart from being beaten. She took a shot that looked to have gone straight through her arm. She's lucky to still have her arm. A different rifle would've torn that right off."

Tridon walked out of one of the sand huts and was met with Miria.

"How's she doing?"

"She's out. Probably from the loss of blood, but my plasma is about halfway again. I'll be able to get her as good as new soon."

"That's good."

Tridon stared at Miria and could see her avoiding his gaze, "I'm pretty sure Amina set us up."

"Don't say that." She quickly retorted, "My sister never would."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because-."

"Because I think you're trying to hold onto something from the past."

"What?"

"I retired when she first started training 3 years ago. However, before that, you were always overprotective of her. Despite Kareem and Kasiya wanting to have her start training when she turned 14, you held off until she was 18. All while you rose through the ranks in the FAC and became Commander."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe, and I mean a big maybe, your sister might feel animosity towards you for holding her back for so long and looks to take matters into her own hands."

"N-No." Miria quickly turned around and said, "I know you mean well and I trust you with my life, but this is one instance where you're wrong. Dead wrong."

Tridon walked her walked off while Arthur joined him, "She's letting sibling love get in the way of proper judgement."

"What should we do then?"

"I'm not sure." Tridon crossed his arms and shook his head, "We might as well rest for now."

"Right."

Later that night, Tridon stood outside where Laura was just as Kareem walked out. The two looked at each other for second until Kareem scratched the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Why can't it be said here?"

"She's too close."

"Miria?"

"Your friend, Laura."

"Okay?"

Once they were away from the village, Kareem explained, "Something is weird about Laura. She is not normal."

"Why do you say that?"

"While I was healing her, I saw that parts of the bone fragments destroyed by the bullet were healed as if it were some miracle."

"I did use whatever plasma I had left after she was shot."

"Yes, but for plasma to heal broken bone fragments could take hours. Not mere seconds."

"What are you getting at? Get to the point Kareem."

"I'm saying that she might be an enigma. Her healing factor gives me the suspicion."

"And?"

"T-Tridon-."

"Why are you so worried that she's an enigma, which she isn't, and why should it concern you that she is?"

"You know how Miria feels about enigmas."

"I do."

"It's why you've hid the fact that you used to be an enigma. I'm just worried for her and your safety."

"Miria already isn't happy with me assuming Amina set us up."

"I'm not too against it."

"So you agree?"

"Not in particular, but Kasiya expected something. I just sat on the fence. That ambush further confirms those suspicions however."

Tridon crossed his arms and walked off, "I'll keep tabs on Laura from time to time, but we need to assess Amina. If she is working against us, then we need to know if Nour put her up to it, or if she's working of her own volition."

"Right."

"You, Kasiya, and myself will move out in the morning back towards the hidden village. We'll get our answers there."

"What about the others?"

"I'll see if they can get us extraction from Cairo. There's no way we can get back out through the international airport."

"Alright. We do have radios in the village here, but they've been out for some time now."

"Amina said a sandstorm not too long ago sent them offline."

"That's not true. They just went offline randomly."

"Braxton can probably fix that." Tridon looked at the night sky and said, "The more we uncover, the deeper the hole gets. Just what exactly does Robert have planned with any of this."


	7. Sibling Betrayal/Trouble In Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon, Kareem, and Kasiya move towards the hidden village to question Amina about her possible involvement with this terrorist group. All while Laura views certain visions of mass destruction all across the world. All of these events to be taking place across the span of the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna upload these next few chapters daily. I decided to shorten my break and went back into writing just a few hours after I posted the last chapter. So somewhat daily uploads for a while until I completely burn myself out. Whoo!

Tridon loaded up his new loadout that consisted of an M1A SOC-16 CQB Rifle and a XD-M Handgun. He checked his gauntlet's plasma gauge and nodded. He turned to Laura who was behind him still out cold.

He walked over to her and looked at her shoulder that was practically good as new. He moved her hair from her face and sighed. He stood up and loaded his rifle before stepping outside.

"She's still out." Tridon said while being confronted by Jen, Braxton and Arthur, "You three will remain here while I go with Miria's brothers back to the hidden village. In the mean time, Braxton, I need you to get those comms back up so that we can get extraction from Cairo."

"You can count on me boss."

"Arthur, I need you to watch over Laura. Make sure she understands what's going on when she wakes up."

"I can do that."

"Jen, I need you to take overwatch for the village. Make sure nothing is moving in to attack."

"Got it."

"Tridon!" Kasiya called out, "We're moving!"

"I'm going now." Tridon said as he hopped onto one of the horses provided and went off.

* * *

Halfway to the hidden village, Tridon checked his gun continuously, "So what gave you signs about Amina being suspicious?"

"She would spend a lot of time alone in her hut." Kasiya explained, "Nobody would know why, but we just let her be. I knew something wrong when I saw her leave the village at night and would come back just before dawn."

"Would you think she's meeting with Nour?"

"It's a possibility."

"Only one way to find out." Kareem interrupted, "Questioning the suspect."

"Right." Both Tridon and Kasiya agreed.

"So who are Kareem and Kasiya?" Sayori asked.

"They're brothers and second in commands to their sister." Tiffany explained, "They are older by the way, but their sister outclasses them in all ways."

"How old are they all?"

"Kareem is 34, Kasiya is 29, and Miria is 24. Amina is the youngest being 21."

"Where are their parents?" Yuri wondered.

"3 years after Amina was born, they were killed in a random attack caused by enigmas. It's why Miria hates enigmas with a passion. Tridon has managed to hide the fact that he used to be an enigma. However, if she does find out, I don't know how she'll react."

* * *

Once they approached the village, both Tridon and Kareem revealed the village and walked in. They were met by Amina who's demeanor didn't lead to anything.

"Amina," Kareem called out, "it is good to see you again."

"Likewise brother. Uh, were you able to find our sister?"

"Sadly not." He replied, "We went far, but couldn't find her. We managed to come across Tridon and his crew while they were ambushed."

"Well," Amina looked at Tridon and said, "I am glad that you are safe."

"Yeah." Tridon responded. He looked around and noticed the locals eyeballing them. He walked towards his horse and pet it while keeping his eyes on the locals. He noticed a local in the distance reaching for something and he quickly took aim with his rifle, "Stop!"

The local pulled out an AK-47 and aimed it at them. Kareem and Kasiya retaliated and aimed it at the local. However, other locals started to take out their own small arms and started firing at them.

Tridon fired and took out 3 of the locals while Kareem put on his horse and mounted it. Tridon proceeded to fire while Kasiya mounted his.

"Let's go Tridon!"

"Damn it." Tridon hopped on his horse and followed Kareem and Kasiya away, "I don't like this..." Tridon looked at Amina holding onto Kareem and squinted his eyes. He noticed her take out knife and he shouted, "Kareem!"

However, it was too late. Amina stabbed Kareem in his back repeatedly before slicing his neck and taking control of the horse.

"Disperse Kasiya!"

"Head for The Capital!" He shouted.

"Got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the village, Braxton cheered and said, "Got it!" He stood up and stretched, "Easy clap for me. Haha!" He spoke into the radio and said, "Goliath, this is Alpha 2-1. We are requesting extraction from Cairo. How copy, over?"

"Goliath copies all. We'll have a Chinook heading your way from the nearest military base."

"Sounds good Goliath, 2-1 out."

In the hut with Laura, Arthur looked at her and then to the entrance where Miria stood. He nodded to her and sighed.

"Braxton got the radio up again. We have a Chinook heading here to transport all of you out of here."

"The captain isn't here yet."

"They didn't give an ETA, so there's no clue on where they'll be here."

"Alright."

"You can take a break. I'll watch over her for now."

"Sounds good." However, just before he could leave, Laura jolted up, "Huh? Laura?"

"Where's the Captain?"

"He left with my brothers. Why do you ask?"

"They're in danger!"

"What?!"

Braxton tried to get them on the radio and he shook his head, "I got it working just a second ago." It was static until they heard Tridon, "Boss?"

"Brax! We need assistance! We're pinned down at The Capital! Kasiya, enemy at your 4 o'clock!"

"What's going on?!" Miria shouted back.

"My suspicions were right. Amina was the rat. She killed Kareem and sent the locals of the hidden village on us. Shit! Kasiya, RPG!"

A loud explosion disrupted the comms causing Miria to bang her fist on the table.

"What do we do?" Braxton questioned, "We can't leave them."

"We're going." She ordered, "Get geared up and be ready to move."

"But the evac-."

"There will be no evac if they're dead."

"We have no choice." Jen added, "We have to get 'em."

* * *

At The Capital, Tridon and Kasiya were engaging 50+ locals with small arms and RPG's. Tridon couldn't get a shot off without having a bullet fly by his head.

"Damn it." Tridon swore, "We need to get better ground!"

"There's too many to reveal ourselves!"

"Yeah but staying here is only going to delay the inevitable!" While shouting, the gunfire stopped, "They stopped." They peaked out to see 2 large men equipped with a minigun, "What the-."

The man fired at them. Tridon ducked down, but Kasiya took hundreds of bullets to his upper body. Just about tearing him apart.

"Kasiya!" Tridon stood up and fired at the man, but the bullets didn't even faze him, "What the shit?!" The man aimed at him and fired. Tridon held up his hand as a plasma shield formed in front of him, "Damn it!" He spoke into his radio, "Captain Pierce to all nearby callsigns! I am currently being pinned down at The Capital by the locals. I am requesting Close Air Support! How copy, over?!"

"Captain Pierce, this is Warhorse 5-1, solid copy on the CAS. Requesting your coordinates, over."

"Rog'. Fire Mission. Grid: Foxtrot-Juliett, 6-0-5-8-9'er-2. /Break/ 50+ enemy foot mobiles with small arms and rocket propelled grenades. Couple rounds, HE delay in effect. How copy, over?"

"Received. Fire Mission. Grid: Foxtrot-Juliett, 6-0-5-8-9'er-2. /Break/ 50+ enemy foot mobiles. Small arms. Rocket propelled grenades. Couple rounds, HE delay in effect. Moving into engage."

Tridon's plasma shield broke and he ducked back down behind cover. He heard the jets coming in and in that split second, a barrage of gunfire swept through the attacking locals along with rockets.

Tridon peaked out to see that the area was cleared and littered with bodies. He jumped out and sighed in relief. He looked at Kasiya's body and quickly averted his gaze. He noticed Miria with the others riding towards him on horses.

"Good effect on target Warhorse. Hostiles eliminated."

"Solid copy Captain. We're pulling out for refuel."

Tridon sat down and laid on his back. Laura hopped from her horse and ran to him. She knelt beside him and shook him.

"Are you okay Captain?"

"I'm fine I think, but Kareem and Kasiya." Tridon solemnly said as he rose up, "I'm sorry Miria."

"You don't need to be sorry." She responded kneeling with Laura, "But where is Amina?"

"I'm not sure. Kasiya and I never looked while we got here." Tridon breathed heavily and stood up, "We never saw if she continued her pursuit or left."

"She's a lieutenant." Laura commented, "I don't know why, but I was out, I had visions of this very attack and her meeting with some people. Also, Captain, were there 2 large men with miniguns?"

"Yeah."

"She's one of the lieutenants we're looking for."

"What?" Tridon jolted up and headbutt Laura in the process, "Ah..."

"Ow..." Laura whimpered.

"Your vision," Miria interrupted, "what else did you see?"

"A lot of destruction." She answered. "Well, apart from this. I saw people in a panic. Explosions. Gunfire. Civilians being gunned down indiscriminately."

"Where?" Jen added.

"I-I don't know. I saw a statue. Walkways and a rally."

"Statue..." Arthur thought to himself, "What did it look like?"

"Like a smaller version of the Washington Monument."

"Phoenix Park in Dublin." He replied, "One of the most popular spots in Ireland. There'll be a lot of people there."

"I saw more." Laura interrupted, "A lot more."

"Hold that thought for now." Tridon stood up and helped her up, "We need to deploy in Ireland."

"Tridon," Miria started, "I don't know why my sister would stoop to such low heights, but my men here will be wherever you may need us."

"Good."

"Just give me a call and we'll move to deploy."

"Thanks Miria." A chinook moved towards them and he said to her, "Get info on Nour. You know where to contact me or Tiff."

"Yes."

"Alright." The chinook landed and they proceeded to board. Tridon looked at her and he saluted, "United we stand."

"Together we stay." Miria states.

"From the ground and to the skies." Jen added.

And together they say, "We fight for freedom. We die for freedom."

The doors of the Chinook closed leaving her alone.

"What was that?" Monika wondered, "A motto?"

"The FAC motto. United we stand. Together we stay. From the ground and to the skies. We fight for freedom. We die for freedom. It's the motto they live and die by."

"How many FAC are there?"

"They're small, but elite. Roughly 500+ are active duty while over 1000 are in reserves. Tridon was one of those in reserve, but now he's an active duty member of the FAC."

"I noticed that Tridon and Braxton both know radio lingo." Natsuki commented, "I would understand Tridon a little, but Braxton?"

"Tridon took the time to learn how to communicate on comms. He's not the greatest, but he knows how to get a point across. As for Braxton, I wouldn't be surprised if Tridon is making him the designated Signalman. I think he sees Laura, after Pripyat, to be the Marksman, and for Arthur to be an Automatic Rifleman or Grenadier. Tridon assumes the role as Team Leader while Jen is the Assistant Team Leader or Secondary Marksman."

"How is Jen with communication."

Tiffany chuckled and said, "It's one of the things preventing her from becoming a commander. It's not exactly the best."

"Wait," Sayori interrupted, "didn't Jen mention that 300 people were killed during this whole tirade. Something the general public isn't even told about?"

"Yes. Laura had a vision that more lives will be taken. Not the lives of FAC agents or soldiers. But also civilians. Some were killed in Berat already. Now Dublin is targeted. There's nothing that'll hide a massacre like that."

"Should we inform the president now?" Sayori questioned.

"No." Tridon interrupted on their comms, "If we tell, what will he do?"

"Tridon..."

"That sorry excuse for a world leader will do nothing but sit on his ass while people continuously die until he's forced to do something."

"Tridon," Tiffany started, "where are you heading to now."

"We're moving towards Dublin right now. Officer White is being sent back to DC with 500 troops. Laura had a vision that hints to the capitol being attacked."

"What?"

"We haven't been able to ask her much more before she collapsed." Tridon looked behind him to see Laura laying in the chinook. He sighed and crossed his arms, "She just saw destruction around the capitol and the east coast. Officer White will try his best to convince the president about the oncoming danger, but he won't do anything. We're arriving in Dublin to assess this possible massacre. As for Jen, after we drop in Dublin, she will move to London in order to check something else that Laura foresaw."

"What did she see there?"

"Chemical attack. Gas. Looks to be dangerous when inhaled, but can also be used a firestarter and is highly explosive. She's looking to figure out if that same gas we saw on the cargo ship has made its way to London and other nations around Europe."

"We really have a problem in our hands."

"Tridon," Yuri started, "if you need our help, we'll gladly go over and assist."

"Not necessary. I need all of you to remain in America in case things go array here and there. Besides, Commander Sheffield is deploying 500 troops here in Ireland. So just be on the lookout. Have your ears and eyes open."

"Alright Tridon. Get back to me if you have any other news."

"I do have more."

"Yes?"

"You might've heard that Amina is possibly one of the Lieutenants under Robert, but her location at the moment is unknown. I'm requesting for the deployment of troops in Cairo in order to assess the situation there and to assist Miria."

"Will do."

"Alright, Pierce out."

Sayori looked on in shock, "He didn't even acknowledge me."

"Maybe he didn't know you were here."

"He interrupted to answer my question and Yuri spoke. He had to have known I was here."

"The best thing for him to do is to give you space."

"But to not even acknowledge me." Sayori stared at the ground and quickly jerked her head up, "If he wants to be that way, then so be it." Sayori might've acted this way on the outside, but on the inside, she was genuinely hurt.

"Anyway," Tiffany chimed in, "this is getting bigger and bigger by the minute. I don't know what we're gonna do about this. You lot might have to be dragged into all of this again."

* * *

The chinook landed in Dublin's Airport. Tridon, Laura, Braxton, and Arthur stepped off the chinook, leaving Jen on it.

"I'll be heading to London and I'll contact you when I land there." Jen called out."

"Alright Jen. Be safe, okay?"

"Same to you partner." The two of them saluted each other as the Chinook took off.

"Captain," Laura started, "do you have a contact here?"

"No. We're on our own here." Tridon thought for a second and said, "But I think I can make a call to someone. The ones watching now might not like it, but I have to if we're going have trained people for this possible massacre."

"Alright."

"I'm already here." A voice called out from behind.

Tridon chuckled and turned around, "Erica. It's oddly good to see you again."

"Same to you," Erica walked up, completely different from when he last saw her as she added, "my old lover."


	8. Confiding In An Old Lover/The European Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon and his crew arrive in Dublin where Tridon's ex-girlfriend, Erica, is waiting for them in order to help prevent the possible massacre that is to happen at Phoenix Park. However, this might be all for not as not only is Dublin and London target, but all of Europe as well and what will soon be known as, The European Massacre.

"It's good to see you again Erica." Tridon held his hand out and Erica shook it, "But where's Eric?"

"He'll be assisting Jen in London."

"Alright." Tridon turned to his crew and said, "Everyone, this is my first girlfriend, Erica."

"Hello there." Erica waved.

"F-First girlfriend?" Laura stuttered, "Great..." Laura loomed and stared at the ground as she said to herself, "Someone else who's been with him before..."

"Anyway," Tridon started, "should I explain what's going on?"

"Probably. I've made my own assessment while I was here, but I'd like to know what you lot know."

"Alright. Do you have a hideout or something. Probably best not to talk about it in public."

"I do. Just follow me."

In Tiffany's hideout, Sayori punched a wall and dented it heavily. Monika stared in shock and slowly shuffled behind Yuri. Sayori inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Didn't think he'd look to Erica for help." Natsuki commented in shock, "This is hard to take in."

"Yeah." Tiffany agreed, "But I guess he forgave for all that she's done. He's even forgiven Eric. That says a lot."

"Hmph..." Sayori crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out.

* * *

Once they arrived at Erica's hideout, which was a small, one room apartment, she said, "This is where I reside in here in Dublin."

"Why did you decide to come here."

"I have hideouts in just about most of Europe. Dublin is where my main one is though."

"Well," Tridon started, "should we explain?"

"Please do."

"Laura had multiple visions. All depicting of certain catastrophic events that could happen in the future. So far, these visions have been correct."

"So what vision did she have to bring you here?"

"She said she saw people being mowed down. Like a massacre of epic proportions. Jen is stationing in London to look into a possible chemical attack."

"Chemicals?" Erica leaned back and said, "I don't know. I know a particular lethal chemical that could be used in this certain attack."

"Okay."

"Styrnide. A man-made chemical that causes death within 5 minutes after breathing it for only 20 seconds. Highly flammable and it can be used as an explosive for a larger coverage."

"I saw several canisters of it." Tridon commented, "In that cargo ship we raided, I easily saw 30+ canisters in one of those cargo containers. Probably more."

"Releasing that stuff in London would definitely lead to the death of hundreds of thousands of people. Anything more?"

"DC and all of the US East Coast could be in danger of a full-scale assault."

"Who's there?"

"Officer White?"

"Officer White..." Erica said to herself, "He got promoted?"

"I said the same thing"

"Well, where is the attack here in Dublin at exactly?"

"Phoenix Park."

Erica stood up and nodded, "Well, you lot can't do anything without proper equipment." Erica walked towards one of the unoccupied couches and flipped the cushions, revealing a mass array of weapons, "Load up."

"Haha." Tridon stood up and said, "You never cease to amaze me."

"I try my best." Erica chuckled while openly flirting with Tridon.

Laura and Sayori watched on in disgust. Sayori more so since they're still technically married while Laura,l watched out of pury jealousy.

"Mind if I talk to you in private Tridon?"

"I guess."

Erica and Tridon walked towards the front steps of her apartment where they proceeded to sit down. Tridon took out a cigarette and lit it.

"You smoke now?"

"Been a smoker since I joined this agency."

"The FAC?"

"Yup. Work is stressful. Very stressful." Tridon took a big puff and said, "It's either this, alcohol, or sex."

"Sex you say?"

"No. I'm already in hot water for that."

Erica looked at his hands and said, "I did notice you didn't have a ring. Although, I expected that to have been because of your gauntlets, but," Erica hugged her knees and asked, "what happened between you and Sayori?"

Tridon froze with the cigarette in his mouth. He puffed once more and answered, "It's been rough the last few months. A few months ago, Sayori announced that she was pregnant with our child."

"Aw. Congrats Tridon."

"Yeah. The news was great, but it created a whole new world of problems for us."

"How so?"

"Money. My company in the US has trouble breaking even and I've barely been able to provide for me and Sayori. She kept saying that we're getting by just fine, but I know she's just as stressed trying to find ways to pay off our bills. Ways for us to cope with the stress is having sex, but with the time I've spent trying to take loans to pay off our bills, we have no time to."

"So what?"

Sayori watched and listen closely. The hideout was quiet as everyone listened, but Sayori didn't bat an eye and listened with intent.

"The stress hit us both hard, but I was noticeably hit the hardest and Sayori knew that. The stress caught up to us and it made us frustrated. We fought over so many trivial matters." Tridon threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, "I had tried to look towards small things. First it was staying at the lake, but when that stopped working, I started smoking. That helped a little, but not enough. I turned to drinking and that seemed to help despite not remembering the night before when I would be drunk. I'd just wake up at my house passed out on the couch or in bed."

"Keep going."

"There was one month where we broke even at my company. More than even. I had enough to pay off our debts and bills. Enough to pay my employees and not have to worry about bills or anything like that for the rest of the year. I was ecstatic. Finally, neither of us don't have to be stressed and we can finally take that much needed honeymoon we have yet to take. I was distracted by my happiness. Before I knew it, I was assaulted, knocked out, and the check I had was stolen from me. All the money was gone. I lied saying that I had cashed it. I just took out more and more loans without her even knowing. So much so that I was just digging myself a deeper, deeper hole. It was too much. Yuri figured something was wrong, so she invited me out to drink. I explained to her what I've basically been telling so far."

"How'd she react."

"Like any caring friend. Telling me that she'll do anything to help and that everything will be okay in the end."

"Don't you get money from your FAC checks?"

"Not enough. Since it's only me and Sayori with no kid, I don't get much. The monthly unit exercises I go through isn't nowhere enough to payback the amount of debt I alone owe. One night, after Sayori and I got into another fight, I got drunk. Really drunk. The next morning, I woke up with Yuri in her apartment. We had sex that previous night."

Erica stared at him. She didn't react negatively, she only asked, "And?"

"It kept going. From her, to Natsuki, and Monika. All 3 of them while my wife was in the dark about it all. It was just the one thing that I could do apart from smoking and drinking. I couldn't look at Sayori the same. The trust I betrayed by lying about me being mugged and staying out late. I don't deserve her. I don't think I ever did."

"You two need to reconcile and leave it all out. It's obvious you can't do that now due to obvious circumstances, but you two just need to have a one on one talk with one another and let it all out. It's obvious she didn't know everything that you were going through. Remember Tridon, you're good at hiding things. That includes your depressive and sometimes suicidal thoughts."

"I wasn't-."

"Lying doesn't work on me. You know that."

"Whatever," Tridon stood up and said, "let's get to Phoenix Park."

Sayori froze. She didn't know what to say. Everyone looked at her after hearing Tridon open up to Erica. She gulped and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and effectively left the hideout. She climbed in her car and drove off.

* * *

Once she arrived, she walked to their bedroom. She reached into one of the drawers in the room and pulled out his revolver. The same revolver he was given when he first moved out of his house in high school. Something else he hid from her for several years. It was still in pristine condition.

However, she noticed a box underneath the clothing in that drawer. She opened and she saw a box that was similar to the one he had in high school. A box that had rope, alcohol, and cigarettes.

She carried the box to the bed and looked through it. She saw a note at the bottom of it and didn't even bother to read it. She knew what it was. Especially for something to be buried underneath all the stuff in the box.

"Tridon..." She hugged the note and sighed, "Why am I always blind to this?" She stood up and as she did, she heard people talking outside the house.

She ran to the room where the security cameras were and saw a group of people with the terrorist insignia on their backs. She ran over to a nearby closet and took out an AR-15 and a handgun. She threw on a chest rig and a pair of gauntlets before taking position in her kitchen.

She placed her hand on the ground and a pulse shot around her house. They were positioned right outside her front door where they proceeded to fire aimlessly into the house.

Sayori hunkered down and waited for them to stop firing. He stood up and shot at the people and managed to take one out. However, there were still 2 left. She moved up towards the living room and saw one of them struggling to reload their gun. She took this moment to neutralize them.

The last one fired back, but she brought up a plasma shield and walked forward while their gun jammed. She fired at the legs and sprinted towards them. She grabbed them and slammed them into the ground. She pressed her hand on their chest and their arms and legs were bound to the ground.

She shook her head and looked at the bodies, "Bunch of untrained individuals. Couldn't even handle a pregnant woman." She took out her phone and made a call.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dublin, Tridon stood around armed and ready in Phoenix Park with Erica among other soldiers. Laura, Braxton, and Arthur stood with more soldiers positioned around the perimeter of the park.

The Garda Emergency Response Unit positioned themselves as well, scaring the denizens of the park at the time. Tridon looked around and crouched.

"I can shoot a pulse to see what's going on."

"Not the best idea Tridon." Erica tapped on his shoulder and said, "Remember how the pulse works."

"Yeah." Tridon sighed and stood back up, "Probably not the best thing to do it with so many people here." Tridon looked at the ground and scrunched his face, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. They're either better at hiding themselves after Berat or something much more."

"Do you see that."

"Hm?"Erica pointed out a single man with a jacket with terrorist insignia on it, "There's one, but I don't see anymore."

"Probably a scout." Tridon looked for a second and said, "Alpha 2-1 to all Wolverine callsigns. I see a suspicious character sighted among the crowd."

"I see 'em 2-1. Moving into assess it."

"Solid copy." Tridon took out a cigarette and started to light it.

"No." Erica snatched it from his hands and threw it on the ground, "One thing your stopping is smoking. It's not flattering. It smells and it makes you smell."

"Oh come on." Tridon stared at the cigarette on the ground and said, "That was my last one."

"Then it's a good time to stop."

"Hmph."

"Hey stop!" They looked over to the soldier confronting the person and they pulled out a gun causing the soldier to put them down.

The crowd got slightly rowdy and panicked after the gunshots rang through the park. Tridon looked around for more people, but didn't see any.

"We still have to be weary." Tridon readied his weapon while Erica did the same.

Another shot rang out. However, this time, the soldier who took down the person was shot and they dropped dead instantly. Tridon looked around for the shot and a bullet straight past his head.

"Contact towards the tree line!" He shouted while dropping a plasma shield.

However, it was all for naught when they saw that they weren't primary targets. A large force of terrorists hopped out of the trees and began firing at the civilians.

"Damn it. Get the civies out of here!" Tridon ordered, "Erica, I need you to cover the right. I'm going for the civies."

"Tridon wait!"

Tridon didn't even get a few feet before he took 2 bullets to his arm, but he shrugged them off and continued running.

* * *

In America, Sayori stood staring at the person that attacked her in Tiffany's hideout. Tiffany stepped out and saw her waiting.

"They're not talking. I'll have to take some drastic measures."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Keep watch of their bodycam footage."

"You're already too late!" The person inside called out, "It has already begun!" They laughed manically and got louder and louder.

"Everyone!" Monika shouted, "Quick! Things are going south everywhere!"

They ran over to the bodycams to see soldiers falling like pins in both Dublin and London. This along with countless civilians were being gunned down mercilessly. It was a complete bloodbath. A massacre. Not just in Dublin, but all across Europe.

They looked at Tridon's POV where he was holding his arm where he was shot 3 more times while trying to fire his rifle. Tridon looked at Erica who tried to get to him, but she was pinned too.

"Overlord, this Alpha 2-1 Actual. Everything is fucked! Requesting Broken Arrow. I say again, Broken Arrow!"

"Negative on that Broken Arrow. There are too many civilians in the vicinity."

"Damn it!" Tridon peaked out one, but took a sniper shot straight to his chest. He fell back with a thud. Making the girls widen their eyes.

"Tridon. No..." Natsuki muttered, "He can't be. Right?"

"It's too early to say so." Tiffany replied, "Look."

She pointed at Tridon slowly rising and looking at his gauntlets. He stood up and ran out into the middle.

"Tridon!" Erica shouted.

"Hrah!" Tridon thrusted his hands forward and massive beams shot out of his hands, completely obliterating everything it touched. The terrorists retreated until Tridon stopped. He collapsed onto his knees while everyone ran up to him.

However, before anyone could check on him, he took another sniper shot to his chest again from the top of the statue. Everyone turned to him as Tridon collapsed. It was a hooded man with a sniper who disappeared in an instant.

Erica ran to Tridon and shook him, "He's not going to survive if he doesn't get attention immediately."

"Overlord," Braxton started, "we need CASEVAC here now."

"We're already on it."

"Two sniper shots to his chest." Laura commented, "Not to mention the great lost of life here." Laura looked around and shook her head, "This isn't good."

"If this won't reach the president. I don't know what will."

The carnage was great. All across Europe, over 5,000 people were killed in the calculated attacks. Over 10,000 more injured. This was the beginning of another great war. A war that has been fought in secret for the last few years.


	9. The CLF/Ambush In London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany and the dokis arrive in DC to find out that they are forced to remain in DC where they will have a new TOC. All while finding out that Tridon isn't mentally present.
> 
> Meanwhile, Tridon tries to combat his survivor's guilt and PTSD in order to properly lead his team. All while he leads both his team and Jen's team through the streets of London in its gas plagued streets.

"Now," a male news reporter started, "what do you think the US will do after close allies of theirs were attacked mercilessly by this terrorist group?"

"I'm wondering more on how long this terrorist group has been active and how long it's been kept in the dark from us." Their co-reporter responded, "This isn't anything like we've seen from past terrorists. This was a more calculated attack all across Europe where thousands of lives were lost and counting."

"Shut that off." Commander Sheffield ordered. He sat at his desk in Albania and wiped his face of sweat, "This is more than we could ever imagine."

"What do you plant to do sir?" A soldier asked.

"We need the elite here. The past elite."

"But sir we already have Captain Pierce and Captain Stone on the job."

"Yeah, but even they weren't prepared enough for attacks of this magnitude. Not to mention that Captain Pierce was gunned down. We're going to need more."

"I'll make the calls right away sir."

* * *

Tridon sat on gurney with his torso bandaged up. He slowly stood up while gripping his torso.

"Captain," a nurse interrupted, "you aren't fit to stand."

"I think I can handle myself nurse." Tridon trudged out of the room wearing only his combat pants and boots.

He saw his crew and they noticed him.

"Captain!" Laura ran to him and offered him a shoulder, "You shouldn't be up."

"I need to know the damage."

"The deaths of civilians are high and counting."

"Soldiers?"

"Over 200."

Tridon looked at Erica and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"No clue. We have nothing to go on. We were even prepared for the attack through Laura's vision, but nothing like that."

"I only caught glimpses." Laura stated, "We had to figure the place out. We didn't know what they would bring to these attacks."

"How's the US going to respond?" Braxton wondered, "Nah, screw that. How's the world going to respond?"

"They'll be forced to do something." Arthur replied, "What are we going to do? What's our next move?"

"No matter what we try to do, they always seem to be one step ahead." Tridon gripped his abdomen and said, "I think we have a leech." Tridon looked at Erica who knew instantly.

"Don't you dare think it's me Tridon." She retorted, "I know this terrorist group is being led by Robert. Do you really think I would work with that bastard of a man again?" The two glared at one another as she said, "You're looking for their Lieutenants right? Well, the one that shot you, I happen to know where they reside."

"Tell us."

"Then apologize."

"For what?"

"Accusing me of being the leech."

"What?"

"Come on." Erica poked Tridon and said, "Apologize."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Like you mean it!"

"I did mean it!"

* * *

Moments later, Tridon grabbed his chest rig and looked at everyone else. He stared at his chest rig and put it on. He grabbed his rifle and loaded it. He paused and witnessed the deaths of the civilians in his head. The civilians dropping dead replayed in his head over and over again. All while he couldn't do anything.

"Captain!" Laura shouted, "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing..." Tridon grabbed what he needed and continued on.

"Captain?"

* * *

In DC, Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, and Tiffany stood inside the oval office in front of the president. Reginald Simons. Elected just a few months ago. Tridon never liked this current president and has voiced his opinion of him.

He faced the window and slowly turned around where a pile of folders laid in front of him, "I'm sure you lot have heard about what's going on."

"It's not hard to hide it Mr. President." Tiffany answered, "The people will retaliation."

"And defense." He added, "They're worried that it'll happen to us. We already have 500 on reserve here in DC. We'll need to deploy more. That's where you lot come in."

"Wait," Sayori interrupted, "I can't fight or even think about it. I'm still pregnant."

"You don't have to fight. You'll be one of the Commanding Officers. You won't have to fight."

"So when are we flying out?" Natsuki asked, "I've been wanting to head out there and help Tridon."

"Flying out? Oh god no. You'll be stationed here in DC."

"Wait what?"

"The European Nations are lost at this point. Sending troops there will be unnecessary."

"That's unacceptable!" Monika shouted.

"Do not worry Monika." A voice called out from behind them, "Everything will be fine." They turned around to see Officer White, "We already planned for this all."

"But Tridon..."

"Right now," Officer White walked past them and said, "after evaluating his mind after this attack, it seems he's developed survivor's guilt."

"What?"

"Seeing the death of the civilians and his comrades seemed to have stuck with him. Sayori, has Tridon had any symptoms of a man with PTSD?"

"He's had night terrors and flashes of previous battles against Robert Arias. It's been ongoing since he graduated high school."

"That won't pair well with his survivor's guilt."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"He's being deployed towards London to investigate the chemical attack there and to meet up with Captain Stone. He'll also be there to seek a possible Lieutenant working for the CLF."

"CLF?"

"After doing my own research, I've found out what they called this group of terrorist. The CLF, or the Crimson Liberation Front. It explains their crest. Right now, most of their army resides in Europe, but they have troops and influence around the world. They're not like your average terrorists because they enigmas as troops."

"Enigmas?"

"Yes. Along with regular people, they grab enigmas."

"Do the people out there know?"

"We're trying to convey the message."

* * *

Tridon still had the visions flash in his mind during the flight to London. He sat staring at the floor of the chinook where everyone else just watched on helpless.

He was snapped out of his trance when Erica tossed him a gasmask. He looked up at her and then to the gasmask.

"Get that on. We'll be right in the middle of the gas. It's still in the area we're landing in."

"Alright." Tridon responded softly. He felt the chinook land and stood up. He placed the mask on himself and banged on the wall of the chinook. The door dropped and there waiting was Jen and her squad, "Jen."

"Hey Tridon."

He walked past her and looked around. The cleanup crews hadn't gone around and there were still bodies littered around the city they landed in. The visions came back. This time, they were bad. He stumbled towards the wall of a building where Jen ran over to him.

"Hey there. What's wrong?"

"He's been like this ever since the attack." Erica answered, "It's not sitting right with me."

"I've heard from Sayori and Tiff that he developed PTSD sometime after Robert was put away the first time. I wouldn't be surprised if that attack is giving him survivor's guilt."

"That's what they said." Laura interrupted, "They said it's possible."

"I'm fine!" Tridon shouted, "Let's get to work." Tridon trudged forward and asked, "What's our situation here apart from what's obvious?"

"CLF Soldiers are still positioned in the city. Several squads have been gunned down in ambushed set up by the CLF."

"Got it." Tridon looked around and placed his hand on the ground, "I'll pulse to see what's around us so far."

Jen pulled Erica away from everyone and asked, "How bad was it there?"

"It was awful. They're still counting the civilians deaths as we're here while more die in the hospital."

"This war has been fought in secret for so long. Now that's it's finally come to public light over this last month. This is tearing the world apart. People want justice against the CLF while others are more angered towards the world governments for not assessing the problem long before rather than try harder to hide it."

"I'm worried for him."

"I am too, but we have to do what we can." The pulse shot through them while Tridon stood up, "What did you feel?"

"They're everywhere." Tridon replied, "They're hiding in buildings. Hundreds. Ready to pounce." Tridon looked to the west and said, "But I see a large group down this road. Several armored technicals and men."

"What are you getting at?"

"Probably a sweep from a lieutenant." Tridon looked at everyone and said, "Everyone spread out while we move down this street. Watch the windows and balconies. You'll never know where they could hit you from."

* * *

The group traveled down the street and met nothing. Not a single CLF soldier. Tridon looked around before turning his attention to his plasma gauge.

"I can do one more sweep, but it'll use up the rest of my plasma."

"Don't risk it." Jen responded, "Best to save that plasma for when we really need it."

"This is weird." Braxton muttered, "They should've ambushed by now."

"They'll probably waiting for the right time to strike." Erica added, "They wouldn't just ambush when we're on guard."

"I feel like I've seen this in my visions." Laura commented, "We're heading through here before..." Laura to her right and noticed a slight gleam among the gas cloud, "Captain!" Laura tackled Tridon just as a round flew right by them.

More gunfire flew by them as groups of people began firing them among the gas clouds. However, it was hard to see and they couldn't pick their targets correctly.

"Spread out!" Tridon ordered, "Find cover and stick to it!"

Even so, some of their comrades were gunned down from their attackers. Tridon watched the soldiers go down and he couldn't get the image of his comrades and the civies from Dublin out of his head.

"Captain!" Laura shouted, "What now? We don't have ample cover."

"W-We gotta-." Tridon stood up and aimlessly stared at the ground. He didn't know what to do, "I don't know..."

"Captain..."

Jen watched Tridon freeze on the battlefield. She frowned and whistled to her remaining team. She signaled them to fall back and they nodded back to her.

"Laura!" She shouted, "Grab and fall back!"

"Yes ma'am!" She responded.

"Come on Laura." Braxton said while firing back, "Arthur and I will cover you."

Erica ran over and assisted Laura, "I'll help."

* * *

In DC, Sayori watched her friends move countless items in and out of their new central command. It was still them primarily, but it wasn't the same as Tiffany's hideout. Besides, they still had that one CLF soldier that they had captured.

She looked at the CLF soldier sitting motionlessly and thought this was rather confusing. She tilted her head and slowly walked towards them. She took out the handgun she had holstered and aimed it at them.

She tapped on them and they didn't respond. She walked around to see their face and her eyes widened. She stumbled back to see their body pale. Blood oozing out of their eyes, nose, and mouth. They were obviously dead, but it looked like they went through hell just before they died.

"I-I need help!" She shouted out.

The other ran over to her to see the deceased CLF soldier.

"How?" Tiffany wondered while observing their body, "They refused to drink and eat anything, but we brought them in just a few hours ago. There's no way this amount of decomposition can happen in just a few hours."

"What do we do?" Yuri added, "We can't just leave them here."

"It's too risk to leave them here." Tiffany replied, "Then again, we have to figure out how they would've died within just a few hours after their capture." Tiffany sighed and turned to the girls, "I'll have some forensic scientists come and retrieve the body and to scope around. Just to make sure." She then turned her attention to Sayori, "As for you," she grabbed the handgun from her and said, "you need to focus more on keeping that baby safe rather than taking part in this impeding war."

"I can handle myself just fine."

"Yeah, but that unborn baby should be your top priority."

Sayori stared at the ground and started to walk off, "What's the point? It's not like the child will have a father for who knows how long."

"How long do you plan to stay angry at him?" Tiffany questioned while she was walking away from them, "You do still love him, right?"

"I'm not even mad at him anymore. I'm just confused. I love him with all my heart, but I don't know what to think." And with that, she left them.

"Monika," Tiffany started, "it's been a few weeks when you last said you thought you were pregnant, right?"

"That's right?"

"Do you still feel it?"

"Not really."

"Just to be sure, we still have to test."

"I know. I'll do it."

* * *

Meanwhile in London, they were able to take cover in a building. The assailants stopped pursuing them and they were able to regain their composure. However, everyone except Tridon. Everyone could just watch on helpless at Tridon's current demeanor.

"We can't do anything at a time like this." Erica commented, "I know for a fact that the only person who can help him right now is Sayori."

"I can call her." Laura started, "I can call her I think. On our comms."

"I can set one up and we can just hope she can talk to him."

"Do it please." Jen pleaded, "I can bear to see my partner like this."

"Right."

* * *

After 20 or so minutes, Braxton was able to get comms working. He walked around the room they were held out in and looked at Tridon.

"Hello, Alpha 2-1 to DC, are you there?"

Sayori sat in the room they provided for her and she could think about Tridon. They haven't set up the live bodycam footage and she's just worried about what they've dealt with in Europe.

"Alpha 2-1 to DC!" She heard Braxton shout.

"Huh?" Sayori looked over to the radio set up next to her and she grabbed it, "Hello? Braxton?"

"Mrs. Pierce, I need you to talk to your husband. He's not right."

"I heard."

"He needs someone. You. He's here staring into space and mumbling to himself. Wide-eyed. He's just in a whole different world."

"Survivor's guilt." Braxton watched Tridon placed his rifle on the ground and took out his handgun, "You need to talk to him now." Braxton shoved the handgun out of his hand and replaced it with the radio, "Do it for him Mrs. Pierce."

She didn't how to start. She could hear his mumbling. Repeated phrases like: I couldn't save them. It should've been me and I can't do anything without my powers."

This was the one thing that made her freeze. He could do so much more if he was still an enigma. He could end this all and all the drama they were dealing with would be nothing. He could've saved everyone at Phoenix Park. He could've.

She gulped slowly and quietly uttered, "Tridon, sweetie." The mumbling continued from him however, "Are you okay?" He didn't respond to her. She held the radio close and said, "I want you to get your mind back together. Your allies need you to be the leader your were bred to be. If not for them, do it for me. Your wife."

"Wife?" He mumbled.

"Yes. That's right. I'm your wife sweetie. Please, get your shit together and lead your comrades."

"Sayori, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should've known."

"I'm so sorry. I know you hate me for playing with your trust. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Everything I've said to you while we were arguing. I'm sorry for a being a terrible husband and best friend."

"Tridon I... love you."

"Contact!" Sayori heard over the radio.

"We have contact!" Jen shouted, "Small arms and RPGS positioned around ground level!"

"Mrs. Pierce," Braxton interrupted, "I'm sorry, but we need to cut this short."

"Braxton!" Arthur shouted, "Get over here!"

"I'm on it!"

"Wait!" Tridon interrupted. He grabbed his handgun and rifle and ordered, "Laura, Braxton, Arthur, you're on me. The rest of you, give us covering fire. We're going to take back the streets and set up an LZ south of Big Ben. Maybe then, we'll meet this other lieutenant. Check."

"Check!" Everyone shouted back.

"Let's kick this shit into high gear." Tridon loaded up his rifle and popped his neck, "2-1, roll out."


	10. Taking The Streets/Back To The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After snapping out of his trance, thanks to his wife, he leads his team through the ambush and afterwards, they receive their next objective. A trip to the Middle East!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that I do say some terms that everyone might not know. Like, military terms and military code names. Like Noble Eagle, Overlord, 'mikes', and others. I can break down some of the terms that I've used. If you have questions on more terms, you can ask in the comments and I'll respond. Or you can look it up. Let's face it. Most of you probably have.
> 
> Mikes: Equal to minutes and can sometimes be used as measurement. Like if something is a 10 minutes away, it would be 10 mikes away. For measurements, it would be 20 mike mike AKA a 20mm grenade launcher round.
> 
> Overlord: Tridon's commanding officer's codename for his squad, Alpha 2-1. This is what they're referred to.
> 
> Actual: When you see Tridon say, "Alpha 2-1 Actual..." This means that Tridon is referring to himself. Actual means Squad Leader. So if they're needing to reach the Squad Leader, they would refer to him as Actual.
> 
> I know there are more, but I need to know from everyone reading what you would like to know. So for now, enjoy the chapter! This is the last chapter I had pre-planned. Now that I've caught, you can get much more current updates since those previous chapters I've been uploading was ready to be uploaded a while ago.

Tridon peaked out to see the assailants still firing at where the others were held up. Tridon banged on his chest and pointed towards and alley way.

"On my go."

"It's good to have you back Boss." Braxton stated.

"We can save the chatter for after this. We move on my go." Tridon held his fist up and said, "Hold." He waited for one to finish reloading and said, "Now!" They burst through the door and moved into the alley without them being seen.

Tridon checked his plasma gauge and peaked out afterwards. The distant gunfire continued while they moved past the alley behind their attackers. Tridon aimed at them and said.

"Weapons free."

Firing at the soldiers, they were caught off guard and proceeded to panic. One of the soldiers misfired their RPG and shot it at one of the nearby buildings, blowing themselves up along with a large hole in the building.

More fire came from behind Tridon and his crew, so he dropped a plasma shield. Tridon pointed towards the assailants from behind them and his crew nodded. They proceeded to engage the enemy from behind while he focused his fire on their primary targets.

* * *

Sayori placed the radio down and noticed Monika standing at the doorway. She looked at her and fixated herself on her bed.

"Sayori," Monika started, "I'm going to officially test to see if I am pregnant with Tridon's child."

"Alright."

"Are you still made at me?"

"Huh?"

"I did take advantage of him. It wasn't just him. I knew how to get into bed with him and I abused that. I knew it was wrong but..."

"Monika, it's fine. Tridon was right about the whole stress thing. It's been eating at us ever since I found out I was pregnant. We didn't have enough money to provide for ourselves as is. With the child on the way, it just made our financial problems even worse."

"Can't you ask for help from your families?"

Sayori chuckled and said, "We kinda promised each other to not look to our families for help."

"That's not very smart."

"I know and we realized that a little too late, but he still wanted to remain independent. I urged him to look for help from his mother, but he insisted on staying independent. Our arguments usually stemmed from that."

"You just spoke to him, right?"

"It was mostly me doing the talking. The deaths of all those civilians and his comrades just messed with him so much. He blames himself for not being able to do anything. He blames the fact that he gave up his powers for their deaths. He wants to be an enigma again and I know that. He's someone that fights for equal rights for enigmas. I know for a fact that he's been missing his power ever since we graduated. I know that."

"Well, you gotta think about it this way. Do you still love him?"

"I do."

"Does he still love you?"

"He does, but he feels as if I don't love him anymore."

"You have to tell him."

"I did-."

"Not over the radio. In person the next time you see him. That time might come sooner than you think." Monika walked out of her room and said, "We'll see what happens for my pregnancy test. The others are testing too just in case."

* * *

Once the firefight in the streets of London were over, Tridon rallied everyone on him and they waited for his next order. He clicked his tongue several times and looked at the gas around them.

"We need to set up the LZ south of Big Ben. Braxton, relay the coordinates of the area to Noble Alpha."

"Got it."

Tridon walked around and observed the bodies of the CLF soldiers. Laura walked up behind him and stared at him.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked her.

"I'm happy you're back again."

"Who else was gonna lead in my stead?"

"Right."

"I spoke with my wife."

"What did she say?"

"She practically told me to get my head out of my ass and lead everyone."

"Oh..."

"Then she said that she loved me." Tridon sighed and took out a cigarette. Then he realized he can't smoke and contaminated his box of smokes, "Shit." He threw them to the ground and turned around, "I'm not so sure if I'm deserving of her love."

"Alright boss," Braxton started, "just several blocks from here. 300 meters."

"Let's move it people. I don't wanna be out here any longer than all of you."

"What about the lieutenant?"

"We don't have the manpower to do sweeps around the city. We'll have Eagle Eye do it. This was suicide from the start." Tridon walked ahead of everyone and ordered, "On me."

Tridon peaked around and ushered everyone to follow him, "Spread formation. Don't bunch up and make their jobs easier." He looked back towards the former fallen comrades and said, "Grab any ammo you can off of them and their dog tags. Don't give those CLF assholes a chance to get our gear."

Some of their extra soldiers went back to their fallen comrades and checked their bodies. Tridon pointed at the others and told them to move up.

They trudged through the contaminated streets until they got to the LZ. However, it was quiet. Way too quiet especially after their most recent ambush. Tridon looked at the LZ spot and noticed how open it was to be coned out by CLF insurgents.

"We need to set up a perimeter around the LZ." Tridon ordered, "Look at it." Tridon pointed at the high building surrounding the LZ, "Braxton, tell Noble Alpha that we're at the LZ and we need an ETA."

"Got it." As soon as he reached for his radio, a bullet flew into the wall next to him.

"Contact!" Tridon shouted, "Contact on the northwest building!"

"Remain in cover!" Jen ordered afterwards.

"Noble Alpha, Alpha 2-1!" Braxton shouted, "We're at the LZ, but it's hot right now. We need an ETA. How copy, over?"

"We hear ya' 2-1. We're on the way. The ETA is 5 mikes, over."

"Solid copy Noble Alpha."

"Erica, tango on the that far left 3rd floor window." Laura pointed out.

"Got it. I see 'em."

* * *

In DC, Sayori was given a personal view of their fight in London. She was proud to have Tridon leading his crew, but now she was worried about their position.

Tridon is a good leader, but he's still not all able to give ample orders or to assess the battlefield. Sayori watched helplessly while holding her stomach. Sayori stood up and scrunched her face.

"I need an ultrasound done immediately. Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

Tridon aimed at the enemies in the multiple buildings, but they're pinned down. He looked at Jen and patted on her shoulder.

"We need to bring up our shields."

"Got it."

Tridon heard a distant helicopter and said, "Get the shields up as soon as you see that helicopter peak over the buildings."

"I hear ya'."

"Prepare for extraction!" Tridon ordered.

The CLF insurgents looked over at the helicopter and one of them waved his hand in the air. This caused them to fall back. This confused Tridon.

"They're falling back." Tridon muttered, "Why?"

"No time to question it." Jen said while reloading her rifle, "At least we can get these masks off."

"Yeah."

* * *

After loading up on the helicopter and taking to the air, they were told that they would be taking a short landing back in Albania. Once unloading, Tridon was instantly met with Commander Sheffield.

"Captain," he saluted, "you won't be staying here long."

"Why is that?"

"You lot will be moving to Afghan."

"Afghan?" Tridon sighed and said, "Shit. Back in the heat again. Why?"

"We've received reports of CLF insurgents moving in and out of Afghan. We need you to assess what they're working with there."

"General, with all due respect, I believe we might be dealing with a leech in our army."

"I'm well aware of that. We have some people working on that now." General Sheffield turned to Erica and said, "You'll be meeting one of the Sergeant Majors when you land. He'll tell you where you'll need to go. Erica's brother, Eric, will meet you at the camp set up in Afghan. From there, he will break down the situation."

"I hope he isn't as much of an asshole as he was before."

"He's not Tridon. I promise. I cross my heart."

"Well, let's get moving."

"Jen, you're back in Tridon's squad. Your men will be transported to Cairo to assist in finding Nour Shadid and Amina Naziri."

Jen nodded and looked to Tridon, "Ready to roll Captain?"

"We have no choice. Let's roll."

* * *

After boarding the helicopter again, they were on their way to Afghanistan. Braxton leaned back and laughed.

"Just when we got out of the heat in Cairo, we're back in it at Afghan. I'm tired of sweating my balls out."

"Get used to it." Tridon commented, "Because down the line, it's gonna be more than the 113 degree weather beating down on you that's gonna make your balls stick to your thighs."

"Damn."

"We definitely got ditch this black body armor and shit." Arthur quoted, "There's no way we'd survive an hour with all this on."

"Look at the boys complaining." Erica chuckled, "Can you two believe this?" Laura and Jen chuckled with Erica while the guys sighed in frustration.

"You know, when this is all said and done, I'd sure as hell love to eat some real food and not these MRE's." Braxton laughed, "I'd love to get big juicy burger with some bacon, maybe bbq sauce and onion rings on it. I'd definitely drink a Samuel Adams with it and a side of wedges."

"I hope you mean a wedge salad." Tridon laughed, "You're gonna eat all that after all the training you've been through."

"Hey, at this point, all that I listed off is a luxury when we get back home." Braxton stretched his legs out and said, "I'm definitely getting a beer or two. You in boss?"

"Uh, alcohol hasn't gotten into some real binds over the years. I think I'm gonna stray from that." He looked at Braxton and asked, "You got a smoke on you though?"

"Yup." Braxton walked over to him and put a smoke in his mouth, "Light?"

"I got it." Tridon took out a ligher and lit the cigarette. He looked at Erica who raised an eyebrow at him, "I can't have sex. What do you expect me to do?"

"Fine. But when you get back home, you're quitting."

"Good luck with that." Tridon puffed some smoke and stared at the ground, "How much longer pilot?"

"We're about 10 mikes from the base."

"Alright." Tridon puffed into the air and sighed, "I need some rest anyway."

* * *

Once landing in the military base in Afghan, Tridon and his crew stepped out with his body armor gone. Tridon put his hand to the sky and whistled.

"We need to get out of these clothes."

"We can help." A voice called out, "Captain Pierce."

"Sergeant Major Burns." Tridon saluted, "I see they dragged your old ass out of the grave huh?"

"Boy, they needed me because most of these numb nuts can't handle a little heat. Bah, anyway, I heard about what you needed."

"Yeah. Where exactly is this base at?"

"About 50 mikes north from here. You'll be handed your gear and supplies before heading out."

"Still no major news on the CLF around the area?"

"No, but we do know that they're combating the Taliban as well. Seems to be an agreement gone wrong."

"Who's the winning side?"

"Who do you think? The ones without any real training or the ones that have enigmas on their side."

"So the groups here in the Middle East don't have any enigmas in their ranks?"

"No. Middle Easterners deem them an abomination from God and execute them at birth or later in life once they're found out along with their families."

"Damn." Tridon swore to himself, "There's just no rest for enigmas. Former and current."

"You'll be moving out in a little after grabbing your equipment and other supplies."

"Alright." Turned to his team and said, "You lot have some R&R time. I need to go find a place where I can get a smoke or something."

"Nope." Erica grabbed Tridon by his arm and said, "You need to stop that smokin'."

"I said when I get home!"

"Laura," Arthur started, "how do you feel about Erica openly flirting with Tridon?"

"W-Why are you asking me?!"

"We know about your crush on the Captain." Jen replied, "It's obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking." Laura stomped away before coming back, "Can we get some different clothing now?"

* * *

An hour later, Tridon waited by the humvees and fixed his body armor. He noticed his crew walking towards them and he stopped them.

"Wait!" Tridon walked up to each of them and banged on their chest and back, "Just checking if you got your plates." He nodded and said, "Alright. You're all good. Everyone in the humvee."

While driving towards the base, Braxton was exhaling deeply, "Geez. Humvees having no air flow sucks."

"At least we're not wearing our black attire." Tridon commented, "Just suck it up. We'll be there soon." He looked stared into the vast desert landscape and scrunched his face, "Back into the heat."


	11. The Village/2 More Lieutenants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Afghan and arriving at the outpost they're stationed at. They quickly find out that his outpost is a throw away area that looks to be impossible to defend and attack. In order to gain information about the insurgents in the area, Tridon, his crew, Eric, and other US Army Rangers move to a village. Some time later, they meet 2 more of Robert's lieutenants in an apparent ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are going to be pretty lengthy. Namely the next chapter as it sets up the aftermath of what happens here along with one of Laura's visions happening unexpectedly. So this chapter is over 4k words while the next will definitely be over 5k.
> 
> Now I would like to ask this. Am I moving too fast? Is this moving a little too quick? Like their change in settings seems to change every 2-4 chapters. Why? I don't know. I've just been on a roll when it comes to typing these chapters out. But if I'm moving too fast, then I'm sorry for doing so. Just trying to keep the fast pace of the story going so that it doesn't slow down.

After arriving at the outpost, Tridon looked around and then to the outpost. The outpost was stationed in the middle of nowhere. It was a wide open area with one outpost in the middle of it all.

"What kinda bullshit is this? This can't be the outpost."

"I'm afraid it is." A voice called out from the gate. They turned around to see Eric standing at the gate, "Hello there sis."

"It's good to know you made it out of London alive Eric."

"It wasn't easy, but my team and I managed." Eric looked to Tridon and held his hand out, "Tridon."

"Eric." The two of them shook hands and saluted, "I'm sure you've met Jen while in London, but this is my team here. Laura, Braxton, and Arthur."

"It's good to meet all of you. Let's head inside. You never know when there's gonna be an assault."

"Right." They all stepped inside to see several soldiers fooling around while some looked at them, "Looks like some of them is trying to intimidate us."

"They do that to all new people." Eric replied, "No matter how much you have around your waist."

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm here for the CLF." Tridon turned to his crew and said, "Jen, figure out where you're all staying. I'll go with Eric to the TOC and see what's up there."

"Got it."

* * *

Tridon followed Eric into the main building and asked, "So what did you lot see?"

"We saw CLF moving in and out of a nearby village. They were moving several trucks in and out somewhere."

"Probably more supplies or something. I know they're fighting the local insurgents, but neither of them like us in particular." Tridon leaned on the table and asked, "Now why the hell are stationed in the bum-fuck of nowhere?"

"I'm not sure. This is where they sent me."

"Do you know how many times they've attacked since this outpost was set up?"

"I've heard every other week."

"Alright. Do we know where the main village is?"

"About 50 mikes north of here."

"Too far to go after our trip. We need to rest a little."

"I understand, but be your on guard. You never when an attack will come is what I'm told."

"Eric."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a smoke on you?"

"Sorry. I don't smoke."

"Ah damn. Alright. I'll see you later."

"How's Sayori?"

Tridon paused and sighed, "I don't know. I don't wanna talk about her right now."

"I heard about what happened from Jen. I'm here to talk if you need me."

"Thanks for the offer." Tridon waved Eric off and stepped outside. He saw Laura looking over the wall and noticed Tridon, "Laura!" He called out, "What do you see?"

"Sand. Rocks." She replied, "Nothing much really, but if they attack, we can see them for miles. However, they can do the same when we peak out."

"Which is why you should get back at ground level." Tridon pulled her down and said, "We need to rest now. We need it after everything that's happened so far."

"Alright. The others are in the barracks."

"Let's go then."

* * *

After entering the barracks, he noticed his crew crowded together while the US soldiers there took up most of the space.

"What's the problem?" Tridon asked, "You guys don't look comfortable crowded like that."

"Ask them." Erica answered.

"Hey!" Tridon called out. They turned to him and he asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"What's it to you?" One of the army rangers.

"It's because they're in my squad." Tridon looked at the insignia on their uniform and said, "Private, you oughta speak to your superiors in a better tone."

"Who's superior are you? Last I remember, we don't listen to a bunch of nobodies."

"Nobodies huh?" Tridon laughed and clicked his tongue. He looked to his comrades and noticed they were not even bothering to look at the private, "Alright. If I'm a nobody, then why do I outrank you?"

"What?"

"Captain-." Laura said, but she was interrupted by the private.

"Captain? You're a captain? Dude, you're no older than Specialist Woods over here."

"Hey," Specialist Woods retorted, "keep me out of this."

"Com' on. Who's this guy think he is?"

"A Captain Senior Agent of the FAC." A voice called out.

"The what?"

"The Federal Agency of Criminality." A man said from behind them, "You oughta know your place in front of legends Private Chuntsky." The man turned to Tridon and said, "You'll have to excuse him. I'm sorry."

"One more second and I was gonna make sure he knows who I am." Tridon shook the man's hand and asked, "So you are?"

"Right sorry. I'm Captain Metcalf. It's an honor to meet you Captain Pierce, Captain Stone." Captain Metcalf held his hand out to Jen and she shook it, "You two are legends to people in the military. Well, the ones that know you."

"Haha." Tridon laughed, "I guess my reputation precedes then Captain."

"It's made an impression on everyone who've been out here as long as you two have been FAC Agents."

"Well, we're just here for the CLF and I've heard that the Taliban and CLF aren't exactly seeing eye to eye, correct?"

"Yeah. It's mostly because the CLF has enigmas in their ranks."

"Well, if they can kill each other off, that would take stress from all of you."

"Damn straight, but Taliban insurgents still attack from time to time."

"Should be nothing we can't handle."

"I'm hoping for that." Captain Metcalf looked around and pat Tridon's back, "Well, you just sit back and relax. You also have my permission to beat down anyone who rubs you the wrong way."

"I'll hold you to that."

Tridon stretched and turned to his team, "Alright, I want us to move to one of the nearby smaller villages. Get whatever rest you can get now. We're moving out tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night, Tridon stood near the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. Once finished, he threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"Hey Captain," Jen called out, "have room for another smoke?"

"Nah. One and done for now."

"Alright." Jen took out a smoke herself and lit it, "Can't believe we've changed so much since high school."

"I can't believe I actually thought you were a shy 15 year old when I met you."

"It's called acting sweetie. It does wonders."

"I know and don't call me 'sweetie', 'kay?

"Oh whatever." Jen puffed out some smoke and turned to him, "I know it's not what's happening here that's worrying you. It's what Laura saw in the US that's worrying you, right?"

"Yeah. If this boils over in the US and an all-out war happens there while we're here-."

"Then you know the others will be called on to help, right?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about Sayori if she wasn't carrying a child right now. The others aren't so great either. All of them haven't done anything since we put Robert away. I'm worried for all for their safety."

"I understand."

Before Tridon could say anything else, he heard a voice speak through his radio.

"Hello." Sayori softly uttered, "Tridon sweetie?"

"Let me take this Jen." Jen nodded to him as he walked off a little, "What is it?"

"Just wanted to take the time to check on you."

"I'm fine Sayori."

"It's just that you were-."

"Sayori, I want you to prepare the others for the inevitable. I have no clue how much longer they plan to keep me across the ocean, but it doesn't seem to get any better here. I know for sure that this'll boil over in the US. Just be safe and prepare the others."

"But Tridon I-." Before Sayori could get anything else out, she heard the distant gunfire in the background, "What's going on?!"

"Contact!" Jen shouted, "West Wall!"

"I gotta go Sayori." Tridon quickly said before running over to the barracks, "Get your gear on! We got contact on the west wall." Tridon grabbed his rifle and chest rig, "Let's get going!" Tridon ran out while placing his chest rig on.

He climbed onto one of the scaffolding and fired aimlessly. He shook his head just as a bullet hit the sandbags in front of him.

"We can't see them unless we have night vision."

"Captain!" Laura shouted while tossing him a pair of night vision goggles.

"Great. Goggles with no helmet." Tridon placed them over his eyes and shook his head, "Still can't see them." Tridon looked at his hand and waved it in front of his face, "Let's see exactly where you all are." He saw white silhouettes appear in the distance and he aimed at those silhouettes.

He fired quickly and took two of them until a bullet flew by his head. He ducked and pressed his hand on the ground. The pulse shot through and he felt several people coming in on all sides.

"They're closing in all around!" Tridon shouted, "Braxton, you and the US Army Rangers cover the south wall! Arthur, you and Laura are here with me! Jen, you and Erica man the sniper posts and use your gauntlets!"

"Right!" They shouted back to him.

Sayori stared at the radio and looked over to the tablet next to her. She grabbed it and turned it on. She began watching their battle against either the Taliban or the CLF."

She watched Tridon fire his rifle multiple times before it was shot out of his hands. He ducked down and looked around. He noticed the .50 Cals humvees were high enough to shoot over the walls.

"I'm going for the .50!" Tridon shouted. He jumped off the scaffolding and ran towards the humvee. He heard a massive explosion as a rocket propelled grenade collided with the wall next to him, "Shit!"

He hopped in and loaded it up. He moved it around and fired at the now fading white blips. He fired aimlessly as they completely faded out. He kept firing until it jammed.

"Damn it. Not now."

"Captain!" He saw a rocket fly towards him as Arthur shouted this. He hopped out and tried to jump off, but he took a bullet to the shoulder. He fell forward and covered his head as the rocket collided with the humvee. Destroying it.

"Tridon..." Sayori mumbled, "Come on."

Tridon stood up and ran to the scaffolding. He brought a plasma shield and aimed his right hand. He fired the same massive energy blast that he shot back in Dublin. This beam killed a few, but not all of them. However, this was enough to send their attackers running.

Tridon exhaled and fell to a knee. He gripped the wound on his shoulder and sighed in relief.

"Captain," Laura held out her hand and he took it, "are you okay?"

"I'll just have Jen heal me. This isn't much at all." Tridon wringed his injured shoulder and sighed, "I guess they thought they had a chance at night."

"They had night vision." Jen commented as she joined back up with them, "Normal insurgents wouldn't have been able to hit shots in the pitch dark like this. Those had to be CLF insurgents."

"Probably." Tridon agreed, "We also lost a technical in this. Is anybody else injured?"

"Apart from you, no." Braxton answered while joining with them, "We need to check out the villages nearby."

"We'll need an interpreter." Laura commented.

"I can handle that." Eric interrupted, "I've learned multiple languages and local dialects."

"Alright. We move tomorrow morning to the nearest village. Find out if they know anything about the CLF."

"Come on." Erica offered her shoulder and looked to Jen, "Jen, be a dear and heal this idiot."

"I got it." Jen laughed.

Sayori hugged the tablet as the skirmish ended. She teared up and turned her back to the door. Her husband didn't see her the same. She knows that he loves her, but he feels as if he doesn't deserve her and acts as if they won't be together when they see each other again.

"Tridon... my husband."

* * *

The next morning while gearing up, Tridon placed his vest on and grabbed some plates. He put them in his vest and turned to the others. He banged on their backs and chests to feel if they had a plate. He banged until he got to Laura.

"Where's your plating?"

"They ran out."

"The hell you mean they ran out? There's shit tons of plating around here." Tridon stormed into the TOC and said, "I'm about to beat the your men's ass Captain."

"Wait," Eric interrupted, "what's going on?"

"Why does your men have to lie and not give someone from my squad some plating? I'm gonna beat the plating out of them if you don't fix it now."

"Let me handle it Captain." Captain Metcalf replied, "I'll go talk to my men."

Once Captain Metcalf walked off, Tridon leaned on the table in the TOC, "What is it with the rangers here?"

"Some of the new guys think that they can push around anyone else that's new. Just to take the heat off of themselves. Others just don't like your crew because some of them know that you'll steal the thunder."

"They need to grow up before I do something about their attitudes."

* * *

Tridon, his crew, along with several other US Army Rangers followed a leading humvee towards one of the villages near their outpost. Tridon loaded his gun and sighed.

"Tridon," Eric started on the radio, "we're coming up on the village. I want your team to observe the area while I talk to the village elder."

"I hear ya'." Tridon tapped on Braxton's leg and said, "Stay on the gun. The rest of us will step out."

"You got it boss."

The trucks came to a stop and they stepped out. Tridon pointed for them to spread around their humvee while Eric stepped out with his crew. He gave a thumbs up to Tridon who gave one back to him.

"I don't know about this place." Tridon mumbled, "We're out in the open in this crowded area. They could be set up on the roofs of this place."

"Just stay on guard everyone." Jen ordered, "Be ready to pull out when we need to."

Tridon watched Eric talking to the elders of the village before looking around the area. He leaned on the humvee and took out a cigarette. He lit it and puffed out some smoke. He noticed something on top of one of the roofs. He tried to figure out what it was, but Eric walked over to him.

"Well, they have nothing on the CLF or the Taliban. We gotta check the other villages for intel."

"Alright. Let's get out of here. I'm not so sure we're alone."

"Well, let's load back up."

Everyone hopped back into their humvees and proceeded to drive away. However, while driving away, a person stood up on one of the roofs and fired a rocket at the humvee behind Tridon's.

"Shit!" Tridon looked back and said, "We gotta go back." Tridon opened the door and jumped out while they were still driving. A hail of gunfire flew towards him while his crew called for him to come back. 

He checked on the humvee and saw one barely living soldier, "Damn it." He pulled them out while ducking from the enemy gunfire, "Come on. You'll live."

"Help... me..."

"I got you." Tridon dragged the soldier to his humvee, but he was pelted with gunfire. The soldier's body went limp and Tridon fell, "No." Tridon got up, grabbed the fallen soldiers weapon, and dog tags before running to the humvee. He took a round into both of his legs and one into his back. Tridon fell and took one more bullet to his arm. He slowly stood up and trudged back to the humvee. He jumped in and shouted, "Heal! Heal now!" Tridon hovered his hands over both of his leg wounds while Jen went to work on his back and arm.

"That was so stupid of you!" Erica berated, "There was no way we were gonna be able to save them."

"I had to try!" Tridon shot back, "I've already lost too many comrades from all of this! If I have a chance to save another, I will!"

"I-I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's fine. I just wanna get out of here as soon as possible. This place is a death trap. Not to mention that impossible to defend outpost we're at."

"I feel ya'." Arthur agreed, "Seems like a throw away place."

"That's probably what it is." Tridon took a deep breath and groaned, "Those were Taliban insurgents. They're not our primary targets. We're going to get killed in the crossfire between them and the rangers here. Damn it."

"You scared me when you hopped out Captain." Laura uttered, "We thought we had lost you."

"If I can take 2 sniper shots to my chest, then this isn't a problem for me."

"Still, my heart jumped when you hopped out."

"I'm fine, but I want the next village investigation to be a smaller group. 2 humvees. None of you."

"What?" They questioned.

"I don't want anyone from my crew to do the job of the rangers. Especially after they were disrespectful to all of you."

"But we'll be fine." Laura refuted, "We'll be fine Captain."

"This is an order."

"Well," Erica started, "I'm technically not part of your squad, so I'll happily still take your side."

"This means you too Erica. Your brother and his crew, along with another squad will go with me. Just stay at the outpost."

"But-."

"Do it."

"R-Right..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Robert's Safehouse, he stood at his table while saying, "3, you failed."

Amina walked from the shadows and said, "I know. I'm sorry Grand Leader. If my sister didn't get in the way-."

"It's fine. You're not the only one. 2 failed as well in his mission. 3, I need you to remain in Cairo and get that sister of yours out of the picture. Your brothers are gone. All that's left is that sister."

"I can handle it, but they've deployed more troops in Cairo. It's become more difficult for the Manipulators."

"Just do what you can. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

And with that, Amina disappeared.

"1." Robert called out.

"Yes sir.?" A feminine replied.

"I want you and 4 to head to Afghan and hurt him. Not physically. Mentally. He's already on downhill spiral. Just a few more tugs at his brain and he'll be nothing but a shell ready to be cracked open. Move."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A few hours later, Tridon moved down the road with Eric towards one of the larger villages. Tridon stared at the roving desert landscape. He leaned on the window and clicked his tongue.

"Do you think the others are worried about not being with you?"

"They have the cams to watch." Tridon tapped on his sunglasses and then to the one on his vest, "They'll be able to see what goes on."

The humvee stopped in the middle of the village and everyone stepped out. Tridon joined Eric by the entrance of a large building.

"Wait out here and secure the perimeter."

"Got it." Tridon nodded to some of the rangers and they spread out in around the building. Tridon walked out into the open and looked at the people staring at them. He took out a smoke and started to light it.

However, he heard the clack of metal above him. He waited a for more seconds until he heard a sound similar to a gun loading. He turned around and aimed at one of the windows. He noticed a kid with a toy gun and imitating as if he was shooting him.

Tridon laughed and turned back around, but was faced with the barrel of a handgun. A person in a long black cloak and a masquerade covering half of their face. The person wore forest green pants and a brown shirt with a black chest rig.

"Interesting color scheme." Tridon looked around and his eyes widened to see the soldiers around him were already dead. He turned back to the person and looked at their eyes, "Are you going to shoot?"

"Those aren't my orders." A feminine voice responded.

"A woman? Huh."

He heard the ruffling of clothing and turned slightly to see Eric being led out by a man dressed similar to the woman minus the cloak and masquerade. He was accompanied by CLF soldiers and they kicked Eric next to him.

"Looks like we walked right into this one."

"There weren't even any gunshots." Eric growled, "How?"

"So what are you going to do to us now? Deliver us to Robert?"

"I wasn't suppose to capture you." The woman aimed at Tridon before switching to Eric and pulling the trigger. However, the gun was shot from her hand when the rest of the rangers fired at them.

The woman staggered so Tridon took this moment to elbow the man behind them and kick the woman to the ground. He took a round to his shoulder while another one grazed his cheek. He brought up a plasma shield and shoulder charged the two CLF soldiers.

He took out his handgun and neutralized them. He was tackled by the man and wrestled with him. Tridon was overpowered and body slammed into the ground. The man tried to curbstomp him, but Tridon rolled out of the way.

He fired his handgun by the bullets phased through the man. Tridon shuffled back and kipped up at the right moment to grab the man with his legs. Tridon tried to throw him, but the man fought back and threw Tridon far into the rangers.

"Eric!" Tridon shouted, "Get to the humvees."

Eric nodded and ran to the humvees. However, a rocket was fired and collided with the humvees. Destroying one of them and killing the soldier in the machine gun next of it. Eric flew back and ran behind one of the building for cover. He took out his handgun and took some deep breaths.

Tridon tried to shoot at the man, but the bullets either missed or phased through the man. Tridon continued backing up while he kept walking towards him. Tridon's back eventually hit the woman who had mysteriously appeared behind him. He tried to elbow her, but she caught it and palmed Tridon in his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Eric noticed this and charged at them, aimlessly firing his weapon. The bullets phased through the man and the woman dodged them. She took out an odd looking pistol and fired a barrage of bullet at Eric. He managed to dodge them and duck for more cover.

"Go after the boy." The woman ordered.

The man slowly turned around and made his way to Eric. The woman turned her attention to Tridon who tried to get up, but she stepped on his neck and pressed something on her ear.

"Are you sure you don't want me to neutralize him now?"

"No. I need him alive, but not at this moment. Break him."

"Yes sir."

"Talking to your daddy huh?" Tridon growled, "Just you wait. I'll beat his ass again and make him regret breaking out." A ranger charged at the woman, but she quickly turned and took him out with ease, "No!"

More CLF insurgents arrived to pin the rangers down. Tridon was forced to watch the soldiers be gunned down by the insurgents. Tridon tried to look away, but she was forcing him to watch.

"We need to help him!" Laura shouted while grabbing a rifle, but Erica stopped, "What are you doing?! Don't you want to save him?"

"I do, but there's nothing we can do. We're too far."

"Then get them air support!"

Captain Metcalf watched and walked over to the radios, "Goliath, this is Captain Metcalf, I need you to offer support to GRID: Bravo-Charlie 8-1-5-2-3-9'er."

"Goliath hears you. Uh, our ROE does not permit us to fire near a village."

"Damn it." Captain Metcalf slammed his fist and said, "Then get a blackhawk or two out there. Our men in that grid are being gunned down as we speak."

"Solid copy Captain. Moving in to assist."

Sayori watched as well while she was forced to watch from the sunglasses that fell of of Tridon's sunglasses earlier. His vest bodycam was in the sand while she could here him plead for her to get off him.

"Get off!" Tridon's gauntlets glowed as he shouted. The lasers fired from his gauntlets, making him lift into the air. This forced the woman to stumble back. Tridon swung at the woman, but his aimlessly swinging did nothing.

Tridon stopped and ran back to the front of the building. He grabbed his rifle and fired at the attacking CLF soldiers. They fired back at him while he was out in the open.

Bullets grazed Tridon's arms, legs, and face while some penetrated his shins and shoulders. He noticed Eric fighting off the man and losing. Tridon didn't know what to do. His plasma gauntlets were empty and everyone except Eric was dead. He saw CLF soldiers firing into the dead rangers while tearing the clothes off of them and dismembering them through brutal means.

Tridon stumbled back and tripped when the woman appeared behind him and stuck he leg out. Tridon stared wide-eyed at the woman while the man dragged Eric's brutally beaten body to Tridon.

Erica stared at her brother's beaten body through Tridon's bodycam and averted her eyes. The man dropped him onto his knees and aimed a handgun to the back of his head. He smirked and stared at Tridon.

"If you though Berat, Dublin, and London were messages to the world, then this is one to you." The woman commented, "Our Grand Leader will get you and he will make you regret all of your past misdeeds to him." She nodded to the man who pulled the trigger.

A bullet went straight through Eric's head and the bullet flew past Tridon that missed him by just a few inches. Tridon's eyes widened when Eric's limp corpse fell into his arms. Tridon couldn't react. He just couldn't.

The man aimed at Tridon, but the woman pushed it down.

"We don't kill him." She ordered, "He's broken. That's what he wanted. We have to go now." She whistled loudly and waved her hands. The CLF insurgents nodded and went off. The woman disappeared while the man walked off.

Tridon held Eric's corpse as blackhawks landed near him. The soldiers hopping out were horrified at what they saw. The dismembered and bullet-riddled soldiers made their stomachs turn. Tridon just sat motionless while holding Eric's body. Tridon moved his hand to his mouth and took out what looked to be brain fragments. He stared at it before falling back and passing out finally from his wounds.

* * *

Laura gagged slightly while Arthur averted his eyes like Erica. Braxton stood with his mouth agape at what he just witnessed.

Jen watched with her arms crossed. She turned around and stepped out of the TOC. She put her finger to her earpiece and was visibly pissed off.

"Tiff!" She shouted, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I-I have no idea."

"Did you just see that?! How the hell does this keep happening to him! It only happens to him!"

"I'm not sure!"

"Well figure it out. I'm not going to keep letting that boy go through hell for you! Remember, he wasn't suppose to be here. You were."

Tiffany placed her hands on the control panel in front of her and teared up. She was right. She made Tridon go to Albania in the first place that led him to where he is now. Tridon is slowly turning into a shell of his former self. She knew it. Jen knew it. Everyone knew it.

"What did I do to him...?" Tiffany uttered to herself.

Robert watched the whole ordeal with an ear to ear grin. Tridon was breaking. Not only him, but his friends as well. They're all turning their backs on each other. Everything he's planned has gone smoothly.

"Great job 1 and 4. But thanks definitely to 5." He looked at the 5th portrait on the screen in front of him. It was blank, but Robert still grinned, "This is all thanks to you. Keep doing your work. The next phase has begun."


	12. Suffering In Silence/DC Under Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon's mental capacity after seeing his allies brutally murdered in cold blood by the CLF leaves him as a shell of his former self. Knowing Sayori is the only one who can break him out of this shell, they soon find out that something else is about to send Tridon over the edge.
> 
> However, Tridon does manage to lead his team and they head back to Ukraine where a safehouse of Robert is where they find a gold mine of information on the CLF and just how much they know about Tridon and his crew.
> 
> This is all while the CLF launch a full-scale assault on the East Coast of the US and DC has come under siege. Tiffany and the dokis are caught in the middle of it and must spring into action in order to protect their country from the CLF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads won't be as frequent now that I don't have chapters backed up on uploads. So for now, enjoy this lengthy chapter that signals the end to this current arc and the beginning of the next arc! I'm still moving fast and I'll still try my utmost best to upload. I will not let this story die. I won't let Divided die either. Which reminds me, I will continue uploading Divided after the next chapter is out.
> 
> So if you'd like to begin reading and catching up on Divided, now is a good time to go check out Divided. I'm proud of this work, but I'm also proud of Divided as well. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Tridon laid in the med bay while body bags of the fallen soldiers were being brought from their. His crew was forced to watch from a distance as nobody was able to be inside while they assessed him.

"We need to get out of here." Jen commented, "We got the view of two more Lieutenants. This means we have a clue as to what 4 of them are. All that's missing is that 5th one."

"How can you still think about the mission while our leader is in there just..." Laura stopped and balled her fists and finally said, "We need to find those people."

"We can't find them if we don't know where they reside." Jen crossed her arms and added, "First, we need to figure out if we have a leech in our army."

"What?" They question in unison.

"Tridon and I have deducted that somebody is feeding the CLF information. It's how they're always one step ahead of us. Somebody has the information we're getting and feeding it to them. That's how we haven't been able to do anything."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Erica answered, "Those bastards killed my brother in cold blood and purposely refused to kill Tridon just to break him. These CLF insurgents need to get what's coming to them."

"Right now, we wait on the assessment of our leader. Until then, we can just hope."

Tridon laid motionless on the operating table. He was still alive however. He lived that last hour repeatedly while laying on the operating table reliving all that had happened that day.

Tridon jolted up, shocking the soldiers working on him. Tridon looked around dazed, sweating profusely from his forehead. He shuffled back and off the gurney.

"Hey!" The soldiers shouted while trying to grab him.

The others heard the commotion and rushed inside to see them holding Tridon up who was visibly still shaken up. He looked at them and trudged forward towards them. Braxton caught him and held him.

"Man, I thought it was bad when we were watching, but he was there in person. This isn't right."

* * *

In DC, Sayori paced around her room due to what she just witnessed. Tridon, her husband, her best friend. Her best childhood friend. Broken slowly by the CLF. By Robert. Her husband was turning into a shell of his former self.

The stress was getting to her. She felt something was wrong. Something wrong with the child she was carrying. She felt pain in her stomach and lower back. Excruciating pain. She noticed that blood leaked out of her from time to time and she feared the worst.

She ran out of the room and said, "I need an ultrasound done. Now!"

A few moments later, Sayori sat in a room where an ultrasound and a doctor stood next to her. She closed her eyes while she waited for the news. It was silent. The only sound was the machine wiring and the fluorescent lights making that buzzing sound while they were on.

She clenched her fists as the doctor solemnly said, "I'm sorry..."

Her eyes remained closed, but tears forced themselves through her eyelids. She had a miscarriage of her child. Her first child. Their first child.

"I'm sorry..." She mouthed, "My dear husband..."

* * *

Tridon sat next to a humvee while staring at a picture of him and Sayori when they were at Lingston. It was after Tridon's first start on Lingston's football team. They upset Alabama in a close game.

He was still in his football equipment sweaty while carrying Sayori in his arms. Their friends were behind them too after the big upset victory against Alabama.

They were only 7 months into their relationship. It was strong. Extremely strong. He thought nothing could break their relationship. Nothing could break their bond. He thought nothing could break him.

Tridon put the photo away to see Laura squatting in front of him with tears in her eyes. She was holding a radio and held it up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's your wife."

Tridon quickly grabbed the radio and said, "Sayori? What happened?"

Jen watched the news of Sayori's miscarriage being delivered to Tridon and she watched as her partner froze. He dropped the radio. Laura moved in to hug him while Braxton and Arthur comforted him too.

Jen closed her eyes and punched the wall next to her. He hand quivered while slowly moving it away from the wall. She gripped it and leaned on it. She slid down and teared up.

"We can't be like this." Erica commented next to her, "We have to be strong for the both of them."

"Everything has just broken down for him. He was so much better when we joined the FAC 6 years ago. Now he's just a broken man. If only-."

"What could you have done? Blaming yourself for something you couldn't control will only make it worse. Think about what you can do now that you two are partners again." Erica knelt beside her and squeezed her shoulder, "If you want to support him, then you have to be strong for him. I hate this too and it's killing me right now, but he doesn't need tears. He needs strength."

Eric helped her up and pat her back. She led her to Tridon who looked up at her.

"My kid..." He stood up and stared at her, "I didn't even get to hold my kid. This is all my fault..."

"Don't say that." Jen pleaded, "This isn't your fault." Jen gripped his shoulders and squeezed them, "I don't have the exact words to make everything better because there are no words that can make this better.. I can't say that I feel your pain because I don't. But you need to get yourself together so that you can lead us."

"I can't do that. Everything I've done has just been fucked. I've been a terrible unit leader. A terrible husband. Hell, I was probably going to be a terrible father to begin with."

"Don't you say that!" Sayori shouted through the radio, "Don't you dare let those words come out of your mouth again!"

"Sayori?" Tridon turned around to see Laura holding the radio, "What-."

"You haven't been a terrible husband. You've been a wonderful, loving husband! I don't want you to beat yourself up over every negative thing that's happened to you. I admit. I was enraged that you had slept with the others, but I was blind to see that you were suffering in silence. I should've seen that you were suffering. I've known you my whole life and I still can't tell when you're suffering or not."

"Sayori, don't-."

"No!" She interrupted, "I can't bear to see or hear you like this. I wish I could just be there and hold you. I want to caress your head and tell you that everything will be fine, but I can't. I want you to come back and be the badass agent we all know you are. If not for your team, but for me. Your wife."

Tridon paused and turned to the radio. He grabbed it and walked past everyone. He popped his neck and clenched his free fist.

"Everyone. We have next course of action. We're heading back to Ukraine. All of us. I think I know where a safehouse of Robert's might be."

Just like that, Tridon was reinvigorated thanks to Sayori. Tridon turned back to the others and smiled at them.

"We're going make sure all these deaths aren't in vain." Tridon turned to Erica and added, "I'll make sure your brother didn't die for nothing."

"Thank you so much and welcome back."

"Just keep my wife on standby." Tridon looked at the radio, "She's the only person out there that can fix me."

Sayori hugged the radio while laying on a hospital bed. Her belly was no longer bloated. She teared up and stared at the fluorescent lights. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep after her operation.

* * *

That next day, Tridon and his crew were already on a chinook heading back towards Ukraine. Tridon did know a group of people who might help him in this mission.

"These people I know can offer sniper support while we search this safehouse." Tridon overlooked a house deep in the woods atop from a cliff, "They'll position themselves near that house to offer sniper support."

"Who are they exactly?" Laura wondered.

"A group of freedom fighters. Never understood what they were fighting, but now I know. If the CLF had been working in the dark for so long, then I'd understand why."

"We're in a position." A voice said through their comms, "Move up. We have your backs."

"Thanks Javelin." Tridon responded, "Let's move up. The house isn't far from here."

* * *

In DC, Tiffany stood outside their command center and she looked around. She was confused. Laura's vision showed destruction in the US. Her visions have been happening in chronological order.

First the ambush in Cairo, then the European Massacre, the London ambush, and others. They've happened all within a few days or even a few hours of each other. Why hasn't anything happened at home yet?

"Tiffany!" Monika called out from inside, "You need to see this."

Tiffany ran back in to see Monika looking at red blips appearing off the west coast. She stared at the blips and grabbed the radio.

"Snow Alpha," Tiffany began, "I see 60+ bogeys in your sector. How copy on those blips, over?"

"Very funny DC. It's blank. It's a beautiful sunny day here in Cali. I don't know what to tell ya'."

"Must be a glitch in an ACS module. Running diagnostics."

"What's going on?" Yuri wondered, "They don't see anything, so why are these blips here?"

"I'm not sure." Tiffany replied, "Snow Alpha, are you sure you're not seeing anything."

"Positive DC. Could be a solar interference. It is Cali. Heavy sunspot activity today. Other than that, you've got phantom blips on radar."

"Charlie Capitol, we're having an ACS fault here. Do you have anything on your scope, over?"

"Oh god! They're everywhere!"

"Charlie Capitol?" A shockwave shook their hideout while the radioman continued.

"We're seeing fighter jets over I-95. Where the hell did they come from?"

"What nation to do you see Charlie Capitol?"

"I'm seeing," they paused, "nultiple nations! China, North Korea, Russia... there's too many to say! I even see the CLF at the helm. We need assistance!"

Tiffany growled and ordered, "All stations, be advised - satellite surveillance has been disabled. Radar and arrays are inoperative at this time."

"What are we going to do?" Natsuki panicked, "W-We can't fight now? Sayori just got out of her operation yesterday. She's the only one who can actually fight."

"I don't know." Tiffany thought to herself and turned around, "Tell Sayori to get Tridon on comms."

"But they're in Ukraine. They can't abandon their mission."

"I don't care. Their home is much more important. Get them here now!"

* * *

Tridon and his crew traversed the dense forest until they reach an opening. They noticed several cars drive off along with troop transports. Tridon clicked his tongue and signaled everyone to move up with him.

"Ease back Tridon." Javelin called out, "We see one on the 2nd floor balcony."

Tridon watched as the guard outside was gunned down. Tridon looked around and moved up.

"Spread out on our breach. Braxton, you and Erica breach the basement. Laura, you and Arthur breach the first floor. Jen, we'll move into the 2nd floor. Check."

"Check!"

Tridon and Jen moved on to the 2nd floor balcony before peaking inside. Tridon nodded to Jen while she placed her hand on the door.

"On my go everyone. 3, 2, 1... go."

"First floor clear!" Arthur called out.

"Basement clear." Erica radioed.

"2nd floor clear." Tridon finalized.

Everyone quickly swept through the building. However, they found nothing. It was clear. There wasn't anyone except 3 soldiers who were quickly taken out.

However, they did stumble upon a gold mine of information. Tridon looked through all of the maps and papers set on the tables throughout the living room.

"Look at this everyone," Tridon pointed at certain pins and he saw how each pin were of each area they were in. From Albania, Cairo, Dublin, and what scared him the most, where they are now, "they've been following our every move. Not other people's, but ours specifically."

"How?" Jen wondered, "The only ones we've had contact with is Commander Sheffield, Officer White, and the girls back home. How do they know our every move?"

"It's definitely a rat." Erica answered, "There's no doubt there's a rat listening into everything."

"Wait a second." Tridon put his finger on several nations and noticed yarn pointing towards the East Coast. He saw the times of each line and his eyes widened, "What time is it?"

"1 o'clock." Laura replied.

"We gotta go!" Tridon tried to run off, but stopped when a bullet flew right over his head.

"Tridon," Javelin started ,"you have a large force surrounding you as we speak."

"How many do you spot?"

"Hard to say. I say maybe 30+ foot mobiles with small arms and RPG's."

"Alright. You lot can fall back."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You lot did what you could."

"I'm sorry we couldn't provide more cover."

"You did what you could. I'll call on you and your group some time later." Tridon turned to his soldiers and pointed at the computers in the base, "Can any of you hack?"

"I can." Erica quickly answered, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get whatever you can from those computers. Figure out what they have on us and figure out what we can get on them."

"Got it."

"The rest of you. Set up whatever you can to secure a defensive perimeter. Braxton, call in our extraction. Check."

"Check!"

* * *

Back in DC, Sayori grabbed a rifle, but was stopped by Monika, "What are you doing?"

"You aren't fighting Sayori."

"Yes I am. We need every able body out there ready to fight!"

"We do, but you're in no condition to fight."

"What on this green-earth are you talking about Monika? Need I remind you that I was able to fight off 4 CLF insurgents on my own while still carrying a child. Now that I don't my child, I can fight even better now."

"That might be true, but we can't even risk heading out into the streets." Tiffany watched the monitors of the soldiers in the area and saw that the CLF was attacking with everything. BTR's, tanks, fighter jets, apaches, everything, "We don't have the firepower to fight."

"We need to help somehow."

"Did someone say help?" Everyone turned to see Natsuki in a tank, "I think we might have some things that could help." Natsuki pointed behind her to show their BTR and humvee with a mounted machine on it, "Is everyone here blind or did they really miss these?"

"But we don't know how to drive these things." Yuri commented, "How are we suppose to take these to the capitol?"

"Yuri's right." Monika agreed, "None of us have driven anything like this before."

"Oh psh." Natsuki laughed, "These things drive on their own. So we can lay down the firepower while these take us to our destination. What do ya' say Tiff?"

Before Tiffany could answer, Sayori snatched the rifle from Monika and grabbed some body armor, "I say: We're good to go. Mount up everyone!"

* * *

Tridon was tackled to the ground, but he took out his handgun and fired into the CLF insurgent that tackled him to the ground. He slid back while firing his rifle at the attacking CLF insurgents.

"There's too many of these assholes!" Braxton struggled fighting one, but managed to push them off the 2nd floor balcony. However, he instantly took a bullet to his shoulder and fell back, "Ah! I'm hit!"

"Jen," Tridon called out, "grab 'em."

Jen crouched and moved towards Braxton while firing back at the CLF insurgents. He pulled him and took a shot to her rifle, breaking it.

"Damn it. I lost my gun!"

Tridon grabbed one of the rifles dropped by their attackers and slid it over to her, "Just grab the ammo from their bodies inside!"

"Jen," Braxton groaned, "when I breached with Erica downstairs, we saw an armory down there. Maybe you can grab something from there."

"After I heal you." Jen looked around while she started healing Braxton. However, a bullet flew right by them from the doorway downstairs, "Shit." Jen aimed at the CLF insurgents coming from the basement and shouted, "They're coming from the bottom!"

"Laura, go help them." Tridon ordered, "Erica, how are we looking on the computer?"

"The internet here isn't exactly the best. Just give me a little bit more time."

"Damn it."

"Tridon," Tiffany called out, "where are you right now?"

"Pinned down in Ukraine. How 'bout you?"

"No time to joke around here. The east coast is being attacked. We need you here."

"Can't right now. We're surrounded and we just hit a gold mine of CLF intel. I'm not leaving this here for nothing."

"Damn it Tridon."

"We'll be there. Just give us some time."

"Gah!" Tiffany threw down her radio and looked at her rifle, "They're not going to be here for a while."

"The best we can do is just hope we don't get ambushed and targeted." Monika commented, "If we can get through without a problem, then we can get to the Capitol Building without casualty."

"DC," Officer White started, "are you heading towards the Capitol Building?"

"Yes." Tiffany answered, "We're heading across the Potomac River now."

"I hear ya'. I can't have all of you heading towards the Capitol Building."

"Why is that?"

"I need you all to head towards the National Mall. We're currently setting up an underground bunker/makeshift hospital where you will be debriefing."

"Debrief for what?"

"Just get here now. Our troops along I-95 towards Richmond lost their footing and are pulling back to the capitol. We need to be able to assess the situation before they get here. How's Tridon's situation?"

"They're currently pinned down in Ukraine, but they were able to find a gold mine of CLF knowledge."

"Alright. That's good. I'll meet you all underneath the National Mall."

"I got it!" Erica shouted, "And you're not going to like this."

"What is it?"

"You were right. There is a rat and they're in the US Army. I don't know who it is but right now they're in the attack against the US right now."

"God damn it."

"We can get out of here now."

"Well, we gotta find a way out of here." Tridon looked towards Braxton who was already back up and fighting, "How's our evac looking Brax?!"

"I never got a response. I tried to get a hold of Overlord again, but my radio was shot by the CLF."

"Damn it." Tridon looked towards the back of the safehouse, "We can make it into the dense forest, but I don't know where we'll be running to."

"We'll just have to hold out."

"We don't have the ammo for that. Even with that armory downstairs, we can't last too long. They just don't stop coming. This is worse than that Afghan outpost."

Once they approached the National Mall, the girls hopped out to see soldiers scrambling around and others being brought in on makeshift gurneys. Officer White waved them over to him and they made their way towards him.

"Alright, we don't have time, but I need you girls to assist in leading civilians towards the Washington Monument and defending it afterwards."

"Sayori can't fight though." Natsuki quickly stated, "She just had a miscarriage."

"She doesn't have to fight. All you have to do is lead the traffic towards the Washington Monument Evac Zone and defend it. Sayori, you'll be giving orders to our Wolverine teams as their commander. Captain," Officer White said while looking at Tiffany, "you'll be leading this squad with the name: Wolverine 3 Bravo."

"I can do that."

"Now move along. We don't have long before that CLF Coalition bombards us."

"You'll do fine Sayori." Monika squeezed Sayori's shoulders and said, "We'll be counting on you."

Once they left, Sayori shook her head and said, "What are you counting on me for? I don't even get to fight."

"Let's go Mrs. Pierce." Officer White led Sayori down into the bunker while she watched her friends drive off.

* * *

Tridon and his crew were running dry and have resorted to using the enemy weapons, but even those weapons have been running dry.

"We gotta get back home." Tridon growled, "They need us there."

While Tridon tried to figure a way out of their situation, he heard a large group of helicopter blades nearing them. He listened closely and heard them land in front of the safehouse. Tridon looked outside to see US soldiers landing and fending off the CLF.

"I think our EVAC is here!"

Everyone made their way outside and looked at the large cleanup squad.

"Captain!" One of them shouted, "We got you a chinook ready to take you to the US East Coast. The capitol is already being bombarded as we speak."

"Alright. Let's get going."

"Tridon," Erica stopped grabbed his arm and said, "there's still more info I can get. I'll have to stay here and investigate."

"So you're not going?"

"I won't. I'll have to see what else I can find from this safe house."

"Alright."

"It was great working with you." Erica hugged Tridon and pinched his cheeks, "Now go help your wife and friends."

"I will. Be safe."

"You too."

"Let's go the rest of you." The rest of them boarded and Tridon waved Erica off. Once the chinook closed and they were off, Tridon punched the wall of the chinook, "Damn it. Damn it..." Tridon repeated, "There's no fucking way we had a rat at the base this whole time."

"Alpha 2-1," a man spoke through their radio, "this is Overlord, where are you arriving from, over?"

"Overlord," Tridon responded, "this is Alpha 2-1 Actual, we are arriving from our position in Ukraine."

"Alpha, we need you to head over to the the civilian evac center positioned at the Lincoln Memorial. The troops there are at 60% combat effectiveness and dwindling as we speak. Can you drop on that zone, over?"

"Solid copy Overlord, heading to the Lincoln Memorial Evac Site. 2-1 Actual, out." Tridon swore to himself and tapped on the seat of the pilot who balled his fist. He turned back towards his team and said, "We'll be heading to the Lincoln Memorial to assist in the evacuation of civilians there. We don't have much, but they need our help. Get your weapons ready when we drop there.

* * *

Tiffany and the dokis, minus Sayori, were now at the Washington Monument where they were evacuating civilians. Monika fired the mounted machine gun on the humvee, but it continuously jammed. She un-jammed it several times, but it was futile.

"Monika!" Tiffany shouted, "Get off that gun! You're not doing us any favors!"

"I'm sorry!" Tridon hopped out of it and moved to firing her rifle behind the humvee, "Throwing us into the fray like this wasn't expected."

"What do you mean unexpected?" Tiffany shot back, "They need every able body to help here. No matter if they have training or not.

"We' been out of it for so long, so I don't think we're providing much help."

"Talking surely isn't helping anybody." Natsuki interrupted while controlling the BTR, "Just keep your focus because I don't think we can hold this for much longer."

"How many do they have?" Yuri wondered, "There's no way they have all of these people and equipment to this large of an assault on the US capitol."

"Who knows how long they've had all of this planned." Tiffany looked around and pressed her earpiece, "Base, this is Wolverine 3 Bravo, we're pulling out of the monument evac zone. We can't handle it here."

"Damn it," Sayori growled, "Wolverine 3 Bravo, I need you rendezvous back to the National Mall. You'll be placed on the assault team to take back the capitol building."

"The capitol building was taken?"

"It was and we're rounding up everyone we can to take it back."

"What about Tridon and his crew?"

"From what I hear, they're coming back from Ukraine now."

"Good." Tiffany slapped the humvee and shouted, "We're pulling out!"

* * *

An hour later, Tridon and his crew were entering the combat zone, "We're about to meet over it!" The pilot called out, "Rappel down!"

Tridon opened the side door and dropped the rappel rope, "Go!" He shouted.

Laura rappelled first while Arthur and Braxton followed then Jen rappelled next. Tridon rappelled last, but as he was rappelling, their helicopter was shot out of the air. Tridon quickly cut the rope and they all fell towards the ground.

Tridon and Jen waved their hands and they levitated slowly to the ground. Tridon and his crew instantly ducked down when a barrage of gunfire came towards them.

"Captain Pierce!" Officer White called out, "We need your team on our left flank! We have some T-80's and several javelins bombarding us! We have some MK-19's set up! Do what you can to get them off of us! I'm trying to get us air support!"

"Roger that!" Tridon turned to his team and ordered them to move, "Get going! We have to make sure these civies are safe!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile at a nearby bunker, Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri were in said bunker and observing some of the soldiers being carried in. They were mortally wounded while some were being placed in body bags, much to the girls' disgust.

"This isn't good." Sayori commented, "We're losing soldiers left and right. We can't do much because we haven't trained in years."

"And Tridon isn't here." Natsuki added, "He's at the Lincoln Memorial."

"Have you forgiven him yet Sayori?" Monika asked, "We've found out that none of us are pregnant and he's probably out there worried sick about you. You can't fight right now. You just got out of your operation 2 days ago. You can't fight."

"I've already forgiven him, but I want to say it to his face. I can't do that when he's not here."

"They're everywhere!" Tridon shouted over comms, "Overlord! This is Alpha 2-1 Actual- Arthur, get those 19's going on that flank now! The Lincoln Memorial Evac Zone is dealing with several platoons of T-80's and T-15's! We are at 20% combat effectiveness. Civilians are trying to help, but they are severely untrained! I'm calling a Broken Arrow. I say again: Broken Arrow!"

"Solid copy on the Broken Arrow." Overlord responded, "Captain, it's been an honor."

The girls froze when they heard this. Sayori stumbled forward while the radio operators were in shock as well. Tiffany joined them after hearing the distress call. In her hand was the necklace Tridon gave her just before he left for Albania. The necklace with his wedding rings.

"Sayori," Tiffany called out, "Tridon wanted me to give this to you." Tiffany grabbed Sayori's hand and firmly placed the necklace in them, "Just before he left for Albania, he placed your wedding rings onto this necklace chain. He wanted me to give this to you in case something happened."

Sayori stared at the necklace and slowly teared up. She fell to the ground and hugged the necklace before breaking down entirely. She never got to see her husband again. The one chance she had. She had lost it.

She just wanted to hold him juts one last time and tell him that everything will be fine. She just wanted to see him, talk to him, and to lay it all out. The others consoled her for a short moment before a loud explosion destroyed their ears before their power went out.

"What's going on?!" Tiffany called out.

"Power is out everywhere!" A soldier shouted, "Everything is out! Comms, red dots... everything!"

"What just happened?"


	13. Broken Arrow/Everything Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tridon's Broken Arrow call, everything seems to have set itself straight after a powerful emp-like explosive shuts off all power around DC. Now Tridon and his crew must travel towards The Eclipse to take back the White House.

Before all of this happened, Tridon and his crew were practically pinned behind a small piece of rubble. Civilians were behind them taking cover or assisting them while Tridon, his crew, and the last of Officer White and his crew were trying to fight back against the advancing enemy forces.

"Left flank!" Officer White shouted, "Focus fire on that left flank Stone!"

"I gotcha'!" Jen responded.

One of Officer White's men were gunned down and he caught them, "He's down!"

"Arthur," Tridon called, "take his position!"

"Rog'!"

"Contact left! Contact Left!" Braxton shouted.

"Lincoln Memorial to all callsigns," Tridon started, "enemy fire coming from all sides! Enemy armored technical support is bombarding our position! Requesting Close Air Support, over!"

"We hear ya' Lincoln Memorial, but uh, our ROE will not allow air support near a civie evac site."

"Damn it." Tridon groaned and peaked out for just a second, but took a round to his shoulder, "Ah!"

"Captain!" Braxton shouted as he pulled Tridon further into cover.

"Get off." Tridon pushed Braxton off and tore off his shoulder protection. He looked at him and said, "Jen, heal it up now."

"Warhammer, this is Hunter 2-2 Alpha Actual," Officer White started, "do you read me over?!"

"Warhammer hears you loud and clear, go ahead."

"Requesting Fire Mission. Grid: Juliet November 1-5-9'er-6-8-3. Twelve guns, two rounds, HE delay in effect. Target number: November Alpha Bravo 2-6-0-2, over."

"Warhammer copies all. Message to Observer: Juliet November 1-5-9'er-6-8-3, twelve guns, two rounds, HE delay in effect. Target number: November Alpha Bravo 2-6-0-2. Splash in seven seconds."

A few moments later, a barrage of artillery shells fell on the armored vehicles in the distance, destroying most of them.

"That should give us some time." Arthur commented.

"Warhammer, this is Hunter 2-2 Alpha Actual. Good effect on target: column of BTR's destroyed. Over."

"Warhammer copies all. BTR's destroyed."

Even so, this barely alleviated the constant barrage against Robert's army. Tridon shook his head while Jen patched him up. He looked at the cowering civilians and others trying to fight with them before looking at his remaining employees, Jen, and Officer White's last soldiers. He shut his eyes and grabbed a radio.

"They're everywhere!" Tridon shouted, "Overlord! This is Alpha 2-1 Actual- Arthur, get those 19's going on that flank now! The Lincoln Memorial Evac zone is dealing with several platoons of T-80's and T-90's! We are at 20% combat effectiveness. Civilians are trying to help, but they aren't doing much! I'm calling a Broken Arrow. I say again: Broken Arrow!"

"Solid copy on the Broken Arrow. Captain, it's been an honor."

"It's over isn't it?" Officer White wondered.

"I'm afraid it is everyone." Tridon solemnly answered, "This is it."

"Wow..." Laura softly started, "I didn't think it'd end like this. I didn't even contemplate this." Jen comforted her while trying to fire back at the attacking CLF insurgents.

"Wait," Arthur stopped everyone and pointed at the sky, "what's that bright light?"

A bright shining light floated far in the sky. It traveled across the sky for a long while before it exploded. Lights flickered on and off while helicopters and jets fell out of the sky, crashing into the ground.

"Take cover!" Officer White shouted.

Arthur, Jen, and Laura rushed the civilians into better cover while Braxton and Officer White helped Tridon into cover as well.

Helicopters crashed onto the attacking enemy forces and jets crashed into multiple buildings. Everyone shielded their heads with plasma shields and hoped for the best.

After the mayhem ended, they peaked out to see the destruction caused by the odd explosive device that went off.

"Is everyone alright?" Tridon called out.

"We're good." Arthur responded.

"Holy shit." Braxton breathed out, "What the hell was that?"

"That was way too strong to be an EMP." Jen responded, "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Tridon groaned while standing up. He checked on his weapon and noticed that its red dot sight wasn't working anymore, "My sight is down. What about all of you."

"Same here." Braxton answered, "This shit is weird. Shit's weird bro."

"We have to get the civilians somewhere else. We have to get back to the main bunker."

"That's a ways away from here." Arthur commented, "It's underneath the National Mall."

"That's around the block Arthur." Braxton commented, "That's not that far."

"Yeah," Tridon interrupted, "but a block could mean that we'll have to fight whatever is remaining from the CLF. Plus we have civilians. We'll have to go at their pace."

"I can take the remaining civilians." Officer White offered, "I can meet all of you there."

"I guess."

"My squad will lead the civies south and to the east. You take the north route."

"Got it."

"Our comms seem to be out," Laura added, "we'll be going radio silent until they're back up."

"Got it." Tridon nodded, "Let's get going all of you. We'll see you at the bunker!"

They stepped out on to the street to see the destruction caused by the explosion. Helicopters were everywhere. Dead bodies littered the streets and charred tanks covered the roads.

"Man." Braxton shivered as he said, "If the CLF doesn't kill us, then this monsoon is gonna do us in."

"This is all fucked now." Arthur swore to him and said, "Shit's falling from the sky, our comms are out. This shit is fucked!"

"Keep your nerves in check Arthur." Trdon berated, "Jen, can you run a pulse?"

"No. I'm out of plasma."

"I'm running dry on plasma too." Tridon knocked on the gauge for his  
gauntlets and sighed in frustration, "We'll just have to move blind."

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Tridon and his crew aimed at him while Jen shouted, "Star! Respond or we will fire."

"Hey whoa!" The soldier responded, "I'm just a runner. I don't remember the damn countersign."

"The proper response is 'Texas'." Tridon responded, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find everyone to say that everyone is heading towards Whiskey Hotel. Colonel Marshall's orders. Keep heading north. The Capitol Building is being dealt with by the US Army Ranger."

"What about you?"

"Anyone else alive back there?"

"Nothing. Officer White is leading civilians somewhere safer while the air is clear."

"Alright, I guess I'm with all of you."

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"Private First Class Bradley Piers."

"Well Piers, you better not hold us back. You either keep up or get left behind."

Tridon walked ahead with Jen, Laura, and Arthur followed him while Braxton patted the soldiers back.

"You'll get used to him. He's much better when shit's not falling apart."

"I'll take your word for it. I've always dreamed of working with the great Tridon Pierce."

"Just call me Captain. I'm not 'great' or anything." Tridon peaked around the corner and said, "Whiskey Hotel is a ways away from where we are. We're gonna see some CLF patrols. We have to be everywhere and check everyone."

"It'll be hard to identify people in this heavy rain." Laura commented, "We can barely see a few feet in front of us."

"Just call out 'star' and we'll see what happens."

* * *

Monika consoled Sayori while Yuri and Natsuki geared up. Tiffany watched them and walked over.

"Are you two really gonna go out?"

"We have to meet up with Tridon." Natsuki answered, "Besides, we have to get to Whiskey Hotel anyway. Might as well meet up with him on the way there."

"But just the two of you?"

"What other choice do we have? Most of the army has already made their way to Whiskey Hotel. We'll just meet up with him. Do we know where he is?"

"Not since the comms went out."

"If that explosions cleared the area around them, then we shouldn't about him being dead."

"Natsuki." Yuri moaned, "Don't say it like that. As urgent as that Broken Arrow was, we shouldn't worry about finding him. We need to focus on getting to Whiskey Hotel."

"Yuri, I want to make sure myself that he's still alive whether you want me to," Natsuki chambered a round into her rifle and lightly socked Yuri in her chest, "or not. Geez, your boobs don't show in that armor, but you can sure as hell still feel them."

"Natsuki!"

Tiffany laughed before turning her attention to Sayori who was being consoled by Monika.

"Sayori," Monika started, "we don't know for sure if he's really gone."

"But you heard that distress call." Sayori uttered, "Everything is out and we don't know his situation. I can only assume the worst."

"She's not going to feel better until she knows for a fact that Tridon is alright." Natsuki checked her rifle and nodded, "Which is why we have to go out there and figure out where he is before we go to Whiskey Hotel."

"Ah man." Yuri sighed and nodded, "Alright then. It's not like we have any choice." Yuri turned to the others and said, "We'll see all of you at Whiskey Hotel." And with that, both Yuri and Natsuki left the National Mall.

* * *

Tridon and his crew stacked on a door. Tridon held his fist up and opened the door. He looked around for a short second while readying his weapon.

"Star?" Tridon called out and he was net without a response, "CLF soldiers are probably all over the Capitol Building. I doubt the only patrols around here are just to sweep around and pick up any scraps left by that explosion."

"Do you hear that?" Laura started.

"I don't hear anything." Jen replied.

"Me neither." Bradley added, "Just the heavy rain and thunder. Maybe the distant gunfire?"

"No. I hear voices. Russian and Mandarin. This way." Laura went on ahead of everyone towards the supposed voices.

Braxton, Arthur, and Bradley followed her while Tridon and Jen stayed behind.

"Jen," Tridon started, "are you thinking that Laura might be-."

"I have my thoughts."

Tridon stared at her leading the others towards the voices and he sighed. He ushered Jen to catch up to them and decided to check comms while she caught up with the others.

"Check?"

"Check!" Yuri shouted, "Tridon!"

"Comms are back up?"

"I-I don't think so. We haven't heard anyone else so far. Where are you?"

"We just passed the National Academy of Sciences."

"Oh good. We're not far. We're outside Constitution Hall. We can see The Eclipse."

"We can hear that battle. Look Yuri, just stay put where you are. We'll meet up with you."

"Okay. It's only me and Natsuki?"

"Only the two of you?"

"That's right."

"Alright. We'll make our way there asap." Tridon stepped out of the academy and he looked around. He lost track of his crew, "Just great Pierce. Now you lost your crew." Tridon walked around and shrugged his shoulders, "They'll meet me at Whiskey Hotel."

Laura stopped and pointed towards a group of CLF soldiers dragging dead US soldiers. She saw them dumping them on a massive pile of bodies.

"Oh my god."

"These monsters." Braxton growled, "They're treating us like animals."

"And they're doing this while the entire army is at The Eclipse." Arthur added, "Is this what you heard Laura?"

"Yeah. There should be maybe 4 or 5 in this clean up duty."

"Let's take these bastards out." Braxton added.

"Wait," Bradley interrupted, "look at that one guy." He pointed at one of them holding a flamethrower, "If we shoot the back of that guy, it explodes and they burn instead of our comrades bodies."

"Let's do it." Braxton aimed but Jen pushed his gun down, "What the hell Jen?"

"Has anyone noticed that our leader is gone?" Jen looked behind them to and they noticed Tridon wasn't there anymore, "You should've waited."

"I just had to check out the voices." Laura replied, "I'm sorry."

"He's probably on his way to Whiskey Hotel. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll take this shot." Jen aimed and shot at the gas canister.

* * *

Tridon climbed onto a balcony and he had the full view of the push the US Army attempted from The Eclipse. Tridon looked around and saw the Constitution Hall. He jumped down from the balcony and made his way to the Constitution Hall while avoiding roaming CLF clean up patrols.

Yuri and Natsuki hid from those same patrols while watching for Tridon. Slowly, Tridon rose behind them and tapped their shoulders.

They jumped and turned around before trying to scream, but Tridon stopped them, "Unless you want all those CLF patrols on us; I insist you try not to express your excitement by shouting at the top of your lungs."

"Y-You're actually here." Yuri stuttered, "I never thought we'd see you again."

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd see anyone again."

"I hope you're still good to fight."

"I'm good." Tridon checked his rifle and chuckled, "Can I get some extra ammo? Used a lot at Ukraine and the evac zone."

"Here." Yuri offered some ammo and Tridon took it, "What's our plan?"

"After losing contact with my team, I'm just assuming they're heading for Whiskey Hotel."

"We'll be able to move to The Eclipse, but I'm sure my team would like to see me again at Whiskey Hotel."

"Alright, let's get moving." Natsuki peaked out before turning to Tridon, "So Tridon, mind leading us?"

"Okay. Come on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayori loaded up a rifle while Monika watched her. Tiffany joined her as she watched Sayori.

"So she's really going out?"

"She has to. She wants to make sure Tridon is dead. Without our comms, she won't know unless she goes in person."

"If I see him at Whiskey Hotel," Sayori started, "then I'll know. Then I can tell him."

"I'm going too." Monika offered while grabbing her rifle, "I can't let you go out there alone."

"Don't keep worrying about me. I'm fine Monika."

"Yes, but you can't go out there alone."

"Whatever. Are you coming too Tiffany?"

"Not like I have a choice. Grab something that doesn't have a red dot or something. Since those are out, they won't be very useful."

"I know." Sayori walked off while loading her rifle.

Now 3 teams were heading towards Whiskey Hotel. Tridon with Yuri and Natsuki. Jen leading Laura, Braxton, Arthur, and Bradley while Sayori moved with Monika and Tiffany. All 3 with the same mission. Get to Whiskey Hotel.


	14. Taking Back The White House/Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each group separated, they make their push on the White House to take back their capital. All of this leading towards Tridon and Sayori reuniting in the midst of all this chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going back in forth. Didn't wanna going into detail for everything. I mean, it would mostly be the CLF insurgents being destroyed by the characters. So enjoy. I took a while to type this because I was distracted by other things. So it was kind of a short break so that I could relax and such. Anyway, again, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also, should I go about uploading the Those Time series on here? Just so people won't have to read them on Fanfic.net? Should I?

Tridon, Yuri, and Natsuki noticed a group of CLF soldiers in front of a pile of destroyed cars. Tridon held up his fist and pointed towards a destroyed car close to their current position.

"Spread out." Tridon waited for them to cross and he nodded to them. Tridon fired followed by the other two. They quickly neutralized the enemies, but more CLF soldiers appeared to engage them.

"We got one behind that destroyed mustang." Tridon called out.

Natsuki moved to another car and peaked around to take out the guy that was behind said mustang. She gave Tridon a thumbs up and continued to engage the CLF assailants.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayori, Monika, and Tiffany fought towards the Department of Commerce. A large army of US soldiers pushed the CLF that have occupied the building. However, this wasn't their main objective. Instead of pushing with the army inside the Department of Commerce, they wanted to deviate from there and take the main road towards Whiskey Hotel.

"Sayori," Monika started, "we have to take back that building so that they can't flank us.

"The soldiers can handle it. We have to get to Whiskey Hotel."

Sayori went on ahead while Monika stayed with Tiffany, "Tiff, I'm worried for Sayori."

"Tridon's reckless behavior seems to have rubbed off on her. Still, we have to protect her. If we don't want Tridon to be completely sent over the edge, then we have to support her."

"This is the type of recklessness that's gonna get her severely hurt or killed."

"It doesn't matter. If she wants to be reckless, let her be reckless. It's worked for our weird group so far."

"Right."

* * *

Jen came across a group of dead CLF soldiers near where Tridon, Yuri, and Natsuki just were. She checked their bodies and sighed.

"I think Tridon came through here." Jen stood up and looked around, "Tridon is probably on his way to Whiskey Hotel." Jen looked at her group and noticed Arthur staring off into space, "Keep staring off like that and you're gonna take a bullet to the head."

"S-Sorry. Just thinking about my family. They might be in Colorado, but I'm still worried."

"I'm the same." Laura added, "My family lives on the East Coast. I hope they evacuated in time."

"If they're not in the heart of this, then I'm sure they're fine." Jen interrupted, "Right now, we gotta get to Whiskey Hotel so that this doesn't spill inland. You lot ready."

"Oh you know I'm ready." Braxton popped his neck and growled, "These punks will think twice about treating our fallen like dirt on their shoe."

"Ma'am," Bradley began, "I know a shortcut to Whiskey Hotel. I'll probably cut our time in half."

"Alright. Just tell us where we need to go."

"Cool."

* * *

Tridon grabbed a CLF soldier and fired at two more before snapping the neck of the one he grabbed. He waved behind him and the other two joined him.

"That was brutal." Yuri gasped.

"They're more brutal by burning the bodies of the civilians and soldiers here." Tridon looked around and pointed towards a building, "If we go through that building, we should be able to get to Whiskey Hotel in time."

"Tridon," Natsuki stopped Tridon when pointed towards a line of military vehicles passing them, "maybe we can hitch a ride instead."

"Is everything back up?"

"I guess so." Tridon jumped onto a tank and held his hand out to the other two, "Come on!"

Yuri grabbed Tridon's hand and was lifted onto the tank. Natsuki jumped on afterwards and Tridon helped her stabilize. Tridon looked around and sighed.

"We'll push through the west wing and take back the oval office." Tridon called out, "From there, we clear the White House."

"Are we not stopping at Whiskey Hotel?"

"No. I want to push them back as fast as possible. We need to get them out of the White House so that we can fight back properly."

"Do you think comms are back up?" Natsuki wondered, "If vehicles are back up, then that means comms should be back up."

"I'll contact Overlord." Tridon pressed his earpiece and said, "Overlord, this is Alpha 2-1 Actual. Do you read me, over?"

"Overlord hears you. Comms are back up and SOSUS arrays are online."

"Solid copy Overlord. I have been separated from my team and met up with Yuri and Natsuki. Right now, we're pushing with a battalion of vehicles down the west road from The Eclipse. We'll be pushing the West Wing of the White House."

"Overlord copies 2-1."

* * *

Jen, Bradley, and Tridon's crew dropped down into a bunker and looked around. They saw bodies littered inside and they were horrified.

"What is this place?"

"It's a bunker." Jen replied, "Probably raided by the CLF."

"This is terrible." Laura checked at some of the bodies and shook her head, "Why would they be so barbaric."

"Enigmas." Bradley replied, "About 90% of CLF soldiers are enigmas. Enigmas have always been treated wrongly by humans. I remember my cousin talking about how he's always picked on while attending high school. In fact, I think he might be part of the CLF."

"I'm sure that this war by the CLF is due to enigma inequality." Arthur commented, "What do you think Jen?"

Jen stared at the White House in the distance and turned back to where they were going. She walked ahead and remained quiet while holding a frown on her face.

* * *

Sayori traversed through a hallway in the White House while Monika and Tiffany lagged behind. A CLF soldier burst through the door, but Sayori kicked them to the ground and shot them. She peaked around a corner and bullet collided with corner she peaked from. Sayori took out a small mirror and moved it at the corner to see exactly where they were.

She saw 2 of them who were firing at them. Sayori took out a mock-grenade that she had for moments like this. She tossed it out and the CLF insurgents instantly fired at it. She used this moment to move out and fire two precise shots to neutralize them.

Monika and Tiffany joined Sayori who had picked up the decoy grenade she threw. She swapped her mags and continued onward.

"I think Tridon sold her short when he said that she kept up with training a little." Monika stated, "She's like a second coming of him."

"I think we figured that out when she fought off 3 CLF insurgents alone while pregnant. This girl is more than the eye can see and now she can do more now that she isn't pregnant. It's like she didn't even lose any of her fire during her second trimester."

"That's just crazy."

"No use standing around while she moves ahead. We gotta catch up."

"Right."

* * *

Tridon and his crew dropped from the tank and moved to the side of the west wing. Tridon peaked out and noticed several machine gun nests set up around the entrance. He also noticed several balls of electricity being thrown from the nests themselves.

"Enigmas." Tridon looked up and pointed to Yuri, "If you climb on my shoulders and Natsuki on yours, I think she'll be able to take out the MG nests up top."

"Are you sure you can't get up there if we jump boost you?" Natsuki chuckled nervously, "We haven't been the best shot so far."

"You're the lightest and we're the tallest. It just works in our favor."

"Oh whatever!" Natsuki climbed onto Yuri and gripped onto her tight, "Up, up we go you two."

"Step on Yuri." Tridon knelt down and Yuri stepped on his shoulders, "Be careful."

"I could be if you were the one doing this." Natsuki mumbled.

"Quit your mumbling. We'll meet you upstairs." Once Natsuki was up top and clearing the MG nest, Tridon turned to Yuri and nodded to her, "Let's keep moving."

"Right."

* * *

Jen, Bradley, and Tridon's crew cleared through the entrance of the White House and moved upstairs. They noticed several javelin units aiming at their armored technical support. Jen attempted to shoot them, but they were pinned down by their CLF comrades.

Laura threw a flash grenade and waited for it to pop. Once it did, they all peaked out and neutralized the CLF insurgents firing on their allies. Braxton walked forward and continued firing into their bodies. Arthur grabbed his gun and shook his head.

"Cool it. I wanna kill these bastards no more than you do. However, you can't waste your ammo right now."

"I know. I just can't stand how they treat our fallen. It's inhumane."

"We're moving towards the west wing." Jen ordered, "We'll be checking on that area."

"Bradley," Laura started, "can you check if comms are up?"

"I can."

"Alpha 2-1 Actual to all callsigns." Tridon started before he could check.

Every paused including Sayori who just got done throwing a CLF insurgent out of a window and looked out that window.

"Tridon?"

"They've ordered a mass airstrike on all of DC. After our comms went down, they assumed that DC was lost. We need everyone to signal flares where their bombers can see them. That'll signal that DC has not been lost."

Sayori stared out the window before looking at the ground and finding a pile of flares near her. She picked up a handful and turned to Monika and Tiffany.

"Pick up some and let's move." Sayori ordered, "We're going to see Tridon."

* * *

Tridon fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of gunfire. Yuri dragged him back into cover while Natsuki offered suppressive fire. Tridon supported himself back up and peaked out. He could see plasma shields up that were stopping their bullets.

"Natsuki!" Tridon shouted, "Throw a smoke!"

Natsuki took out a smoke grenade and tossed it into the middle of the room.

"Yuri, thermals."

Yuri nodded and went out as soon as the smoke covered the hall. She aimed her sights and fired at the CLF insurgents.

"They're down."

"Good shooting Yuri and good tossing Natsuki." Tridon placed his hand on the flares on his chest rig and said, "Let's keep moving. We can't let them bomb us while we're still here."

"Right!"

* * *

Each crew moved through the White House, completely wiping the floor with CLF insurgents. They got closer and closer to a spot to signal the bombers.

Tridon kneed a CLF insurgent in the face and knocked them out before firing a bullet into their head. Beside him, a CLF insurgent flew through a door and several bullets flew into them. Sayori walked through and met eye to eye.

"Tridon..."

"Sayori..."

A CLF fell back from the door in front of them and was shot to oblivion. Both Tridon and Sayori dodged the incoming gunfire. Jen and his crew stared at them while looking back forth between the married couple. Monika and Tiffany joined and froze when they saw the two looking at one another.

"Bombing commencing in 10, 9..."

"We gotta go!" Tridon yelled while running up a destroyed hallway. He ran up to a balcony and took out his flares. Sayori joined him as did everyone else who took out their flares.

"4, 3..."

"Now!"

Everyone popped their flares and waved them in the air just as the bombers flew over them.

"We have flares. Pull up! Pull up! DC is still in US hands."

Tridon tossed down the flares an sighed in relief. Tridon sat down and took out a smoke. He placed it in his mouth as Braxton and Arthur joined him. He handed them a smoke too and they began to smoke after lighting them.

"What now?" Monika wondered.

"We fight back." Tridon replied, "We stopped their main attack on the capital. Next, we take the fight to them. Take 'em out while their momentum has swayed after this failed attempt."

"Tridon," Sayori started, "can we talk?"

"When we're not out here, we can." Tridon answered, "Right now, we have to debrief somewhere."

"2-1 Actual, this is Officer White."

"White," Tridon called out, "were you able to get those civilians to safety?"

"I was. Thankfully, the CLF were focused on the White house. So there weren't many patrols out there."

"Good."

"As for all of you, you lot will be sent to South Korea for your next assignment."

"I actually saw something in my visions about South Korea." Laura added, "All I saw was a bridge. I just don't know which bridge."

"You lot will drop in Seoul and observe the area. Only observe."

Tridon stood up and flicked his smoke away. He leaned on the balcony's edge and nodded. He turned around and looked at his new full crew.

"You're with us on this Bradley?"

"Are you kidding? Of course. I'd do anything to fight with this legendary team."

"Again, our reputation precedes us." Tridon walked past everyone and stood in front of them, "Let's move. Laura, I want you to try and get more info on the vision in South Korea."

"Alright."

"The rest of you, this'll be a good time to polish your skills. We might've gone through this without casualty amongu s, but we need to prepare for those Lieutenants. If even I struggle against them, then we all need to properly prepare for them."

"Tridon-." Sayori tried to start, but she was interrupted by Braxton.

"As long as we can take out these CLF insurgents more efficiently, then I'm all for it."

"You know I'm with you to the end partner." Jen walked up to Tridon and lightly slugged his arm, "It's why they called me here."

"And we'll be there for you finally to help you." Yuri added, "I mean, we should've expected this from the beginning. It was kinda leading up to this."

"Right." Tridon turned to Tiffany and asked, "And you Captain?"

"I'm not a captain anymore. Tiff is what I'm more used to. Besides, you would technically outrank me. So I follow your orders. Just on a smaller scale since I can't fight like I used to."

"Cool." Tridon glanced at Sayori once and looked at the necklace around her neck, "Well, no use waiting here. Let's get to Seoul. Check."

"Check!"


	15. Down In Seoul/A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew land in Seoul and begin their training and patrols. Tridon receives supplies along with information that FAC agents are joining in the fight including ones from the Peacekeeper Division. They also gain information on the lieutenants from Erica's investigations and where the countries of the world are invading allies of the CLF.
> 
> Tridon and Sayori have a little talk about their current relationship. This can't go too well. Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A calmer chapter here. No fighting. Just talking and preparation along with their next course of action. This will lead towards the end of the first arc. The second arc will be where Sayori will take the reigns as the deuteragonist. So gear up for this arc's finale.
> 
> I might also change the name of the story. Rather than saying Volumes, I'll just name each story and say it's a sequel of the one before. This will probably be changed to Flames of War or something of that matter. So be on the lookout for that.

Tridon and his crew landed in South Korea several days later where they saw Korean soldiers deployed all over Seoul. Helicopters roving the skies and periodic jets making fly bys. Tridon and his crew were thoroughly checked before being set in unmarked vans.

Tridon drove in one with Laura, Braxton, and Arthur in his while Sayori drove with the other dokis. Jen drove Tiffany and Bradley.

"We'll be moving to a house in the middle of the city." Tridon said over their radios, "From there, we will begin our observations and re-training. God knows we all need a few refreshers and the newbies need to learn new things."

"First order of business is firearms training." Jen added, "It's obvious everyone's a little rusty and could use a little help with firearms."

"Not only that, but some of us need to make our rounds here in Seoul. We'll need to make sure every inch of Seoul is safe. Especially knowing that North Korea is part of the CLF Alliance." They stopped in front of a massive house and they stepped out amazed, "This is where we're staying in Seoul. Make yourselves at home while I contact Erica."

Everyone except Sayori moved inside, "Tridon, can we talk?"

"Soon." He quickly answered.

"But-."

"Sayori, please." Tridon pressed his ear piece and began, "Erica, are you there?"

"I'm here. I heard about what happened in DC."

"I'm surprised we took back DC, but it's the US Army's job now to take back the East Coast. We're here in Seoul to make some observations and to train a little. The whole world is on edge after the attacks in Albania, London, and DC. Some countries are gearing up for war. It shows that everyone is vulnerable."

"I have some word on the CLF's operations and it's lieutenants."

"Anything you give us is help at this point."

"I'll be dropping in Seoul tomorrow morning. I'll have what I learned from this safehouse ready to discuss then."

"Alright. See you then."

"See you too."

"Sayori, can you get Laura, Braxton, and Arthur. I need some help getting supplies from some friends here. Afterwards, I want you to help the others with training. After seeing you deal with that CLF soldier the other day, I think you're more than capable to refresh their minds."

"But Tridon I-."

"We can talk when we get back. There's too much on my plate to talk right now." Tridon sat back in the van while Sayori turned around.

"You don't have to bare the entire workload. We're here for you. I'm here for you now."

* * *

A few moments later, Tridon drove with his original crew around Seoul. He looked out his window and stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Laura wondered.

"I'm meeting my friend. Both him and his sister has supplied me on past missions. I'll need them to get some new equipment for us. We've been using the same equipment since we left Cairo. We need new equipment right now."

"A brother and sister duo?" Braxton chuckled and said, "Like Erica and Eric."

"But these siblings weren't malicious when I first met them. Oh well, let's see 'em. They should have some ample supplies to give us."

"Do they fight?"

"Not really. When they need to they can, but their main job is to supply the FAC." Tridon walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited for a second before kicking it, "It's what I do when I knock."

The door flew open and Tridon was dragged in.

"Captain!"

Tridon slowly opened the door again to reveal his fist balled and a girl holding her head. Tridon shook his head and waved for them to head on inside.

"Sorry about Sonu. I guess she's jumpy after the attacks that's been happening everywhere."

"I'm sorry Tridon..." She uttered.

"I told her you would be coming Captain and that I told her to refer to you as Captain." A man interrupted, "I understand you need supplies right."

"That's right. Uh, this is Sol. Sonu's older brother."

"New team?"

"Well, -ish. They're my employees from my company back in the US, but they kinda got dragged along with me. They've done well, but we need supplies. Weapons, body armor, explosives. Anything really."

"Well," Sol walked off towards the back of his house and chuckled, "you're not the only FAC high ranking official that's come by. Several officers from the Peacekeeper Division have already received some supplies here."

"Damn."

"We don't have much. Unless you only have a small squad, then I think some of this should be fine."

"Including us, 11."

"I might have enough. Depends on their strong suits."

"Are the girls back in the fray?!" Sonu exclaimed, "It'll be so cool to see them fight again."

"Well, it is them, but they're not as trained as they used to be. Apart from Sayori."

"Hm." Sonu orbited around Tridon and asked, "Is she not your wife anymore. You didn't call her a pet like you have before."

"It's complicated."

"You're on the market!" Sonu attempted to tackle Tridon, but he grabbed her face and threw her onto the nearby couch, "Oh. Already getting to business I see."

A fist came flying in and collided with her head. She fell onto the ground and was knocked out. Sol sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry again."

"Don't worry. I'm used to it by now."

"Captain," Laura started, "do you mind if I have a sniper?"

"I got it. Don't worry."

"Oh Cap'," Braxton interrupted, "I'd like an M203 with my rifle."

"Cool it all of you." Arthur sighed, "The Captain will get what we need."

"Anyway, what do you have."

"No body armor at the moment. Still trying to experiment with some. All I have are chest rigs."

"Hm, our chest rigs are still fine, but it wouldn't be too bad to have some spares."

"As for firearms, we have a few SIG MCX's, MP7's, and a pair of Wilks."

"We'll have to take 'em all."

"Alright, I'll get them packed up and ready to move with you. Sonu, get up and help."

"Okay!" Sonu jumped up and followed her brother.

"So other FAC agents are out here?" Laura wondered, "So you aren't the only one now."

"The agency probably knows that this war will need everything in order to end it quickly. Even if it means sending the FAC out there. But the Peacekeeper Division. Those are people I trained personally. We're gonna be in for the fight of our lives."

* * *

Back at the house, Sayori watched as Jen instructed the others on combat in the large backyard they had. Sayori sighed and trudged back inside.

She plopped herself on the couch and the necklace jingling around her neck made her tear up a little. She took the necklace off and stared at the rings.

Just a few moments after staring at them, Tridon and the others walked in carrying some of the equipment they got from Sol and Sonu.

"Sayori, go grab some of the supplies from the truck. We have a few things to distribute."

Sayori watched Tridon move to the back with the supplies and stood up. She teared up just a little more before walking outside.

Laura watched her and felt bad at how she was feeling. Her husband was now here, but he was devoting any extra time to her. Much needed time.

"Mrs. Pierce," Laura called out after dropping some of the supplies down, "do you want to talk. You know, about the Captain?"

"I don't know Laura. I want to talk to him personally."

"Oh, well, I'll be here whenever you want to talk."

"Thanks Laura."

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had eaten, bathed, and turned it in for the day, Tridon went outside and took out a smoke. He stared at the sky where the air patrols still made their rounds. He took a few puffs before taking the smoke out and sipping some beer.

After taking the sip, he asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Sayori stood behind him and held out her hand, "Can I have a smoke first?"

"I think we should both stop smoking and drinking." Tridon paused and added, "I also think that we should probably call off our marriage."

"Now wait," Sayori next to Tridon and said, "we don't have to take it that far. We can start over."

"That's what I'm saying. Start over from the beginning as friends." Tridon threw the cigarette down and stomped it out, "I played with your trust and I want to earn it again. Even if it takes months or even years." Tridon turned to Sayori with determination in his eyes, "I want to prove that I can have your trust. It'll probably give us a chance to look at our options as well. You know, just in case things just don't work out."

"But I-." Sayori wanted to reach for his hand, but she knew that there was no convincing him now. It's true that she's forgiven him, but can she still trust him? Maybe. Maybe not, "This probably is the best thing for us."

"But I plan to knock a few of these beers down." Tridon held up a pack of beer with one gone, "We could get drunk, get it on, and start over in the morning."

"I would love that. One last time." Sayori took a can of beer, opened it, and took a big chug, "Maybe a restart is what we've needed."

"Yeah. It was a nice 2 years. Apart from the arguments."

"I especially loved the sex."

"And you think I didn't?" Tridon laughed, "I'm surprised it took you that long to get pregnant with how many times we never used a condom."

"Because your pull out game was strong." Sayori and Tridon laughed making Sayori cough on the beer.

"I'll miss all that." Tridon downed a can before grabbing another, "Might as well get started. Won't even remember the night after I down another can or two."

Sayori watched him chug more cans of beer and smiled, "I will..." She softly whispered to herself.

* * *

That next morning, Sayori woke up and noticed her eyes falling on Tridon's sleeping face. She poked his face and sat up while covering herself.

"Just like our first night at our new house."

"So it's a pattern then." Sayori quickly turned around to see Jen standing at the doorway, "First time at your last house and now first time at this house. Did you guys have sex in college too?"

"A few times."

"Man, you two are sex fiends."

"This is our first time having sex since the baby announcement party we had a few months back." Sayori looked around for her clothes and felt them land on her lap, "Huh?"

"Get dressed and get that idiot up. We need to start either our briefing, training, and patrols."

"Right." Jen walked off leaving Sayori alone. Sayori stood up and quickly threw on her clothes before shaking Tridon awake, "Wake up Tridon. We need to get to work."

"5 more minutes sweetie."

Sayori's heart thumped fiercely when he said this. She shook him again, this time a lot more aggressively. Tridon jolted up and aimed a gun at the wall across the room.

"Where am...?"

"We have to start our patrols and such."

"Oh. Right. I'll be out there in a little bit. I smell weird."

"Yeah. Yeah you do." Sayori left Tridon to tend to himself and stood next to his door, "You did say you wouldn't remember anything. My last memory of love with you will be last night." Sayori sighed and walked towards the group, "So what do we have?"

"South Korean Special Forces and several FAC squads are moving in on North Korea." Erica started, "England has set up defensive perimeters off its coasts and are currently preparing for an assault with France and Italy to invade Russia for their attack."

"So it's World War 3."

"Precisely."

"Our target aren't the countries." Tridon interrupted from behind, "It's the CLF and its lieutenants. They won't be in one general area. They'll be where they'll find me." Tridon turned to Erica and asked, "So what did you get from that safehouse?"

"Lieutenants 1 through 4." Erica slid 4 folders onto the table in between everyone.

Yuri grabbed one and read through it, "Here's the woman that was there in Afghan." She looked at her name and said, "Kristine Bernard. Referred to as 1. Which means she's Lieutenant number 1."

"Kristine was a former police officer turned enigma rights activist when she saw her husband gunned down trying to protect enigmas from Anti-Enigma protestors."

"I heard about that." Monika added, "I'm guessing these lieutenants have connections towards the mistreatment of enigmas."

"In one way or another, they do."

"This is that Russian guy that was in Afghan too." Natsuki pointed out, "Komolov Yakovich. Former KGB spy. Freaky. This guy is like another Epsilon based off what I see in this folder, but stronger I think."

"I couldn't fight Epsilon when I was an enigma." Tridon mouthed, "Komolov isn't an enigma though."

"I wouldn't be so quick on that." Erica interrupted, "Robert's experimented again with enigma serums. He's giving people enigma powers to help empower his army. I don't know where all of his facilities are, but we do have one that's here in South Korea."

"Where?"

"Incheon." Erica answered, "But the facility is heavily guarded and far from the public. Getting there would be difficult and getting out would be even more difficult."

"We're not ready. We'll need to train day in and day out until we know we're ready." Tridon knocked on the table and said, "Jen, Sayori, lead the training. I'll lead the training when I'm not patrolling. Laura, Braxton, and Arthur, we'll be on patrols for the time being. You lot are trained well enough. Apart from new stuff I can teach you. For now, we get to work. Check."

"Check!"


	16. Out On Patrol/New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon and Laura take up a shift of patrolling around Seoul. However, Tridon begins to feel something about Laura. Feelings that he holds for Sayori at the same time. Does he really see Laura in that same light? This is all the while the crew enjoy some R&R after a very stressful, bloody 2 months.

Tridon walked around Seoul with Laura at his side. They didn't have much equipment on them. Their only weapons were a concealed handgun and a baton.

"So you two aren't married or even a couple anymore?"

"Yeah." Tridon placed his hands in his pockets and added, "A clean slate for me to earn her trust and for us to check our options. Just in case."

Laura looked around while Tridon stopped and looked at some people looking at him. Most of them women.

"My looks gets me options and I assume Sayori's does too, but I wouldn't want a woman who wants me for my looks."

"It is what attracted me." Laura mumbled while joining Tridon again, "Er-I mean, a lot of women would go crazy over your looks. But I think they would be a little iffy on your personality."

"Wait what?"

"You're not exactly the nicest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you like to be abrasive. Like, you present yourself in a very aggressive way. It's easy to get used to, but people might be turned off by that aggressiveness."

"I'm abrasive. So what?" Tridon held his mouth open after asking that and sighed, "God damnit. You're right. I wasn't always like this."

"I know." Laura chuckled, "Braxton, Arthur, and even Yuri has told me that you were a lot more outgoing. You were a party animal before."

"Stress can change people."

"It's not just the stress I believe." Laura stepped in front of Tridon, "It's everything that's happened over the last 2 months."

"Yeah..." Tridon trailed off and stared at Laura, "U-Uh. Don't stand so close." Tridon walked past Laura, confusing her.

"I wasn't even close to you."

_"What am I doing?"_ Tridon shouted at himself, _"Sayori and I just called off our entire relationship. I can't already see Laura like that. Wait. Why did it take this long? Why do I see someone that's several years younger than me like that?"_

* * *

Sayori walked past Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki firing their rifles while taking her own after they stopped. She aimed at the makeshift targets and fired swift, controlled shots. Her shots were practically all perfect.

"Sayori," Natsuki started, "how much did you keep up with training after the whole Robert ordeal?"

"Whatever Tridon helped me with. He said he would help me keep up with whatever was enough."

"Knowing that guy, that could mean anything." Monika walked over to Sayori and added, "But you're just as good as he was during that time. You're just amazing."

"Tridon is a brutal trainer." Yuri commented, "If you remember from our time in Tiff's hideout he was brutal with us."

"Right and he was rather brutal with me." Sayori set her rifle down and clicked her tongue, "Still, I find it hard that we're technically not a couple anymore."

"I still think you two have a chance." Yuri added, "You two are meant for each other. Yes, we might've had a hand in this final decision, but maybe this is what you two need."

"Our arguments were getting worse. It was only a matter of time the stress got to him. We couldn't have stress sex as much as usual. I guess it just led to this. We were probably getting worse. I just wish I could see past his acting every now and then. Remember, he's damn good at it."

"I wonder how his patrol is doing." Natsuki commented while watching the jets fly above them, "Things have been getting more and more heated over the last few days." Natsuki took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to get back out there. The rush we had in DC was amazing."

"More of a rush than when you had to bake for Sayori's Lingston acceptance party?" Monika laughed.

"More than that." Natsuki checked her rifle and fired the same burst that Sayori did earlier, "But I guess I still need work." Natsuki laughed nervously as her aim was fine, but her precision was lackluster.

"At least you can hit the target." Sayori commented before adding, "At least you don't jam the gun." Sayori slowly turned to Monika and growled, "At least you don't disengage or barrel check everyone."

"Sayori, I already said that I was sorry." Monika moaned, "I haven't held a gun since that semester in high school."

"But you should know not barrel check people or to keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to fire."

"Mmm..."

"Sayori's really giving it to them. Well, mostly to Monika. Oh bless her pure heart." Erica chuckled, "I didn't think she had grown this much."

"She's grown a lot from what I see." Jen commented, "Tridon knows how to train people. He might be brutal, but it's for the goodness of the soldier."

"I'm assuming he learned from when I trained the two of you." Tiffany added, "I was more brutal with him however because of how arrogant he was as a teenager. Especially when he knew that he could top me in everything."

"Not gonna lie," Erica giggled and said, "the kid can be adorable."

"Why are calling him a kid?" Jen chuckled, "He's only 3 years younger than you."

"Yeah, but to me, he's still a kid on the inside. I can see it. He might present himself as a battle-hardened leader with a massive chip on his shoulder and he might be."

"He is." Jen interrupted.

"But I see that old boy that I fell in love with just over a decade ago. That's why I tease him so much."

"Do you still love him?" Tiffany wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not."

"Jen?"

"Huh?"

"I know you had a crush on him when you two were in training. Plus, you even had sex with him while he was out in Marawi. Does he know about it yet?"

"Nope." Jen winked and laughed, "That man will never know that I got a taste of him."

"I'm so glad there are other men here for him to be around." Tiffany sighed and laughed while rubbing her forehead, "With Braxton, Arthur, and Bradley here, he doesn't have to surround himself with women."

"But he's patrolling with Laura right now. Braxton and Arthur are in their own patrol group and Bradley is on the frontlines against North Korea. His stay was short lived. He wanted to fight with us, but now he's out there on the frontlines."

"That kid has grown so much." Tiffany sighed and leaned back, "A lot since the little kid I first saw when I first met him."

* * *

Braxton and Arthur stared at the bustling city despite its mandatory patrols by the South Korean Army.

"People are still going about their day despite what's happening." Braxton noticed a bar along the streets and smirked, "We should definitely hit that up later."

"That's up to the boss."

"He wants to quit alcohol, but he can't resist. Especially under a social situation."

"There's a lot of people out and about still. You think Laura is trying to score some points with the Captain?"

"Probably."

* * *

Laura observed the area they were in while Tridon watched her from a nearby bench. He leaned forward while watching her and tried to look away, but he couldn't.

"She's grown..." He mumbled to himself, "Nothing like the college graduate I hired earlier this year." Tridon blew into his hand from the cold and stood up, "Let's keep moving Laura. Can't linger in an area for too long."

"Captain," Laura pointed at someone loitering across the street. They wore their hoodie up while keeping their hands in their pockets, "I don't trust that person over there."

"It's not our job. Let's move." Laura stared at the person and followed Tridon, "Laura, why did you have a crush on me?"

Laura was slightly taken aback by his question. She still has a crush on him. She's just shoved it to the back of her mind because of his current relationship with Sayori and their situation. She can't think about that.

"Sorry." Tridon immediately interrupted her thoughts and said, "It was just too out of the blue. Just trying to make small talk while we're out on patrol. I don't know why my mind went to that."

"Usually crushes are for someone going through adolescence." Laura stared at the sky and then to Tridon, "I don't exactly know why I felt that way about you. I believe it was your demeanor. How you carried yourself was amazing."

"Even if it was all a ruse?" Tridon questioned, "I tried to present myself in a good light despite all the shit I went through while trying to keep the company afloat."

"Yeah. We know. We listened when you and Erica had that talk in London. I didn't know it was that bad. We always suspected something, but we just assumed it was natural stress an owner should have."

"It's been hard on me."

"You know, if we were still worrying about that big end of the year issue, then all of this would've been perfect. Frontline coverage of the World War 3."

"Don't sound so happy about it." Tridon chuckled lightly making Laura chuckle too.

"Sorry. It's just a opportunity like this would've been perfect for an up and coming journalist."

"Oh right." Tridon paused and stopped walking making Laura look at him in confusion, "You joined mostly to gather experience on journalism. Laura, look, I'm-."

"No. It's fine. This is a much bigger rush anyway." Laura turned around and continued on her way making Tridon smile at her from behind, "Let's keep patrolling. I heard there's a nice bar down this street."

"You know I'm trying to quit alcohol Laura."

"Nothing wrong with indulging in your poison."

* * *

Sayori couldn't stop shuddering. She slowly placed her rifle down and looked at her watch. She tilted her head and chuckled.

"What time is exactly? Haven't updated my watch."

"Judging by the sky," Natsuki looked up at the sun-setting evening sky and answered, "it's about evening time. Maybe 5?"

"Well, we've trained enough." Sayori stretched and shuddered again, "We should go check out a bar or something."

"I thought you were quitting alcohol and smoking?" Monika wondered, "Both you and Tridon were quitting all of that."

"But I'm not quitting in a social setting." Sayori slowly replied, "Let's head to a bar nearby. I have a feeling Tridon and the others will be there too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a hunch."

* * *

They made their way to that very bar that Tridon, Laura, Braxton, and Arthur saw where they noticed 3 of the bar drinking. However, Tridon stood off to the side watching them on some sort of wrist device.

"Uh," Sayori started, "why don't one of you go talk to him." Sayori made her way to the bar while the others looked at each other.

"Don't mind if I do." Erica was about to walk over to Tridon, but was stopped by Jen.

"Yuri, go check on Tridon."

"Alright." Yuri slowly walked towards Tridon who looked up at her and waved, "Hi Tridon."

"What's up Yuri?"

"You seem jovial."

"Well, we haven't had bullets flying at us for the last few days. This type of R&R is good. Good for morale."

"Tridon, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been looking at Sayori and," Yuri watched where Tridon's eyes fell and her eyes widened, "Laura?!"

"Shush." Tridon covered Yuri's mouthed and looked over if they had noticed she yelled her name, "Not so loud."

"So how was the patrolling?" Monika wondered.

"Did you really think Braxton did any real patrolling?" Arthur laughed, "The dude worried more about coming here than patrolling."

"What dude? No." Braxton responded sarcastically, "I was patrolling the bar to make sure the CLF didn't mess with it." Braxton looked at his hand and said, "How'd this drink get in my hand?!"

Tridon and Yuri smiled while watching the group laughing by the bar and Yuri sighed.

"Well, that puts you in a pickle."

"A big one. I mean, we were suppose to look into our options. I honestly thought who I was going to feel about Laura randomly was how I was going to feel about you and the others. I mean, I did like all of you before her. I still don't know why I just randomly saw her charm about her."

"It's her growth in confidence." Yuri quickly replied, "I talked to her a lot during her nights alone from all of you. A one on one girl talk and how she sounded from the beginning is nothing like the girl I see now. In fact, I can't even call her a girl. She's a woman. She's grown so much out of that shell she had around her from the beginning that it's amazing."

"She broke out of her shell faster than you did." Tridon chuckled as Yuri lightly punched him, "But are you sure that's a reason?"

"Tridon," Yuri solemnly started, "there's something that's she's been hiding that I helped her hide."

"What is it?"

"It's-." Before Yuri could finish, a group of US Army Soldiers burst through the entrance loud and rowdy, "What great timing..."

"I think I see Bradley in that group." Tridon pointed at Bradley who was more quiet than the other soldiers. He waved to him and pointed at the bar.

He looked towards the bar and sighed in relief. He made his way towards everyone else around the bar.

"So what was that about Laura?"

"It's nothing. On the other hand, why aren't you drinking?"

"Trying to quit."

Yuri smirked and grabbed Tridon's arm, "Come on." Yuri dragged Tridon over to the bar and shouted, "Give us 2 more!"

Tridon stood in between Sayori and Laura who both had drinks in their hands.

"Come on Tridon." Sayori laughed, "I know we said we'd quit, but it's a social gathering here. Chug some."

"Yeah Captain." Laura agreed, "You need to alleviate your stress by downing a glass or two."

Tridon took a deep breath and grabbed the glass that the bar tender handed him. He looked at it and drunk from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Laura being thrown into the Tridon's harem? Well, Tridon only has the feelings for Sayori and Laura (that he just now discovered), but does this mean he'll end up with Laura? Well, I know if she does or not. I can't keep revealing and explaining everything. Read between the lines and I think you might see the answers that some oh so seek.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you lot have enjoyed the two chapters that lacked any violence. Just laid back conversations between the characters. A little R&R is definitely what they need after Albania, Cairo, Dublin, London, Ukraine... everywhere! This is much needed for them. Don't worry for those who enjoy the action. It'll be back soon. The end of the first arc is coming to a close soon with a big twist to end the arc. Stay tuned for it!


	17. Lonely Nightlife/Trouble In Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon decides to spend the night alone at a local club where he meets another FAC agent. However, they find several CLF insurgents who say that they have explosive spread around in the club in their end which leads to Tridon to believe that more explosives are spread across Seoul.
> 
> Tridon and his crew spread themselves thing just as trouble hits Seoul when they're unprepared.

Tridon laid in his bed that night staring at the ceiling of his room. He sat up and stared at the clock in his room. It was 11 o'clock at night. He had only slept and hour, but he couldn't find it in himself to go back to sleep.

He trudged out of bed and put on a fresh pair of clothes before grabbing his gun, a light ballistic vest, and making his way outside. Tridon made his way to a club nearby and waited in line to get in. The security guard checked him and felt his gun.

Tridon showed his FAC badge and the security guard let him in. Tridon trudged past the crowd of people and made his way to the bar.

"Grey Goose." Tridon called out to the barmaid. He sat and was handed a pint glass size of Grey Goose Vodka. He swirled it around in his cup and took a small sip and winced a little.

"Not used to the kick?" A woman asked beside Tridon.

"Haven't had vodka since college. I'm not used to the burn in your throat."

"So you're young?"

"Depends on what you think young is."

"Anything below 25."

"Then I'm not young to you. I'm 28."

"Hm," the woman took one good look at Tridon and chuckled, "yeah. But you don't even look 28. You look like you're in your mid-40s."

"Stress can do that to ya'."

"What's your name?"

"Tridon Pierce. Yours?"

"Wei Fen."

"Chinese?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here in Seoul."

"I could ask an American the same thing."

"FAC business."

"Ah. FAC agent." The woman nodded and shoved her badge in Tridon's face, "Wei Fen, Senior Agent from the FAC Chengdu Branch."

"Tridon Pierce, Senior Captain Agent from the FAC North American Branch."

"Man, you're younger and a higher rank. The highest rank a reserve..." She paused and asked, "You're on reserve, but you're out here?"

"I was forced out of reserves 2 months ago." Tridon took another sip and said, "I do know other FAC agents are out here. Namely the Peacekeeper Division."

"That's..." The woman groaned and slammed her head on the counter, "How could I forget who you are. The Great Tridon Pierce." She turned to him and held her hand out, "I must say that it is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine." Tridon shook her hand and nodded to her.

"So you were called here to Seoul for deployment?"

"I was sent here to just patrol, but my crew and I will be heading across the Incheon Bridge for a facility run by the CLF."

"The Enigma Experimental Facility in southern Incheon. I've heard of it."

"You have?"

"Well, I know of it, but not enough. Sent a recon unit there 2 days ago. They haven't returned."

"Probably caught."

"You seem nonchalant about it."

"Because, I just am."

"You're an interesting man Captain Pierce."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." The hair on Tridon's neck stood up when he noticed a man in the distance walk into a secluded back room, "Eyes up." Tridon stood up and chugged his vodka. He winced badly and said, "On me."

"Uh..." Wei, although hesitant, followed Tridon towards the back room. Tridon walked inside and was rather shocked that he could just walk in, "Wow." Wei commented, "Didn't think you could just walk back here."

"Over here." Tridon ushered Wei to follow him behind some shelves where the man joined up with 4 people carrying duffle bags and people who were knocked out supposedly by them, "Keep low and listen."

"So are we preparing for it?" The man asked.

"Yes. Explosives are set in the building." One of the other people responded, "This'll throw off the patrols allowing us to spread an attack throughout Seoul while the people are asleep and vulnerable."

"Good. Load up."

They dropped the duffle bags and took out rifles and other weapons.

"I'm not gonna let this go down." Wei slowly disappeared and made her way over to them.

"No. Wait." Tridon tried to stop her, but he sighed and said, "Always gotta give it to the lower ranks to do bs like this." Tridon moved around the shelves and looked at the group of CLF insurgents. He noticed Wei appeared and he facepalmed, "This woman..."

She grabbed one of the CLF insurgents and shouted, "I got 'em Captain Pierce!"

"You got one!" He shouted back.

The insurgent threw Wei over his shoulder and turned to Tridon, "Pierce? That's who our great leader is looking for."

"I-I don't know." The other insurgents backed up saying, "We've heard rumors, we're not messing with that guy."

"Oh we have more firepower. He doesn't stand-." The leader looked at where the duffle bags were, but they were gone.

"Looking for these?" Wei held her foot on the duffle bag of weapons and nodded to Tridon, "Beat their ass Captain."

"Don't mind if I do." Tridon popped his knuckles and loomed over the CLF insurgents.

A few moments later, they were being taken away by South Korean soldiers. Tridon looked at Wei who looked pretty boastful and slapped the back of her head.

"Ow. What was that for?!"

"Charging in without an actual plan. If I wasn't there, you would've been captured, killed, or worse." Tridon crossed his arms and walked away from the area, "When you're planning a surprise attack, always plan for every variable. Even if it may seem you have the upper hand, just one thing can change the tide."

"But we handled it."

"Because they shifted their focus to me, which gave you a chance to take their weapons. They might've been untrained, but you seem to lack proper training as well."

"Well, I did become an FAC agent only last year."

"I've been an FAC agent for the last 6 or so years."

"And you're already a Captain?! I just became a Senior Agent last month. It's why I'm here."

"You need to be polished." Tridon crossed his arms and looked at the CLF insurgents. One of the smirked devilishly at Tridon, "Spread word that there are more than likely more explosives spread around Seoul. There's gonna trouble here soon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Tridon didn't get home until 6 that next morning and when he stepped through the door, he was met with accusatory eyes by Sayori.

"Good morning Sayori."

"Good morning my ass. Where were you last night?!"

"Out and about. How 'bout you?"

"Don't get smart with me. You had us worried sick when you went missing."

"I decided to do a late night patrol. Nothing went wrong."

"And the CLF insurgents arrested at the nearby club?"

"Pure coincidence."

"Tridon!"

"Look, I have some info." Tridon walked past Sayori and towards the others, "The CLF had bombs planted at the club. They were defused, but I feel like there might be more. You never know. Who knows what they have planned."

"So what's your plan Cap'?" Braxton questioned.

"We'll spread out around Seoul. I know we still need training, but we can't lose Seoul. Let's get moving. The patrols will be Me and Laura. Sayori and Monika. Jen and Tiff. Braxton and Arthur. Lastly, Eric, Yuri, and Natsuki. Gear up and determine where you'll be patrolling. All call on radio when something goes down."

"Why does Laura go with you again?" Sayori glared at Tridon and asked, "Why not me? Your-."

"Because I can trust Laura. She's a good shot and her visions could help me. Besides, you could give Monika some pointers."

"Oh fine."

"Get geared up." Tridon sternly ordered.

* * *

Just a few moments later, Tridon and Laura moved around the Yongsan District. The amount of people made it hard to properly patrol. The area was lively, so it made it hard to walk around.

"This isn't good." Tridon muttered, "Too many people. Would be the perfect place to launch an attack."

"Where are the others?"

* * *

In the Gangdong District, Sayori and Monika settled on a rooftop overlooking the district. Sayori roamed on the roof and leaned on the edge. Monika watched her and was rather nervous.

"Sayori, are you made at Tridon that he didn't choose you to patrol with him?"

"What? No. We're not a married couple anymore. We said we would take a break from all of that. So why should I be angry that he didn't choose me? I mean, he did say that he wanted to earn my trust and he's doing the opposite by not choosing me to patrol with him. But I'm okay with that."

"Sayori..."

"What?!"

Monika froze and quickly said, "Nothing..."

* * *

In the Dobong District, Jen and Tiffany remained with several US and South Korean soldiers. Dobong was mainly a residential district, so it would be a prime target for the CLF to terrorize.

"There's just too many places the CLF can attack." Tiffany commented, "We're already spread thin because of North Korea. They could South Korea whenever they wanted if they knew when, where, and how to attack."

"We're also under-armed." Jen added, "We only have handguns and a vests. We just can't face a full on assault."

"Here's a tip for ya'. Pick up your allies weapons."

"I know."

* * *

The Geumcheon District was under patrol by Braxton and Arthur. They looked around as there more US Soldiers here than any other district.

"I wonder why so many other US army soldiers are here."

"Probably because we're already spread so thin. This won't be good if the CLF launch a surprise attack."

"If this gives us a chance to kill some of them, then I'm all for it."

"Cool it Brax. We contact the others first before we properly engage."

"Those CLF insurgents are scum. Treating our fallen like trash."

"Well, most of them are enigmas. Everybody treats them like trash. Hell, an enigma can't even have a real funeral. They're just buried."

"Wasn't the Cap' a former enigma?"

"That's right, but he lost his enigma powers during his senior year in high school."

"Huh. The Cap' usually talks about equal rights for enigmas and I guess it's for a right reason. I just don't like how they're treating the fallen."

"Doesn't matter. We just gotta do our job."

* * *

"What about the rest?" Laura wondered.

"Erica, Natsuki, and Yuri are around our main base in the Jung District." Tridon stated, "God knows what Erica is making them go through."

* * *

"So how good was he?" Erica asked the two, "Was he good or great?"

"I-I don't think we should talk about that." Yuri shyly responded.

"Man," Natsuki started, "he was awesome and big." Natsuki winked making Yuri blush, "I can't believe I was able to handle him. He likes to get rough."

"Oh gosh..." Yuri covered her face while Erica listen intently.

"Does he like foreplay?"

"Does he ever."

"Why can't we talk about something else?" Yuri mumbled.

* * *

Tridon and Laura stopped in front of a small store front and waited, "Whatever may come, we can't get distracted by what happens."

"Captain," Laura pointed towards a group of people and said, "I don't trust them."

"Me neither." Tridon pointed towards a parked car and said, "Take position there." Tridon held his hand on the handgun in his holster and walked towards them. They stopped and turned to him. One of them smirked devilishly and pulled something out, "Stop!"

A gunshot ran out and Tridon jerked back when he took a bullet to his left shin. He turned to his left and a group of people began shooting at him. He dropped a plasma shield and looked back at Laura who took out her handgun and fired back at the original group. However, Tridon noticed a group of CLF insurgents moving in from behind her.

"Laura!" Tridon ran from his shield, but he was too late. The group fired at her and she took 3 rounds to her back. Tridon dropped another shield and covered her with his body.

"All units be advised, this is Alpha 2-1 Actual. We're pinned down in Yongsan." Tridon shouted on his radio, "We're both injured and we need assistance. We don't know where the soldiers are, but we're surrounded and injured. We need all nearby available units to provide assistance, over."

Each group nodded to their respective partners and moved towards them.

"Don't worry Laura."

"I'm fine." Laura lightly shoved Tridon off of her and opened her jacket, "The vest is still fine."

"But..."

"You're the one that's not fine. Your legs aren't armored."

"Laura..."

"Captain, look after yourself first before me. We have cover."

"I'm suppose to give you orders."

"O-Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just holdout until back up arrives."

"Cap'." Laura pointed at a man opening his jacket to reveal explosives, "Suicide bomber. Wait." The other CLF insurgents stopped and began to kneel, "Cap'!"

"Oh no. No!" Tridon ran forward and took a massive shot to his chest. Tridon flew back into Laura as the CLF soldier pressed a button and they exploded. 

Laura covered Tridon while her ears rang from the nearby explosion. She looked up towards one of the rooftops to see the same sniper that shot Tridon in Dublin. The two glared at one another for a short second before the two fired at one another.

Laura dragged Tridon behind the plasma shield he set up and tried her best to suppress the sniper, but her shots were missing.

"I don't have the range." Laura looked at Tridon's gauntlets and noticed the gauge, "Just enough to heal him." Laura grabbed Tridon's gun and his remaining ammo, "Captain, can you heal yourself?"

"I can try..." Tridon groaned, "What are you going to do."

"We have company." Laura looked up to see waves of CLF insurgents moving in on them, "I can handle them."

"No Laura. We gotta fall back and wait for reinforcements."

"Well," Laura stood up and reloaded her handgun, "I have no choice other than to hold them back. We can't go anywhere when our escape routes are blocked. Don't worry Captain." Laura looked down at Tridon and said, "I can handle them."

Laura noticed none of them were holding firearms. Which meant most of them were more than likely enigmas. She stood in the middle of the street and popped her neck. She held both handguns up facing each end of the street.

"Closer..." She mumbled, "Get closer..." She continued to mumble. As soon as she saw them just a few feet away. She fired two shots from each handgun, taking out 4 insurgents. She ducked under an attack and shot two more before turning around and firing 4 shots into one insurgent.

She kneed one in their chin and fired a shot in between their eyes. She elbowed one that tried to grab her from behind and roundhouse kicked them. She fired 3 shots before kneeling and dodging an attacking insurgent.

She fired at the back of their knees and used them as a shield to take out 3 more CLF insurgents. She snapped the neck of the CLF insurgent she held as a blade grazed her left cheek from behind and she threw the assailant over her shoulders. However, there were just too many.

"Damn it." Laura hopped over the car Tridon was behind and fired at as many insurgents she could. However, she was quickly overpowered and dogpiled, "No!"

"Laura..." Tridon groaned.

The insurgents noticed him and began to beat him while he was down. In between all the bodies, he could notice Laura being mounted and surrounded by other insurgents. His vision grew a dark, bloody burgundy.

"No..."

_"It's time."_ A voice in his head growled.

"Get off her..." A massive aura began to build around him, making the CLF insurgents freeze. Even the sniper on the roof looked on in confusion, "Get. Off. Her!" Tridon finally roared. A dark, burgundy aura shot out from him, sending the CLF insurgents flying into the buildings, cars, and other nearby structures. The sniper stood their ground, but they could feel themselves being pushed back.

Laura slowly sat up while fixing her clothing. She looked at Tridon who was now standing. His jacket was off and he proceeded to take off his vest. Where the previous sniper wound should be was gone. As if it miraculously healed itself.

Laura watched wide eyes as the dark burgundy aura surrounded him and his eyes were blood red. He looked down at Laura before turning to the CLF insurgents around him.

"I'll make you regret messing with her or any of my friends." Tridon growled.

Robert watched from his secret base and he could smile, "It's about time it showed up again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho. Is that who I think it is? Is the darkness back? Things get real in these next few chapters towards this first arcs finale. Strap yourselves up for the next few chapters. Things are gonna be insane. Plus, how do you all think of Laura being a badass now. She's hiding something obvously. Yuri knows her secret, but she hasn't been able to say. What is her secret? Hm...


	18. Darkness Returns/Gearing Up For Incheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon's dark power finally reveals itself to save Laura from a terrible fate. While Tridon takes out the nearby CLF insurgents, Laura moves to engage the sniper lieutenant in order to buy time for their friends to arrive. However, afterwards, Sayori voices her opinions about Laura and voices her distrust of her. Will this cause some discrepancy in their assault on Incheon?

The rest of crew met up out of the Yongsan District and noticed the massive burgundy aura shooting up into the sky. Tiffany stopped everyone and stepped forward a few feet.

"It's starting again."

"His dark persona." Sayori mumbled, "It was only a matter of time. With everything that's happened, I had a feeing that darkness was just building up."

"That means something either happened or was about to happen to Laura." Tiffany exhaled deeply and said, "Let's go. We have to help."

Tridon loomed over Laura who stared wide-eyed at him. He looked at the remaining CLF insurgents who looked at him in fear. He didn't have any weapons, but Tridon punched his fists together and bolts of electricity shot out from him.

"I'll make you regret messing with her!" Tridon dashed forward at inhumane speed and snapped the necks of the two closest CLF insurgents. Tridon rose his leg up and backed up to a pin an insurgent by their neck and thrusted his hand through one that tried to attack him.

Tridon applied just a little more force on the neck of the insurgent he held and killed them. The remaining CLF insurgents cowered in fear.

Laura stood up and looked at the sniper on the rooftop. They tried to run off, but Laura shot at them. Laura looked at Tridon's back and nodded.

"Boost!" Laura yelled. She sprinted forward and Tridon held out his arm for Laura. She stepped on it and Tridon boosted her high onto the roof the sniper was on. Laura fired at them again and they stopped to turn around toward Laura, "Who are you? Why do you have to hide your face?"

They slowly aimed their sniper rifle at Laura and pressed a button on the side of their sniper rifle. The scope folded in and turned into a red dot sight. Laura clicked her tongue and the two stood off.

"I can tell you're a female." Laura chuckled, "Your stance speaks numbers to me." The two circled one another and Laura stopped, "Not too fair when I have a handgun and you have a rifle. The range between the two just isn't proper in this close quarters encounter."

The sniper looked at their rifle and pressed another button. The rifle broke part into 2 separate handguns. They aimed them at Laura and she clicked her tongue twice.

"I had to open my mouth..." Laura fired multiple shots for which the assailant dodged by flipping over and firing back at her.

Laura leaned back and fell on her back. She shuffled back while firing at the sniper and the sniper held up their forearm, stopping the bullets in their track.

"That's new." Laura backed up as the bullets flew back towards her, "Now that's definitely new." Laura spun around and was grazed by several bullets. She slid back and fired again, however, her mags ran dry and she tried to reload, but one of her handguns were shot out of her hand.

Laura reloaded the other and sprinted towards the sniper as did the sniper themselves. Laura flipped over while the sniper slid under and they shot at one another. Laura landed and turned around, but saw that the sniper was gone.

"Wow." She uttered, "How?" Laura shook her nerves off and ran over to the edge of the roof and saw Tridon killed the last CLF insurgent, "Captain!"

Tridon froze and looked up at Laura. His aura disappeared and he kneeled down. Laura looked around and slowly climbed from the roof. She ran over to Tridon and offered her shoulder to him.

"Are you okay Captain?"

"Tired."

"What was that? That blow up. What did you do?"

"I'll explain later."

Laura looked around at the mass bodies of CLF insurgents and destruction, "You really did a number to them."

"Are the others here?"

Laura looked up to see the others running at them, "They're here. We're good."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"You aren't like, traumatized after they tried to-."

"Don't worry Captain. I'm fine."

* * *

Back at their house, Laura stood outside the room while Tiffany and Jen checked on Tridon. Sayori walked up to her and was looked up and down by her.

"U-Uh..."

"Do you mind if we talk?"

"S-Sure..."

Sayori brought Laura outside and paced around in front of her. Sayori turned to Laura and crossed her arms.

"What are you really?"

"Huh?"

"Most of those bodies left behind weren't just done by Tridon. We could tell who Tridon killed, but the others. I haven't seen anybody do that type of damage after only 2 months of training. Not even Tridon could do that as an enigma with 8 months of training. What are you hiding from everyone?"

"What are you talking about? The captain's a good trainer."

"Not that good of a trainer. It still took me several years to get to where I am now while it only takes you a measly 2 months? Not a chance."

"But he didn't train you like he did me, Brax, and Arthur." Laura looked at Sayori who held a hostile glare at her, "Do you not trust me Sayori?"

"Can't say I do. I think you're an enigma."

"What? How could you think that?"

"First, I didn't know what to think. I thought the first mission in Ukraine was just a fluke at first. Then the visions came. To accompany those visions, you were near perfect in Dublin, London, and DC. Not to mention that Braxton said that you were hitting unbelievable shots on that safehouse raid. Not to mention the cargo ship raid. I'm just saying that people like you have squeezed themselves in before. Those same people have stabbed Tridon in the back. Even now, I still don't trust Erica. I'm just saying that you're very sus to me."

"Sayori I-."

"Now give it to me straight. Are you or are you not an enigma?"

"I'm not."

Sayori glared at Laura who's back was against the house. She tried to grip onto something, but her hands were stuck on the house.

"Whatever you say. I got my eye on you Laura. I'm not gonna let you stab us in the back and hurt Tridon. When you do, I'll make you regret it. Remember that." Sayori left Laura alone who sighed in relief.

Laura slid to the ground and hugged her knees, "Oh man. That was close..."

* * *

Sayori knocked on Tridon's bedroom door and Tiffany called out, "Come in."

Sayori walked in and asked, "How's he?"

"I'm fine now Sayori." Tridon answered, "It's been a minute since I last used my dark persona like that."

"Has those exercises I had you do that one time been helping?" Tiffany asked.

"They have. I have more control. We have agreed on most reasons to go into that berserk state."

"And your energy?" Sayori questioned.

"We don't have the proper equipment for me to figure out what his energy is at. We'll just have to wait."

"Tiff," Tridon started, "can you get Laura? I need to talk to her."

"W-Wait." Sayori stopped Tiffany and said, "Why do you need to see her?"

"To thank her. Why else? She saved my ass back there while I healed myself. Plus, I wanna apologize to her. Things got way too dicey for her. I have to apologize."

"I'll get her." Tiffany nodded, "Keep him company Sayori."

Sayori turned to Tridon who looked at her back, "I should've known they wouldn't gun for you and the others. Robert wants me. He already knows that my mind is nothing but mush at this point. All he needs is me personally."

"What will you do to prevent that."

"I don't know. The rat in our ranks, they'll know where I am 24/7. No matter what I try to do."

"Then don't you think that-."

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Laura interrupted. She looked at Sayori and jumped slightly, "U-Uh..."

"Laura," Tridon started, "why so jumpy? Are you sure what they tried to do didn't affect you?"

"I-I'm sure."

"I'm telling you that I'm here if you need to talk about it.

"I said I'm fine Captain. You were more beat up than me."

Sayori looked at the two before walking out of the room and leaving them alone. Sayori stopped a few feet from the room and sighed.

"Idiot..."

* * *

Later that night, Tridon sat up and walked towards the living room where the map was set up. He looked at Incheon and clicked his tongue. He thought about what Wei said the other day about the Enigma Experimental Facility. He wanted to investigate it and see exactly how they turned people into enigmas.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he failed to notice Jen behind him. She looked past him and decided to fake a sneeze behind him.

Tridon jumped and quickly turned around. He sighed and said, "You're blessed Jen."

"Sorry. You were just so immersed. What are you looking at?"

"I met another FAC agent while at the club and she told me about a facility in Incheon that's a place where they experiment with turning people into enigmas."

"It's what Robert tried the first time. Interesting. What do you wanna do about it. Blow it up?"

"Jen, I want my powers back."

"Now wait a second. You fought tooth and nail to get rid of them 8 years ago. Why do you want them back?"

"Not particularly my old powers. I mean, something to help me fight better. I can't fight against other engimas like I usually do. Firearms don't do much and hand to hand combat only works if they're untrained or if I'm under the influence of my dark persona. I need some sort of power to get stronger."

"But Tridon, I'm not so sure you really need powers to be better. Those CLF insurgents fear you."

"Until I come face to face with those lieutenants. Especially 1." Tridon shuttered and tapped his foot, "That woman..."

"Tridon, what did you see in that woman?"

"A monster."

"Remember, I'm here for you partner."

"I know." Tridon leaned forward and breathed heavily, "You know I'm always grateful for you Jen, but I don't think you should associate with me for the time being."

"Now wait a minute-."

"I'm targeted. He wants me. The rest of you will suffer because of me."

"And you act like that'll stop us from helping?" Jen gripped Tridon's shoulder and said, "I told you that no matter what happens, we'll remain partners to the end. Remember: United We Stand."

"Together We Stay."

"From the ground and to the skies."

"We fight for freedom."

"We die for freedom." They say in unison.

"I'm sorry Jen."

"It's alright. There's been a lot on your mind recently. I can understand that."

"By the way." Tridon turned to Jen and bopped her head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For having sex with me while I was knocked out." Tridon replied, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out."

"Who told you?"

"Body cam footage can be reviewed Jen." Tridon chuckled and pat Jen on her back, "Your moan is cute."

"T-Tridon..." Jen shoved Tridon and laughed, "But I bet you liked it."

"Like I said," Tridon replied as he walked away, "cute."

* * *

That next morning, Laura loaded her rifle and placed her chest rig on. She put her gloves on and turned around. She ran into Tridon and sighed in relief.

"Hello Captain."

"You've been jumpy since we got back to the house yesterday. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"What did Sayori say to you?"

"Huh?"

"You've been especially nervous around Sayori. What did she say?"

"Nothing Captain. I'm just nervous about this mission is all."

"Mhm." Tridon crossed his arms and shook his head, "I just wanna say this. One of us won't come back."

"I know. I saw it in my vision."

"With that being said," Tridon took out a pair of gauntlets and ushered her to come over to him, "I think I can trust you with this."

"Plasma gauntlets?" Laura was shocked when she saw them on her forearms, "Sir, I'm not-."

"You are. Braxton can't handle the energy use and Arthur can't set up shield and use it without screwing something up. When you used it back in Afghan..."

-A few weeks earlier-

"Alright Laura, when you want to use the gauntlet, you want to make sure you aren't forcing anything. When you do, you use up more energy. It's a natural motion when it comes to using it."

"That doesn't make sense Captain."

"I'll tell you a secret. It's in your mind. Think about what you'll do. Not too hard though. That uses more energy. When your mind thinks quickly, so does your reaction."

"Captain, you're not making sense."

"Damn it Laura. Just put out whatever I yell out."

"Can I get-."

"Plasma shield!"

Laura panicked and dropped a shield in front of them.

"Plasma field!"

Laura quickly shot her hand down and they started to hover above the ground.

"Plasma beam!"

Laura thrusted her hand forward and a beam shot out and it blew past the entrance of the base. A distant explosion was heard and Laura looked at Tridon who nodded.

"Good. We'll do this a few more times. Get ready."

"Yes sir..."

Laura looked at the gauntlets and then to Tridon's forearms. His own gauntlets were gone. Tridon gave her his gauntlets.

"But Captain, these are yours."

"That's another thing. We won't be in the same squad pushing on the facility."

"What?"

"You, Brax, Arthur, and Jen will be dropping onto the roof other to the facility once me and a few FAC agents clear the ground from any anti-air and security personnel outside. We'll move in from the water through and underground entrance."

"And everyone else?"

"Will secure safe passage from the bridge. They'll make sure nothing prevents my team from leaving."

"But-."

"It'll be fine. Just listen to Jen and you'll be fine."

"Captain, I'm worried. Every time we leave you alone, things go wrong."

"Actually, if you remember in DC when we were separated, things went well. Besides, this to draw out the CLF lieutenants. We already know I'm their main target. It'll take heat off everyone else. Besides," Tridon turned around and mumbled, "I'd like to see an old enemy while we're in Incheon."

"Yes sir. I trust what you say."

"Good. We're moving out in 5. Do whatever else you need to do before we head out."

"Yes sir." Laura turned back around and a vision flashed. She saw the POV of someone laying on the bridge. They looked around and saw Bradley dragging them away.

It flashed again to show them taking out a handgun from their holster. She instantly knew then that it wasn't one of the females. The POV showed them aiming at Robert accompanied by 4 others.

It flashed again to show Robert stepping on their chest. Nothing was said before they were stomped. The vision ended there.

"So many cuts and that man. I believe that's Robert, but only 4 people. Amina, Kristine, Komolov, and that sniper. No 5th lieutenant." Laura looked at the gauntlets and sighed, "Please, don't let that person be Tridon. Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the arc finale. It'll be pretty lengthy since it covers the entire assault on the facility. From the start, to the very end. After it's uploaded, I'll take a break. Not a long one. Just a decently length break so that I can game, stream, and all that. Maybe I'll even be trying to set up a podcast. Anyway, if you lot have questions to ask me personally, don't be afraid to ask them in the comments. I always respond to comments. With that being said, I hope you're all ready for the arc finale. The next arc is gonna be insane. Get ready!


	19. Assault On Incheon/Not As Planned (First Arc Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begin their assault on Incheon. They plan to investigate and destroy the Enigma Experimental Facility on Incheon. However, things don't go as planned. Do they get out of this unscathed or will things severely go down the drain. Gear up for the First Arc Finale!

Tridon hung onto an SDV where Wei was on the other side of. A nearby SDV held more FAC agents.

"DDS Hangar Flood." A voice called out, "Begin deployment."

"Team One SDV deployed." Another voice added as Tridon's SDV was launched.

"Bravo 2, move in on objective and clear out all SAM turrets you may see along with security personnel."

* * *

Meanwhile on a helipad, Laura couldn't keep her mind off the vision she had earlier. She hoped that person she watched it through wasn't Tridon, but shew just knew that was him. She tried to deny it.

"When we get the signal," Jen started, "we move in. We clear out the LZ and prepare the outside for easy extraction."

"What about the facility itself?" Arthur questioned.

"We all have explosives that we'll set around the facility. Once we're all far away, we set them off." Jen looked at Laura and asked, "What's wrong Laura?"

"I had a vision." Laura softly replied, "This won't end well."

"I just have a feeling things will go wrong too." Jen crossed her arms and sat on the helicopter, "Everything just has to continue on as planned. No matter what."

"I'm just worried Jen."

"I know Laura. We all are."

Sayori and the others secured the Incheon Bridge for easy extraction. She looked at the island of Incheon and crossed her arms.

"Be safe Tridon. Please come back in one piece."

* * *

Tridon lurked underwater where two CLF insurgents were right above them smoking. They were playing cards on a nearby crate and laughing it up.

Tridon looked at Wei who nodded at him. They both took out knives and whistled. The two CLF insurgents looked towards their whistles and one of them stood up. He walked over to where Tridon was. He was instantly pulled down and the other CLF insurgent tried to run towards him, but a knife flew straight into their neck, killing them instantly.

Tridon stabbed the man underwater and left him to float off. Tridon emerged from the water where Wei was waiting for him. She pulled him up and gave him a thumbs up.

"Gear up." Tridon said after taking off his rebreather. He was handed his rifle and sidearm before pressing on his ear piece, "Bravo 1, this is Bravo 2. We have infiltrated the facility. Moving into disable the SAMs and outdoor security personnel."

"Solid copy Bravo 2," Jen responded, "just give us the signal when you take out those SAMs."

"Got it." Tridon looked towards his team and nodded, "Let's move. On me."

"I actually get to fight with the great Tridon Pierce." Wei squealed, "I'll try not to disappoint you Captain."

"You already did back at the club."

"You're still on that?"

"Look, focus on the mission at hand and don't screw up. Then maybe, just maybe I'll actually look past that blunder at the club."

Tridon peaked above and noticed two CLF insurgents, "Two up front. Take the left Wei." Tridon shot at the one on the right and Wei took out the on the left, "Good. Move up."

Tridon noticed a nearby map of the facility and ordered, "Watch my six. I got us a layout of the facility."

"Or the floor we're on that is."

"This is all we need. Look," Tridon pointed at a room on the map that said: Control Site, "this is probably where they'll have the controls for those SAMs."

"How far is that?"

"The other side of this facility." Tridon looked at another room and said, "I'm going there." And he ran off.

"Wait, Captain!"

"Disable those SAMs! I gotta get to that room!"

The room that Tridon was sprinting to was simply called: Main Experimental Lab.

Tridon sprinted down the hall and saw two CLF guards and he quickly dispatched of them. Security saw him sprinting on the cameras and the security guard moved to press the alarm, but someone stopped them. It was Robert.

"No. I wanna see how this pans out." Robert turned his head slightly and said, "1, 4. Intercept him. 2, take care of their escape route on the bridge. 3, remain on standby. Make sure we trap them on Incheon."

"And the helicopter Great Leader?" Kristine responded.

"Let them come in and leave as they please. I have a feeling that our wannabe hero here will sacrifice himself for the 'greater good'. It's what we want. He knows it's him we want. It's why I want you to specifically not to fight to kill. Capture Tridon and let the others escape. Move!"

"Yes Great Leader!" They all responded.

A body was thrown into the wall and Tridon came in to finish them off by firing into their body. Tridon looked around and grabbed a card from their utility belt. Tridon smirked and continued forward.

Tridon approached a door that had an ID scanner on it. He scanned the ID and the door flew open. He walked in and saw multiple beakers, syringes, and gurneys. Tridon walked over to one of the syringe stations and picked one up.

"How do I figure out what these are?" Tridon's laid his eyes on a computer nearby and he walked over to it, "I'm gonna need some time." Tridon looked at the syringe's ID number and then to the keyboard, "I need to do this."

* * *

Sayori squinted her eyes on the bridge and noticed several helicopters flying towards them, "Are those?" Her vision adjusted and she saw multiple CLF helicopters, "Incoming!"

Natsuki and Tiffany who were on the .50 cals fired at the helicopters in the sky. Sayori looked at the bridge and noticed more CLF technicals heading their way.

"Front side!" Sayori shouted.

FAC, South Korean, and US Army soldiers positioned themselves on the bridge and prepared themselves to engage the soon to be attacking CLF insurgents."

"Jen," Sayori said on comms, "you need to make your way to the facility."

"We haven't gotten the signal."

"Doesn't matter. Get in there now. The bridge is compromised at the moment."

"Damn it." Jen banged on the helicopter and whirled her hand, "We're moving in."

"But the SAMs aren't out." Braxton commented, "Why are we pushing when we're not ready?"

"Things aren't going as planned. They knew we were coming."

* * *

Tridon looked at two syringes and nodded, "These are what I need." He looked at the computer screen and he smirked, "Electricty and Fire. Two deadly combinations in the right hands." He stood up and turned around, but he ducked when some CLF insurgents arrived and shot bolts of electricity at him.

The bolts ricocheted and hit the syringes he carried, destroying them. Tridon groaned and leaped over the counter he hid behind. He landed on one and shot at the other. He snapped the neck of the one he landed on and sighed.

"So close to having powers." Tridon looked at the syringes on the floor and swore to himself, "No time to find matching ones. They're random. Gotta just set up the explosives." Tridon got to work on planting the explosives.

He set it up and turned around, but was kicked stiffly in the sternum. He keeled back and grasped his sternum. He looked up and his eyes widened to see Kristine and Amina looming over him

He shuffled backwards while on the ground and froze when he saw Kristine. He didn't know what to do. How could looking into her eyes make him fear her so much.

"4," Kristine started, "watch my back. I'm gonna have my fun with him."

"Yes ma'am."

Tridon slowly stood up and gripped the counter behind him. Kristine glared at him and forcibly kept his glance on her own eyes.

"What's wrong? The Great Tridon Pierce afraid of a woman?"

"I..."

Tridon tried to avert his gaze, but he couldn't. Kristine backed up and took out a knife. She threw it down and pointed at it.

"Pick it up." Kristine turned around and added, "I wanna see what you're really capable of."

Tridon fell to the ground and slowly scrambled for the knife. Before he could grab it, a knife shot into his hand, pinning it to the ground. The blood splattered onto his face as he looked up. A knife shot from her heel and she smirked devilishly at him.

"Now I see why so many girls like you. You're just so adorable when you're in a vulnerable state. I could just eat you up."

"1," Amina interrupted, "quit playing with him and do whatever else you need. Great Leader needs him in one piece."

"Oh fine," she grew a very devilish grin and said, "but I would like a piece." A blade shot out from her wrist and she did one quick sweep on the pinned hand and sliced it clean off.

Amina winced and tried to avoid the wound, but she was more shocked that Tridon didn't even scream, groan, or even reacted to it. She was shocked.

"How is he-."

"I don't know." She knelt down and asked, "You are an interesting man Captain Pierce. I can see why everyone loves you. I can't wait for Great Leader to let me have fun with you." Before she could grab him however, the burgundy aura from before emanated from Tridon.

"1, get back!" Amina shielded Kristine and pushed her back, "This is different from his dark power."

"Such darkness. Amazing."

"Pain." Tridon uttered, "This is why I fight. You're mine." Tridon dashed forward and tried to punch them, but they barely moved out the way and he punched the wall instead. However, a massive explosion destroyed the wall, revealing the outside.

"Such amazing power!" Kristine sang, "I want that power to be mine!"

"Let's move you horny milf."

Tridon looked at them trying to run and sprinted towards them. They dodged each hit that created more and more holes were made in the facility

* * *

Jen and the others in the helicopter could see what was happening from where they were. This caused panic around the facility and sirens were blaring around the facility. The SAM turrets tried to fire at them, but they were malfunctioning.

"We're dropping!" Jen shouted, "We can make it from here. Get your parachutes on and get ready to land! On my go!" Jen held her hand as the others put their parachutes on, "Laura, when we get close, we'll cut our ties. I'll need you to set up a plasma field."

"I got it."

"Alright. Go!" Jen held out her hand and jumped out. As did the others. They floated towards the main base where soldiers noticed them, "Chopper 2-1, be back for us when we call."

"I hear ya."

"Cut 'em!"

They proceeded to cut the parachutes off just as they were being shot at. Once they successfully shot their parachutes, Laura held her hand out until they were just a few feet above the ground.

A massive shockwave shot into the ground and everything around them started to levitate. Jen took this moment to fire at the levitating insurgents and waited for them to properly land.

"Spread out. We'll secure this spot for extraction. Laura, you and Brax move in and find Tridon along with the rest of his team. Arthur, you help me clear this area of insurgents. Check."

"Check!"

* * *

In the US, President Simmons stared out window in a new building away from DC. Officer White stood behind him and stood at parade rest.

"So, Officer White, any news?"

"Don't worry Mr. President. Everything is fine."

"I'm worried. The CLF are strong. I doubt that grabbing Tridon's friends and wife would help."

"Like I said. No worries Mr. President. Everything is going all according to plan."

"I hope you're right. We can't let this war continue on for much longer. The CLF are gaining ground quickly and we can't let them gain anymore."

"I have an answer for the CLF. Don't worry."

* * *

On the bridge, they were bombarded by multiple technicals and helicopters. Two of their BTRs were destroyed and they have lost 30 soldiers from their constant onslaught.

"This isn't good." Sayori growled, "There's no way we can prepare this for extraction."

"Sayori," Tiffany shouted, "we have to pull back!"

"We can't!"

"Jen already requested for the helicopter to extract them out. We'll just have to pull back and get back."

"I..." Sayori thought back to Tridon and Laura and laughed, "Alright, I'm sure Laura will save him. Let's fall back!"

Sayori looked towards the CLF attackers as they stopped firing. She looked at Komolov who held a smug look on his face. She smirked and ran off with her retreating allies.

* * *

Tridon chased both Kristine and Amina through the halls. Kristine nodded at Amina and they both split just as Tridon tried to swing at them again.

"Mmm," Kristine moaned, "he surely is feisty."

"Cool it 1. We have to capture him."

"Oh why are you so salty about me fawning over his power. Don't you like him too?"

"T-That's not the point here." Amina looked at Tridon who glared at them. She looked at his hand and her eyes widened, "Look at his hand."

Kristine glanced at his hand and she smirked, "So he has a healing factor."

"But only enigmas have that. How?"

"He might not have his powers, but he still has those genes in him. Now I see why Robert wants him and how he'll have him suffer physically. We must capture him now."

"How?"

"Tire him out."

Tridon growled at them and charged again. Kristine tried to block, but she felt the bones in her forearms ache from blocking. She quickly backed up and Amina moved in to engage Tridon who quickly react and palmed her abdomen, sending her into a wall and severely denting it.

Kristine turned Tridon around and looked into his eyes in order to petrify him again. However, she glared into her eyes and she felt petrified herself. However, she was more enamored by the glare Tridon gave her.

"Oh my~." She cooed.

Tridon drew his hand back and attempted thrust his hand, but a voice called out behind him.

"Captain!" Tridon turned around to see Laura and Braxton behind him.

In that short distraction, Amina dropped a smoke bomb and grabbed Kristine. Tridon kept his gazes on both Laura and Braxton as his aura slowly dissipated.

"Are you okay?"

"I..."

"Did you plant the explosives?" Braxton asked.

"I did."

"And your team."

"Captain!" Wei shouted from behind them, "You're okay!" Wei huffed and puffed as the rest of the team joined her, "We planted the explosives and SAMs are offline. We're good to get out of here."

"Alright." Tridon shook his head and said, "Let's move. This place is gonna blow as soon as we reach the mainland of Seoul."

They made it outside to see Jen and Arthur fighting off insurgents. Tridon looked at Laura and then to the gauntlets.

"Laura, Plasma Beam to scatter."

"What?"

"Do it."

"I haven't mastered the beam yet."

"And you think I have? Just do it to scatter them."

Laura held her hand up and a beam of light shot from it. It sliced several attacking CLF insurgents in half while others ran off.

"Jen!" Tridon shouted, "Get that evac here!"

"On it!"

* * *

Back at their safehouse, Sayori stared at the TV in the house that showed the different perspectives of everyone still in Incheon. Specifically Tridon and Laura. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I'm waiting on you to stab our backs. Then I can officially take you out."

"Are you sure it's her?" Erica questioned, "From what I learned from the safehouse in Ukraine, it's not someone as young as her. From what I know, it's someone our age, if not older than us."

"You know Erica," Sayori uttered, "I don't trust you either."

"What?"

"After everything you've done, I just can't find in my heart to trust you."

"That distrustful nature of yours is gonna get people you care about killed Sayori."

"And Tridon's overly trustful nature will get himself killed."

"It might, but you're just digging a deeper, deeper grave for others because of your distrust." Erica walked off and added, "Hell, it might not even be your distrust. It might be your jealousy."

"J-Jealous!" Sayori turned around to see that Erica was gone, "Hmph, jealous? Of who? Laura? Not a chance."

* * *

Multiple helicopters hovered above them. One laid out a ladder for them while the others dropped soldiers on their position, Bradley being one of them.

"You first Captain." Laura offered.

"No. Go on." Tridon stayed with the soldiers and provided support. However, Kamolov was positioned on the roof of the facility and aimed his rocket. He fired and it spread into 3 different rockets that homed in on the helicopters.

"Laura! Jen! Shield!" Tridon shouted.

They both brought up their plasma shields to block the one rocket on theirs, but the others destroyed the remaining helicopters.

"Go!" Tridon shouted, "Get out of here!"

"But Captain!" Laura shouted, "We can't leave you!"

"Just go! We'll draw his attention. We'll take the bridge back!"

"We gotta go Laura." Jen added, "We can't stay here."

"I'll see all of you later! I promise!"

"I'll hold you to it." Both Laura and Sayori mouth as the helicopter flew away.

"On me the rest of you." Tridon led the soldiers on a back road that led back to the bridge. Tridon knew that they couldn't get off the island in one piece unless they grabbed a few technicals.

"Captain," Bradley started, "we noticed a humvee left behind on the bridge. Probably where that lieutenant got off from."

"Alright. We book it for that, then we prepare for the fight of our lives."

* * *

Laura looked at Tridon moving along the road and a vision flashed. It was another POV view of someone. They were boarding inside of a humvee. Another vision flashed when it showed the sniper lieutenant firing at the humvee.

"We need to help them."

"How?"

"It's just..."

"We have too much weight." The pilot interrupted, "I can't keep 'er straight. I can't support them in anyway."

"We just have to hope for the boss." Braxton added, "We can't do anything at the moment. Don't worry Laura. He'll be fine."

* * *

Tridon dropkicked an insurgent away from the humvee and pointed to Bradley.

"Take the wheel Bradley."

A US soldier tried to get in, but the sniper lieutenant circled around them in a helicopter and took out that soldier. Tridon banged on the humvee and started firing at the helicopter.

"Get in all of you!" Tridon grabbed onto the back of the humvee and shouted, "Drive Bradley!" Tridon stomped the ground and his boots glowed green as the humvee drove off.

"3," Komolov started, "take care of them. But remember, Pierce must be kept alive."

The sniper lieutenant aimed at Tridon before shifting their aim to the humvee. They traced the humvee and moved their eye from their sight. They banged on the helicopter and pointed in front of the humvee.

The pilot moved ahead of the van and hovered in front of the humvee. Tridon fired at the helicopter in order to sway it, but a plasma shield surrounded the helicopter.

"Swerve!" Tridon shouted.

Even so, the sniper lieutenant traced them. They took the shot and cracked the window on the humvee.

"Damn it!" Bradley shouted, "I can't see."

"The bridge is clear." One of the soldiers comment, "Just keep straight!"

Tridon couldn't fire back with his rifle at the shield, so he decided to claw his way to the mounted machine gun. The sniper lieutenant shot at his hand and he jerked his hand back. Tridon hung on by one hand, but he quickly recovered and situated himself in the mounted machine gun.

He loaded it and fired at the helicopter. However, the sniper didn't budge. They just stared Tridon down. They pressed a button on their rifle and a purple hue emanated from it. They aimed at one of the tires and fired.

The tire popped instantly, making it flip due to the speed they were going at. Tridon tried to duck into the humvee while they flipped, but he was launched from the MG nest. He rolled along the ground, breaking several ribs and other bones as he rolled just under a hundred feet.

Bradley kicked out the door as did the remaining soldiers. They threw down their smokes and waited for them to pop. When they did, they ran out. However, one of the 3 soldiers were gunned down by the sniper.

Tridon looked around with blurred vision and saw the remaining alive sprinting towards him. The last one was shot in the back by advancing CLF insurgents. Bradley grabbed Tridon and dragged him, but he couldn't figure out where. There wasn't any extra cover on the bridge.

All the while everyone watched what was going on at the house. Jen, Laura, Braxton, Arthur, and Wei, along with the rest of the FAC soldiers joined just as they saw Tridon being dragged by Bradely.

The last remaining soldier with them was shot by the sniper, which left Bradley and Tridon.

Laura backed against the wall and shook her head, "It was him. Why...?"

"We have to-." Sayori paused and averted her gaze, "What can we do?"

Bradley handed Tridon his handgun and fired at the CLF insurgents led by Komolov. He tried his best to fight them off, but a bullet flew straight through his head, killing him instantly. Tridon watched him drop and he stared at the handgun.

"It's over..." He mumbled. Tridon dropped the handgun and slowly stood up. Everything stopped around him and everyone watched what would happen next, "It's over now."

"Is he?" Monika uttered, "He's not surrendering is he?"

"What other choice does he have?!" Natsuki shouted, "But damn it! I knew we should've went with him!"

"If we did, we'd probably be in his predicament too Natsuki." Yuri added, "I..." Yuri was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Nobody did.

Tridon held his hands up and fell to his knees, "You have me now," Tridon stared at Robert who walked up to him accompanied by 4 lieutenants, "Robert."

"I've been waiting for this." Robert chuckled, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Robert kicked Tridon in his chest, sending him into the ground. Robert placed his foot on Tridon's chest and said, "I'll enjoy every minute I have with you in my possession." Robert grabbed the helmet cam and held a smug look on his face, "And none of you will know where he is. Have figuring out where he'll be suffering from." He dropped the camera and stomped it out.

* * *

Sayori stared at the TV and slumped down onto the couch. Sayori brought her hands together and placed them under her chin. She was relatively calm.

"Sayori..." Monika mouthed.

"We need to come back from this." Sayori stood up and turned to Wei and Jen, "I want you two to spread this word to your FAC comrades. We're forming a new alliance."

"What?"

"It's Tridon's back up plan." Sayori walked into Tridon's room and to the closet. It was relatively empty except for a lone duffle bag. She placed it on his bed and dug through it, "Tridon knew that he would be captured one day. I just didn't think it would ever happen, but he always told me what to do in case something like this happens."

"What do we do?"

"Tridon built up a large amount of allies over the last decade. So he has all of their information in this bag along with the foundations of something he wanted to create. A massive alliance known as the United Front."

"United Front?"

"An alliance of all his allies. It'll take time to properly build our numbers and equipment, but he wants us to set up shop here." Sayori laid out a map and placed her finger on the country of Lithuania, "We need to pull out of Seoul and put his plan into action. We'll get him back. Robert doesn't want to kill him. I'm assuming he still wants to turn Tridon in his next Epsilon. So we have time."

"How much longer would that be?" Laura questioned, "Tridon's mind already isn't in a good place."

"If I know one thing, it's that Tridon doesn't want to give Robert the feeling of having control of him. Tridon will let Robert do whatever he wants to him. Even if he's tortured for days on end. Tridon will fight so that Robert doesn't control him." Sayori gripped the map and shook her head, "I know it'll be hard for us to go on without Tridon. Our friend. My best friend. My ex-husband. I know it will, but he wouldn't have made this backup plan if he didn't trust us. He trusts us with this plan. He... trusts me." Sayori paused for a second and slowly said, "He trusts me to be the commander of the United Front. He trusts me."

"Sayori," Jen started, "I trust you as well. Seeing how you fight and lead everyone shows that Tridon was preparing for this very day. He knew this would happen. Whether it was by Robert or by some secondary force. He trusted you enough to train you for this very day to lead this new alliance. So you have my trust as well."

"As is ours Sayori." Monika happily agreed, "I know I haven't been the best shot, but now that Tridon's is in the clutches of that madman, then I know I have reason to improve and get back up to form."

"I can't stand knowing Tridon isn't here and is with that asshole." Natsuki growled, "You know for sure I'm going to stand with you and get that boy back Sayori."

"As am I," Yuri added, "we've always stood with Tridon from the very beginning. Back during the Eric fiasco and the whole first fight with Robert. We always stood with him. Sayori, you can count on me."

"I've always respected Captain Pierce," Wei boasted, "I never thought I'd meet him in person ever. This isn't just the FAC agent in me talking, this is my personal feelings. I will stand with all of you to save Captain Pierce. Saving Captain Pierce. Has a nice ring to it."

"You know I'll help." Erica cooed, "I hate Robert and I love Tridon, so you betta' bet your ass that I'll fight tooth and nail with everyone to get Tridon back. Maybe he'll give me an award for saving him."

"The boss has always been there for me." Braxton started, "From the moment he hired me until now, he's always had my back. He uh, actually convinced me to propose to my girlfriend last year. So you know for damn sure that I'll have your back Sayori. You can count on me."

"I've always respected Mr. Pierce." Arthur added, "I mean, I knew all of you when you were at Lingston. So we already go back to college. I know I have my wife and kids back home, but I owe a lot of what I have now to the boss. So count me in."

Sayori turned to Laura and said, "I know I don't trust you fully, but if I know you well enough and if your crush on him holds true, then you'll join the UF to get him back."

"Sayori," Laura started, "I do want to get the Captain back. I feel responsible for not going against his order to leave, but I want to earn your trust. I know you don't trust me and that's fine, but I want earn your trust and save the Captain. So I'm definitely in."

"Alright," Sayori nodded, "we relocate to Lithuania. It'll be winter there, so it'll be pretty chilly there. All we know that this is the beginning of the CLF's new enemy. The United Front." Sayori held a button and said, "Our first order of business, finish what we started today." She pressed it and the facility in Incheon exploded, "From here, the CLF will fear us. We are the United Front!"

"Right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have reached the end of this arc. I have already started writing the next arc long before the finale. So I already know how it's suppose to progress. There's going to be a lot of twists in the next arc. Especially that might make some of you angry ;)
> 
> Anyway, Sayori now taking the reigns as the Deuteragonist. She'll have a massive role in the next arc. So get ready when I upload that. The premier of the next arc will be long as well, so it'll take some time after my short break to get that out. So for now, enjoy my other stories! Like Divided or New World, New Life. I'll be picking those stories back up soon. So until the next chapter comes out, stay frosty!


	20. 7 Months Later/Proving Ourselves/Red Cobras (2nd Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 7 months since Tridon had been captured by Robert and there hasn't been a single clue as to where he could be. Sayori, now the commander of the United Front, worries continuously for his safety after those long 7 months. However, Natsuki discloses news of an enigma resistance group called the Red Cobras. Now they must move to their hideout and "prove" themselves worthy of their help. All while the Red Cobras hold one secret in their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next arc has begun! I currently have 3 chapter ready and will be uploading them over these next 3 weeks to give myself some more breathing room between chapters and I will properly set their publication dates this time. Anyway, enjoy the new arc as this one gets a little crazy. Actually, a lot crazy. And yes, I said I would be uploading the prequels during my short break, but I haven't gotten around to getting all of them done. Give me a little bit and I'll have them uploaded.

"Tango ahead." Braxton called out.

"He's mine." Laura appeared behind the guard and sliced his neck.

"Nice one Cap'." Arthur commended Laura while seeing another a few yards from her, "Another hostile. 20 yards on your six."

Laura quickly turned around and fire one precise headshot on the guard, "Brax, Arthur, clean up crew."

"Moving in." They both respond.

"Recon 2L, this is Recon 5S, we're moving into the warehouse. Prepare for tasking."

"Solid copy Recon 5S," someone responded, "we're positioned 20 mikes from your position. Perimeter is cleared. Do your thing."

"Roger. Over and out." Laura climbed through a window where 4 CLF insurgents were shooting dice.

"Hey, you know some of those POWs we got were kinda good looking." One of them comment, "I was hearing that the warden was gonna give one of them for us to toy around with."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Bunch of bastards." Laura maneuvered past them and checked her plasma gauntlets. A map appeared and it showed a blinking, yellow blip on there. She nodded and continue forward.

She eventually got to the main control panel of the underground prison and looked around. She saw people roaming around the courtyard and shook her head.

"I don't see 'em."

"That's because we moved him." A voice said behind Laura who placed the barrel of a handgun on the back of her head, "Stand up and hand over your weapons. Now!"

Laura turned around to see him accompanied by a large group of CLF insurgents. She threw her rifle and handgun down and held up her hands.

"Warden, she has gauntlets."

"Don't you think I know that? We can't take 'em off. They're confined to specific people."

"We could always cut off her arms."

"But how is she going to pleasure us?"

"Mind if I say," Laura interrupted, "I'm not here alone." An alarm went off giving Laura the time to grab the warden and the CLF insurgents aimed at her, "Nuh-uh. I'm shouldn't be your target." Loud screams could be heard from the courtyard as Laura said, "It should be those escaping UF soldiers."

"Go!" The warden ordered. The CLF guards ran off leaving the warden in the grasp of Laura, "So what now?"

"I need to know where Tridon Pierce is. Where is he?!"

"You think I'd tell you? We moved him just before you got here. That's all I'll say. I'm not obligated to say anything else."

"That's a shame." Laura shot the warden in both his legs before grabbing them and tying them together, "For you that is. You either tell me or I riddle you with holes and heal you. I'll keep this going until I have no plasma left."

"I-I'm not telling you shit."

"Come on. Just give me something. You moved him where?" She let out a shot right next to his ears, making him yelp, "Oh-ho. A big bad CLF Warden yelping? Now that's new. Wanna be deaf in your other ear? Then tell me where you moved him to!"

"A-Alright!" The warden pleaded, "H-He's been moved..." The warden paused and said, "Nowhere you stupid bitch! You'll never see him again!"

"You son of a-!" Before Laura could say anything else, the warden's head exploded, "Not again!" Laura punched the ground and fell to her knees, "Damn it. What aren't they telling us?"

"Recon 5S," Sayori said through comms, "this is Base. What's your status?"

* * *

Sayori stared at a screen that showed that Tridon was still missing 7 months after he was initially captured. Sayori rubbed her forehead and covered her face after asking Laura her situation.

"Base, this is Recon 5S, I've let out the UF prisoners, but they have moved Tridon to an undisclosed location. They're not giving us anything. Requesting OU. How copy, over?"

"I hear you 5S. Rendezvous with 2L at the LZ and get back to Dublin to meet with Erica for tasking."

"Copy that Base. 5S out."

"Sayori," Jen started from behind, "it's been 7 months."

"No." Sayori growled, "We'll find him."

"We've already exhausted so many troops finding Tridon and combating the CLF. The United Front just doesn't have the manpower for all of this."

"But-."

"I know where we can get some manpower." Natsuki interrupted, "In fact, I know where we can get some powerful manpower."

"You do?" Jen wondered, "Where?"

"It's an enigma group known as the Red Cobras. They're powerful too."

"How many?"

"Right now, maybe just over 500, but ever since their conception a few months ago, they have yet to lose a single person."

"Not one casualty?"

"Not one. They perform raids and assaults on CLF bases and patrols. The CLF fear them because of how well they're led and how efficient they are."

"Then we're going." Sayori said after grabbing her handgun, but Natsuki pushed it down, "What are you doing?"

"No guns. Nothing. Just us and the clothes on our backs."

"Why?"

"They're ready to take any threat out. This means they're hostile towards just about anyone. Especially if you're holding a firearm."

"You know a lot about them Natsuki." Jen commented, "Are you a fan of them or something?"

"I've seen them fight. They're so well coordinated that it leaves you speechless and in awe. It's amazing. Especially their leader."

"Well," Sayori started, "if what you're saying is true, then we need people like them. Especially enigmas. Lead the way Natsuki."

* * *

2 hours later in a frozen tundra, Natsuki, Sayori, and Jen stood in front of a metal door. Natsuki held her hand up and banged on the door.

A man opened it and he looked at them, "New visitors Natsuki?"

"They're top dogs in the UF." Natsuki replied.

"Hm. Why?"

"We need help. We need to talk to Peacekeeper."

"You know what needs to be done, right?"

"I know."

"Alright." The man walked back in and Natsuki tried to step forward, but Sayori stopped her.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of a regular."

"Wait," Jen interrupted, "what 'has to be done' before we talk to their leader."

"And who's Peacekeeper?"

"Everything will be explained in due time." Natsuki chuckled, "Let's go."

They walked in to see a large group of people who began eye balling them as they walked in. The man stepped to the side as 4 people took the middle of them. One of them is someone Sayori and Jen knew.

"Epsilon?" They uttered.

"It's been a long while Sayori, Jen." He turned to Natsuki and said, "You know what needs to be done now Natsuki. Who will do it?"

"Do what?" Sayori asked, "What do we have to do?"

"In order to talk to our leader, you have to fight up the tree."

"Fight?"

"To talk to our leader, you have to fight from the bottom until you beat one of us."

"I'll do it." Sayori offered, "Who's first?"

"So antsy." A white-haired man chuckled, "Who's first?"

"Ha." A younger girl laughed, "She probably won't make it past the bottom."

"Have faith Rho." A woman around the same age as Sayori replied, "I believe she will do well just as Natsuki did when she did here."

"Natsuki didn't make it far either way Mu." The girl, Rho, responded, "She got to us and flopped."

"Don't mind the shrimp." Natsuki growled, "She just likes to run her mouth."

"Who you calling shrimp?!" A hand came down and chopped Rho who gripped head, "Ow..."

"Leader," Epsilon started, "we're beginning the process."

Their supposed leader remained in the shadows as they waved their hand for it to begin. Sayori stood in the middle while the people surrounded her.

A person lunged from behind, so Sayori ducked and grabbed the person. She suplexed them and jumped up and dropkicked two others who tried to attack her. Sayori rolled while another tried to stomp her.

She stood up and was pushed into the fray by the wall of Red Cobras. She was grabbed by a Red Cobra and she was tossed over their head. However, she landed on her feet and swept her legs to trip the person who threw her.

She blocked a punch and delivered a swift combo that ended with her launching them in front of the 4 main Red Cobras.

"Psi," Epsilon started, "go."

The white-haired man, Psi, nodded and ran towards Sayori. He attempted to kick her, but Sayori ducked under. Sayori punched and dodged while Psi did the same. They were practically even.

"Psi can't fight." Rho added, "You know that Epsilon."

"Unlike you, he knows how to control himself."

"Then why can't you fight her?"

"I've already fought her before." Epsilon crossed his arms and said, "She's gotten better since then."

"What?"

"Rho," Mu grabbed Rho's shoulder and shook her head, "let Psi handle this."

Rho watched on and growled while watching Psi fighting Sayori. He was losing. Losing quickly. Rho bounced her leg while watching them before a pair of blades shot out of gauntlets on her wrist and lunged at Sayori.

Sayori ducked under and moved to kick Rho.

"Rho!" Psi shouted.

"Oh no-." Epsilon stopped Mu was going further, "Epsilon!"

"Wait."

Sayori fought Rho and was on even ground against her, much to Rho's surprise. Jen wanted to jump in and help, but Natsuki stopped her.

"She's got this Jen."

Sayori roundhouse kicked Rho, but Rho aimed her blades to where Sayori was kicking. Sayori noticed this too late and waited for the pain to shoot through her body.

However, a bolt of lightning shot past Sayori and hit Rho, making her flinch.

"Ah!" Rho grabbed her shoulder and instantly stood up at attention as did everyone else.

A figure stepped out from the shadows to reveal themselves dressed head-to-toe in all white. A chest rig rest on their upper body while a utility belt equipped with a machine pistol of some sort. His mask was plan but the right eye socket was red.

Sayori looked at the figure and stood up to confront them. The stood each other down. Sayori noticed a sword on their back and backed up a little.

The figure held out his hand and nodded to her. Sayori, although hesitant at first, shook the figures hand.

"Who's that?" Jen questioned.

"Peacekeeper." Natsuki answered, "Leader of the Red Cobras."

* * *

Long after the whole ordeal, Peacekeeper and his 4 lieutenants joined Sayori and her crew at the United Front's base of operations.

"This is where the United Front work from." Sayori explained, "It's not much, but it seems to be more than what you're all accustomed to."

"Our leader likes to keep everything simple." Psi replied, "He does that to keep us under the radar."

"Uh," Mu started, "do you have a place where I can examine Peacekeeper at the moment?"

"We do." Jen answered, "I can take you there. Is this alright Commander?"

"That's fine." Sayori replied.

"I'll take the place for our leader." Epsilon offered.

"W-Wait..." Rho stepped forward, but Epsilon grabbed her, "Epsilon."

"You already know our leader will punish you for insubordination. I don't think you should see him just at this moment."

"Mmm..."

"Does your leader not talk?" Sayori wondered.

"He doesn't." Natsuki answered.

"Why?"

"It's his past." Psi responded, "He chooses to completely hide his appearance and his voice from everyone so he isn't reminded of it."

"Everyone except Mu." Rho mumbled.

* * *

Jen brought Peacekeeper and Mu to a separate room and left them alone. Peacekeeper walked towards the bed in there while Mu stared at the door.

"You're in their ranks now." Mu started, "But how long are you going to hide who you are," she turned around as Peacekeeper removed his mask to reveal Tridon, "Tridon?"

Tridon looked completely different. He had a grown out his beard and long hair that was tied into a bun. Scars covered his face and a most notable scar along his eye. He turned to her and sighed.

"I know you aren't proud of your past, but they want to see you. The real you. Not Peacekeeper." Mu moved next to Tridon just as he sat and said, "I know you want to hide yourself, but Tridon-."

"I'm afraid." Tridon uttered, "We've been out there for over 4 months and I could've been here from the beginning. But I chose to stay away. Why? I don't know."

Mu sat next Tridon and grasped his hand, "Well, I can't convince you to do anything. I'm only here to support you. You are my leader. Whether you're Peacekeeper or Tridon, I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you Mu and I'll help you see your mother again."

A knock was heard on the door as Yuri spoke through it, "Hello." She called out, "Peacekeeper. Mu."

Mu looked at Tridon who put his mask back on, "Please come in." Mu replied.

Yuri stepped in and placed blankets next to them, "Our commander is talking with Epsilon about our next course of action, but I'm sure you two would like some alone time."

"Oh, we're not a couple or anything."

"You're not?"

"I'm more his guardian. I watch over his energy usage when he uses his powers and help him rest."

"Oh. Reminds me of someone..." Yuri mumbled."

"Something wrong?"

"No." Yuri perked up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself-."

"You're Yuri."

"H-Huh?"

"I went to high school with you."

"You did?"

"Yes. I know all of you. We went to high school together."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't very social in high school."

"Neither was I. I just recognized you from the literature club."

"Right. Hearing that brings back some nice memories before all of this. Well, if you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you Yuri." Once Yuri left, Mu turned around and took Tridon's mask off. She caressed the scar on his eye and shook her head, "The torture you went through for that time you were in his clutches. I can't even fathom what he did." Mu noticed Tridon fell completely silent and pulled him in for an embrace, "I'm sorry if that struck a nerve. I'm so sorry, but don't worry. I'm here."

* * *

Tridon's vision flashed to the day he was broken out of Robert's clutches. He sat chained to a wooden chair. His body bloody and riddled with past scars that were so deep that even his healing factor couldn't even heal them.

In front of him was Kristine who was fixing her clothing, "I just love how you accept it now." Kristine turned around and caressed Tridon's scar along his eye, "It makes this just so much more endearing."

"1," Amina called out, "let's go. We have another skirmish."

"Is it those damn Red Cobras again?" She growled.

"Yeah. We have to move."

"Hmph." Kristine smirked at Tridon and said, "I'll be back for you my delicious plaything."

The light was gone from Tridon's eye. He just stared aimlessly at the ground. He couldn't do anything. He deserved everything though. Cheating on his wife and failing everyone who praised him without giving much of a fight. This was his punishment and he could do nothing but accept it.

However, in the middle of these thoughts, the wall behind him opened. He didn't react however. He just remained motionless.

"Mu," Epsilon started., "keep watch. Make sure they don't back track."

"Yes sir." She responded.

"Rho, cut him loose."

"I got it." She said as she proceeded to cut Tridon's chains off.

"Psi, bring that wall back up as soon as we're all out of here." Psi nodded as Epislon looked around, "All of this blood in here is recent and old. Damn. If only we had busted him out sooner."

"There was nothing we could do at the time." Mu uttered, "Rho still needed to scout more."

"Why are we saving this man anyway?" Rho questioned while cutting the chains, "I thought you two were rivals."

"That doesn't mean we're enemies. We have a common enemy in the CLF and I know for sure that he would provide help against them. Besides, the UF needs help."

"Alright," Rho nodded, "he's free."

"I'll grab 'em." Epsilon kneeled in front of Tridon, but he was rather horrified by his condition. He could see the life was gone from his eyes and the scars on him was sickening, "Let's grab 'em and go."

Epsilon grabbed Tridon and ran off. Psi rose back up the wall and everyone was gone like that. Quick, quiet, and they got what they needed. They dragged Tridon to their base hidden in a hillside.

Epsilon stood in front of Tridon who remained in a vegetative state. Epsilon sighed and turned around to see Mu watching.

"I can't get anything. Whatever they did to him in there broke him."

"Let me try." Mu offered, "Just leave the two of us alone for a minute and I can help him."

"Are you sure? We need him."

"Don't worry. My mother was like this too when my father was killed. I helped her get back up on her feet. Albeit, for the wrong reasons."

"Well, don't screw him up. We need Tridon."

"Got it." Epsilon left Mu alone with Tridon and she carried a bowl with a towel and soapy water. She dipped the towel in the water and squeezed it, "You went through a lot, didn't you?" She started to wipe off some of the dried blood off of Tridon until he grabbed her wrist, "Huh?"

"Too much..." Tridon mouthed.

"I know you've suffered so much, but I can help you," Mu eyeballed Tridon who finally looked at her, "if you help me find my mother."

* * *

"To be honest," Tridon started back in the UF main base, "I thought you asking that was rather sinister."

"I just need to find my mother. Tridon, I care about you and I know you care about everyone else here. It's why I'm trying so hard to help you. Even if it means keeping your identity a secret just a bit longer."

"I'll show who I am in due time. Right now, our focus is on the CLF and helping the UF"

"Right. Shall we go meet them outside?"

"Yeah." Tridon grabbed his mask and stared at the door. He stared at his mask and took a deep breath, "We have each other's back, right Mu?"

"We do."

"Okay." Tridon put his mask on and the two walked out of the room.

"Peacekeeper," Epsilon called out, "we have our next order of business."

Tridon nodded and rolled his hand to signal for him to explain.

"They've been hitting a depot in Dublin for quite some time, but they haven't made a dent in their defense. They need us to assist their troops there."

Tridon crossed his arms and nodded. Tridon looked at Rho and Mu before holding up 2 fingers.

"Mu," Epsilon started, "gather up 200 and you two get ready to move. Are you moving too leader?"

Tridon nodded and looked at Sayori. He pointed at her and held up 4 fingers. However, held them up weirdly. He held his ring finger down and she was confused.

"What is he saying?" Sayori asked.

"He wants 4000 for this assault."

"4000?"

"I'll lead 'em Sayori." Natsuki offered, "I think it would be nice to fight with the Red Cobras."

"Alright, you know them more than we do. Epsilon, can you run by me all of Peacekeeper's signals. It would be very beneficial if I'm to communicate with yours leader."

"No problem."

Tridon looked at Mu and Rho to nod. He twirled his finger and walked off. This was their friend now. They were on the search for Tridon, but he's right there and he doesn't plan on revealing himself anytime soon. For now, he'll fight for the UF as Peacekeeper.


	21. Peacekeping/Meeting Recon 5S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon/Peacekeeper, along with Mu and Rho, arrive in Dublin to assist Recon 5S. A squadron led by Laura under Erica's jurisdiction. There, they learn of an outpost that they've been trying to hit for months in order to gain a better foothold in Dublin.  
> Sayori and Epsilon catch up and break down the new alliances in this world war between them and the CLF.  
> Tridon/Peacekeeper becomes rather shocked to see how much Laura had grown in the 7 months he was gone. From a shy girl upon hiring her into the company into a captain who seemed to have years of experience under her belt.

Tridon, Mu, and Rho arrived in Dublin where a United Front camp was set up. Tridon looked around and then to the other two. He signaled for them to go ahead of him.

They entered a tent where Erica, Laura, Braxton, and Arthur stood. Erica waved at them and sighed in relief.

"It's good to see some capable people are here now." Erica started, "I didn't expect Peacekeeper to come himself however."

"So this is Peacekeeper?" Braxton questioned, "Man, you look cool as hell. Even that sword looks awesome."

"Peacekeeper," Laura walked up to Tridon and saluted him, "it's an honor to have you on our side."

Tridon paused. Those feelings for Laura still remained, but he wasn't Tridon in her eyes. Hell, right now, he's Peacekeeper. Tridon could do nothing but nod and acknowledge her.

"We brought 200 Red Cobras with us." Mu started, "Your UF comrades will arrive soon with 4000."

"4000?" Erica questioned, "That's not necessary."

"Wherever the Red Cobras go," Mu explained, "the CLF will throw everything they can. So it gives us a chance to fight fire with fire and perform Scorched Earth."

"But we need to take this base to gain more ground in Dublin."

Tridon held up his hand and shook his head. He stared intently at everyone.

* * *

"So where did you find Peacekeeper?" Sayori questioned while observing UF troops during firearms training, "Everyone in the Red Cobras much respect him to a high degree."

"He's a former prisoner from the CLF. We saw him on one of our breakout missions and knew something was special about him." Epsilon looked at Sayori, but she wasn't even looking at him. Her focus was her troops, "His fighting skills were none like we had ever seen. He wasn't even an enigma."

"Huh. Probably a diamond in the rough. But he fired a bolt earlier. How can he manage that?"

"We raided one of those experimental facilities. He gave himself those powers, but his body isn't used to the energy usage. So Mu keeps track of him. She's the only one he actually trusts to show his face and talk to."

"Are they a couple or?"

"No. They do have a deal with one another."

"And that is."

"That's classified."

"I understand. It's not my place to probe, but how do you know what he's saying?"

"When he holds up his fingers, it shows how many troops he wants deployed. He'll look at who he wants to lead those troops and if he holds his fingers up in a special way, he wants them in the thousands."

"So putting down his ring finger is for thousands?"

"That's right. Each finger he puts down heightens it up. As for his signals, they're basic military signals and fairly easy to read. As for his basic emotion, he likes to make everything he presents fairly obvious. There are a few things that only Mu knows however."

"Rho is kinda..."

"Immature?"

"Yes."

"That's what you get in an arrogant 18 year old. But what can you do. She's the strongest behind myself and the leader. So it's good to have her. She's just reckless."

"I know a few people in the UF who are reckless and for no reason, but I'm assuming she can be reckless because of her skill. Just wish something could be done about that attitude."

"The only one who keeps her in line is the leader. Probably cause she likes him."

"Haha." Sayori laughed and sighed, "It's hard running an army."

"I'm sure it is. It was hard for me when there was only 100 in the Red Cobras. I'm surprised Peacekeeper can lead despite being a mute."

"Monika!" Sayori shouted, "you don't do that to un-jam a rifle! Tap, rack, bang!"

"Sounds like she hasn't been doing well."

"She focused a lot on her career and didn't need to worry about keeping up with the training she went through. She was a successful teacher. Kinda sucks that she had to drop all that and come here."

"Well, it's like that all over the world. The amount of alliances formed tossed the entire world's population into war."

"How many alliances are out there now?"

"The Union. Allied Powers. They're both allies of the United Front. The Union is small and don't have much manpower. Only consisting of resistance fighters around Europe while the Allied Powers are practically the world's superpowers. However, their morale is low and they can't make a dent in the CLF's advances."

"The CLF have a large number of allies too. The Black Lotus, Devil's Advocates, and The Corporation. All of them with enough money and supplies to do damage. Not to mention the unwavering loyalty of their soldiers."

"Then there's the United Front." Epsilon shifted his glance to all of the soldiers that were in weapon's training, "The largest of the allied alliances and the other alliance apart from the Red Cobras who pose a threat to the CLF, but not by much."

"Our numbers are decent, but the amount of training everyone has isn't high. Each battle we take part in causes us to lose numbers in the hundreds and even thousands." Sayori turned to Epsilon and asked, "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Not lose a single person in battle?"

"Precise planning and using our powers to our advantage. Mu has a special ability known as Keen Eye that allows her to see through any material and allows her to see up to several hundred miles."

"What the hell? I've never heard of an enigma like that before."

"The lieutenants under Robert and Peacekeeper are like no other enigmas out there. We're just lucky to have good ones like Psi who has telekinetic powers that are so strong, he can lift the ground, move water, and control the flow of lava due to the minute cracks in them."

"No way..." Sayori was speechless. The Red Cobras weren't something to be messed with.

"Rho has two abilities under her belt. One is True Speed and Time Stop. They sort of speak for themselves. She can move at light speed and will stop time in order to attack an enemy's vital points. She'll start time again and they'll die instantly from their wounds."

"Well, I know about you. I know first hand what you're capable of."

"Peacekeeper is special. He can control electricity. Not just shoot it out of himself, but he can control it's trajectory. Most of the electric-enigmas out there can't do what Peacekeeper can do, but since he's not used to the energy use, he doesn't rely on it and uses his powers as a last resort. He flourishes with his sword and CQC. His reaction time is better than mine. I'm pretty sure it's due to his new enigma powers. He's a whole different breed."

Sayori could understand now why the morale among the Red Cobras were so high and why the CLF were so afraid of them. Sayori smiled and crossed her arms.

"Now finding him won't be so hard now."

"Hm?"

"Tridon. He was captured by Robert 7 months back. Our main goal in the UF is getting him back. Once the troops knows he's back in our ranks, the morale among them will skyrocket."

"Uh, right." Epsilon knew that Tridon was Peacekeeper, but he had to keep his identity a secret until Tridon himself was ready to reveal, "We'll get him. Don't worry."

"I can't thank your leader enough Epsilon. We owe him big."

"He's not one to hold debts all too much, so don't worry about it."

"Still, we have to repay him."

"You can go to him for that, but I know for sure he'll have you not worry about it."

"How would know if he 'says' that." Sayori chuckled and a sighed, "I hope they'll do well in Dublin."

* * *

Tridon kneeled alone in a tent. His sword laid in front of him and several candles surrounded him. He took several deep breaths before bowing and placing his forehead on the ground. Tridon jerked up and grabbed his sword. He turned around and pointed his sword at the entrance where Laura stood. However, she remained unphased.

"We're about to move." She stated.

Tridon stared at Laura and noticed that she was different too. Laura originally had long, brown hair. Now it was cut to shoulder length and part lightly to the left. Her face looked slightly more rough since he last saw it.

7 months. That means she was a year older now, but she looked older than her natural age. Tridon stood up and swiped his sword over the candles to put them out before sheathing it on his back. Tridon walked up to Laura and they were side by side.

"Peacekeeper..."

Tridon held up his hand and turned his head to her. He pat her head and walked out of the tent. Laura was left shocked. She grasped her head and she a had vision flash. It was of Peacekeeper. They were in a snowy biome and he was under heavy fire.

Sayori was in the distance injured and so was Monika. There was mass panic among their allies. Peacekeeper did a massive sweep with his sword and a massive wall of fire formed and Peacekeeper ran to Sayori.

"That vision." Laura mouthed, "That's not anything that'll happen soon. Unless it's in Russia. I don't know." Laura exhaled deeply and walked out, "Gotta put a pin in that."

"Captain," Arthur called out to Laura, "are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Laura replied.

"Cap'," Braxton started, "they want us on the front with the RC. They want us to buy time until Natsuki's reserve units arrive."

"Got it. I want you two to spread out and Brax, try not to get in the way of the Red Cobras."

"Ah come on Cap'."

"No. Don't say 'come on'. You haven't been very helpful with the last few assaults. Just be on your toes and know when to strike, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tridon looked at Laura and was rather shocked. Laura really had grown since he last saw her 7 months ago. She took the reigns as the leader of his former team. Tridon crossed his arms and pointed at her.

"Huh?" Tridon made it look like he held something in his hands, "What uh..."

"He says he wants you to be in his quadrant." Mu answered, "It seems he's taken a liking to you." Tridon turned towards Mu and shook his head, "Sorry leader. I didn't mean to make you sound like a dog."

Peacekeeper looked at Arthur and Braxton and pointed in between Mu and Rho. He put his fingers together and balled his fist.

"He wants you to focus on the east wall." Mu translated, "Otherwise, I look forward to working with the both of you."

"Man," Braxton laughed, "I get to fight with Red Cobras. Hell yeah."

"Leader," Rho started, "please don't let me team with that guy." Tridon stared at her and pointed at him, "Is this my punishment?" He shook his head, "I'm gonna hate what my real punishment is."

Tridon firmly threw up his fist and held up an 'L' before walking ahead. Mu and Rho looked at each other and nodded.

"What's that?"

"Legion Formation. He wants us to focus most of our forces along the front and east side of the facility." Mu explained, "Drawing their attention to those sides until he gives the order for the reserves coming in to attack the open side of the facility."

"We could just storm in and kill everyone." Rho offered, "It would make this quicker and a lot more fun."

"Rho, brute force isn't always the right plan. You need to remember that."

"Why plan our attack when we know we can take all of the CLF out in one fell swoop." Rho crossed her arms and looked at Peacekeeper who eyeballed her, "I-I'm sorry leader."

Tridon pointed at Rho and arched his finger to make her come to her. Rho slowly made her way to Tridon and held her head low. Tridon slowly laid his fist on her head and sighed. He shook her with his fist and slowly laid his hand on her head.

"I'm sorry leader..." She did like that Tridon's hand was on her head softly rather than a fist being driven into it. She looked at Tridon as he gave her an 'okay' hand signal. However, he still balled up his fist, "I know leader. I'll be ready for my punishment."

"What are his punishments like?" Laura questioned.

"I wouldn't know." Mu chuckled, "The only one who has been disciplined is Rho. If you wanna know, you'll have to ask her."

"Whatever it is, she doesn't like it, but she seems to get herself disciplined a lot."

"She's young and rebellious, but you can depend on her when you need it." Mu turned to Laura and said, "I heard about you Laura."

"Me?"

"Yes. A lot of men in the Red Cobras have taken a liking to you."

"Oh. Haha. That's flattering, but my heart belong to another."

"Oh? Who?"

"My old captain, Tridon Pierce. You've probably heard of him."

"Y-Yeah..." Mu looked over at Tridon and Rho who both froze at the mentioning of his name. Tridon gulped and clapped his hands, "We should get moving. We shouldn't waste any more time."

"Alright." Laura looked on confused and followed, "Real odd..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm. Tridon/Peacekeeper is having that dilemma. They're trying to look for him, but he's right there. Why does he keep himself hidden from his former comrades? What kind of brutal torture did Robert put him through for him to be this way? Mu can only get him to talk so much. Once a landmine is hit, Tridon/Peacekeeper will recluse back into his silent, reclusive self. Mhm. This will be an interesting arc indeed.
> 
> Also, my man is an enigma again. Let's give a 'round of applause for Tridon. He's an enigma again.


	22. Witnessing The Red Cobras/Heading Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and her crew land in their old home town in hopes of finding clues as to where Tridon could be imprisoned along with delivering the news to Tridon's family.
> 
> As their assault on the Dublin CLF Outpost begins, the UF bare witness to the fighting prowess of Tridon/Peacekeeper, Rho, and other Red Cobra soldiers.

Sayori sat staring at Tridon's portrait in her room. She didn't even care about their relationship. She just wanted to know if he was safe.

"Commander," Sayori turned around to see Officer White standing at her doorway, "I understand you've made contact with the Red Cobras, correct?"

"That's right. Is there a problem?"

"I highly urge you to not try and gain their trust."

"Why is that?"

"They're in a severe rivalry with the Enigma Liberation Marine Corp. That doesn't fair well for you since you're allies with them."

"The ELMC need to know what kind of enigmas to trust. They just can't be prejudice towards every enigma out there."

"You know they won't like that you're allied with the Red Cobras."

"I'll handle it when it they step up. For now, I need some alone time."

"Would you like some alone time tonight?"

"I told you once already. That night was a one and done. I was stressed and just needed a reliever."

"Alright. Just remember, I'm here whenever you need me." And with that Officer White left her alone.

Sayori turned backed to the picture and caressed it, "I'm sorry, but you did it with the girls multiple times." Sayori placed the picture down and turned back around, "I'll find you, then I can have much needed stress sex with you."

Sayori looked at the map in their main quarters and scrunched her face. She placed her finger on the country of Bolivia. She connected it to Dublin, then Cairo, South Korea, and Ukraine.

"We've checked these countries for Tridon." She said to herself, "Where else could they keep him?" She drew her finger back to the US. Back to their old home, "Our old home. Tridon's sister and mom have been kept in the dark about everything, but they must be a target in some sort of way." Sayori nodded and turned around, "Jen, Yuri, Monika, gear up. We're heading back home."

"What?" Jen questioned, "Why?"

"Lucy and Tridon's mom has been left in the dark for way too long. It's been just under a year. They need to know."

"How good of an idea was that exactly?" Monika probed, "Lucy is going to be devastated."

"That and his mom's wrath that we might very well face." Sayori shuddered and shook her head, "Still, there might be a clue as to where Tridon is. We move now. Let's go."

* * *

Back in Dublin, Tridon held his fist up and looked back towards his troops. He looked at Laura and her UF soldiers and nodded. He stood up and pointed. A large barrage of fireballs, electricity bolts, and rocks were hurled towards the base.

Tridon, Rho, and other RC melee enigmas charged in as CLF insurgents rose from the ground and prepared for their assault.

"50+ in the front." Mu called out, "MG nests along small crevices in the wall and fireball enigmas behind the walls."

Tridon took out his sword and sliced through the first two CLF insurgents. He dashed forward and stuck one in their gut before taking out his machine pistol and firing around him in a circle. He swung his sword around him and took out the surrounding CLF insurgents.

Rho jumped over him and stopped time just as 3 CLF insurgents charged at Tridon. She sliced their necks, wrists, and ankles before enabling time again. They fell past Tridon who blocked one to his left before splitting his swords to reveal a second sword and blocking another.

He leaped up and landed on their shoulders with his legs split. He brought them together in between his legs and lobbed their heads off. He landed back on the ground as one tried to attack him from behind, but he stabbed them. He kept his sword in them as 4 more CLF insurgents charged at him. He ran across their bodies while slicing their heads off. Once he landed he sliced the the one he had stabbed in half and stabbed their head.

Laura watched in awe at how well Tridon/Peacekeeper fought. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. This is exactly what they needed. A fighter like him.

* * *

Sayori, Jen, Monika, and Yuri landed in Colorado, their former home. They hadn't been there since they were called to DC. Tridon hasn't been here even longer. Even so, they believe that they could get some intel on Tridon's whereabouts.

Just like most places, patrols were around their hometown. Jets flew by, helicopters made rounds, and soldiers patrolled the streets. It was just like Seoul but on a whole other level.

"The CLF has done damage in the US." Monika commented, "Just not much. Thanks in part to the patrols around here."

"Still," Jen interrupted, "people live in fear here. They don't know when a large-scale assault will happen."

Yuri looked around and saw that normal life wasn't like how it as in Seoul. Barely anyone was roaming the streets or driving. It was mostly the patrols. There town was small and lively, so seeing it like this was odd to them.

"Our first order of business is to check on Tridon's family." Sayori checked her rifle and handgun before adding, "We'll have to move on foot. Otherwise, stay on your toes."

"You know, I doubt they've been kept in the dark for so long." Monika commented, "They did know he was going. Was it right to leave them in the dark about him being captured?"

"Probably not. It'll probably worse they find out that we're not even married anymore." Sayori took out the necklace with their wedding rings and kissed them. She closed her eyes and sighed, "She'll probably be more mad at Tridon than me."

* * *

Rho swiftly killed 3 CLF insurgents and looked at Tridon who swung around him and sliced several insurgents in half. Rho stood amazed at her leader's fighting prowess. She sees him fight all the time, but she just loved how he fought.

"Rho," Mu called out, "2 on your left hidden underneath the ground. 2 meters away from you." Rho's eyes turned blue as the world stopped around her. A blue hue emanated from before she dashed at lighting speed around herself. Once everything was said and done, the ground started to ooze blood while she sharpened and cleaned her blades. A loud whistle was heard and she turned to see Tridon banging his forearms.

"Shields up!" Rho shouted.

Rho, Tridon, and the frontline RC soldiers dropped domed plasma shields in front. Tridon put his hand on his head and pointed at the crevices.

"He wants your soldiers to focus on those crevices." Mu explained to Laura, "He wants you to cover while his soldiers prepare to bomb them out."

"Suppressive fire!" Laura shouted, "Focus on those MG crevices!"

"Leader, Rho," Mu called out, "watch your 12. 20+ foot mobiles. They're not the enigmas. They're carrying small arms. Rather easy pickings."

Tridon looked at Rho and swiped his hand around his neck. Tridon watched the insurgents firing at them. His eye began to scan ahead and looked at Rho. He banged his upper body and simulated pressing a button.

"Suicide Bombers." Rho growled, "Watch your shots! Bombers!"

The lieutenant sniper looked through one of the crevices and aimed at one of the RC soldiers. They slowly pulled the trigger and fired at the soldier. However, Tridon reacted quickly and blocked the round with ease.

Tridon whistled and held the okay symbol where his eye was and pointed at one of the crevices. Rho nodded and looked at where he was pointing.

"Mu, we have number 3 on that 2nd crevice to the left. Focus fire there."

"Got it." Mu nodded to Laura as she pointed at the crevice.

"Grenadiers, focus on that 2nd crevice to the left! The rest of you, keep up the suppressive fire!" Laura looked around and then to her gauntlets, "Mu, I'm going to plasma blast that crevice."

"Wait a moment. Too risky Laura."

"I could blast those crevices open."

"Wait for the leader's signal." Mu stared at Laura who wringed her wrists, "It's a good idea, but also a bad one." She mumbled.

* * *

Sayori, Monika, Yuri, and Jen stood in front of Tridon's family home where Sayori held her fist in front of it. She closed her eyes and psyched herself up to see her ex-husband's family for the first time since they left their hometown.

"Alright," Sayori banged on the door and waited, "I'm still worried."

"Just stay calm."

The door opened and Lucy stood in front of them who noticeably had a handgun holstered on her hip. A bright smile grew on her face and she hugged Sayori.

"L-Lucy..."

"I heard." She softly said.

"So you know he's-."

"For the last few months, yes."

Sayori looked past Lucy to see their mother standing holding a picture, "How's your mom been?"

"Not good." Lucy let her go and added, "Ever since she's heard the news, she's been stuck in a type of limbo." Lucy turned to all of them and said, "Come on in. The patrols don't like when doors are open for too long."

Once they were all situated, she continued, "When we received news of my brother being captured, she just couldn't handle it. Everyday, she stares at photos of Tridon and just prays for his safety."

"They move him every time we raid a POW camp." Sayori stated, "We raided our 12th POW camp just a day ago. They knew we were coming and moved him."

"I wish I could help, but I can't leave her alone. Who knows what would happen if I left her on her own." Lucy rested her chin on her hands and said, "All I have is the handgun on my waist now. It's all I'll hopefully need."

"We were just here in hopes you had any clues as to where he could be and what Robert would do to him."

"I'm afraid not. I want to help, trust me, I do. I just can't leave her."

"Lucy," Sayori started, "if you've heard about that, then you must've heard-."

"I know." Lucy leaned back and crossed her right leg over her left, "When Tridon doesn't know what to do, he doesn't think. He does the first thing that gets his mind right. That could be anything."

"I just wish I could've seen and prevented it. Hell, it probably wouldn't have done much. Robert planned everything to break and him and capture him at the right moment. What makes it worse is that we don't even know who the rat is yet. It's just stressed me out so much that-."

"You did what Tridon and slept with someone." Lucy finished.

"Yes. I'm not proud of it at all. I just needed to."

"Wait," Monika interrupted, "who did you sleep with?"

"Officer White."

Monika paused and crossed her arms. She thought back to a few weeks ago and remember an interaction between her and Officer White.

"Monika," Officer White called out as she was at the firing range, "hard at work I see."

"I need to get better and better. I don't want to hold anyone back."

"You know, I have a soldier in my ranks that was just like you?"

"You mean a soldier who couldn't hit the broadside of a barn without jamming their rifle?"

"A little bit. Yes." Officer White took out a handgun and fired 3 precise shots, "That was until I helped them become one of the best damn soldiers out there. I could help you. Of course, there is a price for my services."

"Uh," Monika shook her head and turned her attention back down the range, "I appreciate it, but I think I can manage it."

"Even after over 7 months of training?"

"What?"

"Sayori can only do so much. She's Tridon. Besides, he mind if focused on finding him. She doesn't really focus on making sure her troops are trained. I think you should flourish elsewhere."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because I see something in you. Real special."

"N-No thanks." Monika put her rifle on safety and turned around to see Officer White just a few inches away from her, "I-I gotta go." Monika weaseled her way past Officer White disgusted and confused.

_"Hmph. Now I see why. I'll wait. Only until we find Tridon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload these almost weekly, but I'm impatient. I want to get the chapters out as soon as I finish them. So yeah. This chapter was finished over my short break and has just been sitting there. In fact, all of these chapters were complete over my break so uh. Yeah. I obviously don't know the meaning of 'break'.


	23. No Mercy/Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. It's time for them to push past the wall and take over the outpost. In the midst of the attack, Tridon finds another lab and looks to give himself another power.
> 
> Sayori, Monika, Yuri, and Jen take a trip down memory lane as they investigate significant areas around their hometown in order to find clues about Tridon's whereabouts and the memories they find remind them of their lives before all of the chaos.

Sayori and her crew traveled along the streets and they couldn't get their mind off Tridon's mother. If she can't find Tridon for herself, then she hopes she finds him so that his family can know that he's at least safe.

"Commander," Jen started, "what do we do now?"

"Maybe we can check some of our old spots. Like his spot by the lake, the old company building, or even the high school. Hell, maybe even his old home." Sayori crossed her arms and ordered, "Spread out to those areas and gather any information you can. You never know. Monika, you head off to the high school. Jen, you check his spot by the lake and Yuri, check the old company building. I'll check our old home before we moved in together. Check."

"Check!"

* * *

Back in Dublin, Tridon looked to the west and he noticed something pink among the trees. Tridon whistled and firmly shot his hand forward. Rho nodded and whirled her hand in the air.

"Captain," Mu turned to Laura and clenched her fist, "our leader has given the ok. Go nuts."

Laura nodded and punched her fists together. Her gauntlets glowed a bright blue aura before she aimed it at the crevices. Massive beams shot out from her hand and completely destroyed the wall, along with those unfortunate enough to be behind said wall.

_"It's been 7 months." Tridon said to himself, "It's obvious she would get it down, but to that type of power with the blasts? No way. I've had my gauntlets for years and couldn't even imagine that kind of power. Even what I did in the Dublin attack was nothing compared to this. Haha. This girl really is something else."_

"What now leader?" Mu questioned, "Natsuki's forces have already started their assault all around the facility. What's our next order?"

Tridon looked up and then pointed to their Red Cobra comrades. He held his fist up before pointing at himself, Rho, and Mu before pointing at the facility.

"Red Cobras!" Mu shouted, "Fall back to the camp. We'll remain here and push with the UF!"

"Yes!" They powerfully shouted before quickly leaving.

"Laura, let's move up. Show them no mercy"

"Right!"

* * *

Jen stepped foot onto Tridon's old meet up spot which still held its same sunny hue as it was when they were in high school. Or when they were in high school and she was an agent in training. She looked at the tree he usually sat under and sat under it herself.

"Jen," Tridon started making her jerk her head to her left to see Tridon sitting next to him, "I don't know if we should keep up with this FAC stuff. You know I have Sayori and all that. I don't want to get back into this."

Jen stood up and saw herself next to Tridon. This was when they first joined the FAC 6 years ago. It was just a few hours after their training and Tridon was apprehensive about joining the agency.

"Well," Past Jen started, "think of it this way. It'll help with your training with Sayori. Remember, you said you still want her to be in condition to fight. For what reason, you won't tell me."

"Yeah, but I don't want to take these secret trips out of country. I can't live in secret like that from Sayori. I just can't."

"So you haven't talked to her about it?"

"No. She would tell me to leave the agency, but I can't. I need the money to provide for us. You saw how my NFL career went out."

"Undrafted despite winning the Harlon Hill Trophy and other accolades along with leading Lingston to an undefeated record every year you started for them. Yeah. You were robbed."

"To this day, my past as an enigma still haunts me. I just can't escape it. And now the ELMC exist. I just hate it."

"Hey, it's fine. Besides, our first mission isn't in a bad place. We get to go to France. Paris to be exact."

"Sayori would love Paris. The city of love. Damn."

"Paris." Present Jen mouthed, "Paris is where he could be."

* * *

Tridon slid down the wall of the facility and sliced through two CLF insurgents. Mu joined him with two machine pistols with large blades at the end and sliced through multiple insurgents before firing at more.

Rho grabbed an insurgent with her legs before slicing their eyes and making them fire electric bolts all over the place, hitting their allies in the process. She sliced their legs before stabbing them through their heart.

Tridon and Mu fought with their backs against one another before turning around to each other. They stared at one another before they fired at approaching insurgents and stared at each other again.

They backed up just in time for Rho to slice off the head of an insurgent and stuck a grenade in their head cavity, "Quit flirting!" She shouted as she punted the head near a group of CLF insurgents, "We fight now. Flirt later." A distant explosion was heard as Rho ran off.

Meanwhile on the wall, Laura threw an insurgent off before being grabbed by another from behind. She jumped up and kicked one who tried to grab her from the front before taking out a knife and stabbing the one who grabbed her in their thigh before taking out another knife and stabbing up through their chin.

Their body dropped and she threw one knife at one insurgent before taking out her handgun to neutralize another. She attempted to grab her rifle, but an insurgent stepped on her hand. However, they quickly took a bullet right between their eyes.

"Captain!" Arthur shouted, "You're okay!"

"Yeah. We have to keep pushing. 3 is still here. We have to find them."

"Right." Laura stood up and grabbed her rifle, "Let's get this done as soon as possible."

* * *

At their old company building, Yuri walked in to see it ransacked and practically destroyed. She walked around each desk and leaned on her old desk.

"Probably looted during the early stages of the war. I don't know what they could've gotten from here apart from our computers and printers. Otherwise, they came up empty handed."

"This is the dawn of a new age!" She heard Tridon shout.

She turned around to see Tridon and herself carrying in boxes. They were younger. This was just over 4 years ago.

"But we need to think about employees." Yuri groaned after setting down some boxes, "We can't do everything on our own."

"I know. I'll put out some ads online and such to get some interviews done. We'll be great."

"How did you get the money for all this? Don't you still have to pay off some of your student loans?"

"Nah. My mom helped pay all of this off. A practical lifesaver. Oh," Tridon turned around and grabbed Yuri to say, "I also just found out that our first place to begin our journalism adventures is New York!"

"N-New York?"

"Yup. So when everything is finished, pack your bags because we're going to New York City baybay!"

"Hm," Present Yuri rubbed her chin and nodded, "New York, huh? That's seems to be our only clue."

* * *

Tridon/Peacekeeper trudged through the facility and came across a laboratory of some sort. He saw tubes similar to the facility in Seoul and grabbed large heaps of them.

"This is it." Tridon set some of the tubes in a machine of some sort and laid down on the nearby surgical chair. Mu entered as soon as he laid down, "Mu, be a dear and start the machine."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Mu walked over to the nearby console and started the process, "You know this'll hurt, right?"

"It's something that alters my genetic alignment. Of course it's going to hurt."

"It's started."

"I can hear that. Thank you Mu."

* * *

At the high school, it wasn't a school anymore. It was an outpost for US soldiers. Monika looked at the tree they used to be at during their club meetings and sighed.

Monika walked up to the gate and glared at the soldiers by the gate.

"Stand aside." Monika ordered.

"On who's orders?"

"The UF Commander's orders." Monika replied, "Move aside."

"We cannot allow anyone in. Even if you're here under commands from the commander of the UF."

"Let her in." A voice called out from behind. The gates opened as Commander Sheffield walked out, "Sorry Monika."

"It's no problem. It's been a rough 7 months."

"I'm sure it has, but what brings you here? Homesick?"

"Trying to find clues on Tridon's whereabouts. I came here with the commander, Yuri, and Captain Stone to check with his family and now we're checking with some of our old hideout spots."

"Sure. Take all the time you need."

They entered the school grounds and Monika kept her eyes on the tree. She froze and walked towards the tree. Monika placed her hand on the tree and noticed a hand being placed next to hers. She backed up and saw Tridon staring at it. She backed up even more to see a younger her. Not too much younger. Mostly just a few years ago. The summer after they graduated Lingston to be exact.

"Tridon," her past self called out, "miss the old days of our club meetings?"

"That and the adventures. I just miss them."

"Well, our imagination always works."

"Yeah." Tridon turned to Monika and asked, "I wonder how it would've been if you and I were a couple. I did have a crush on you before I realized I liked everyone else."

"Y-You don't need to think about that. You and Sayori are the perfect couple."

"But I know you're still a little sad that you weren't chosen."

"What?"

"You're not good at lying and acting like me Monika. I'm trained to lie and act. You aren't."

"Well, a teacher can be a good actor and liar."

"Monika..."

"Right. Hey," Monika leaned on the tree right next to Tridon and asked, "wanna head off to Russia one day?"

"Russia? What for?"

"Well, not just Russia, but everywhere in Europe. I feel like it'll be great to take a graduation trip across Europe."

"That's uh..."

"Hm?"

"That might be a minute before we actually do it, but yeah. Let's go."

"Yes!"

"Well," Present Monika chuckled, "he managed to get to Europe in one way. Hm," she tapped her chin and said, "Russia."

Monika made her way into the school while walking past soldiers who were checking her out and cat calling her. She scoffed at them and continued roaming the halls of the school until she arrived at the rooftop of the school.

"He confessed to me here."

Monika looked to her right to see a rather young Tridon. This was Tridon during his freshman year. In front of him was a younger Monika.

"I'm sorry." Her younger self responded, "I can't respond to this."

"Haha," Tridon chuckled, "I should've expected that. Would've been cool to have someone like you as a girlfriend, but a guy can dream."

"I'm sorry Tridon."

"It's fine. We're freshmen, so I still have a chance later down the road!" Tridon cheered while looking off to the setting sun in the distance, "I have a chance!"

Both her current self and pass self chuckled at the young Tridon until the current Monika slid down and sat on the roof. She placed her rifle next to her and hugged her knees.

"I can't believe I screwed up before I even got to know the guy. Damn it."

* * *

Sayori arrived back at their old houses that sat next one another. Sayori sold her house while Tridon kept his house under his name in case they needed a fall back. She flicked her hair back and walked inside the house using the spare key he's kept in the plant next to the door.

So many memories in this first house. They lived there before moving into their current house a year and a half after they graduated. She walked around and eventually got to his room. She stared at the bookshelf.

"I wonder if it's still set up." Sayori walked over to the bookshelf and pushed it out of the way. A panel laid on the wall and she placed her hand on it. The wall opened and a set of staircases was revealed. Sayori walked down the long flight of stairs.

As she entered a darkened room, she called out, "Computer on!" The room lit up and a dusty, futuristic looking room. Large main computer was set in the middle while a wall of weaponry laid to the left and a security system to the right. A large holographic radar sat in the middle which is where Sayori walked to.

Sayori rubbed her fingers along the radar and flicked off the dust, "Dusty, but that's to be expected." She walked over to the computer and typed on it, "Time to see if his GPS tracker is still online. Last I checked, it went offline." She turned towards the holographic radar and her eyes widened, "It's online and it's in Estonia? Why there of all places?"

Sayori leaned on the radar and shook her head. She took out a cigarette and started to smoke it. She left in her mouth while walking over to the wall of weaponry. Most of it was old, outdated, and outperformed by most of the weapons they have now thanks to Plasma Technology.

"We've already reversed engineered most of the weapons here." Sayori crossed her arms and looked at the last weapon, "Except for..." Sayori picked up a revolver. Not any revolver. Tridon's revolver. The one he had received when he first moved out, "He modified it after creating this part in the house. Maybe combining his modifications with some Plasma Technology would make it the perfect sidearm for me."

"Sayori! Babe!" She heard Tridon call out. She turned around to see Tridon holding the same revolver and Sayori behind him, "I modified it!"

"How?" Sayori saw her past self ask, "What'd you do to it?"

"Take a look at the first obvious change." Tridon unloaded the cylinder and her eyes widened, "Eh?"

"12 round cylinder?!"

"Not only that, look at the round."

"600 Nitro?! Tridon, this is too overkill. That revolver can only handle a .357 Magnum."

"Nope. It can handle that, and all the way up to a 600 Nitro with no added recoil!"

"That has to be illegal."

"It doesn't have to be. Just don't say anything."

Sayori chuckled and aimed the revolver at a nearby target. Her own plasma gauntlet lit up and a hue forced its way into the revolver. She shot and a massive blue blast shot out of the revolver and the bullet collided with the target, completely destroying the target and wall.

Sayori smirked and blew the smoke from the revolver, "Definitely a sidearm made for me. Or made by Tridon for Tridon, but it's mine now." Sayori twirled the revolver and was about to put it away, but she heard crashing in the house.

"Looters?" Sayori moved back into the main house and peaked downstairs. She noticed 3 people wearing hoodies, masks, and gloves. They attempted to cover their body from head to toe. However, she didn't see any weapons, "Revolver isn't good for this." She loaded her rifle and moved down there, "Freeze!" She shouted.

They froze and turned around. 2 of them took out a crowbar while the last one took out a handgun. Sayori slowly moved down and smirked.

"I don't think it's very smart to fight back." Sayori removed one hand from her rifle and formed a ball of plasma with her free hand, "Maybe all of you should leave so I don't have any bloods in my home." They stared each other down while Sayori held a devilish smirk.


	24. Besieged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori is confronted by a group of interesting people who offer her a proposition. All while their home town is besieged by CLF insurgents. They jump into action to fight off the attacking CLF insurgents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year's eve everyone. Thought I'd actually get this chapter out. This chapter was completed a week ago, but I took a short mental break to deal with my mental health issues. I'm back now to get my last upload up for the year! Well, that kinda just depends if you're on the western hemisphere where it is still 2020. But no matter! It's still 2020 for me and New Game+ has yet to start for me in 2021. So enjoy this chapter everyone and again, Happy New Year's Eve or Happy New Year's!

Tridon sat up and grabbed his neck. He took some deep breaths and hopped off the gurney. He popped his neck and looked at Mu.

"Are you good?"

He nodded and walked past her. He twirled his finger in the air and Mu nodded.

"Our plan now?" Tridon put up 3 fingers and she asked, "Find 3?" He nodded in response, "Alright, let's regroup with Rho, and we'll find 3."

Tridon jerked his head back and waved his waved his hand to form a massive wall of fire. Tridon put 5 fingers up and pointed ahead. Mu nodded and the two prepared to engage a group of insurgents.

Sayori stared at the looters and they slowly dropped their weapons. Sayori kept her rifle drawn, but put her other hand back onto her rifle.

"Leave."

"You're the UF commander." One of them asked in a scratchy voice, "Right?"

"That's right." She replied, "Why asking?"

"Because," they put their hoods down and took their masks off while saying, "we look to start an alliance."

"Huh?"

"We know this is the house of FAC agent Tridon Pierce. We've been scouting this place since the war started in hopes that you would return."

"What?"

"We don't want trouble. We want to ally ourselves with you and the UF."

"Wait a second. You've been scouting this place?"

"Yes." The one with the handgun replied, "You see, the CLF have been pushing the US Soldiers back a lot inland. My group and I do what they can to assist, but our numbers are small."

"What are you lot called?"

They respond in unison, "The Ivory Riders. We're a band of freedom fighters in the Midwest of the US."

The handgun-wielding IR stepped up saying, "I'm their leader, Sparks. These are my lieutenants, Wolf and Sunburn. We're small. Our number meet at just above 150."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have to." Wolf replied, "But we know that you have allied with the Red Cobras."

"You know about them?" Sayori slowly lowered her rifle and asked, "How? I thought they were only based in Europe."

"They are, but all resistance groups around the world communicate in a joint network called Fate. This includes the Union you're allied with."

"I don't know." Sayori leaned on the kitchen counter behind her and said, "The Union are trustworthy because they help with finding Tridon along with sneak attacks. I don't know anything about all of you."

"Because we're based only here in America. The Union is spread out all over Europe. We're small, but we get work done."

"With that type of equipment and numbers? I highly doubt the Ivory Riders can do much to the Red Cobras."

"Here in the US, the Red Cobras are just typical humans." Sparks explains, "The Ivory Riders are a mix of normal humans and engimas. You really think we came here with just a handgun and crowbars? False sense of security. Classic resistance tactic."

Sparks rolled up his sleeves to reveal gauntlets on his arms. Wolf had his hands form blades and Sunburn created a ball of fire with her hands.

Sayori crossed her arms and smirked, "Alright. You're all in." Sayori stepped forward and an explosion shook them in the house, "What's going on out there?"

"Probably another CLF attack. Sunburn, launch the signal." Sparks looked at Sayori and asked, "I know this is a bit much, but can you provide assistance?"

"I can. I'll contact the rest of my team."

"Thank you."

* * *

Laura, Braxton, and Arthur all aimed around a tight corridor. Their crew had already swept through the main yard of the facility.

"Recon 5S," Natsuki called out on radio, "Salmon 2 here..." Natsuki groaned and mumbled, "Gotta talk to Sayori about my squad name. I just can't do it. Anyway, the outer yard is cleared and we're ready for tasking."

"I hear ya' Salmon 2. We're just doing our sweeps of the facility. However, we have lost contact with the Red Cobras."

"They'll be fine. We'll get to work on checking the bodies of the CLF out here. Over and out."

"Captain," Braxton called out, "everything seems clear."

"It couldn't have been this easy. We've been at this place for nearly 2 months."

"The Red Cobras." Arthur answered, "They're like no other army out there. Everybody fears them. Some of our soldiers might revere them as an unstoppable force, but a lot fear the destruction they leave in their wake."

"Either way, we have to be grateful they're on our side." Laura breathed deeply and asked, "Our casualties?"

"You'll be even more shocked at this. Only 13 wounded. None of them mortal either. Mostly just minor flesh wounds."

"Haha." Laura smirked and ordered, "Let's pull out. I'm sure Peacekeeper and his lieutenants will make it out. We're blowing this place off the earth."

* * *

Tridon pushed a CLF insurgent off his sword and popped his neck. He pointed his sword at Mu and nodded his head.

She nodded and said, "Rho. Is the front clear?"

"It's clear. The UF are pulling out."

"Alright. We're moving-." Tridon quickly placed the sword on Mu's mouth and glared at her. He shook his head and she said, "Well, we're still looking for 3. Just head back to the UF HQ and we'll meet back there."

"Don't try anything Mu."

Tridon slowly lowered his sword and walked ahead. He ushered for her to follow him and pointed ahead.

"Peacekeeper..."

* * *

Sayori arrived downtown near the park and saw US soldiers being pinned down by CLF insurgents.

"Small arms. No enigmas. Easy pickings." Sayori ran ahead and readied her gauntlets. That same ball of energy formed as she ran across a wall over the blockade of tanks and threw the ball. Those in the area of its explosion were disintegrated.

She grabbed the barrel of a tank and hung on it while grabbing her rifle and firing at the CLF insurgents. She mowed them down with ease until she ran out of ammo in her current clip. She dropped and ran back behind the tanks where Monika, Yuri, and Jen joined her.

"You 3." Sayori sighed in relief and ordered, "Monika. Get on one of those 240s and provide fire on this flank here. Jen get to a high enough place and take out anyone that gets too close and watch our backs. Yuri, you're on me. Check."

"Check!"

Monika and Jen moved to their positions while Yuri remained with Sayori, "Yuri, you know how to use those gauntlets?"

"Only to heal and set up walls."

"That's all we'll need."

* * *

Tridon and Mu roamed the halls of the facility for quite some time. Mu stopped and turned around. She shot several times and her bullets collided with others.

"3 is there." Mu pointed out, "Our plan?"

Tridon stepped forward and stared at 3. Tridon scanned 3 with his eye and turned around, "We go." He quickly ordered.

3 perked up and aimed, but hesitated on shooting. Mu glared at 3 and shook their head before following Tridon. 3 lowered their weapon and left.

"What was that leader?"

"I know who they are now. Let's get out of here."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sayori placed her hand on the ground and turned to Yuri to nod at her. Yuri whistled and shot a beam at Sayori. She was now engulfed in a bright blue hue. Sayori's gauntlets lit her feet a much brighter blue and she cracked her knuckles.

"Thanks Yuri. Cover me please." Sayori leaped high into the air and threw several balls of energy at the attacking CLF insurgents. She landed on one of their shoulders and proceeded to control where they fired as they started to fire sporadically.

Sayori flipped off of them and landed directly on their back and rode them past everyone while shooting at the insurgents. She hopped off of them while they were still sliding and threw another ball of energy. She crouched and killed the remaining CLF insurgents.

"This area is cleared!" Sayori called out, "Move to the other areas!"

"Sayori..." Yuri mouthed in astonishment, "I'm still in awe at how well you fight."

"Tridon trained me well." Sayori popped her neck and chuckled, "He also made my neck popping a habbit of some sort. So uh, shall we get going?"

"Yeah."

They cleared each of their flanks until one was left for them to take care of. Sayori was a little skeptical of how easy it was to push them back. Yeah, they were just normal humans and not the enigmas of the CLF, but it seemed too easy.

"Where are the Ivory Riders."

"We're here!" Sparks called out. On the roofs surrounding the park, a massive group of people stood on the edge looking down at the remaining CLF insurgents.

Jen looked around and chuckled. She looked at Sparks who looked at her back. He nodded and Jen took the first shot.

"Go!" Spark roared.

Sayori stared at the Ivory Riders quickly move into the fight. Sayori whistled to Yuri and jerked her head back.

"Back up Yuri. Let's watch the fireworks."

Monika looked past and stopped firing. She hopped out of the 240 nest and stared at them. She felt something about these group of people. Something bad.

"I don't trust them. I feel like they have an alternative motive." Monika looked around and sighed, "I really have to stop talking to myself."

Sayori watched the CLF insurgents drop like flies and proceeded to take out a smoke. She lit and smoked it. She leaned forward and smiled.

"Smoke Yuri?"

"I still don't smoke Sayori."

"Ah well. I know I said I'd quit, but I just need it. We still haven't found him and this is a good stress reliever that isn't sex."

"I'm starting to think Sayori-."

"No. He's still out there."

"Sayori..."

"I can't stop until we find him. I can't lead like this. I don't have the leadership expertise like him. Tridon does. It's not part of his plan for the UF, but he just needs to be here."

"Are you sure Peacekeeper can't be the one that replaces him?"

"Peacekeeper leads the Red Cobras. We need Tridon."

"You've done just fine as commander. Nobody has thought you've been an inept commander. Not a chance."

"Yeah, but I know this. I'm hesitant."

"Huh?"

"I don't expend the amount of resources and troops we have. Yeah, it's not right to send in a large force to deal with something that can be dealt with a moderately sized force, but these multiple skirmishes to whittle down the CLF is causing more damage to us than them."

"I see what you mean. The CLF have the influence to endure these constant battles against the UF, Allied Powers, and The Union to revive their fallen numbers and equipment. We don't."

"And the Red Cobras, from what I've heard, are just the most feared soldiers out there. I'm sure they're viewing their dominance first hand in Dublin."

"I received word that the facility has been liberated and has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Peacekeeper ordered it. He said it was a direct supply line to their main base in Ireland."

"Huh. Should I let Peacekeeper take the helm?"

"I don't think he would. He'll probably gesture that he would need you to lead the UF."

"You know, I wonder if Mu thinks it's cute whenever he gestures."

"Are you forgetting about Tridon?"

"What? No. I'm just saying." Sayori dropped her cigarette and stomped it out, "Ah well. Let's wrap it up here and we'll debrief back at the base."

* * *

Meanwhile in Dublin, Tridon stared at the facility in flames and images flashed in his eyes. Bloody, painful images flashed. He kneeled down and placed his sword in front of him. He took a deep breath and kept his body straight.

Mu stood next to him and waved her hand along his back. A red-purple hue emanated from Tridon for a short moment while everyone watched.

He slowly stood up and grabbed his sword. He lightly banged Mu's shoulder with her fist and walked off. Mu nodded and followed behind him.

"So what does this mean now?" Laura wondered, "We finally gained a better foothold in Ireland now that this outpost is gone, but we still have more work to do."

"We'll have to wait on our orders from HQ." Laura winced a little and sighed, "What's wrong Laura?"

"Sayori still doesn't trust me all too well."

"She trusts you well enough to be the captain of our team." Braxton added, "I don't think it's the amount of distrust she had earlier."

"Yeah. I just think she would trust me more if we had found Tridon on our multiple prison liberations. I want her to understand that I want to find him no more than her."

"We can't do anything about it now." Arthur commented, "She stationed us with Erica in Ireland. Until we're finished here or until she orders us otherwise, we're stuck here."

Laura looked between Tridon/Peacekeeper and the burning facility. She scratched her chin and nodded, "Let's get back to base. Something racking my head and I need some alone time to think about it."

"Yes ma'am." They respond in unison.


	25. It's You/Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori delivers their next course of action for their quest to find Tridon. However, Tridon/Peacekeeper looks to steer them away from the POW camps and attack the CLF's supply points. All in an attempt to prevent them from looking for him.
> 
> Monika then discovers something she wasn't suppose to.
> 
> Sayori and Tridon/Peacekeeper have a one on one conversation between leaders. How does this fair for the two leaders?

Sayori, Monika, Yuri, and Jen arrived back in their base in Lithuania. She looked around for the Red Cobras, specifically Peacekeeper, but she couldn't find him.

She noticed Epsilon and asked, "Epsilon, have you seen your leader?"

"He has yet to return from their assault on that Dublin outpost."

"Hm. Why is it taking them so long?"

"I wouldn't know to be honest."

"I'd like to speak to him. 1 on 1. Leader with leader."

"Just give it time. He'll be here."

"Hmph..."

Laura laid in her bed at their Ireland camp and thought about who Peacekeeper was under the mask. She thought about their movements. Their tenacity. Their leadership.

"Who is under that mask." Laura mumbled, "If Sayori doesn't want to trust someone, it's somebody who hides who they are." Laura sat up and shook her head, "But what is it that makes so many people, myself included, so enthralled by his demeanor?"

"Captain," Arthur interrupted, "we're heading back to HQ."

"What?"

"Sayori called a meeting with several teams. We're one of them. We're moving out in 10 minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

An hour or so later, Sayori stood in front of a large group of people, Jen's team was one of them. Peacekeeper and his lieutenants joined shortly after.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll be splitting all of you up in to small assault teams to several places."

"Like?"

"Recon 5S, you, Peacekeeper, and whoever of his choosing will move to Estonia with Monika to investigate more POW camps set up there."

"Yes ma'am." Laura softly responded.

"Wait," Arthur interrupted, "we've already swept through Estonia. Why are we going back?"

"For reasons Arthur."

Peacekeeper/Tridon walked up and stared at the map in front of them. He looked at each pin set in New York, Paris, Estonia, and Russia.

"Something wrong Peacekeeper?" Sayori asked, "Is there something you don't like?"

"Attacking the prisons directly without attacking their supply and transport routes will give them time to move important people." Psi explained, "It's never a good idea to attack them directly."

"Then what do you suppose?"

"Do what we did in Dublin." Mu answered, "Destroy their outposts nearby and cutoff their supply routes and their communication."

"He doesn't like that we're attacking the POW camps head on." Rho continued, "We should be lowering the morale of said POW camp and lower the chance of them moving someone by cutting off their supplies and transport routes."

"That's right," Epsilon took out the pins and put more in those certain areas originally pinned, "we need to spread ourselves rather thinly in order to get who you're looking for." Epsilon looked at Peacekeeper and waited for acknowledgement, "Leader?"

"Leader," Mu interrupted, "if you'd like, would you like to whisper what you want to me?"

Peacekeeper/Tridon quickly glared at Mu and dragged her out of the room and towards their room. Confusing everyone except Epsilon, Psi, and Rho who all looked at each other in worry for Mu.

Peacekeeper/Tridon paced around in front of her as she somewhat cowered. She knew that she had stepped out of line when she asked him to speak to her. Even if it was just a whisper.

"L-Leader, I'm sorry. I'll take any punishment you send my way."

Peacekeeper/Tridon held his hand up and said, "Although you did step out of line and that you will be punished; it will not be as bad as Rho's punishment."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Look, it's just that I want us to focus on all outposts around every single prison in those areas. We need to do whatever we can to prevent them from assaulting any prisons."

"You can't hide from them forever."

"Yes, but if we avoid those places, we can find your mother faster and I can hide my indenity."

"R-Right..."

"Tell them that we'll need 2000 in each enemy outpost connected to a major POW camp along with a stronghold."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"I'll deal with your punishment first. Then Rho."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Don't worry. I'll go light on you."

"It's not that. I've never been punished before by you. I just know from Rho that's it's not great."

"Just go. Don't worry about the punishment. Just tell them."

"Y-Yes sir." Mu left leaving Peacekeeper/Tridon alone. However, behind the door as it closed was Monika who stood outside of their door and had just listened in on their conversation.

"So Peacekeeper is Tridon?" Monika wondered before crossing her arms, "Hmph."

* * *

Later that night, Peacekeeper/Tridon stood in the midst of the dense forest. He was thinking of how to lightly punish Mu. Up to that point, he has only disciplined Rho and only a select few new recruits. Mu had always watched what she said and how she acted in front of him in order to be a good subordinate. He didn't know how to punish her properly.

"Peacekeeper," Monika called out from behind him, "what are you doing out here?" She walked past him and asked, "Not gonna talk? I expected as much." Monika quickly turned to him and asked, "Although, I expected a leader to be very vocal with their troops. However, you get by with your gestures that your lieutenants seem to understand. They then delegate those same orders to your soldiers. That's truly amazing."

Peacekeeper/Tridon didn't know what Monika was getting at. He just blankly stared at her as she stared at him back.

"I did hear a lot about your combat expertise as well. In a fight, you absolutely crushed the CLF. You and Rho. I just wanna know. Why hide yourself Tridon?" Monika waited for a reaction. Like a sharp gesture or something, but nothing. Tridon simply took his mask off and Monika smiled, "So it is you."

He still didn't say anything. He looked at the base and stood behind a tree so that he can't be seen from the base's entrance. Only Monika could see him clearly. He shifted his glance at her and stared.

"Nothing?" She pestered, "You have nothing to say?" Monika watched Tridon's eyes shift down and could only ask out of pity, "What did that man do to you and how long?" Monika tried to remember the rumors about the Red Cobras, "The Red Cobras were formed 7 months ago. You were captured 7 months ago."

"I didn't start the Red Cobras." Tridon growled, "They busted me out."

"Your voice..."

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone normally except Mu. You're the first person to have heard me speak that isn't Mu."

"So uh... how long?"

"I assumed leadership of the Red Cobras 4 months ago. I had wanted to avoid the UF originally, but then Natsuki found our hideout. She passed the initiation. I should've expected her to drag Sayori here."

"So why Mu?"

"I don't know. We have a deal with each other. She helps me hide my identity along with other things and I help find her mother."

"Her mother?"

"It's complicated."

"So your relationship with her?"

"It's purely cohesion. Yes, she does spend her entire time near me, but it's purely because she's the only person I've been able to talk to and trust. Even then, I can't feel myself talking for long."

"Then with me right now? Is it so different?"

Tridon remained silent and shifted his glance to the snow at their feet.

"I see. Tridon... I..." Monika closed her eyes and tackled Tridon for a hug, "We've all missed you."

"Well, I didn't want you all to." Tridon pushed Monika away and said, "I wanted to be forgotten."

"What?"

* * *

Mu walked around her quarters she shares with Tridon and bit her nails. She crossed her arms and sighed. She stepped out of the room and made her way outside. Once she stepped outside, she saw Monika staring at Tridon, but she couldn't see him.

"Monika?" Mu called out, "Is my leader-." She cut the corner and saw Tridon without his mask on, "T-Tridon."

"Stop." Tridon quickly started, "It's too late."

"So she knows." Tridon nodded and Mu turned to Monika, "Monika, please don't tell the others."

"Why? Do you know how much our morale will boost knowing that Tridon is back."

"Or will it lower after knowing that Tridon was there the whole time." Mu retorted, "It's why Tridon specifically ordered everyone to hesitate from attacking the POW camps head on."

"Well why? I missed him. Everybody misses him. His family is distraught right now and he's right here."

"Monika, can I talk to you alone." Mu offered, "I'll explain everything."

"Sure."

"Tridon, head on back to our quarters. I'll do my punishment after I explain everything to Monika."

Tridon nodded and walked back towards the base while putting his mask back on. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by Sayori.

"Hello Peacekeeper." Tridon stared at her and she continued, "Needed fresh air?"

Tridon averted his gaze to the ground before walking off.

"Wait," Sayori called out, "can we talk? Or can I talk and you gesture? Man, I do not know how this'll work." Tridon turned to Sayori and imitated himself writing, "Oh. I'll find something for you to write on." Sayori quickly ran off giving Tridon a small chuckle.

* * *

A few moments later, Sayori and Tridon sat across from each other in her quarters and she handed him a notepad and pen.

"Okay. Uh, what do I ask?"

Tridon wrote and held up the pad. It read:

_I'll tell you what I can and can't answer._

"Okay. Hm." Sayori closed her eyes and asked, "I noticed that your eyes are not the same color. What happened there?"

He wrote on his notebook for a short moment and showed it to Sayori. It read:

_I lost it a few months ago. Mu created a cybernetic eye for me and it's been better than my original eye._

"How'd you lose it?"

He quickly wrote:

_It's complicated._

"I understand. What else. Hm." Sayori leaned forward and asked, "How long have you and Mu been together." Tridon shook his head and leaned on his hand, "I guess you get that question a lot."

Tridon held up the pad and it read:

_We aren't a couple. It's a simple cohesion._

"I'm sorry for assuming so. Well, I guess I'm desperate at this point." Tridon held up a question and slightly titled his head, "Haha. Stress. Trying to find anyway to just relieve it." Sayori jerked her head up and quickly said, "N-Not that I'm saying I'd like to do anything with you to relieve that stress."

Tridon froze and slowly wrote:

_I can understand the stress. The best way I've controlled my stress is by meditating. Just letting my body loose in a world of relaxation and calm meditation. It's helped me quit sex, alcohol, and smoking._

"You've quit all of that? Even sex? Hot damn. I wish I could quit smoking, drinking, and sex. Well, I guess I have quit sex. Haven't any good sex in a long time."

Tridon leaned back and held up his pad:

_I can understand, but after my time as a prisoner, I've learned that the good stuff in life is just unnecessary. Plus, it can lead to more despair than satisfaction._

"I understand that." Sayori stared at Tridon and asked, "You're quite inciteful. You've also let go of a person's most common carnal desires. It must've been hard."

He held up his pad once more that read:

_With my past, giving up everything that has made my life worse wasn't hard at all. It's enduring the memories I've made for myself that's the most difficult._

"Well, I'm here for you. I'm sure Mu will be there for you too. But you and I are leaders. We have to be there in support for one another. If you need to talk- er, I mean write. I'm here." Tridon nodded and she shot a beaming smile, "Alright. I know you're tired after all that fighting. I'll let you head back to your quarters. I heard you have some punishing to do."

Tridon nodded and left her quarters. He came across Rho who held her head low. She rubbed her arm while she stood in front of Tridon.

"I'm ready for our punishment leader." She looked at him to see him chopping his neck, "Huh? I'm off the hook?" He walked past her and pat her head, "Leader?"

Tridon stood in his room staring blankly at the wall. Mu entered and walked up to him.

"I explained to her. She agreed to keep her mouth shut for the time being, but you will have to reveal yourself eventually."

Tridon took off his mask and said, "I don't know when that'll be. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I just spoke to Sayori. Or I wrote to her. She talked about how much the stress has taken over her. She still smokes, drinks, and yearns for stress sex."

"And you've sworn off all of that. You did tell her that meditating helped you, right?"

"That's right, but all of that stuff she's normally done is what still help her more."

"Especially the stress sex?"

"Yeah." Tridon turned around and looked at Mu, "Why does everyone think you and I are a thing?"

"Because you're the only that you trust to talk to like this. People also assume we're a married couple because we sleep in the same quarters. To be honest, I'm starting to think it to."

"Hm." Tridon tapped his chin and said, "Maybe we should have them think that longer. If we want them to forget about Tridon, then we might have to do just that."

"Huh?"

"I want them to forget Tridon and place Peacekeeper in that slot. If I want that, then we might have to go that far."

"I can't."

"Not here. Just out there."

"But-."

"Are you really going against my orders? I'm going soft on you since I'm not going through with your punishment. Do you really want to disobey me?"

"N-No sir."

Tridon froze and swore to himself, "Ah damn it. I'm sorry." Mu remained silent and Tridon walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I just..."

"It's okay. Let's just get some rest. Okay?"

"Yeah." Tridon let go of Mu and she walked towards the bed.

"Coming to bed?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm. So Monika knows now. Is this gonna one of those moments where everyone except Sayori knows that Tridon is Peacekeeper? Nah. That's not gonna happen. I'll say it straight up. Monika will be the only person that knows Peacekeeper is Tridon. Just needed this incentive for future chapters. Anyway, how do you lot think Sayori feels about Peacekeeper? Tridon says he wants to be forgotten and that he wants Peacekeeper to take his place. Is it working so far? Mhm. Things are going to be insane now.
> 
> Also, bigger update here. I will be taking time to focus on other stories and will posting new ones here on Ao3. I've been brainstorming a lot of ideas over the course of week and have been wanting to just sit down and free write them. So for my first update on this story 2021 will come new ones for the year as well. I've already been proud of myself to keep going with this series as I haven't gone as far as 3 volumes. I usually never finish a story or never finish the 2nd volumes of a story. So I say this series has been a very big accomplishment for me and none of it would've been possible with the support I've gotten from it. Even it might be small, I still appreciate the comments, dms, and activity I get on a story. It really helps me continue writing.
> 
> Thanks again for those who support (granted it's mostly down to one at this point), it really helps me!


	26. Our Next Move/The Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon and Sayori lead their forces on an outpost in Estonia where their forces see just what they can do together.  
> Their allies begin to question Peacekeeper's intentions while others are thankful for his appearance.  
> Monika feels uneasy about letting Tridon's plan of having everyone forget him and yearns for him to reveal his true identity.  
> Sayori feels attatched to Peacekeeper and Tridon feels as if his plan is now working.

Tridon sat in his room crossed legged with a few candles around him. His sword in front of him as a blue hue surrounded him. He stood up and popped his neck. Tridon turned around to see Yuri standing at his doorway.

"Are you ready to move Peacekeeper?" He nodded and walked towards her, "You'll be heading towards the nearby outpost in Estonia with Sayori, Monika, and whoever you'd like to accompany you. I'm assuming Mu, correct?"

Tridon stood up and shook his head. He held 4 fingers and nodded.

"All 4 of your lieutenants?" He nodded once more and Yuri asked, "Alright, but will deploy any RCs to our other deployments."

Tridon froze and grabbed the pad Sayori had given him and he wrote:

_They're already deployed and have their current squad leaders. All is fine._

"Okay. We're moving in 20 minutes."

Tridon nodded and Yuri left. He sat back onto the bed and sighed. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Sayori stopped Yuri just as she left his room and asked, "So?"

"He wants Mu, Epsilon, Rho, and Psi to go with him to Estonia."

"All 4 of them?"

"That's right."

"Hm. I knew he would take Mu, but all of them?"

"Did you expect him to go alone."

"No. Mu would obviously be with him. Just thought him and I could have a Leader-Leader cohesion. Kinda like the one he has with Mu."

"Sayori, you do know you have Tridon, right?"

"Of course I know that. I just might try and get close to him

"Really?" Yuri groaned and said, "For what reason?"

"I-It's none of your business Yuri! Just get ready to deploy!"

* * *

Around an hour or so later, the Estonian group traversed a forest with an army of 2000. 30 RCs were among those 2000. The same went for the other assault groups around the world. Sayori looked at Peacekeeper as he observed the trees.

He held up 10 fingers. Sayori tried her best to decipher the code and tapped her chin.

"Would you like to know Sayori?" Mu asked.

"No. I got it." Sayori snapped and said, "I got it. The facility is 10 minutes that away." He gave her a thumbs up and she beamed a smile at him, "Sweet."

Tridon jammed his hand forward and Mu said, "He wants this assault to be fast and powerful. A blitzkrieg if you will."

"Fast, fierce, and leaving nothing behind." Sayori smirked and said, "I like it."

They moved further into the forest and noticed a smaller outpost than the one in Dublin. Tridon pointed pointed at Mu and she nodded. She squinted ahead and backed up.

"50+ around the front here. All melee. Fireteams on standby beyond the walls."

Tridon took out his sword and stood up. He pumped his fist in the air and pointed forward. Tridon led the charge with his Red Cobras as did Sayori with her own smaller squad. The rest remained behind and provided covering fire.

Tridon separated his swords and slashed through 3 CLF insurgents. He stabbed through more and Sayori used his shoulder to spring off of and landed on a person. She fired into their head and rolled forward as their body fell. She stood up and fired more shots while Epsilon lunged ahead of her.

He kicked a CLF insurgent in their chin before grabbing another and snapping their neck. He took out a handgun and fired it at more insurgents.

"Behind you leader." Mu called out.

Tridon stabbed behind him and Sayori finished them off.

"Beneath you."

Tridon leaped high into the air as a insurgent attempted to stab him with an arm drill of some sort. Monika, in the distance, took several shots at them and effectively took them out.

"Monika," Mu started, "I need you to focus fire on that wall."

"Mu, I don't know how to feel about this all."

"Just keep your mouth shut about everything. Morale is high now that the Red Cobras are in alliance with the UF. Just go with his plan and all will be fine."

Psi slowly balled his fist up and a large boulder formed from the ground. It lifted from the ground and Psi did a throwing animation and the boulder flew towards the outpost.

Tridon looked at Sayori who kicked an insurgent to the ground and a knife popped out from the heel of her combat boot and used it to stab the insurgent in the neck. Tridon wasn't shocked in the slightest.

He laid the foundation for her to build on and she sure as hell did just that. She didn't care how brutal she was. She didn't care who was around her. She fought without fear and that's one of the things he told her. Never fear anything.

Tridon backflipped over Sayori and shot a massive bolt of electricity that connected to several more. He landed next to Sayori who put her back onto his.

"There's a lot more than 50, don't you think?" Sayori watched themselves get surrounded by the insurgents and Tridon tapped her shoulder, "Hm?" He imitated firing a gun and he pointed at himself, "Shoot at you?" He nodded, "Alright. I hope you do what I think you're going to do."

Sayori jumped back and crouched while aiming at Tridon. He planted his feet and Sayori fired a barrage of bullets at him. Tridon proceeded to deflect each bullet towards the insurgents.

Rho finished off an insurgent and watched the two. She was shocked and a little afraid. Every time she sees him do something new, she grows more and more fearful of him day after day. However, she still loves to watch him.

"Leader," Psi called out, "the boulder is in place. We can scale the outpost."

"Let's go Peacekeeper." Sayori immediately added, "Let's make them regret fighting us."

He nodded and followed Sayori inside the outpost.

* * *

In Seoul, Tiffany walked around in their old house base and watched Sayori's perspective. She crossed her arms and clicked her tongue.

"Peacekeeper." She watched him closely and shook her head, "Who the hell is this guy and where have they been? There's no way someone like him has been hidden from the public for so long."

Her phone began to ring and she answered it, "Hello?"

"Captain," Jen started, "are you seeing this?"

"Every second of it."

"I don't know about this Peacekeeper guy. I don't trust him."

"I don't either. Who would hide their own skills for so long? From what I know, Peacekeeper rarely fights. The few times he does is when the RC take on a larger outpost or force. I just don't like it."

"But it helps morale at least. Their sheer presence sends a wave of courage through the soldiers. It's what they've needed after many failed attempts at finding Tridon." Jen sighed and softly asked, "Captain, what if we never find him?"

"Don't say that. We'll find him. I know we will."

"But it's been 7 months! 7 months of searching up and down to no avail. Where on earth could that bastard be keeping him! How much torture has Tridon endured while in that man's clutches?"

"Jen, calm down. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement."

"I just miss him." Jen sniffed, "Him and I promised that we would be there for each other and I failed him. I failed my partner Captain."

"Don't beat yourself up over that. Worry about the mission at hand. Besides, Tridon will endure whatever Robert will throw at him."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile at the HQ, Natsuki dropped off a cake in the room of Tridon and Mu and smiled.

"A 'Welcome Cake' should ease some of the stress from them. I hope they like it when they return." She was about to step out, but she paused and looked around, "I wonder what they do in here. Tridon used to have trouble handling his powers, but that was because his were incomplete. A machine was used to evaluate his usage. What do they do?"

A dirty crept her mind and chuckled, "Mu seems too innocent to do that. Psi did say she was handy with technology. Hm..." Natsuki sat on the bed and sighed, "That guy was amazing to watch. I wish I could be in Estonia watching them fight. I think both him and Sayori go hand in hand. The perfect match."

Natsuki stood up from the bed and walked out. Before she left, she saw Yuri standing near the door. She waved and walked up to her.

"Hey Yuri. What's wrong?"

"Tridon is still missing."

"I know he is, but-."

"Robert won't kill him. We know that, but remember what he said when we first took him down?"

"Huh?"

"He wanted to turn Tridon into his next Epsilon. What if that's what he's doing to him now. What if we have to fight him in the future?"

"I doubt that's likely Yuri, but I see your point. Imagining Tridon as a whole new Epsilon would be jarring to think about. Not to mention if we had to fight him. I just wouldn't find it in myself to fight him."

"Not to mention that he would wipe the floor with us."

"True that."

"Peacekeeper is interesting though. Is he not?"

"No doubt about it. When I first met him a few months back, he was an interesting person. However, there was an ounce of cuteness with him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Since he's silent, it's funny to see him communicate. I think it's adorable. But uh, it's easy to read his mood. Since he has basically two moods, you can tell when he's just normal or angry. It's kinda endearing."

"Natsuki..."

"What?"

"I don't think that's a healthy feeling."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Estonia, Sayori kicked an insurgent onto Tridon's sword and shot past him. Sayori sighed in relief and breathed heavily.

"That's the last one." She turned to Peacekeeper and slapped his back, "That was awesome! Now I see why you're so respected and feared. Quite endearing too."

"Commander Sayori," Epsilon started, "everything is cleared and we're ready to blow this place up."

"Alright. We'll regroup back at the base and prepare for the next deployment. Let's go Peacekeeper." Sayori grabbed his arm and ran off while the demolition team moved in, "I wanna talk/write some more."

Mu watched and smiled, "At least she's come to like him. I was worried she wouldn't trust him."

"I think part of her knows who's really under that mask," Monika replied, "but she still thinks he's gone. If he really wants Tridon to be forgotten, he's a good job at doing."

"But you don't want to forget him, do you?"

"No. The memories we had... I don't want that clouded by Peacekeeper."

"You seem to have been very close to him. Your love for him still exists after all this time?"

"Pretty much, but I can't handle guilt I felt when I took part in destroying their marriage."

"He told me about that. He still regrets it. It's why he's practiced abstinence for everything that destroyed his marriage."

"So no tobacco, alcohol, or sexual intercourse?"

"That's right. He quit it all."

"Everything that sent his marriage down the drain while Sayori yearns for it all. That's worse. When she wants to, he won't. I don't know. This is just bad."

"He'll teach her how to live in a life of abstinence for all those basic carnal desires."

"He's going too far for this."

"It's what he wants. There's nothing we can do."

* * *

Back at the base, Sayori dragged Peacekeeper back inside and grabbed a nearby pad, "Let's talk/write!"

"Wait a second." Epsilon interrupted, "We need to debrief. I'm sure he would like to do that first." However, Tridon waved his hand and Epsilon asked, "Are you sure?" He nodded and Epsilon was shocked, "Alright. Carry on Leader."

Monika wanted to intervene, but was stopped by Mu, "Leave them be."

"Where are they going?" Natsuki interrupted.

"With Peacekeeper."

"I wanna talk to him too!" Natsuki ran ahead and stumbled upon the two of them sitting across from one another and conversating, "Can I talk too?"

"Not now Natsuki." Sayori groaned, "I was here first."

"Yeah, but I knew him longer."

 _"Oh no."_ Tridon said to himself, _"This is bringing back some high school memories..."_

"Leader," Rho interrupted, "I got something you might wanna look at it." She tossed a vial to him and he held it, "When you have time, Psi will explain what it is to you. I see you're busy right now, so I'll leave." Before doing so, she stuck her tongue out at Natsuki who did the same.

"What's with you two?" Sayori wondered.

"Just firing back at an immature kid. Anyway, what were you two talking about?"

"Before you so rudely interrupted, I wanted to figure out how he abstained himself from so much. I want to learn."

"Oh." Natsuki nodded, "Meditating."

"Meditating? Does that actually work?"

"For him it does. Not for everybody." Natsuki looked at Tridon and asked, "He's special though."

Tridon nodded and held up his notepad:

_It's a little complicated. The aura that comes out of me is strong and it affects those around me. I prefer to meditate alone._

"How do you go about it though? God knows I need some other sort of stress reliever that isn't alcohol, smoking, or sex."

He quickly wrote and held up the pad:

_A room alone. Lack of anything significant. Candles. Shut your eyes and take your mind to a dark void. It is void of every carnal desire. Even those you can't seem to escape. Shut out everything and just let the mind flow. It's dark, but helps with calming the mind and relieving stress._

"I'll try that tonight." Sayori stared at Peacekeeper and continued staring at him, "Uh..."

"Sayori," Natsuk shook Sayori and said, "what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Uh. I'm gonna go see what was happening at the debrief." Sayori quickly ran off with her cheeks flushed.

"I'll go join. I'll 'talk' to you later." Natsuki chuckled and followed after Sayori.

Tridon stood up and looked at Mu who watched the whole ordeal. He walked past her towards their quarters and simply said, "It's working..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the Those Time: Complete Edition is out and it has every single chapter from Those Times With The Dokis and Those Time Toward Graduation. I'm also thinking of uploading to that deleted chapters or chapters that didn't make the final cut. Did you guys really think I upload every chapter I write? Of course not. I have chapters that I'm not proud of in the slightest that I don't upload and it just sits on my SSD taking up very little space. So if you lot would like to see those deleted chapters then uh... I'll upload them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope ye' enjoyed le' chapter. I won't be as frequent as I used to be as I'm still a busy boy. In fact, I'm putting some work into another story where I get create my own music, so I have a lot on my plate in the near future. For now, enjoy the uploads that do come and I'll be sure to catch all of you some other time.
> 
> Also, a selfish plug-in. I did this a lot before, but I have a twitch where I stream pretty regularly. My twitch name is the same as my name here. TheNoca. So follow me on there and you can talk to me life while I play a game or two. Okay bye for real now!


	27. A New Ability/Conspiring/I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psi explains to the RC what exactly is in the vial that Tridon had received from Rho the day before. It holds a new, incomplete ability.  
> Yuri and Laura speak on their feelings towards Peacekeeper/Tridon and they aren't good feelings. Rho overhears this and fears a coup might from the amount of people that distrust them.  
> Tridon finds out that Sayori did as he did to her. He also knows that his plan of being forgotten is working, but he finds it a hard pill to swallow.  
> Tridon and Mu begin their white lie of being in a romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely for foreshadowing. Like, a lot of foreshadowing. So much foreshadowing that you can pretty much figure what I'm going with the plot in the near future. Anyway, I've been procrastinating on this chapter because I've been a little lazy. Hence why this is the shortest chapter I've typed out so far. I promise the next one will be longer. This was primarily for foreshadowing purposes. So enjoy the foreshadowing and I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better!
> 
> Also, how do you guys feel about Laura now? How do you feel about Mu? Does Sayori still have a chance? Tridon and the ships. Which one are you on?! I also you lot understand that Epsilon, Rho, Mu, and Psi are all named after the letters in the Greek Alphabet. Just saying this so nobody has mistakenly called Mu, Moo. It's pronounced Mew. Haha yeah.

Psi observed the vial Rho handed Tridon yesterday and turned back to Tridon, Mu, Rho, and Epsilon to say, "It's a new ability. Although, I can't figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Epsilon wondered, "Can you figure out the strands?"

"They're there, but this is incomplete. Looks like they were in the middle of perfecting it. All I know is that it's called: Absorb."

"Absorb?"

"I'm assuming it means you can absorb something. I just don't know what."

"Should we really let the leader inject himself with something incomplete?" Mu wondered in worry, "He can barely handle his current powers. We can't let him take an incomplete vial."

"We have no choice. It's the leader's orders."

Tridon nodded and stuck his arm out. Psi jammed the syringe into his arm and injected the serum into him.

Tridon winced lightly and felt a rough sensation in his head. Mu placed her hand on Tridon's shoulder and squeezed as he endured the pain of having his genetic composition restructured.

Once it was over, Tridon shook himself and popped his neck. He nodded to them and instantly fell onto Mu.

"Oh god."

"Go ahead and help him recover." Epsilon ordered, "He'll need to be ready tomorrow for our next stronghold assault."

"I will."

* * *

Later in their quarters, Mu set Tridon on the bed and took off the cloak on his upper body, revealing his extremely chiseled and scar riddled upper body. She did this just as Sayori walked in.

"Oh my gosh." Sayori backed up while trying to avert her eyes and repeated, "I-I'm sorry for interrupting."

"No. Sayori, I'm just helping him recover. He just took a vial that gave him a new ability. I just need to help him recover his energy."

"By..." Sayori stammered.

"No!" Mu pressed something on her gauntlet and out came smaller syringes, "These inject him with an agent that increases his energy recovery."

"I thought you were going to-." Sayori stopped herself and coughed, "A-Anyway, I came to talk to him some more."

"That'll have to wait Sayori. I'm sorry."

"Ah well..." Sayori watched Tridon hold his hand up and she asked, "What's up?" He moved his hand as if he was writing and she smiled, "Sure!"

"Leader, I don't think..." Mu turned to Tridon who shook his head and she nodded, "Very well. As you wish leader."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuri stood outside and Laura joined soon after. The two didn't talk. They just stood outside.

Laura broke the silence asking, "What's gotten you like that Yuri?"

"It's nothing. Just this war is all."

"The war. It's ruining the lives of the civilians. Basic daily needs are now an abstract construct that no longer exists."

"Not to mention that we're fighting for something that just seems so out of reach."

"Are you talking about Tridon?"

"Yes."

"I see. So that's what has you perturbed."

"It's just..."

"We have to keep pushing to find him. Whether that's along the time we take down the CLF or even if it's tomorrow, we'll give it our all to find him."

"Laura, you do still love him, right?"

"I do. With all my heart, but ending this war comes first. Besides, I'm sure he would like to get back with Sayori. So I'll just support him for now on."

"So basically how you were when he was still here."

"Yes..."

"You don't seem very happy about that."

"There's nobody else out there like him."

"What about Peacekeeper?"

"Too early to say. Besides, I don't necessarily trust him."

"What?"

"We don't know the true intentions of the Red Cobras. So far, they don't like the CLF. When the CLF and its allies are taken care of, what happens after?"

"You're right. Peacekeeper is especially suspect. His silent persona is jarring a little to me. Natsuki and Sayori both find his silence enticing, but I don't. It's too suspicious to me."

"Exactly. When it comes to it and we have to fight them, I won't back down. Even if we're more than likely gonna die. I won't let them take us out without a fight."

"I'm with you Laura."

* * *

Rho listened in close by and shook her head. Rho quickly ran to Mu and Tridon's room to see Sayori conversing with Tridon who was stretching after his recovery. Mu watched closely from the side and Rho waved her over.

"What's wrong?"

"Outside."

* * *

Rho looked outside to see if Yuri and Laura were still outside and she sighed in relief. They were gone and Rho dragged Mu outside far from the base.

"What's going on Rho?"

"They're conspiring?"

"What?"

"I knew it wasn't good to trust them."

"Wait Rho. Slow down and tell me what happened.

"I was heading outside to scout and I overheard that purple-haired girl and that other chick talking about how they don't trust Tridon."

"Seriously?"

"Yes and I know for sure that they're not the only ones. People don't trust us. The ones that do have said so, but there are people out there who don't like us. Not because of how we work, but because who we are. Enigmas." Rho stared at Mu while telling that white lie and smirked, "Not to mention that we have a mute leader who only talks to you. People don't trust us."

"You're overreacting. They wouldn't start a coup. Not in the midst of this war. That would only be playing right into the CLF's hand."

"I want to believe you I do, but I just feel like the distrust among everyone and the disagreements will lead to a coup of some sort."

"For now, keep it on the down low. He finally seems happy that he gets to at least be with Sayori."

"Hmph. As soon as one of them try anything to him, I'll stop them."

"And I will let you. Just don't act on your instincts for now. We're both lucky that we weren't punished a few days ago."

"Alright."

* * *

Sayori could just look at Peacekeeper all day. She smiled while watching him write. She didn't know what he looked like, but she didn't care. She loved being with him.

"Peacekeeper, what are the chances of you unmasking for me?" Peacekeeper froze and Sayori noticed, "I'm sorry. Is it personal?" He nodded and Sayori asked, "I'd just like to maybe see who I'm working with, but I understand."

Tridon held up his pad once more and it said:

_I haven't been truthful with you to be honest._

"What's wrong?"

He quickly wrote and showed it to her:

_About my relationship with Mu._

"So you do have that type of relationship with her."

Tridon lightly nodded and on his pad, it read:

_I didn't want to say, but it's pretty obvious. We don't have sex or anything like that since I'm practicing abstinence, but we've kinda just grew close._

"I hope I wasn't intruding or anything. How long?"

He held up the pad:

_Not long._

"I hope the both of you weren't getting the wrong idea with me wanting to talk to you. I'm just so interested in you. N-Not in a romantic way. You're just a very interesting person and I just wanted to spend time with you. Not in a romantic way though. Just a leader on leader talk."

Tridon quickly waved his hands in front of her and held up his pad:

_Calm down. I understand. Don't get so worked up. She understands completely. So don't worry about it too much._

"I just don't wanna do what my husband did and... well I guess I have already." Tridon jerked his head up as Sayori kept going, "It was only one time. Well, I guess that's my lie. I've done it several times already with one person, but it was a bad time of my life. It's kinda like what my husband was feeling at the time he did the same, but now I don't have to worry about any of that now that you're here. I just so at ease now that you're here."

Tridon nodded and held up the pad:

_Well, it was nice talking, but I'd like to rest before we move out again._

"Alright. Have a nice rest. I'll be waiting er- I mean we'll be waiting." Sayori quickly left leaving Tridon alone. Once the door closed, he locked the door and tore his mask off.

"I deserve that. I heard that she slept with Officer White, but I didn't know it was on multiple occasions. She just confirmed it for me there. She's already kinda forgotten Tridon. Peacekeeper is in her mind more than Tridon." Tridon slid down the door and clicked his tongue, "I think Officer White is good for her. He would treat her better."

* * *

That night, Tridon stared at the ceiling while Mu slept next to him. He sat up and Mu instantly woke up.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Sayori slept with someone else while I was locked up. I know I did that to her before all this happened. Now I know how she felt when I told her. We both did it a good amount of times to each other."

"So what are you saying?"

"Well, my plan is working better than I thought. She barely references my name in our conversations. She only refers to me as her husband. She hasn't said my name since we got back from Dublin."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It is. I knew what would come from it. It's just a hard pill to swallow."

"What're you going to do when it's all over?"

"Probably leave them to their endeavors. All I do is cause problems for them. This whole war started because of me. In the end, if I never existed, none of this would be a problem."

"If you never existed, another person would be in your place. Regardless of whatever would happen, Robert Arias would still rise up and create the CLF. This would've been inevitable. Besides, they would suffer still. In worse ways I imagine."

Tridon fell silent and laid back down. Mu laid next to him and grasped his hand. He turned to her and she stared back at him.

"Mu..."

"I'm here for you. You know that."

"Well, I guess I'm there for you too. I'm just worried about something."

"What is it?"

"Something doesn't sit right with me for this next fight. I'm worried."

"Don't worry. We're there for you. We'll fight for you until the very end."

"I know..."


	28. Confrontation/A Pyrrhic Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coalition begin their assault on a CLF stronghold in Estonia. They surround the stronghold and lay siege to it. However, a familiar enemy makes their appearance and looks to put a dent in their assault. Also, a secret behind Mu and her quest to find her mother is answered as they assault the stronghold.

Tridon stood in a helicopter along with his team of Red Cobra lieutenants and Laura's team. Sayori was in another helicopter with Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Jen. They were beginning their attack on a massive stronghold of the CLF in Estonia.

This massive stronghold is run by 1 of the CLF. They're moving into engage the stronghold and to effectively destroy it. They had a massive force of 50,000 moving in on the position.

They were part of the air armada moving in while a large ground force moved in from all sides of the stronghold. Tridon turned around and banged his chest and held up 3 fingers.

"We'll drop in a 3 minutes!" Psi called out, "Once we land, surround the base and take out its soldiers on the outside! Laura, you're team will infiltrate and disable their artillery turrets!"

"Got it!" She responded back.

"The rest of us will secure the perimeter while the UF Commander's team will handle one side of the stronghold! Check!"

"Check!"

As they shouted back, their chinook was shot in its tail. Tridon banged the wall of the helicopter and pointed outside. The doors of the chinook opened and he jumped out, followed by his lieutenants.

"Let's go." Laura ordered to Braxton and Arthur. They hopped off and flew down towards the ground, "Plasma field!" Laura shouted. Several hundred people falling from the sky activated their gauntlets and their falling speed was reduced to where they could land and instantly engage the hostiles around the stronghold.

As soon as they landed, Rho paused time and quickly moved around each CLF surrounding their landing zone. When time continued, their heads were lobbed off the instant time continued.

Mu fired her two bladed machine pistols and would use the blades whenever one would attack her from behind while Tridon finished off the ones she had shot.

Epsilon tore off arms of CLF insurgents and would beat others with those very arms. He would use their own momentum against one another and was taking out large amounts of CLF insurgents.

Laura fired precise shot after shot and would jammed the butt of her rifle towards other CLF insurgents. Laura watched the Red Cobras fight and was distracted when a CLF insurgent rose up from behind her.

Rho flipped over Laura and froze time. She slice the CLF insurgent's head off and continued time.

"Keep your mind on the fight." Rho growled, "I won't bail you out again."

"Whatever..."

* * *

On the other side of the stronghold, Sayori exterminated countless CLF insurgents. However, she grew frustrated at the lack of an opening. No matter how many they defeated, more would take their place.

"This isn't right." Sayori muttered, "They can't have this many." Sayori looked around and noticed a group of people on the walls of the stronghold and she clicked her tongue, "Natsuki!" She called out, "You're on me! Rest of you, cover us!"

* * *

Inside the stronghold, 1 prepared their gear while watching the battle unfold outside. Her eyes were set on one person. Mu. She smiled devilishly and laughed.

"The perfect reunion." She cooed, "Let's go meet them."

Tridon sliced through an insurgent and instantly froze. He slowly turned towards the stronghold and gripped his sword.

Mu fired into a nearby insurgent and looked over at him. He looked up at what he was staring at and her eyes widened too. She ran ahead and stood in front of Tridon.

"That's..." Psi uttered.

"What?" Epsilon mouthed.

"My mother." Mu finally spoke with a low growl.

Laura jerked her head back to Mu and then to the wall, "1 is her mother?" She mumbled, "What the hell?" She pressed her ear piece and said, "Commander, this is Recon 5S Actual. I just overheard Mu say that 1 is her mother."

"What?" Sayori responded back while scaling the wall, "Did you hear her correctly?"

"I did. I know for sure I did."

"Keep your ears and eyes open. Watch their interactions. I'm scaling the wall with Natsuki. They healing enigmas along the walls. Watch for those on your side."

"Got it. 5S out." Laura looked at 1 staring back at Mu who gripped her handguns fiercely, "Make your move."

"Why did you have to fight for that man mother?!"

"Why must you fight for the losing side?" 1 sighed and rest her head on her hand, "I mean, the Red Cobras are a threat, but to ally yourselves with a dying army known as the United Front? This wave of momentum will only exist until they know the truth."

"Quiet! This is my choice! If you can't agree with my choices, then you might as well just fight me right here, right now." Tridon pulled Mu back and sighed audibly.

"He sighed." Laura mouthed, "It kinda sounded like..."

"Don't get irrational here." Tridon softly whispered, "1 is your mother?"

"That's right." She responded.

"So you're telling the woman who did those terrible things to me is your mother?"

"It's not like that!" Mu pushed Tridon back and said, "You aren't insinuating that I'm like her, are you?" Tridon just glared at her and she clicked her tongue, "You have to trust me here. She's the one that got me in this situation in the first place. She's the reason I have my current power!"

"Oh dear, I gave them to you so you would actually be useful. Your previous power was just so useless. Made me regret having you as a daughter."

Mu shifted her glance to the ground in front of her and couldn't find anything to say. Her mission in the Red Cobras was to find her mother. There she was, but she didn't know what to do when she did find her.

Tridon stepped forward and tapped her shoulder. He pushed her a little back and pointed one of his swords at 1.

"Oh. So there _you_ are. I've missed you."

Tridon quickly nodded to his lieutenants, but had to quickly block a hit from 1. He stumbled back, but regained his ground and fought back.

"We have to move up." Epsilon ordered. He attempted to grab Mu, but she jerked her arm back, "Mu?"

"Get off me. I'm helping him." Mu stood next to Tridon who landed back next to Mu and glanced at her, "She's my mother. She's my problem."

The two stood back to back and 1 chuckled while adjusting her gauntlets. She cracked her knuckles and popped her neck. She held her hand out and ushered them to attack her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayori and Natsuki began to clear their wall. Sayori tossed several CLF insurgents off the wall and Natsuki assisted her. Sayori pulled Natsuki towards the wall as a barrage of plasma bolts flew by them.

"Handle the attackers." Sayori ordered, "I'll go for their healer enigmas."

"Got it."

Yuri aimed through her scope and started firing at those enigmas on the wall, "Monika," she called out, "start pushing up when they take out those healer enigmas."

"I hear you Yuri." Monika turned around and a bomb blew up right near her. She fell back while covering her ears.

"Monika!" Yuri ran over and dropped a plasma shield. She looked over her and noticed some of her armor was completely shredded from the shrapnel, "You got shredded."

"It stings."

"The cuts?"

"That and my ears." Monika grasped the side of her head and sat up. She looked ahead and was quite groggy, "How's it look Yuri?"

"Well, I can heal a little bit, but we'll probably one of the RC here to help."

"I was afraid of that. Get Laura's team on Comms."

"Alright." Yuri fired back at the insurgents and said, "Recon 5S Actual, this is Purple Worm, do you hear me?"

"Hear you loud and clear."

"We need help on this side of the walls. The CLF have healer enigmas and they're preventing us from making a dent in their defense. We've already sustained major casualties and Monika is injured."

Laura thought for a second and clicked her tongue, "Brax, you take some of our men and head to the north wall. Take the woods around the stronghold and meet up with them. We pretty much have this south entrance held down."

"Got it."

"Purple Worm," Laura started, "I'm sending Braxton along with several other soldiers to your position. If you need anymore assistance, notify all other nearby callsigns to help you."

"Alright. Thank you 5S."

"Any help coming?"

"Yeah. We just have to hang in just a bit longer now." However, as she said this, several dropships hovered over their position and her eyes widened, "North gate to all callsigns, be advised! Enemy dropships hovering over the north gate!"

"Yuri..."

"We're gonna be in a for a fight."

* * *

Tridon noticed the dropships and grit his teeth. He looked at Mu who was engaging 1. He sprinted towards the wall and his feet emitted electrical currents that built up the faster he ran. He noticed metal plating along the walls of the stronghold and began to cut a piece out while running up its walls.

He tore it out from the wall and used his electrical current to support himself in the air with the metal plating. He sheathed his swords and formed a ball of fire in his hand. Her threw it at one of the dropship's turbines and it caught on fire. He cut off the other turbines with his free sword and looked at the others.

Tridon moved in on the next one, but his metal sheet took a large caliber bullet, sending him off course and making him crashing to the ground. A loud thud was heard, following a fierce shockwave.

Monika stared in disbelief. She couldn't help but feel worried for him since she knew who was under that mask. However, she was in more disbelief when Tridon stood up practically unscathed by the landing. 

He simply popped his neck and looked at the remaining dropship and over to the rest of soldiers nearby. He dragged his fingers across his sword and tore them apart once again. His left sword was covered in flames and his right sword emanated electricity.

* * *

Sayori killed an insurgent and looked off the wall. She saw Tridon charging in with his elemental-supported blades. She smiled and laughed.

"Now this is I like that guy so much." Sayori punched a guy behind her without even looking and fired at them as well, "I can't wait for him to trust me enough to talk to me."

"That's a stretch." Natsuki called out while stepping over the liter of bodies, "You would need to trust his life to you. More than that. He needs to trust you to the ends of the world. Mu can do that. She knows who's under that mask. She knows what he sounds like. You'll need to earn the trust he gives to Mu."

"I think I can do that."

"I'm talking about a romantic trust."

"Oh," Sayori's tone changed and she sighed, "I forgot they were a thing. Ah damn it." Sayori leaned on the wall and watched him completely annihilate the CLF insurgents, "I just wish I could get some real alone time with him."

"Sayori, don't become Tridon and try to sleep with Peacekeeper or you're going to be the next one we'll have to look for along with him."

Sayori's eyes widened and she quickly turned around, "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"I completely forgot about Tridon!"

"Huh?"

"I just forgot about his whole existence. I got so caught up with Peacekeeper that I forgot about him."

"How can you? You guys are best friends. How?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's Peacekeeper. Maybe he just had me forget all of the problems around us to begin with. So much so that my only thought was to take out the CLF and probably spend more casual time with him."

"Sayori, have you fallen in love Peacekeeper?"

Sayori stared at Peacekeeper and compared him to Tridon. She put them side to side and nodded. She faced Natsuki and smiled.

"Yes. I've fallen for him. He's better than Tridon in every way. I just can't but feel infatuated by him."

"Sayori, what about Tridon?"

"We'll find him, but I think he'll understand. Probably."

"Sayori..." Natsuki looked at Peacekeeper and crossed her arms, "I mean I guess. Peacekeeper is a great man, so I guess it is for the best. But remember, he is with Mu."

"Yeah." Sayori smirked and walked off, "I know."

"I don't like that tone she gave herself."

* * *

Mu fought off her mother endlessly. She knew her mother was modified to be a killing machine. Her mind clouded by the thought of blood and death, so much so that she was the very reason of Tridon's descent into madness.

She could feel the fear from Tridon the minute he laid eyes on her. She felt him fidget and hesitate when she showed herself. Mu held nothing but resent towards her mother. Disowning her and turning her into what she is today. All over a former incomplete enigma strand in her DNA.

However, she couldn't fight her mother. Mu was outclassed in every way. She couldn't stand her ground against her mother. She knew she couldn't.

Mu was knocked to the ground by her mother and 1 loomed over her. Mu tried to aim her gun, but it was knocked away when her mother stabbed her arm with a knife that shot from her heel.

"Mu!" Rho shouted, "Get away from her!" Rho lunged forward, but was grabbed in the air by 1, "Gah!"

"Stay out of this child." She growled while strangling Rho. She glanced at her daughter and dug her heel further in. She hovered the knife from her other heel over her eye and said, "Maybe I should make you like your leader. Then you can really have something in common."

"M-Mu..." Rho uttered before finally losing consciousness.

1 dropped her and reeled her leg back to stab Mu's eye, but Epsilon shoulder tackled her from behind, only cutting her eyes horizontally. Mu flinched and gripped her eye. She screamed and squirmed on the ground. Psi ran over to her and checked on her.

Epsilon backed away from 1 and glared at her.

"Epsilon, we need to fall back."

"Grab them and go."

"But the leader."

"He'll get himself out of here. Just go. Get them to safety."

"Epsilon," 1 started, "you could've been so much more working under us. But you chose to turn away and now here you are. A shell of your formerself. Proud of your choices now?"

"The choice I'm proud of is leaving Robert."

"Sad. Real sad."

* * *

Meanwhile, the north gate assault team scaled the wall and continued. Tridon stared at the wall and was about to scale it, but stopped when he heard Psi on his comms.

"Leader, we're pulling back. It's not good. It's Mu and Rho."

Tridon paused and looked at the wall. He backed up and was about to run off, but ran into Jen. They stared at one another until Tridon walked past her.

"Where are you going?" She called out, "Leaving before the assault is even over?" He tried to walk away again until she said, "Quite the crash landing you had, huh?" Tridon turned around and looked at her rifle, "Not many can hit a shot like that. I wonder who did that." Jen stepped up to him and muttered, "I don't trust you Peacekeeper. You might have a lot of people here fooled, but I'm watching you."

Tridon stumbled back and didn't know how to react. His own partner. Jen. Someone he trusted as his oldself. Now she showed distrust towards him. He didn't know how to react other than to leave and regroup with his allies.

Jen scoffed and said on comms, "Commander, Peacekeeper is pulling back."

"What?" Sayori was quick to turn back towards the wall and ran to the edge. She did see Tridon falling back and asked, "Why is he pulling back?"

"You'd really think he could tell me? I don't like this commander. I don't trust him."

"Well I do." Sayori quickly fired back, "Let's just finish what we started. They've offered us some holes."

However, this wasn't the case on the south gate. Epsilon held 1 back, but was easily losing ground. He could see that the south gate assault team struggled pushing up, so he had to do something to give them some leverage.

* * *

Once Epsilon was knocked back, he disappeared and ran towards the wall. 1 felt the rush of wind fly by her, so she chased after him. Epsilon soon appeared again, but in his hand was an explosive device. He threw it at the wall and it exploded instantly.

The wall collapsed, revealing the inside. Epsilon ducked under 1 who tried to tackle him, but she landed in the rubble. Epsilon disappeared and ran off, leaving the field of battle.

1 frowned and rose from the rubble, "Fall back!" She ordered, "This place is lost."

Laura aimed at 1, but she disappeared into the ground and sighed. She looked at the CLF insurgents retreating and began firing at them. Once they were completely gone or killed, she took out who she could before moving into the stronghold.

"Arthur, get Brax on comms. See if he's inside the stronghold."

"I got it." Arthur pressed his earpiece and asked, "Brax, have you pushed inside the stronghold?"

"I'm pinned down!" He shouted, "They had an ambush party setup in the forests. I've met up with the retreating RC, but it's not looking good. All of the soldiers I've taken with me are dead. I don't know how long we can sustain this area."

"Captain..."

"I heard."

"What do we do?"

"We pull out ourselves. They have the stronghold on lockdown. We move to assist our allies."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Tridon met back up with his team, albeit, being pinned by the same ambush Braxton called out. He noticed Mu laying next to Rho with Psi nearby and ran towards her. He dodged everything being thrown at him and he slid next to her. He looked at Rho and swore to himself.

He noticed the scar along her eye and he touched his own cybernetic eye. He scanned her for a second and caressed her eye.

"Leader..." She groaned.

Tridon shook his head and hovered his hand over her eye. He looked up at Psi who looked at him back. He nodded to him and he whistled to Braxton. He jerked his head his back to make them fall behind them.

Psi balled his fists up fiercely and magma shot from the ground. Psi thrusted his palm forward and the magma was sent flying towards the CLF insurgents. He encased it around them and hardened it in mere seconds. Psi thrusted his hand towards the ground and the hardened magma crushed the CLF insurgents trapped.

Braxton's eyes widened at the brutality, but he was more in awe than anything.

"Epsilon is still at the stronghold Leader." Psi stated, "Do we wait?" Tridon nodded in response and Psi turned to Braxton, "We're pulling out as soon as Epsilon gets here. What are you going to do?"

"I'll go back in there when he returns. I need to help my comrades."

"They're retreating." Epsilon commented as he appeared behind the group, "A lot of damage was done to the stronghold. The UF can finish them off."

"I'm moving in to help. The commander and captain probably wouldn't like if I'm here chilling." Braxton saluted to them before running back towards the stronghold.

Tridon picked up Mu and looked at Psi. He nodded to Psi who proceeded to pick up Rho. Tridon jerked his head back and they were off to leave the stronghold assault to the United Front who were quick to take over the stronghold.

* * *

Sayori looked around and scrunched her face, "Where is Peacekeeper?"

"Like I said. He's falling back." Jen answered, "Once everyone scaled the wall, he pulled back with his soldiers. The rest of the CLF are gone too."

"Mmm." Sayori pouted, "I wanted to celebrate with him."

"Mu was injured." Laura interrupted, "She was injured pretty badly by 1. Her own mother. I heard the conversation between the two."

"What?"

"Her mother tossed Mu to the side because of her old power. She's the reason Mu has the power she has now. Even then, Mu didn't want to help her mother because of the neglect she felt." Laura crossed her arm and sighed, "Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Makes you think of how many more enigma synthetics they're working on and who knows if they're on the level of the RC Lieutenants. That's just scary to think about."

"All the more reason we should be glad they're on our side." Sayori added, "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have had this battle won so easily."

"I don't think so Sayori." Yuri intervened, "Out of our 5000, we lost just over a thousand from this assault. Losses were just too great to warrant this victory. Not to mention Monika and some of the RC's were injured as well. This was too great of a loss. This was a victory, but a pyrrhic victory at best."

"We'll bounce back. This is the first stronghold we've taken out ever. We have to ride this momentum. The CLF know we're not to be trifled with now that the Red Cobras are with us. We're slowly shifting the tide of this war."

However, Laura, Jen, and Yuri all didn't feel the same about the Red Cobras. In their minds, they were a threat just waiting for their moment to strike. Sayori, Natsuki, and Monika all hold their trust in the Red Cobras. Only time will tell when this split trust could result in a possible discrepancy among the UF and RC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for over a week. Kinda wish there was a discussion board or some alternate way I could provide updates. Anyway, we're back to the lengthy chapters and more action. Things get weird. Mu's mother is Kristine AKA 1. She holds resentment, but she fights nothing like her mother nor does she act like her. Sayori has forgotten about Tridon thanks to his own plan to get himself forgotten and she has fallen in love with Peacekeeper who so happens to be Tridon, so she still loves Tridon but not the Tridon we know, but Peacekeeper...
> 
> Yeah, things have gotten weird. Also, this distrust among everyone is growing. Everybody is split. Is there going to be some infighting? Is this what CLF are hoping for within the ranks of the UF? Uh oh...
> 
> I love dangling the suspense over everyone's head. Haha! What's gonna happen? Only I know.


	29. Alone Time/Discrepancy/Infighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the victory at the Estonian stronghold, Tridon and Sayori take time to celebrate by drinking some wine. Something Mu convinced Tridon to partake in despite his abstinence. However, things go array as the distrust among everyone in coalition boils over and the infighting begins. All while a CLF assault team is moving headfast on the UF HQ.

Tridon sat next to Mu in their quarters and he gripped her hand. He observed the wound on her arm, but was interrupted when Sayori entered the room fresh off their victory at the stronghold in Estonia.

"How is she?" Tridon looked at her from the corner of his eyes and she sighed, "Do you need help with anything? Is there anything _I_ can do?" Tridon shook his head and Sayori held her head down, "We were about to celebrate this victory, but I know you're worried about her. I'm sorry."

"Leader," Mu softly uttered, "please go indulge yourself for once." Tridon wanted to talk, but she shook her head, "You very much deserve it."

"No, no." Sayori declined, "He's worried for your safety. He should take care of you first. If you'd like, I would like to have some alone time later. I know you don't drink, but I got a nice bottle of wine I've been saving for a victory like this. I'd like to drink it with you."

"He would love to." Mu answered weakly, "Please Leader, you should. Just once."

"Mu, you don't have to force him to do anything."

Tridon stood up and nodded. He caressed Mu's forehead and then her eye. He turned around and ushered Sayori to show him the way.

"Really?" Tridon nodded and Sayori smiled brightly, "Yes!"

Sayori led Tridon out of the room, but Laura watched them closely. She tailed them until they reached outside. Sayori carried a bottle of wine along with two wine glasses.

"Is there a way you can drink and all that without lifting your mask or anything?" Tridon shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She then asked, "Are you comfortable enough to-." He instantly shook his head, "Oh. I see..."

Tridon hovered his hand over just above his lip and he pointed that area. He then pointed to the wine and glasses in her arm. He grabbed a glass and held it in front of him, ushering her to pour it into his glass.

She did as he requested and she watched him slowly lift the bottom of his mask. She noticed his facial hair and that was it. Still nothing to go on for his face.

"I didn't expect you to have facial hair. My husband tried to grow it out, but I would always tell him to shave it." Sayori watched Tridon sip the wine and watched him wince, "Stings?" Tridon nodded and she chuckled, "How long has it been since you've drunk alcohol?" He held up 5 fingers and put his mask back down, "5 months? Wow. I wish I could do that."

Laura continued watching and tilted her head. Sayori was happy around Peacekeeper. Laura was relieved to know that she finally found a way to destress that wasn't alcohol, smoking, or sex, but she didn't like Peacekeeper.

And yet, she doesn't know why? Was it his secretiveness? The fact that he doesn't let anything slip among his soldiers? She didn't know what it really was. She just didn't like him.

"Spying on my leader?" Rho growled behind Laura, "Thinking of hurting him?"

"What's it to you kid?"

"Kid? I'm 18!"

"Like I said, a kid."

"You aren't that much older! You're only 4 years older than me!"

"How would you know that?" Laura quickly asked, "The only people that know how old I am are the people that know me personally. How do you know how old I am?"

"I-I..." Rho realized she had just slipped. It was Tridon who told her who everyone was in the UF. That included their age and everything. Laura was among them. Rho backed up into Yuri and Jen who were now surrounding her, "L-Look, you don't look that old cupcake."

"That still doesn't answer the question." Jen interrupted, "You lot just don't sit right with quite a few people in the UF."

"That includes your leader." Yuri added.

She was surrounded. She didn't know what to do. She knew certain people didn't like them, but to surround and antagonize her in the open seems a bit much. She looked past to see if any UF soldiers were going to help her, but they were purposely batting an eye. She frowned and knew she could only do one thing.

Tridon and Sayori stood staring at the sky. They both knew something was off. It was normally sunny where they were. The UF HQ was well hidden within a dense forest in Lithuania. However, the clouds were gloomy. Dark. Like a smoky dark.

Tridon scanned the sky with his eye and did notice some odd blips before his eye produced static from his scan. He flinched and grabbed his eye.

"Peacekeeper-." Before Sayori could say anymore, the door to the HQ was blown apart and out flying was Rho with Laura, Jen, and Yuri in hot pursuit, "Laura, Jen, Yuri! What the hell is going on?! Why are you chasing Rho?!"

They didn't answer. They just kept attacking Rho. Eventually, more people burst out from the destroyed entrance. Epsilon and Psi joined to figure out what was going on.

Everyone was fighting. UF soldiers fighting with RC soldiers and the UF soldiers were being slaughtered.

"Leader," Epsilon called out, "nobody is with Mu."

Tridon jerked his head up and ran back inside. Sayori followed after while shouting to Epsilon and Psi, "Break this up between everyone! Something isn't right!"

* * *

Tridon ran into Mu's room and noticed her aiming her gun at the door.

"Leader..." She stood up and ran to him, "I think the distrust between everyone has finally boiled over."

"We need to get out of here." Tridon quickly said, "But first, we need to break this all up."

"Peacekeeper! Mu!" Sayori shouted among the smoked off hallways, "Where are you?!" Sayori was then knocked into the wall by an RC soldier. She quickly fought them off and ran though the smoke, "Peacekeeper! Mu!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a large CLF force moved in on the UF HQ. By air and by land. It was massive. The force being led by Lieutenants 1-4. All of them ready to take both the UF and RC out for good.

Epsilon tried to break up the infighting, but it was no use. Psi tried to do the same, but he wasn't having much luck either. They were eventually being targeted by UF soldiers.

* * *

In Ireland, Erica stood staring at nothing at the UF base there while in her quarters. A soldier ran in, but she stopped the.

"I know. I just hope he can stop it." She glanced at the ground and smiled, "You thought you could hide from me? I knew it was you the entire time." She turned around and ordered, "Prepare for their arrival. The main base is gone. I know it."

* * *

Tridon eventually found Sayori while supporting Mu, "Peacekeeper, Monika is still in the infirmary." He nodded and left Mu in her care. Sayori looked at Mu and thought about how easy it would be for her to be with Peacekeeper if she just took Mu out of the picture, but she thought about it more. She knew it would kill him. She just couldn't bring herself to do that to Peacekeeper.

Tridon got to the infirmary and saw Monika being manhandled by his own soldiers. they were about to do something extremely disgusting to her. Something that was done to him while imprisoned. He growled and quickly killed them. Even if they were RC soldiers.

"Tridon?" Monika moaned, "You're..."

"I might be Peacekeeper now, but you're still my friend. I'll get us out of here." Tridon put Monika over his shoulder and tried to run out, but he was now blocked by Natsuki.

"What are you doing to Monika?"

"Natsuki, he just saved me." Monika weakly answered, "We can't stay here any longer."

Natsuki paused and looked at them. She groaned and offered Monika her shoulder as well.

"Your soldiers are killing ours Peacekeeper. You have to stop them. They aren't listening to Epsilon or Psi. Rho is only adding fuel to the fire by fighting Laura, Jen, and Yuri. Gah, that idiot. I tried to get her to trust you, but she didn't want to. Damn it Yuri."

"What happened?" Monika groaned.

"I don't know." Natsuki answered, "Things just got out of hand. I didn't think it'd boil over this much."

They approached the outside where Sayori stood near Mu while watching the mass fighting. Sayori saw Tridon with Natsuki and Monika and was instantly relieved.

"You girls are safe." She sighed in relief and said, "I don't know what to do. They won't listen to me."

"They won't listen because of 4 insubordinate people." Natsuki replied, "You need to find them and break it up." Natsuki looked at Tridon and said, "Your soldiers will listen to you. They fear you and you need to use that fear to your advantage."

Tridon nodded and let Natsuki take Monika. He kneeled next to Mu and placed his forehead on hers. He took some deep breaths and mouthed to her:

I'll come back...

Before running straight into the fray. Sayori did the same and time was of the essence.

* * *

The CLF assault team was closing in and they weren't going to let up. Their target were the commanders. Not necessarily to kill them, but to capture them and absolutely break them.

"Amina," Kristine started, "I want you to find those 4 girls. Komolov and I will handle the commanders." Kristine looked over at 3 and said, "You just provide support. This'll be quick. Their infighting will make this so much easier and enjoyable."

* * *

Tridon broke up several fights between his own soldiers and the UF, but there were just too many groups of fighting between UF and RC soldiers. Eventually, he was being targeted by UF soldiers as well, but he tried his best to only subdue rather than outright kill them.

Sayori had this same problem, "Can you all stop!" She shouted while trying to stand in-between the fighting parties, "This isn't going to solve anything!"

"Why do we have to be so quick to trust them?!" Jen shouted, "For so long, they hid from us when we needed them the most. Why couldn't we get their help from the beginning?!"

"We can't trust people like this commander." Laura added.

"Remember when I didn't trust you?" Sayori shot back, "I didn't trust you at all. I'll admit it. I hated you."

"Huh?"

"I hated you for how close you got to my husband, but I saw that you were just doing your job. The job he entrusted to you. I know you care for my husband just as much as we all do. Doing this won't help us find him. Laura, I gave you my trust. Why can't you give them yours?"

"I..."

"Sayori," Yuri growled, "they deliberately planned to steer us away from the prisons. How do you expect us to find him when we don't even search POW camps."

Sayori fell silent. She closed her eyes and glanced at Yuri, "We've raided POW camp after POW camp without any progress other than using the precious resources we don't have. If we're going to find him, then attacking the backbone of the CLF will help more than just aimlessly attacking POW camps only for new ones to open up around the northeastern hemisphere."

Rho stood behind Sayori huffing and puffing, "Huh," Rho walked next to her and said, "at least someone in the UF has some sense. Good thing it's the commander." Rho shot her a glance at Sayori and added, "I had my doubts about you, but I see why you're the commander of the UF."

However, Tridon landed near them while dodging attacks from the UF. He dodged attack after attack without retaliating. Sayori wanted to step forward, but Rho stopped her.

"He'll handle it."

Tridon stood while UF soldiers surrounded him. He looked around and past them towards the 4 that started this infighting. Tridon then glanced at the people around him and shot electricity out of his hands.

They incapacitated the UF soldiers around him and he set his sights on the 4. He walked over to them and sighed audibly. He shook his head and collapsed to the ground.

"His energy!" Sayori shouted. He ran over to him while Rho watched on, "The only person who could help him stabilizer was Mu and she isn't exactly in the condition to help him."

"I can." Rho replied, "She showed me how just in case something happened that prevented her from doing so. It's not like how she does it normally, but it is an alternate way."

"Do what you can." Sayori shot up to look at the 3 and said, "Break up the fighting. You 3 started this. Now end it. I'll discipline the 3 of you later." The 3 slowly moved along, leaving Sayori alone with Rho and Tridon.

"If you don't want to see him hurt anymore than you do now," Rho started, "then you should probably look away." Rho slowly turned Tridon onto his back and tore his cloak in half.

"What are you going to do?"

"For some reason, his energy usage causes a lot of plasma build up in his bloodstream. So it prevents energy from circulating in his body properly. It can happen to people who aren't used to being enigmas or those with incomplete powers. To fix this," Rho slowly made several incursions around Tridon's body and arms, "a properly trained enigma can't dispel the plasma build up in his body."

"How?"

"Either by mouth through these incursions or purposeful bleeding."

"Y-You're going to...?"

"No. Not at this time." She looked at his body and shook her head, "Using my mouth would be faster, but I'm not able to do it by mouth. Mu can do it by mouth, but not me."

"Why do you say that."

"Plasma is poisonous to enigmas in large amounts. Mu holds a special immunity to the venomous effects from plasma in thanks to the experiments she went through while she was with her mother."

"Her mother is 1 in the CLF, right?"

"That's right. They used Mu to experiment on when she was still seen as Kristine's daughter." Rho closed her eyes and squeezed her fists, "The CLF are monsters. Everyone there. I want to kill them all, but I know that my leader wants to make sure we methodically destroy them."

"You must respect him."

"I do. We all do. We trust him too. We know that he's only doing what's best for everybody's well-being. Even if that means waiting on finding your husband."

"Rho..." Sayori wanted to say more, but a bullet flew past her head. She jerked her head up and her eyes widened, "Oh no..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think I'll let this story take a break for a moment. A break? What for? Well, I've said in the past that I had planned a College Spin-Off for this series and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I've been working on the first Chapter/Episode for a good minute. I say episode because I wanna write it like an episodic series. I'm not typing it in script format, but I will be writing it as if it's some sort of comedy sitcom. I don't normally write comedies, but it never hurts to write out one's comfort zone.
> 
> So this story will go on hiatus for the mean time while I work on the College Spin-Off. Look forward to that as it would be a good break from all the BS that's happened in this story. Instead of seeing the Dokis and Tridon sad. You get to see them have a good time. Albeit, there will be some drama chapters because it is college, but nothing to the level of this story!
> 
> I've also noticed that maybe I have been stretching this out. At the current time, it's been 7 months since Tridon was captured during the Winter Season, This means it would be Summer. I was planning for everything to come together after a full year has passed in this arc. Hence why Laura had a certain vision earlier in this arc, but I might cancel all that build up and save that vision for a later date. Maybe I'll write Tridon's reveal earlier than planned. I don't know. This is what this hiatus will be used for.
> 
> Also, I'm writing a DND campaign, so I'm juggling a lot atm, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and I'll get back onto this asap!


	30. A Major Setback/Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UF and RC have a huge setback after the infighting and losing their main base of operation after the CLF drove them out. Knowing that his silence has lead to all of this distrust and infighting, Tridon decides to finally talk. Albeit, in an alternate way.

Sayori stared at the massive CLF force in the air and noticed the dust flying up in the distance. She grinded her teeth and she knew something was off.

"We could feel it." Sayori uttered, "Peacekeeper and I could feel it in the air. It was tense. We both knew something was going to go down."

"What's your plan commander? My leader isn't in the condition to lead. It's all on you."

"I uh..." Sayori stared at the CLF and walked past her, "Fall back to the Ireland base. We'll all regroup there."

"I'll relay it to my allies."

Sayori looked at Tridon's sword and mouthed, "I need to get one of those." Sayori ran off and dodged gunshots fired at her by 3. She noticed UF soldiers being gunned down while RC's spread out like ants and used their powers.

Sayori saw Natsuki defending Monika and Mu on her own, but she wasn't going to last, "Natsuki!" Sayori shouted, "Fall back to the Ireland Base! Meet with Erica!" Sayori formed a massive dome around them and thought about what to do, "Lead. I gotta lead. You can do that Sayori. You can do this." She turned to the other 3 and ordered, "Yuri, fall back and help Natsuki escort Mu and Monika. Jen, Laura, we'll cover their retreat."

"Yes ma'am!" They all respond.

* * *

"Leader," Rho shook Tridon and swore to herself, "if only Mu could do this." She felt Tridon groan and she felt instant relief, "Leader." Tridon sat up and looked around. He remembered what was happening and stood up, but Rho stopped him, "You're not fit to fight right now. Everyone is retreating to Dublin. Mu is already being brought there."

Tridon lightly pushed Rho off and supported himself on his swords. Through his mask, both of his eyes changed colors. His left eye turned a bright orange and the other had an electric, blue hue.

Tridon spun at high speeds and surrounded himself in flames and electricity. Wind picked up around him and Rho found it hard to remain stabilized. Sayori noticed this too and saw the massive vortex he was kicking up.

Sayori ran back towards him and met back up with Rho. Sayori watched Tridon and turned to Rho.

"What's going on?"

"How are you able to keep your footing right now?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, they're going to regret attacking now."

"I don't want to leave him."

"He'll be fine. Until he passes out again." Rho didn't want to leave her leader alone, but she knows how he feels about Sayori. She exhaled deeply and ordered Sayori, "Grab him and go."

"What?"

"When he passes out, grab him and go." Rho ran off and shouted, "Meet back at your base in Ireland!"

Sayori slowly turned to Tridon who finally threw the vortex around him in front. The vortex scooped up everything in its path and while it did, Tridon fell face first onto the ground. Sayori slid to him and hauled Tridon over her shoulder.

"Good job Peacekeeper." Sayori whispered while running away from the battlezone.

* * *

A few hours passed and they had arrived at the base in Ireland. Tridon was barely able to stay awake and Mu was still injured. Once they arrived, Erica directed traffic.

"Send all wounded to the medical tents and get to work on them!" Emma looked at Sayori and asked, "I need you to hand out some disciplinary actions to your soldiers. Same for you Epsilon. The fight between the RC and UF was unnecessary."

"I don't normally hand out disciplinary punishments." Epsilon retorted, "Until our leader is back up, he would need to discipline some people. Including Rho."

"I was out of place to act the way that I did." Rho admitted, "I'll be ready for whatever punishment he has in store for me."

"It's not entirely your fault." Sayori added, "You were tempted into fighting back. It's a certain group of officers of mine that should be disciplined for starting the infighting." Sayori faced Yuri, Laura, and Jen who avoided her gaze, "The least the 3 of you could do is look me in the eye and explain what made you lash out that way. But that doesn't matter. I'll figure out what to do with you later. Right now, apologize to Rho, Peacekeeper, Mu... everyone!" And with that, Sayori stormed off.

"She needs some time to cool down." Erica faced the 3 women and shook her head, "Head off to the medical tents after you apologize to Rho."

"That's not necessary." Rho waved her hands and exhaled deeply, "But Mu and our leader are in pretty bad shape. They should focus on those two."

Psi looked around as the 3 walked off and clicked his tongue, "I'm not sure how this place can be well-defended. If I remember correctly, this is near Phoenix Park. One of the first places the CLF attacked in Europe. This isn't good."

"It does its job." Emma interrupted, "We have nowhere else to be. The base in Lithuania was the best place to do most of our work. Now it's gone. All we have left is what's in Cairo, the US, and Seoul."

"Why not call help from there? We took out the stronghold in Estonia. It's weakened those around it. We could divide our army up more and take more smaller strongholds around the world."

"I don't know."

"New York, Russia, and Paris are left in terms of what they got at Tridon's hometown. Those 4 places hold very special strongholds for the CLF. Divide our army and hit them all at the same time. Send their army into a panic."

"It's our only plan to fight back." Epsilon added, "We lost a lot. We can say that much, but we can still fight back. We've lost a few RC from what I know. Our first losses, but nothing too much was lost. We still have most of us."

"We should discuss this once everyone is back up to form." Rho suggested, "Right now, we need to assess our situation."

"Right." Erica turned to the 3 and said, "I also wanna confirm one thing." She looked around and asked, "Is Peacekeeper Tridon?" Rho stiffened up while Psi and Epsilon remained poised. Emma took one good look at them and nodded, "I never forget. I know it's him under the mask."

"What gave it away?"

"Did you really think I could forget that cute boy?" Erica chuckled, "I just can't. The minute I met 'Peacekeeper' I knew it just had to be him. Why? Why hide his identity? He does know that we're fighting out there to find him, right?"

"He wants to be forgotten." Rho answered immediately, "His past. His identity as Tridon is something he wants to be forgotten."

"That's highly unlikely to happen. Tridon is so greatly remembered by all people who have either met or heard of him. You see I still haven't forgotten him. I doubt his friends have forgotten him either."

"He only wants to end the war and disappear without a trace."

Emma crossed her arms and softly asked, "And if I rip that mask off of him now?"

"I don't think he would allow that. He would probably take you down."

"Mhm. That would either excite me or scare me." Emma whispered to herself, "Probably both."

"Just keep it between you and us."

"We'll see."

* * *

Tridon sat in the medical bay next to Mu and Monika. He sat in between them. He overlooked them while he assessed his own problems.

"How are they?" Sayori asked while walking up to him.

Tridon audibly sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay. They're in good hands." Sayori placed her hand on Tridon's shoulder and squeezed it, "I'll make sure those 3 are reprimanded for their actions."

Tridon held up his pad as it read:

_I haven't exactly been truthful in a way. About me talking._

"Huh?"

Tridon stood up and pressed something on his mask. He cleared his throat and spoke to Sayori for the first time, "I have a voice modifier on my mask that does allow me to speak, but it still hides my identity."

"Y-You talk?!" Sayori shouted at the top of your lungs, "So you trust me?!"

"I do. I also realize that my silence does more harm to those who don't know me well than those that do. It still pains me to talk, but I feel like this is for the better."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're actually talking. I mean, you're using a modifier, but you're still talking to me! I can't believe it!"

Natsuki ran in and asked, "Are my ears lying to me or did you just say he's talking."

"He's talking Natsuki! He's talking!"

"I didn't think you would be this happy." Tridon chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Is this really a big moment?"

"I've wanted to talk for real for so long." Sayori looked at Mu and Monika who were still out, "But I can wait. I'll look after these two. I think you should go find Yuri, Jen, and Laura. I think they might need to apologize for something."

"Alright." Tridon looked at Mu and knelt next to her, "I'll be back soon." He stood up and walked out.

"Natsuki, make sure those girls don't do anything else stupid."

"Copy that." Natsuki followed Tridon out while Sayori moved her attention to Mu and Monika.

"We have to be ready for our next move. But what is it?"

* * *

Tridon walked outside and pressed the button on his mask again. Natsuki joined him and noticed that he turned off his modifier.

"Why'd you turn it off." Tridon held up a finger and bent forward. He breathed heavily and Natsuki rubbed his back, "I forgot. You're not used to that."

Tridon pressed the button again to say, "I'm not used to talking like that. I don't like it, but I gotta get used to it."

"Ease into it. We're happy you're talking, but if you're not comfortable yet, just ease you way."

"Where are the 3?"

"No idea."

"Peacekeeper," Laura called out from behind, "I'm sorry." They both turned around to see Laura staring at the ground and avoiding their gazes, "My judgement was just clouded."

"Clouded?" Tridon uttered, "For my anonymity?"

"Yes." Laura's head jerked and asked, "You talk?"

"Now I do."

"I..." Laura paused and shakenly said, "I just want to see my captain again. If anything, I just wanna know his condition. If he's safe. If he's alive. If he's even the same." Laura finally looked at Tridon's eyes and finally said, "I just miss him."

Tridon watched her closely. Even if she had taken the role as captain of his former team, the old her was still there. The stress and worry of not knowing where he was would get to her. Someone young. Someone who practically needed someone to lead them.

Laura was that type of person. Her, Braxton, and Arthur all dragged themselves into this, but he kept them in it. He could've sent them home. He could've discharged them when things got too rough. But he didn't.

He wouldn't know if their lives were be any safer if he had discharged them back to the US. Nothing would've changed. The US is just as bad. Nowhere was safe. But was where they are now the safest?

Tridon stared at Laura and placed his hand on her head, "Don't worry. Everything that I've planned is for the greater good. The Red Cobras are feared for a reason. Not for our powers, but because of precise planning. You'll see him again. Soon."

"Even if it's just for a moment, I want to see him again."

"We will. Soon."

"Peacekeeper," Yuri interrupted, "I'm sorry."

"Oh uh..." Tridon turned around and saw Yuri.

"Peacekeeper," then Jen apologized to his left, "I'm sorry for what we did earlier."

"Wow." Natsuki laughed, "They don't even know that you're talking now. I bet that'll be a shock to them."

"You're talking?" Both Yuri and Jen ask in unison.

"They are now." Tridon added, "Look, I know that my anonymity will only lead to more harm. That starts with you 3 and your distrust of me. I want to fix that by breaking the communication barrier. I will..." Tridon paused and held up a finger. He bent forward and took some deep breaths.

"Just give him a minute." Natsuki spoke for him and said, "He's not use to talking to anyone that isn't Mu. So it's mentally draining for him."

"It is." Tridon added, "But I have to work past that. If I want to properly help, then I'll need to communicate with words."

Yuri and Jen tried to listen pass his voice, but couldn't get anything. The voice modifier hid the voice well. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Did you two try to hear past my voice?"

"Yeah." They answer in unison.

"I made sure to have Mu make a very hard to decipher voice modifier."

"I forgot she was handy with tech stuff." Natsuki clicked her tongue and asked, "Hey Peacekeeper, do you think she could make something for our leader?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's wait until Mu is back up. I think Sayori will love the idea I have in store for her. Haha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating this like I have been. Why? I sooooorta lost a little motivation to write this. Don't worry. I will still write it. Just not as actively as I have been. It actually took me a while to finish this chapter. I had just been busy with other things. AKA other stories. But don't worry even more. I have been writing a more comedic, light-hearted story. It's not like how Those Times With The Dokis started to where it's in their setting. It's set more in our world. I'll give a smol detail... That's the detail. The word smol. Think about that for a little bit folks! Anyway, I'll see all of you later!
> 
> Also, I meant to upload this way earlier in the day. But I've been dealing with a cold lately and all I've been doing it taking medicine and sleeping. So uploading chapters have been the last thing on my mind the last few days. So yeah... late upload! For me that is.


	31. The Right Components

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time to let everyone recover, Mu begins to create weapons for Sayori to let her fight more efficiently. However, Tridon knows that they don't have the necessary components to perfect said weapons. So he takes Natsuki, Jen, Yuri, and Laura with him to their old RC base to find the remaining components. However, an encounter with 3 leads this group into an ambush at the RC base.

Tridon walked out of the medical bay with Mu and Monika who were both now in top shape. Tridon kept a close eye on Mu who eyed him from the side.

"I still can't believe you decided to talk."

"Did it make you feel any less special?"

"Kinda. I enjoyed it when it was just us talking."

"You'll have to get used to talking to others again." Monika added, "It's obvious you don't have the mental capacity to do that."

"I'll be fine Monika." Tridon replied, "For now, we'll have to figure out our next move."

"Leader," Mu started, "what did Natsuki want me to create for Sayori?"

"I don't know. She never specified. They're waiting in the armory."

* * *

The 3 entered the armor where Natsuki and Sayori stood waiting.

"You're all safe." Sayori started, "I'm so glad you're all okay."

"We're fine Sayori." Mu smiled and proceeded to ask, "So what did you want me to create?"

"As you may know, Sayori is a very proficient hand to hand combat fighter." Natsuki dug around the armory and took out a blueprint, "A rifle would just hold her back. So how about you create some gauntlets for her that acts as a firearm so she can still kick some ass."

"That's doable. I'll need some time to finish this."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Tridon offered, "I'll help in anyway that I can."

"No. I'm sure I have the materials here. Just focus on setting a plan for us."

"Alright."

"In the mean time," Natsuki pulled Tridon and said, "you can help our army plan out their attack."

"N-Natsuki!" Sayori shouted, "You should wait for me to finish up here."

"Oh it's fine." Natsuki dragged Tridon out of the tent and said, "Have fun with your new weapons Sayori!"

"Hmph." Sayori crossed her arms and mumbled, "Don't say I'm jealous."

"I didn't say anything." Mu laughed, "You two must really like my leader."

"I don't know what it is to be honest." Sayori started, "I think I like him because I finally have someone to share the burden of leading an army with. Before, I was alone. I didn't have anybody. Usually, my husband would be the one to take the reigns and I'd be there to support him. Now I'm alone to lead a massive army. I guess Peacekeeper gave me someone to confide in. A person to bear this burden with."

"Do you love my leader more than your own husband?"

"Well, haha." Sayori scratched the back of her head and said, "We aren't even technically married." Sayori took out the necklace with her rings on and hugged it, "We decided to take a break and start over. Just before he was captured. Kinda hard to restart a relationship when that person is gone."

"So you're saying that my leader is filling that void your ex-husband left?"

"Pretty much."

Mu stared at her and smiled. She looked down at the blueprints and sighed, "My, oh my. These blueprints are a handful." Mu cleared her throat and turned to Sayori, "But I get that. Leading an army isn't an easy task. Especially when you're not used to having that kind of pressure." Mu walked over to Sayori and measured her wrists, "I can say this much about my leader. He's led people before. I can say that much. It's not too daunting for him, but he's still stressed from it."

"Stress conquers all I guess."

"It does, but it matters on how people handle that stress. Remember how my leader deals with his stress? Meditating. From what you've told me, sex and alcohol helps you cope with stress. Now, I think my leader is the one that helps you cope with stress."

"He does. I'm grate for him."

"Well, I can get these gauntlets made pretty quickly. You'll be able to do more damage once these are finished. Maybe you can impress Peacekeeper."

"Are you okay with me and Natsuki openly hitting on him? I know you two are a thing and all, but are you okay with it?"

"As long as it doesn't go too far. I know he won't let it go too far, but you know."

"So you two have been in a relationship where there hasn't been any sex, right?"

"That's right."

"That's crazy. When my ex-husband and I got together, we had sex our first year in college. It was a crazy day that time and the years following. A lot of sex following our first time."

"That is crazy." Mu whispered to herself.

"You would like my ex-husband when you see him. Whenever we get to see him. I know you will."

"Yeah. Probably."

* * *

Natsuki hugged Tridon's arm and he felt awkward while being held by her.

"Natsuki," Tridon lightly pushed her away and said, "I think we should focus more on a plan than you cutting off the circulation to my arm."

"Oh come on. I've known you for a while. Longer than Sayori. I deserve to talk to you just like she's been."

"Natsuki, I don't think Mu has everything needed for that gauntlet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Most of that stuff is back at our base. I haven't seen anything in the armory here that has what she needs. If she does make it, it won't be as effective as you plan it to be."

"So what do you want to do?"

"If we can make a trip to our old base and pick up whatever we need, we might be able to perfect her gauntlets. Mu can spend time making it, but we need to head to our old base to find the proper components to perfect it."

"Okay. I'll head off with you."

"What?"

"I mean, you are strong, but you can't do it alone. So I'll go with you."

"It'll be more than just the both of us." Tridon looked around and noticed Laura, Yuri, and Jen staring at him before quickly averting their eyes, "If they want to make up for what they did at the last base, then they should join us."

"I was hoping to do this alone with you."

"You know," Tridon glanced at Natsuki and said, "you're really aggressive for being so small."

"I would stomp your foot right now, but I don't think that would really affect you."

"Go and get geared up. I'll talk to them. Inform Sayori and Mu what we'll be doing."

"Got it."

The two split off and Tridon made his way to the 3 girls. He eyed them while walking towards them and they avoided his gaze.

"Mind if I ask for a favor?" He called out, "I could really use some help with something."

"With what?" Laura wondered.

"Mu's making some sort of gauntlet for your commander. Similar to those plasma gauntlets you 3 have on right now." The 3 glanced down at their gauntlets and he continued, "But we don't have the right components. I need us to go to our old base and grab the necessary components. Natsuki and I are planning on going. I would appreciate it more if you 3 joined."

Laura instantly responded saying, "I'll go. I want to make it up for my insubordinate actions from before."

"Good. You two?"

"Yeah. Laura's right. We need to make up for what happened at the UF base."

"Jen?"

Jen stared at Tridon and smiled, "Yeah. I'll go."

"Good. We're moving out in a little bit. Get geared up."

* * *

The took a chinook towards the former RC base. Once they deployed, Tridon looked around. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Still under the radar." He walked forward and pushed the heavy metal door open, "We split up in the base. Natsuki, you and Yuri search around the quarters. Laura, you sweep around the entrance and make sure we have a proper escape."

"Why do we need a proper escape?"

"Contingency. Be prepared for everything." Tridon glanced over at Jen and said, "You and I are sweeping through the armory."

"Got it."

"Let's move."

* * *

Moments later, Tridon searched through the armory with Jen nearby. He punched the wall and stood up.

"I can't find it."

"What is it?"

"A plasma regulator." Tridon walked over to then and grabbed her wrist to point at her gauntlet, "It's what causes the plasma to regulate itself through a gauntlet. Without it, the plasma it extorts would prove fatal to its user. It's necessary if you want to keep your commander alive."

"I understand." Jen slowly moved her hand from his grip and stared at it, "Any clue on what it looks like?"

"It's hard to describe. It's a small coiled L. That's all I really remember."

"A small coiled L." Jen repeated to herself and looked around, "I don't think that would be in an armory."

"What do you mean?"

"Is there some sort of workshop Mu used to be in. Like, where did she make that mask for you?"

"She didn't really work anywhere. It was in our... old quarters." Tridon quickly walked out of the armory with Jen following close to him.

He passed by Natsuki and Yuri who were doing their sweep of the quarters. Tridon stepped one foot at the end of the hall and a gate fell behind him, separating him from the others.

"Peacekeeper!" Jen shouted, "What's going on?!"

"Step back!" He shouted, "Just step back!"

The others joined her to see what was going on, "What's happening Jen?!" Laura shouted, "What's he doing?!"

"I don't know! I was following him here and this gate blocked me!"

"Peacekeeper!" Natsuki banged on the gate, but she was sent back by an unseen force, "Ah!"

"Natsuki!" Yuri ran over to her and hovered her hand over her, "What is this?"

"Security measures." Tridon dodged a bullet that shot from underneath him followed by many more. He dodged until he kicked a hole in the wall to reveal a control panel. He punched it to stop the bullets and to raise the gate, "They were disabled when we left. Someone is here. Someone is here and they know the code to the place."

"Who could it be though?" Jen wondered, "If we're not here alone, then we're in a place that they have control over."

"I don't know. The only person who knows the code to this place is me. This person must've been watching us and figured it out. Or someone who could be right under... our noses!" Tridon quickly stabbed his sword to the wall next to him, stabbing a hood in the process.

A person manifested and they ripped their hood away and jumped back. It was Lieutenant 3. They had their rifle in hand before morphing it into two handguns.

"I expected it to have been 3."

"We'll help." Jen offered, but Tridon held his hand up, "Huh?"

"Secure the escape. Make sure we're not being surrounded."

Jen growled and turned to the other 3, "You 3, secure the perimeter. I'm sticking with Peacekeeper."

"Right!" They ran off while helping Natsuki leaving Jen with Tridon.

"I told you to go."

"No. I'm making up for my past mistake."

"Just don't get in my way." Tridon stared at 3 and said, "I want that mask off of her. We're gunning for that."

"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile at the base in Dublin, Sayori ringed her wrist so that she could get used to her new gauntlets. She smiled and laughed.

"Nice. Thanks Mu. I can see why Peacekeeper likes you. These feel great."

"No problem Sayori."

"Now let's go join them at the old RC base!"

"What?"

"Just thought we'd surprise them while they're on their scavenge. Let's go Mu! Bring the others too!"

"I don't know Sayori."

"Oh come on Mu. Let's head on out!"

* * *

Tridon tried to strike 3 with his swords, but they were easily dodging the attacks. Jen attempted to use her gauntlets, but she was countered with ease.

"Slippery little girl, aren't ya'?"

"Girl?" Jen questioned, "How do you know?"

"Look at the curves on their body and their movement." 3 froze while Tridon said this, "Obviously a girl. Maybe around early 30's or late 20's."

"How can you see that?"

"My eye scanned her when we assaulted that one outpost in Ireland." Tridon dashed forward at lightning speed and sliced the mask off 3 and held it up in his hands, "I've known who they were from the start. Isn't that right, Lola?"

3, now identified as Lola, stumbled back. She looked at Tridon and Jen. She was completely different from when they last saw her. Her blonde hair now tied into a bun. Scars along her face along with an eye similar to Tridon's.

"How do you-?" Jen shook her head and looked at Lola, "What happened to you? Lola, what did your cousin do?"

"That's none of your business!" She growled, "I just know that I have no choice but to fight for him!" She slowly rose and aimed at both of them, "I don't need to tell any of you anything!" She aimed down the hall and shot. Laura cut the corner and blocked the bullet with her plasma shield.

"What the hell?!"

Lola threw down a smoke bomb to cover her escape. Tridon ran out with Jen in his arms before stopping next to Laura.

"What's the deal outside?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"Peacekeeper," Jen looked around as her cheeks flushed and said, "can you put me down."

"Sorry." Tridon set Jen down and asked, "So what's going on?"

"We're surrounded. Everywhere. We're trapped."

Outside, a large CLF force surrounding the former base. However, Sayori and a large army of reinforcements were on their way.

"Get ready to bunker down then." Tridon popped his neck and stepped forward, "We'll find an opening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mid-arc climax/finale is after this chapter. I only ask that once I finish proofreading it, would all of you like to see it immediately uploaded or would like a specific date? The mid-arc climax/finale is nearly 5k words, so it's a lot of proofreading that I gotta do, but I've decided to expedite the plot. There will be one more major arc before that finale arc comes. After this arc is completed, it'll be the end of this volume. The next volume will begin after this one is completed. So be ready as this will coming to a close soon enough. Anyway, I hope all of you have enjoyed the chapter!


	32. Revealed/What Happened? (Mid-2nd Arc Finale/Climax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mid-2nd Arc Finale/Climax is here! A drastic event happens while our group is pinned down at the former Red Cobra HQ. Something that completely shifts the objective of the United Front forever! Not much more can be said in this summary. You must read in order to find out exactly what happens!

Tridon threw a CLF soldier into a group of others while Laura blasted them with plasma. Yuri encased them in a shield while Jen and Natsuki fired back at the surrounding CLF soldiers.

"Any plans Peacekeeper?" Jen wondered, "A plan would be nice right now."

"Give me a sec. Put up all your shields. It's gonna get bumpy." They did as he instructed and he burst out of the shield and slammed his swords on the ground. The top of the bunker exploded and so did everything in a wide radius.

The 4 girls dropped the shields and stared at the destruction. Tridon looked around and saw another CLF assault force moving in on their position.

"Let's get going." Tridon placed his hand on the ground and took a deep breath. A blue pulse shot from his hand and a humvee rose from the ground, "I hope one of you girls know how to drive this thing."

"I'll drive." Jen offered, "Let's get going. It'll be hard to lose them with the roads covered in snow. Just hang on and keep that assault army from getting any closer."

"You 3 are on me. Use your shields to keep them from firing at us." They hopped into the humvee and went along their way.

* * *

Sayori arrived near the base with their own army. Sayori sniffed the air and saw smoke in the distance.

"If that explosion meant anything, I think it was right for us to go to them. We can't waste any time. They need us."

"How do we know what direction they're going in?" Monika wondered and just as she said this, a pair of explosions followed something, "I guess that answers my question."

"Follow the destruction!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jen swerved the humvee while the other 4 fired at the pursuing CLF army. Tridon could hear the helicopters whirring in the air and looked up. He smiled and said.

"Looks like we got some help." Tridon sighed in relief and added, "They can provide air support for us."

"That girl just can't resist you." Natsuki laughed, "I mean, who could resist you? You're the whole package."

"Control your libido and focus on keeping them from killing us."

"Oh alright."

"Uh," Jen uttered, "you might want to hang on." Everyone turned to the front to see a roadblock ahead, "I don't suppose a plasma field could help us here."

"We can go over, but the landing won't be so soft." Tridon commented. He turned around and swore to himself, "But we have no choice. On my go..." He waited until they were just a little closer before shouting, "Now!" They all activated their plasma fields and the car flew into the air, "Get ready for the rough landing!"

Once the plasma field wore off, their humvee tumbled down the snowy cliffside. They rolled continuously before it stopped. Tridon crawled out of the humvee and looked at the others.

"Everyone okay?"

"I'm good." Natsuki replied.

"Me too!" Laura called out.

"Jen? Yuri?"

"I'm fine." Jen answered, "But Yuri isn't." Jen limped out with Yuri around her shoulder. Her forehead had blood oozing out and shard of the humvee in her abdomen, "She needs help immediately."

Tridon looked up to see Sayori's helicopter hovering over them. He pointed at Sayori and they landed nearby.

"Buy time before they get here." Tridon ordered, "Use the humvee as cover."

"She needs medical assistance." Jen stated, "Right now."

"Heal her using your gauntlets. Jen, you focus on the healing. You two, set down a shield until they arrive."

Tridon ran out with his swords and fought off the first wave of CLF soldiers. Natsuki and Laura provided covering fire for him, but their position was being ovevrwhelmed.

They only needed to buy time for Sayori to arrive, but they didn't know how long they could hold before they were overwhelmed.

Tridon deflected hit after hit and countered each CLF soldier that tried to attack him. However, he could only hold them for so long.

Tridon stabbed a CLF soldier, but paused due to being winded. Tridon breathed heavily and during his moment to rest, he was shot twice in his shoulder. He fell back and quickly recovered to block more shots.

"Peacekeeper!" Laura shouted. She tried to run out, but was pinned back down. She looked behind them to see Sayori, "They're heading up from the cliff!"

Tridon turned around to see Sayori and their reinforcements moving in.

They were instantly pinned down themselves and Tridon moved towards them. He deflected bullets while others helped Yuri to cover.

"Sorry we couldn't get to somewhere better to hold off at." Tridon grunted while deflecting bullets, "We could've gone somewhere better."

"It's fine." Sayori helped Yuri when they were brought to them and checked the wound, "That shard is deep in her. We'll have to leave it in until we're back at the base." She looked over to Peacekeeper and noticed his wounds, "Oh, but you're hurt too."

"Oh, that's nothing." Tridon pointed at the wounds and said, "Look at them."

Sayori stared and saw them slowly heal. The flesh and skin slowly reforming to miraculously heal. Her eyes widened while slowly looking up at Tridon.

"Cool huh?"

"Kinda disgusting, but cool."

"Quit talking and get to fighting." Monika groaned, "We have some attack helicopters coming in to assist soon."

"Leader," Mu interrupted, "We're ready to divide them."

"Right."

"Wait, divide?" Sayori questioned, "What do you mean?"

"We'll split the CLF soldiers up and ease the heat here." Rho replied, "Just give us time and we'll come back once we've handled them."

"Oh. Be safe all of you."

"Same to you." Tridon jumped from cover and imbued his swords with fire and electricity before throwing sonic booms of fire and electricity towards their attackers.

* * *

Afterwards, Tridon, Rho, Mu, Epsilon, and Psi along with a few Red Cobras moved east to draw fire away."

"Alright!" Sayori shouted, "Buckle down and hold them back. Don't let a single enemy close!"

Tridon and his army moved through the snowy forest to the east of where Sayori and the UF were. Tridon put his swords away and fired fireballs and bolts of lightning at their pursuers.

Rho jumped over him and froze time to finish them off.

"To your left!" Mu called out.

Rho froze time again and stabbed a CLF soldier to her left. She unfroze time and Epsilon moved in to decapitate that soldier.

Surrounding Red Cobras moved into engage as well to begin a massive battle in the forest.

* * *

As for the UF, Sayori used her gauntlets to the best of her abilities, but they were malfunctioning. She slapped them, but they combusted. She dug them into the snow and swore to herself.

"Give me a gun!" She ordered, "Now!" A nearby UF soldier ran towards her with a rifle, but they were shot by Lola on the hill. Sayori looked at her and frowned, "So 3 was Lola. Damn it."

"Don't peak your head out Sayori." Monika made Sayori duck down as Lola shot, but she took the round intended for Sayori to her shoulder, "Ah!"

"Monika!"

"Oh no." Jen dropped a shield and looked around, "We just need to fall back. As soon as those helicopters arrive, we just have to book it."

"What about Peacekeeper and the others?"

"They'll figure it out."

"No!" Sayori roared, "We won't leave them behind!"

Sayori fired at the CLF soldiers while Monika was being dragged towards cover to be patched up. There was no escape for them. The attack helicopters took too long and they were about to be overwhelmed. She looked around for a way out, but there was nothing. She looked towards the sky and closed her eyes.

Just as a CLF soldier climbed over her cover, they were hit by an electric bolt that pierced straight through their head. Sayori looked up to see Tridon leading his small group of Red Cobras.

"Peacekeeper!" She shouted, "You're back!" Instantly feeling relieved, she ran over to Tridon.

Tridon signaled for her to duck and she did so. Tridon kicked a CLF soldier behind her and stabbed them with one of his swords. Tridon looked at Monika and Yuri, who were both injured and back to Sayori, "Get them out of here. Start falling back!"

Tridon dashed forward and sliced two soldiers in half while he blocked oncoming bullets. Epsilon snapped necks and knocked soldiers into one another while firing at those too far from him.

Rho flashed past several soldiers before stopping and snapping her fingers causing the soldiers to combust. She looked ahead and ran forward to take out more.

Psi closed his fist and caused a boulder to rise from the ground. He threw it at a battalion of soldiers.

"Leader!" Mu shouted, "They're all in front!"

Psi collapsed the trees and placed them in front. He turned around and held his fist up to Tridon who nodded back.

Tridon dragged one of his swords across the blade of the other and threw a wave of electricity to block off the attackers while igniting the trees with fire. Tridon waved one of his swords in the air to signal everyone to regroup and fall back.

While trying to run away, Sayori was shot in her shoulder, making her fall forward onto the snow-riddled ground. This was followed up by a round piercing her right leg. Sayori sharply breathed while grabbing her leg.

Tridon froze and his face frowned heavily. More bullets flew towards her, but Tridon dashed forward and picked her up. His hand formed a massive ball of electricity that he threw. It exploded into several more small balls of electricity.

Tridon started to run away, but while trying to run away, a bullet grazed the top of his mask, ripping it down the middle on top of his head. His mask fell onto the ground, revealing his face to Sayori.

Her eyes widened while muttering, "Tridon?"

Chinooks arrived and they loaded everyone on.

* * *

Once the allies were back in Dublin, Monika and Yuri were instantly placed under intensive care due to their injuries. However, Sayori could just stare at Tridon. She didn't care if she was injured. She could only stare at him.

She wasn't the only one. Everyone apart from the Red Cobras stared at him in shock. They hadn't seen Tridon in over 7 months. Everyone assumed that they would never find him again. Now that they know that he was with them this whole time, they can't figure out what to even ask him or why he even hid his identity in the first place.

"I can't believe it." Natsuki mouthed, "He's alive."

"And this whole time," Jen continued, "he's been with us. Oh god, I tried to harm him. I tried to hurt my partner."

Tridon stood with his comrades of the Red Cobras before walking over to the 3. He looked at them and sighed, "Before any of you say anything, we need to assess our situation."

"He means to say that we're not exactly in fighting condition." Rho interrupted, "He wants us to focus on expanding ourselves.."

"But how?" Natsuki retaliated, "The CLF now know who Peacekeeper is and now they'll probably stop at nothing until he's imprisoned again."

"That didn't matter from the start." Mu interrupted, "The CLF lieutenants knew who Peacekeeper truly was. They planned to use the infighting as way to tear us apart. Luckily, that situation was handled quickly."

"Honestly," Rho started, "the whole infighting could've led us to losing this war. What stupid thoughts crossed your guys' mind to make you think we had an alternate agenda?"

Tridon slapped the back of Rho's head and ushered her to apologize.

"Ow..." Rho whined while rubbing the back of her head, "I-I'm sorry."

"As of now," Epsilon began, "we have the UF's new objective now that Tridon is here again. We must begin expanding our alliance and making sure our soldiers are ready for whatever the CLF may throw at us."

Tridon stared at Sayori who hasn't said a thing, "This might be hard for you to swallow, but I'm afraid I had no choice."

"Why?" Sayori's voice shook. She glanced away from him and asked, "Why'd you hide who you were this whole time?"

"I have my reasons." He replied, "Just know this, what happened while I was imprisoned doesn't need to be repeated again. I'm making sure of that." Tridon walked away towards the intensive care tents with Mu behind him.

"You'll have to excuse him." Psi interrupted, "Ever since we broke him out of the gulag in Ukraine, he hasn't been the same. I know it's not the person you all remember, but it's just who he ended up becoming after the months of torture he went through."

"Do any of you know what kind of torture he went through for my husband to act this way?" Sayori quickly asked, "I can't bear to see him like this."

"No clue. When we found him, he was malnourished, severely injured with most of his injuries being either recent or reoccurring over time. Only god knows what kind of hell that man went through. Well, him and Rho."

"Rho?" Sayori mouthed, "Rho, you have to tell me what happened."

"I-I can't. I promised myself that I would never regurgitate what he went through. The memories of what I saw were unbearable."

"But Rho-."

"I said I will never tell what happened! Nobody deserves to hear what he went through!" Rho stormed off with Sayori wanting to follow her, but Epsilon stopped her.

"He went through a lot. Just know that." Epsilon added, "It'll be rough for someone to be the same after the type of torture he's had to endure. Rho especially. She had to scout. So she witnessed his torture first hand and was forced to do nothing as he suffered."

"I can't imagine what they put him through for him to act this way." Natsuki looked over at Sayori and placed her hand on her shoulder, "I can't imagine how you feel Sayori."

"I-." Sayori quickly stood up and said, "I have to see him!" Sayori walked past them towards the direction Tridon went. When she saw the back of Tridon, she froze. Tridon slowly turned around to see her.

"Sayori..." Tridon softly murmured.

"Tridon..." She uttered. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't find the words. She wanted to say something, but she could find what to say. For 7 months they had searched for him. Now that he was finally there, she didn't know what to say, "Tridon I-."

"My capture was your chance to get away from me. To forget about me."

"How could I?"

"We're not married anymore, right?" Tridon pointed at the necklace around Sayori's neck and said, "It's not my call at this point. I betrayed your trust. I wanted to try and earn it back, I feel as if I can't earn that back. No matter what I do. I tried to make you forget about Tridon because I know you weren't going to be able to forget about what I did. I wanted to replace Tridon with Peacekeeper."

"But..."

"I know you can find someone better. I mean, you probably already have."

Sayori's eyes widened when she remembered about the times she slept with Officer White 3 months after Tridon disappeared. In fact, she told Tridon she slept with him straight to his face, and she didn't even know at the time because Tridon was Peacekeeper.

"Officer White is a good man. Better than me. I think he'll be more suited as your husband. He won't do you wrong like I have"

"No..." Sayori slowly walked towards Tridon, but he backed up and walked away.

"Get your injuries checked out." Tridon said while walking off, "We'll be moving out again once everyone is better."

Sayori stood shocked. She still loves him. She knows he still loves her, but his guilt of what he did before he left for Albania still resides in his mind. She doesn't even care about what he did anymore. She still loves her best childhood friend.

* * *

Later that night, she wanted to talk to him again. Instead, she met Rho, who blocked her path. The two stared at each other for a good minute.

"Care to talk?"

"Huh?"

"About my leader."

"What about him?"

"I look up to him. I might not show it because I have a lot of pride, but I do look up to him, Mu, Psi, Epsilon... everybody. However, I look up to him a whole lot more than everyone else."

"Why is that?"

"I guess the same reason you were his wife."

Sayori chuckled and said, "He seems to have that affect on the women he meets."

"He does. Probably why I don't really like how he interacts with Mu. Those two have been inseparable ever since we saved him."

"Tridon has a soft spot for calm, nice girls. Probably why he clicks so well with her."

"Even if I don't like how they interact, I still see Mu as an older sister. I still adore her. When I first joined the Red Cobras, she was there to show me right and wrong when others didn't. She's an older sister to me. I guess the leader sees her as sort of a way to escape from his past life. He sees her like how he saw you. I can't imagine what could happen if something bad happened to Mu. He would lose it."

Sayori froze. Tridon wanted to escape from his past life. He wanted to be forgotten. He wanted his past to disappear, but it couldn't. She shut her eyes and said, "My husband has been through way too much in his life. Just when I thought he was finally away from it 9 years ago; here he is again. I can't bear to see him suffer silently."

"You know, when he spoke the other day, it was the first time I'd heard his voice ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Makes him all that more enticing."

"Maybe I was too harsh on him before he left for Albania a year ago."

"Of course. In the short time I've spent with Peacekeeper, I know for sure that he's dealing with some very rough demons inside him. One of them, I'm assuming, is his relationship with you. I'm pretty sure that's his biggest demon. His practice of abstinence more than likely stemmed from his feeling of failing you in your marriage."

"I think it's also that I had a miscarriage."

"Oh. I didn't even know that you were pregnant."

"It was nearly a year ago, but when he found out that I had a miscarriage he was devastated. We both were. We were both looking forward to becoming parents."

"I know this is a little insensitive, but how was it?"

"Huh?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know. The sex with Peacekeeper."

"R-Rho..."

"I won't lie to you. I've tried to seduce that man for a while now, but he's just been so faithful to what I assume is you."

Sayori shifted her glances to the floor and teared up a little, "I've known him for so long and the one thing I forget are his demons. He never fully recovered from his demons even after we locked away Robert the first time. Throughout our relationship, he's woken up multiple times on some nights after a night terror. Someone as tough as him to be going through that makes the people that love him feel as if they can't do anything."

"The torture he went through didn't help either." Rho looked at her and said, "I know the type of torture he went through too."

"I still want to know. Was it that bad?"

"Yes. I'm the one that had to scout the gulag before we raided it. The things I saw him go through." Rho shuttered and hug herself, "I promised myself that I would never regurgitate them ever. I don't even want to think about it now."

"You don't have to-."

"No. It's you. His former wife. I have to tell you." Rho recomposed herself and apologized, "I'm sorry for blowing up earlier. I just don't like remembering it." She shook her head and took some deep breaths, "On several occasions, I would see them lob off his body parts."

"Body parts? What?"

"Since his healing factor is so high, this could be done to him repeatedly. Multiple times a day even. He would pass out from the pain and blood loss, but they wouldn't stop. They would shock him so that he could wake back up and live through the pain endlessly. It started with fingers. Then feet. Then whole limbs. Just continuously everyday."

"And his eye?"

"One of the few things that wouldn't heal itself. So when we found him, Mu saw that his eye was gone and made him a cybernetic eye."

"Cybernetic?"

"Out of Plasma Technology. It's how he found out who 3 was."

"I-."

"That's not all. L1 finds Peacekeeper very endearing to herself. So there were times Robert would give her permission to rape him. Everyday, she would force herself onto an already broken Peacekeeper. What made it worse is that he brought captured UF female soldiers and had them raped in front of him while he was raped by 1."

"No..." The color flushed out of Sayori's eyes. His abstinence wasn't just from his relationship with her and his cheating, but from his torture, "I just can't..."

"He was waterboarded, beaten endlessly, and treated like trash. I don't want to go into detail, but you can pretty much understand why I wouldn't want to."

"Tridon..."

"He doesn't wish to see anyone right now. He used a lot of energy during our escape, so Mu is handling him at the moment. He'll try to find time for you, but I'm sure he wants to focus on handling his face being revealed."

"Rho," Sayori started, "how bad has he been before we started our alliance."

"He was very recluse. Only choosing to remain near Mu. He only started opening up when we started working together. So maybe he being here helped him open a little. I mean, he started talking, so that was a step in the right direction. I don't know if he wanted to be revealed that way."

"I'll give him time. There is a group of people who would like to see him right now."

* * *

That next morning, Tiffany arrived just as Laura, Braxton, and Arthur walked out of the intensive care tent.

"Is it true?"

"What?" Laura wondered.

"You don't know?" Tiffany didn't even wait for Laura to reply before running to the main tent. Inside, she saw Tridon standing with everyone, "You are here..."

"Yeah." He replied, "Hey there Tiff."

Laura, Braxton, and Arthur walked inside and saw him too.

"Captain?!" They all shout in unison.

"No way!" Braxton shouted, "Where'd you come from?!"

"Let's calm down."

"Is that why everyone left?" Arthur wondered, "Did they find you."

"Not exactly."

"You were Peacekeeper." Laura finally said, "This whole time, you were Peacekeeper. Ah damn it."

"You realizing now that you didn't trust me now, right?"

"Yes. All because I couldn't see you again."

"Captain." Arthur groaned.

"Right," Laura laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, " _we_ couldn't see you again."

"Well, we can have reunions later. We need to focus on making sure our armies can handle the CLF. It's obvious that the UF have been able to properly train due to recent events. This is why I will have my lieutenants handle the training."

"Wait," Tiffany interrupted, "are you going to explain why you hid who you were."

"I don't need to Tiff. I have my reasons."

"But you could at least tell us."

"No."

"Captain," Laura started, "we've drained so many resources and soldiers trying to find you. The least you could do is tell us why you hid yourself away."

"He made it clear." Sayori interrupted, "He doesn't want to talk about it." Sayori turned to Tridon and said, "So they'll train our soldiers. What about the rest of us?"

"Sayori, it's obvious a lot of us have gotten a little rusty. The CLF will take advantage of that. I will be taking 3 people with me to meet up with an old teacher of mine who taught me how to fight the way that I do now. Sayori, Monika, and Laura will come with me."

"Wait, wait." Sayori interrupted, "I can understand Monika. But me and Laura? Have you seen us fight or was it hard to see past that mask?"

"You need discipline." He said while pointing at Sayori. Then we turned to Laura, "You need technique. There's something you both can work on that can be improved through my teacher." He turned to everyone else and said, "All of you, make sure the training goes well, I don't know how long we'll be gone. Epsilon, you're in charge while I'm gone. Mu, you'll be coming with us as well"

"I guess you're in charge for the UF Jen during my absence." Sayori added.

"I know you're all trying to figure out why I hid myself from all of you. The least I can tell is because I wanted focus to be taken off of me and onto the war."

"How could we shift focus like that?" Braxton wondered, "You were there for us since the beginning. It's only right for us to fight to find you."

"It's not just that. I wanted to be forgotten. Erased away from your minds."

"But Captain-."

"I'm not your captain!" Tridon roared, "I'm nothing. I'm not Tridon. I'm not your captain. I'm Peacekeeper. Leader of the Red Cobras."

"Your Tridon to us!" Everyone except his Lieutenants shout back.

"Leader," Mu interrupted, "you have to listen to them."

"You know my past Mu. I just can't think about who I was then."

"But they do. It's all they think about." Mu looked at everyone and said, "Let me talk some sense into our leader." Mu dragged Tridon out of the tent and said, "They still have you in their mind because they love and care about you. They wouldn't have tried so hard to try and find you if they didn't."

"But after everything that I did..."

"And you think hiding your true identity was any better? It led to infighting. Distrust among those you cared about before. You weren't exactly doing any better this time around."

"Why are you like this now."

"Because, you're being an idiot."

"Now you sound like Natsuki."

"You have to stop being Peacekeeper. You're Tridon now." Mu sighed in relief to say, "It feels good to say your name again." Mu placed her right hand on Tridon's cheek while caressing the scar along his eye, "It feels really good."

"Do you really think I can still go by Tridon? My past is not exactly great."

"Of course you can." Mu let go of his cheek and smiled, "I know you can."

Tridon sighed and turned around to see multiple eyes glaring at him through the flap of the tent, "They don't take kindly to us being alone."

"I don't think so." Mu laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm not Peacekeeper anymore."

"Good. You're taking a big step now Tridon."

"Alright. Sayori! Laura!" The two ran out of the tent and said, "As soon as Monika is back on her feet, we're heading out. Get ready."

"Right!"

* * *

"So our boy is really back." Tiffany slowly smiled, "Welcome back Tridon."

"I knew it was him this whole time." Erica chuckled, "I could never forget my adorable boy."

"Stop calling him boy." Jen groaned, "He's a grown man."

"To me, he's still an adorable boy. I want to welcome him back properly." Erica tried to walk off, but Tiffany stopped her, "Tiff, let me go see him properly."

"No. He probably wouldn't want to see anyone." Tiffany crossed her arms and sighed, "He's really attached to Mu."

"He's been like that since we busted him out." Epsilon commented, "I don't know what connection he feels to Mu. At first, they only agreed to help one another until Mu met her mother again. She did see her a few weeks back on the stronghold assault. I don't understand what changed that."

"I know." Rho started, "Those two started a fake relationship with one another in order to sell Tridon's Peacekeeper persona. I think something grew from it. He's already cared for Mu, but that care blossomed into something more."

"Ah man." Natsuki, "And here I thought I had a chance with Peacekeeper who turned out to be my first crush. Oh well. Nothing we can do there."

"Well," Psi started, "we have to get to work on training. Tridon's right. We're not ready for the CLF's Lieutenants. We have to prepare for our final battle with them. Our Red Cobra soldiers will begin attack their strongholds over time as we prepare for this final battle."

"Knowing Lola is still with her cousin worries me." Jen commented, "That girl deserves so much better."

"When it comes to it, our leader will handle it." Rho added, "For now, let's get ready for our final battle. Whenever that may come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! The Mid 2nd Arc Finale/Climax has come to a close this next half will focus on Tridon, Sayori, Mu, Monika, and Laura. Is this what I've minimized his harem to? Nah. They're all still accountable. But they will now be the main focus. I will not shift much, if any focus, back to the coalition back in Dublin. Right now, it's just these 5 individuals. A new face will appear in this chapter along with a familiar face. So be on the lookout for that!


	33. Meeting The Sifu/Initiation/Training: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tridon brings Sayori, Mu, Monika, and Laura to his place of training many months ago when he was still Peacekeeper. They realized that he signed them up for something more that they could possibly chew.

Tridon and Mu led Sayori, Monika, and Laura up a steep mountain somewhere in China. Mu stopped everyone and closed her eyes.

"To our left." She commented.

Tridon quickly reacted and snatched an arrow out of the air. Sayori, Monika, and Laura readied themselves, but Tridon held his hand up.

"We're fine." Tridon threw the arrow down and ushered everyone to get on their knees. They did as he instructed and Tridon called out, "SiFu!"

The wind picked up and in front of Tridon, a man appeared holding a Training Dao just inches away from Tridon's face. The two stared at one another while the girls stared in shock.

"So you take off your mask now." The man stepped back and sheathed his sword, "Why remove your mask?"

Tridon bowed and answered, "An unfortunate circumstance forced me to take off my mask."

"I see." The man turned around and asked, "Who are these guests?"

"They are my acquaintances. You remember, Mu."

"I do. Young, calm Mu. Your caretaker."

"I really don't like it when you call her that."

"Would like me to use a different role for her? How about wife?"

"C-Caretaker is fine."

"And the other 3?"

"They are my friends. Sayori, my ex-wife, Monika, my former classmate, and Laura, my employee."

"Quite an interesting group. An ex-wife, a classmate, an employee, and a caretaker. Why is it that you bring them here?"

"They must improve on their combat expertise. Sayori needs discipline. Laura needs technique. Monika... needs to improve everything."

"And Mu?"

"I don't go anywhere without her. She doesn't need much work, but a little extra training never hurt anyone."

"I see. Then if you really think they need help, then they must first past initiation."

"I understand." Tridon stood up and took off his swords. He handed them to the man and turned back to the girls, "Just me?"

"And one more. To-Dai!"

A familiar woman landed next to the man and turned to Tridon, "Oh! Tridon! Hi!"

"Silence!" The man wacked the woman in the back of her head and said, "Young Wei here will assist you in committing their initiation."

"Young?" The woman, Wei Fen, questioned.

"I don't think you should refer to her as young Sifu."

"Silence!" He shouted once more, this time hitting both of them in the back of their heads, "You two remember how the initiation is conducted, correct."

"Yes Sifu!" They both shout.

"Initiation?" Laura questioned, "What are you-."

"Trah!" Wei lunged at Laura and narrowly missed a kick.

"What the hell?!"

Sayori turned around to help, but heard Tridon throw a kick in her direction. She ducked under it, but saw him quickly changed his legs direction and drove his foot down. Sayori caught his foot, but she felt her knees buckle.

Mu understood what was going on and moved into attack Tridon, but Tridon jumped and kicked her with his free leg. She managed to block, but the force behind it surprised her. The force knocked her off balance and threw her into a Sayori. Tridon quickly turned his attention to Monika who was shaking badly.

"At least try Monika." Tridon groaned, "Don't just cower in fear."

"I-I..." Monika turned to see Wei try and kick her, but she narrowly dodged the attack, "Ah!"

"You handle your wives. I'll handle these two."

"They aren't my wives." Tridon groaned. He blocked an attack from Sayori and Mu with ease and continued to do so while saying, "It's more complicated really."

"Oh, so you're on that now." Wei was doing the same with Laura and Monika, "You just can't keep up with all the girls in your harem, can you?"

"Oh shut it Wei. You can admit you had a crush on me too."

"Oh quiet!"

"Stop!" Their Sifu interrupted.

Tridon and Wei sidestepped the girls and they barreled into each other. Tridon and Wei stood straight up and waited for their Sifu to walk over to them.

"You are right." He started, "They need work. They have potential. Like you did when you first started."

"Like me or more like Wei?" Tridon teased.

"Shut it Tridon."

"Quiet both of you!" Sifu slapped the back of their heads and sighed, "You lot have amazing potential. However, this training will be arduous. You must make an oath to fully commit to your training before we may begin."

"We're ready Sifu." Sayori responded with a groan, "Ah, my back. My head. My everything..."

"Repeat this." Sifu cleared his throat and said, "Conquest through vigilance."

"Conquest through vigilance." They repeat.

"Out of darkness, we bring light." He continues

"Out of darkness, we bring light." And they repeated again.

"As whispers in the wind, we fight for a brighter tomorrow."

"As whispers in the wind, we fight for a brighter tomorrow." A bright blue aura shot out of the girls, shocking them. They backed up and looked around.

Sifu nodded and said, "You will have a day to rest. Come tomorrow, you will be worked. Tridon."

"Yes Sifu?!" He instantly replied.

"Show them to where they will be going. Accompany him Wei."

"Yes Sifu!" They both replied. Sifu disappeared, leaving them alone.

"Well, you lot will be here until the end of your training."

"How long could that take?" Laura wondered.

"Depends on how long it takes for you to be better than what you are now. Could take days, weeks, months, or even years."

"Years?!" They all shout.

"Like I said, it could take that long."

"Tridon here finished his training in just a month. So don't fret on how long it could take."

"What about you Wei?" Laura wondered, "We haven't seen you since a few weeks after he was captured."

"I came here. I wanted to become just as good as Captain Pierce. Then he joined and ruined that for me. So I'll never reach the type of skill he has, but I passed Sifu's training a week after Tridon completed his, but that was when he was Peacekeeper. What made you take off your mask?"

"A bullet." He quickly replied.

"I see."

"Was kinda forced to after that." Tridon walked ahead and said, "Let's get going. I'm sure you 4 need to recover your bones. Especially after what we just did to all of you."

"Mind helping me relax then?" Sayori cooed, "I would love to have those nice strong hands give me a massage." Sayori rubbed on Tridon who didn't even react. She backed up in shock and asked, "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it. You would've pinned me against the wall and-." Tridon covered her mouth and pointed at the others who were flushed red, "Oh..."

"Keep your libido in check. Our focus here is make sure we're ready for the CLF. Not to fool around. Let's head on to our huts."

"Your hut is still in tip-top shape Tridon."

"Alright. Sayori and Monika will be in the hut with Wei. Laura and Mu will be in my hut."

"Wait," Sayori interrupted, "shouldn't I be there? I mean, it only makes sense."

"Well, I need Mu with me. Plus, I don't trust to be near you while I'm asleep."

"What?" Sayori chuckled nervously and twirled her hair, "What could I possibly do to you while you're asleep?"

"You know what you _will_ do to me Sayori." Tridon replied earning a soft chuckle from Sayori, "I don't know how long it'll take for you girls to pass this training. Some of you might finish early. Some of you might finish later than expected. Like Sifu said, it matters on how much effort you put in."

"Leader," Mu started, "maybe it's smarter to keep Sayori in your hut."

"I need you with me."

"Laura can stay with Wei."

Tridon looked at Mu who looked at him back. Tridon sighed and said, "Fine. Sayori and Mu are in my hut. Laura, Monika, you two are with Wei."

"Why don't we all stay in one place?" Laura frustratingly asked, "Seems like it'll solve everyone's problem."

"Too bad Laura." Sayori walked over to Tridon and stood close to him, "You should've stated your claim."

"It's not a competition." Laura mumbled to herself.

"Tridon," Monika interrupted, "that initiation was a little rough. Was it like that when you started?"

"Yes. But a lot worse. I had to face Sifu. Wei too, but she wasn't an issue."

Wei sighed and glared at Tridon, "If you weren't a good fighter, I would try and slap you right now."

"Anyway, let's go and let these girls bathe and all that." Tridon pointed past the huts and said, "Baths are that way. Just head on and take your baths. You'll have until tomorrow to use your last hours of relaxation."

Tridon and Wei walked off leaving the girls alone.

"I would like to take a bath with him." Sayori whispered to herself.

"I'd much rather see his facial hair gone." Laura started.

"And that hair cut shorter." Monika added.

"He was different before?" Mu questioned.

"Yup." Sayori perked up and took out a photo, "This is us on our wedding day."

Mu took the photo and stared at it, "He looks so happy." Mu smiled and said, "I wish I could see that smile again one day. Hopefully, I can see it soon. That's all I strive for now. I want to see that genuine smile of his."

"That's what we all want in the end." Sayori sighed and said, "Hey, I would be down if you could keep him mentally stable Mu. I know he uses you as something that keeps his mind stable. Please keep doing that."

"You're not mad or jealous?"

"Jealous? Yes. Mad? No. Because I know you're good in heart. I appreciate that. We might not be husband and wife anymore, but I still love him. He's still my best friend."

"I understand."

"I'm surprised you warmed up to her faster than you did me." Laura groaned, "You had a grudge against me and I was only doing my job."

"Because you're young and naïve. I didn't know what you could've done when you were alone with him."

"Even though we were on our feet fighting for our lives 24/7."

"Details, details."

"They're very important details!"

"Maybe we should continue this after a bath." Monika scratched around her body and said, "The bugs here are unforgiving."

* * *

Later that night, Tridon sat outside of his hut. Everyone except him and Sayori were sound asleep. Sayori joined him outside and sat next to him.

"You're not gonna try anything, are you?" Tridon quickly asked.

"No." She replied, "I promise."

"Sayori, I want you to know that-."

"No. I don't want to quell on the past. Rho told me about the torture you went through." Sayori voice shook a little and she hugged her knees, "I didn't know. I wanted to prevent it. I wanted to..."

Tridon glanced at Sayori for one quick second before averting his eyes to the sky, "There's nothing you could've done. I don't even know where I was. All I know is that I was in a gulag in Ukraine. But exactly where was beyond me."

"I wanted to find you. I wanted to hold you and tell you that I forgive you."

"There's no point in that. What matters now is making sure Robert pays for everything that he's done." Tridon stood up and left Sayori alone sitting outside.

"But how long will that take?" She asked herself while she stared at where he sat.

* * *

That next morning, Tridon and Wei stood with their Sifu, "My students, today begins your arduous journey to perfecting your craft. Your craft of combat. It'll be as hard as you make it out to be. It can be as easy as you make it out to be. It matters on how much effort you put in."

"We're ready Sifu!" They respond.

"Good. Your first day of training will go about knowing your surroundings." He nodded to Tridon and Wei who walked behind the girls, "Blindfold them."

"Huh?!"

Without missing a beat, Tridon and Wei blindfolded the girls. They swung around at nothing as the two backed up.

"Stop." Sifu calmly said, "This is your first lesson. Use not your eyes, but your other senses."

A log came swinging in from their right and nobody reacted. Laura jolted up and deflected the log. Another came from the front, and she took care of that one.

"Who's moving around?!" Monika wondered.

"Use the wind." Laura called out, "Your hearing and sense of touch will help tell which direction the log is coming from."

"What about the weight of said log along with the velocity?" Sayori wondered.

"It's nothing to it." Laura moved around blocking and deflecting each log with ease.

"She's impressive." Sifu nodded, but he frowned immediately after, "But something is off about her footing."

"I see it." Wei commented, "She's digging the ball of her foot too much when she moves. She's not using any momentum. She's using pure muscle. She'll tire herself faster doing that."

"That's probably my own fault." Tridon added, "When I was going about her training last year, I didn't have enough time to focus on technique all too much."

"Show them how it's done." Sifu ordered.

"Yes Sifu!" Wei and Tridon sprang into action to block the logs themselves.

Laura removed her blindfold to watch. The other girls did the same and watched them work together to block the logs.

"Momentum is your greatest weapon." Sifu began to speak, "It can also be your greatest enemy. Enough you two." Tridon and Wei did as he instructed and stopped. Sifu walked forward and said, "Momentum is a great weapon that can be taken advantage of by your enemy."

"What?" Sayori wondered, "Then what? What do we do?"

"Dunari," Tridon answered, "a martial art that focuses on decimating opponents with quick movements and strikes using your body's momentum. The focus is on deflection of attacks along with the agility and stamina of your attacker."

"Dunari has the ability to continue fighting even after suffering heavy injuries." Wei continued, "By capitalizing the blocks of yourself, your opponent often lacks the knowledge to respond well enough, further giving you leverage to work with."

"But it's best not to be overconfident." Sifu finished, "Dunari can make it seem like you're in control, when you're not. I believe that could lead to unnecessary injuries. Right, Tridon?"

"I can admit that I do get overzealous when fighting."

"We will continue work on such. Your agility and your stamina will be improved. Tridon and Wei will assist. You two," he turned to Tridon and Wei to say, "the monthly expedition begins at the end of the week. Get them prepared for that expedition."

"Yes Sifu." They reply.

"Continue with their training. I will prepare the dinner and for the expedition."

"Yes Sifu." They turn to the girls just as Sifu walked away.

"Alright!" Tridon shouts, "Let's get started! All of you! Sayori, Laura, you two head off with Wei to begin your agility training. Mu, Monika, you're with me. Let's keep this moving and let's not slack off!"

"Right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it begins. The focus to the main girls in the harem so far. A new character appears in the Sifu and an old one returns in Wei. She had a minor role before back in Seoul. Now she'll have a slightly more major role here during this training part of the arc. The next chapter will be a little sad. It takes inspiration after a certain episode from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Once you see the next chapter's name and if you've seen Avatar, then you'll know what it'll eventually lead it. Anyway, hope you lot have enjoyed the chapter!


	34. Leaves From The Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sifu takes everyone on an expedition to the peak of the mountain. Why? Only Sifu, Tridon, and Wei know. This expedition could be a good opportunity to learn from Sifu and maybe learn a bit about each other. Maybe they learn a little bit more about Sifu than they had originally planned.

"Students!" Sifu shouted, "Up!"

Sayori, Laura, Mu, and Monika all stood in front of Sifu, Tridon and Wei.

"Yes Sifu?!" They shouted back.

"We will taking the monthly walk towards the peak of the mountain. This will be a good test to show your iron will and your perseverance." He handed a large sack to Tridon and said, "I will take the lead. Keep close and be on your toes."

"Yes Sifu!" Everyone responded.

"Tridon," Sayori began, "what is this expedition."

"It's a monthly expedition Sifu takes to the top of the mountain. It's a long journey and usually takes a day or two."

"What is it for?"

"Apart from training..." Tridon sighed and said, "It's for something special."

"What is it?" Monika wondered.

"Just don't worry about it." He quickly replied.

"So Mu," Wei started, "is Tridon still practicing the whole abstinence thing?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if he let you have your way with him."

"I-I would never. He is my dear leader-."

"But you call him _dear_ _leader_ as opposed to just a normal leader. I know you love him."

"N-No. I do not."

"But you're stuttering."

"I do not see him in that light."

"Of course you don't. Then you're willing to let him have his way with the others?"

"He wouldn't. He's still practicing abstinence. So that's not likely."

"So will you stop it from happening?"

"Tridon has enough willpower to stop any advances."

"Mhm. Okay. Even if they were on you."

"H-Huh?!"

"Haha!"

"Laura," Monika started, "do you mind if I ask how you got so good at fighting? When he hired you last year, you were very shy and didn't express any expertise like that. I doubt it could stem from simple self-defense classes."

"Well, apart from the training we went through over the last few months, I just had some combat experience when I was younger. My family wanted to make sure I could always protect myself in some sort of way."

"Hm..."

"Sifu," Tridon looked ahead and said, "I see storm clouds forming. Should we keep moving? This area is prone to landslides."

"We'll need to find a place that can withstand a landslide. Can you scan where?"

"I can try." Tridon looked around as his eye scanned the area, "Most of the land here is prone to a landslide, but there is an area up ahead that'll survive a landslide."

"Let's move towards it then."

* * *

After traveling up the mountain a little longer, Tridon stopped everyone.

"It's here." Tridon knelt down and felt the dirt, "This'll be fine. If we set up some shields, the landslide shouldn't be too bad here."

"Set up camp here for the night. The landslide will impede us, but we'll still make our expedition."

"Again," Laura started, "why are we taking this expedition? All it seems is that we're heading up this mountain in terrible conditions."

"Laura," Tridon started, "do not question Sifu. Just do as he says."

"But Tridon-."

"Do as he says." Tridon growled at Laura, making her quiver and back up, "Where would you like to keep the sack?"

"If you don't mind, can you take out the tea set? I think a cup of tea would be nice right now."

"Right away Sifu." Tridon placed the bag down and dug through it. He took out a tea pot and several tea cups, but a rolled up piece of paper fell while he pulled those items out. Tridon tried to reach for it, but Mu grabbed it, "Can I have that back Mu?"

Mu unrolled it and stared at what was on it, "Who is this Sifu?"

"My son." He answered while preparing tea, "He was a soldier of the PLA. He died several months ago. Before Tridon and Wei began their training."

"I see." Mu stared at the paper and said, "He looks young."

"He was the same age as all of you. However, of course, the PLA allied themselves with the CLF. I tried to deter him, but he was insistent on remaining loyal to the PLA. He was then killed in battle."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Mu rolled the paper and handed it to Tridon.

"It's fine. The boy was a fool."

"Sifu," Wei began, "I can start a fire if you'd like."

"Do as you will."

"Tridon," Sayori began, "do you think we might've killed his son."

"It's likely. A lot of CLF and UF soldiers have died. So there's a high chance that either the UF or RC had a hand in his son's death. He knows that and holds no grudge however."

"I still don't like that. Families and friends turn on each other to fight for what they believe in." Sayori hugged her knees and said, "People are forced to fight when they don't want to. It's terrible."

"That's why this war must come to an end, but ending the war won't fix everything."

"Huh?"

"This all stemmed from inequality for enigmas. People could care less about Robert, but they do care about equality for enigmas."

"You were an advocate for enigma equality, right?"

"Yeah. I made sure to push it in our magazine issues, but you already know how the public feels about enigmas. It's not very positive. Hell. With what's happening now, I wouldn't put it past everyone to wish for enigmas to be eradicated. That is what the ELMC is for."

"Despite the Red Cobras existing, it'll take a lot more than a few hundred enigmas to make a difference on how the public feels about them." Sayori jerked her head up and asked, "So why become an enigma again if you know first hand how enigmas are treated?"

"To help. As I was before I got these new powers, I was more a handicap if anything. I wasn't like how I was in high school. You see how I fight now. It proves that enigmas just have the genes in order to fight."

"I guess. If it was your old power, you could just snap this all back to normal. We could go back to normal."

"Would we?"

"Huh?"

"The cheating would've still happened. It still would've lingered in our minds. Not to mention the already bad hole I dug for myself in the company."

"And yet, you were an FAC reserve agent. More things you hid from me."

"I know. I regret all that the most." Tridon leaned back and said, "I just wasn't the right husband for you."

"Can you stop it with that?" Sayori looked around to see the others peaking at them, "Look, nobody is perfect. I can admit that I wasn't the perfect wife. Not only was I your wife, but I was your best friend and I couldn't tell when you were suffering."

"That's on the past. We have to learn not to dwell on it. We've set new beginnings for ourselves and it's best we not let the past define who we are."

"Right." Sayori slowly leaned her head on Tridon's shoulder and asked, "Mind if I use your shoulder?"

"I don't. Just don't do anything weird, okay?"

"Of course..."

Mu watched the two and smiled, but she had a stinging feeling in heart. She was happy, but she felt jealous. She has been there for Tridon these last few months. To see him being taken care of by another woman urked her a little

She eventually slapped her cheeks and shook her head, _"No. This is what he's wanted. This is what he needs. My feelings are second to his own and Sayori's. Seeing him smile is what you want in the end. Even if you're not the one to bring that smile out of him."_

Sifu took a deep breath and said, "Ah. Nothing smells better than freshly made tea." Sifu poured a cup and passed it around, "Tea always calms the heart. It lets your body breath and allows your body to heal."

"Sifu," Monika began, "what made you create this sort of hidden dojo."

"It's for those who are willing to go the mile." He answered while sipping his cup of tea, "If you're willing to make the effort to find my dojo, then I know you're willing to exert your body to its full potential. I've had a small number of students, but Tridon and Wei have been my two best. They're also the only two still alive or not working with the CLF."

"Huh?" Sayori jerked her head up and asked, "Your students have gone to work for the CLF?"

"That's right. All of my teachings. Being used in the ranks of the CLF. It is my punishment for not saving my son from the CLF."

"It seems we're all enduring some sort of punishment caused by the CLF or something."

Tridon sighed, but stiffened up. He stood up and looked above, "The landslide is starting, but something is off." Tridon scanned the landslide and saw bodies in it, "Dead bodies?" He whispered to himself.

The closer the landslide got, the bodies started shifting their movement and Tridon backed up.

"Those bodies are moving. Sifu."

Sifu continued sipping his tea as the bodies burst out of the landslide and burst through the shields setup. Mu was the only one hit and she went tumbling down the mountain.

"Mu!" Tridon shouted.

He chased after her tumbling body while killing the attackers in the process. Tridon took out one of his swords and dug them into the ground as he got closer to Mu.

"Grab my hand Mu!" Mu stretched her hand out and grasped his hand. Tridon pulled her up and said, "Hold on." Tridon took out his other sword and dug that one into the ground.

Their momentum eventually stopped and they were several hundred yards from the camp.

"Are you okay Mu?"

"I'm fine." Mu looked at Tridon's shoulder and noticed that it looked off, "Your shoulder."

"Feels like I dislocated it when I dug my sword in." Tridon stood up with Mu on his back, "Let's meet back up with the others."

"You shouldn't have me on your back then if you're hurt."

"Forget about it." Tridon trudged back to the camp and set Mu down.

"You need to pop that shoulder back into place." Mu instantly said, "He dislocated his shoulder."

"What?"

"Sifu," Tridon started, "pop it back in."

Sifu slowly put his tea down and walked over to Tridon, "Looks like the CLF placed people in the mountains knowing about my expeditions."

"I knew the the landslide wasn't right. With the soil still holding together and the rainstorm not over us yet, I didn't expect for it to start." Sifu quickly popped Tridon's shoulder back in place and Tridon wringed his shoulder, "We have to quicken our pace once tomorrow rolls around."

"I still don't understand the point of this expedition." Laura groaned, "2 of us nearly got killed or severely injured. One of them already has a knack of getting injured!"

"That's a little hurtful." Tridon responded while popping his neck, "But I said never to question the Sifu."

"Tridon-."

"You listen to me Laura." Tridon grabbed Laura by her shirt collar and said, "Everything being done here has a reason. Questioning every small thing does nothing."

"There is a reason." She shot back, "If we'll just bring ourselves one-step closer to death. The only thing that's happened so far is us getting our asses handed to us. What has that done for us?"

Tridon stared at Laura and didn't expect her to stand up for herself. He looked away and let go of her.

"Every thing has a reason as you said Laura." Sifu started, "The unexpected can happen on an expedition and how you react determines how that encounter may end. It helps more when there are people around you."

"Huh?"

"Believing in yourself is always great, but that is only a foundation for how much you can improve. Help from others is always life's greatest blessing because you have others who can suffer with you through hardships."

Laura sat down and asked, "Then what else will we learn from this expedition? Because all I've experienced is a lack of direction and danger."

"Life is like this mountain we're on. To reach the top of your very best, you'll have to push yourself to climb it. People say it all the time. The climb up a mountain might be arduous. You may kick yourself on the journey. You may swear to the heavens. You may question why you take said journey. But when you reach the top, you will have realized that all the hardships you faced on your journey would have been all worth it." He turned to Sayori, Mu, Monika, and Laura to ask, "That being said, once this war is over, what do you wish for this world to become. What would you rather see it be lead by?"

Everyone fell silent to this question. They didn't know how to answer. The question was rather unexpected.

"I can tell you one thing." Mu began, "People live their whole life trying to obtain power, riches, and fame. All while perfecting themselves to have all of those constructural desires."

"Mu," Tridon started, "'constructural' isn't even a word."

"It's not?"

"No, but I get what you mean. Perfection. Power. Riches. Fame. All of that is overrated. It's the same thing that drives every leader. There has yet to be someone who desires love, peace, and benevolence."

"The question is: Can there be a leader like that?" Sayori questioned.

"Someone will have to." Wei replied, "But I don't know who."

"We'll figure that out when we get to it." Monika added, "Right now, the war is still rampant. Life after the war can be our thought at the moment."

"That's right." Sifu agreed, "For now, let us focus on recuperating so that we may finish this expedition." Sifu looked around and said, "If we can, we should make one more push up the mountain to our final destination."

"I believe we can." Tridon said, "We're not far from it. We can camp out there and make the trip back down tomorrow."

"Alright." Sifu stood up and looked at Tridon, "Pack up the tea pots and cups. Put down the shields. We're moving."

"Yes Sifu!"

* * *

After another hour of grueling hiking up the mountain, they eventually approached a grave. They all approached it and Sifu knelt in front of it. Tridon set down the sack next to him and Sifu began to dig through it.

Sayori red the grave and it said:

_In Memory of my son, Xiang Cai. If only if I could've helped you._

"His son..." She uttered.

"Happy anniversary my son." Sifu started, "I've brought some students of mine. Some old, some new." He paused for a short moment before adding, "I was completely truthful. My son was part of the PLA, but the battle that led to his death was one I was leading."

Sayori, Laura, Monika, and Mu looked at him in shock.

"You were in the CLF?"

"As part of the PLA, yes." He replied, "I led a siege on London, but we were pushed back. We were unprepared. My son, in the midst of our retreat, was killed during the siege. The day of his death falls today every month. I was absolutely distraught over his death. I could've prevented us from fighting any longer, but I kept fighting knowing we were fighting a losing siege." He stared at the grave and began to tear up, "I could've saved us from this all, but I couldn't."

Tridon set down some candles in front of the grave and along with some stones. He then placed down the paper of Sifu's son and knelt next to Sifu.

_Leaves from the vine..._

Sifu began to softly sing while everyone listened.

_Falling so slow_  
_Like fragile, tiny shells_  
_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

Sifu began to choke up on that line and Tridon gripped his shoulder and squeezed. He then coninuted for his Sifu.

_Come marching home_

Then Wei joined, as did Sifu.

_Brave soldier boy_  
_Comes marching home_

* * *

Later that night, Tridon stood in front of his grave and Sayori joined him. They both stared at it for a long minute.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Tridon finally mumbled.

"Huh?"

"They were forced to fight for the CLF because the PLA were allied with them. They were ordered to besiege London and it led to his son's death."

"The same could be said for all armies at the moment. Most soldiers are forced to fight. They don't have to, but the minute they back down, they're seen as cowards and unpatriotic. Just because they do not want to risk their life or to think about taking the life of another."

"Or dragging a loved one into it all of this and seeing them die or worse."

"What could be worse than death?"

"What our relationship has become." Tridon answered before leaving her alone.

"Yeah." She said to herself, "But is that really so bad?" She called out to him, "We gave ourselves a second chance. Or a third chance technically. People who are dead don't have another chance to make their wrongs a right. They're forced to spend eternity in a dark void without any way to make up for anything that they had done in life."

"Well, it's based more on if they want to suffer or make others suffer longer by making those wrongs right." Tridon put his hands in his pocket and added, "What if they'd rather off themselves to prevent the suffering of others? It's what I tried to do, but looked at what happened."

"Tridon," Sayori quickly stepped in front of Tridon and said, "why can't you see that no matter what, there's always gonna be someone out there looking after you."

"What's the point of looking after me if I just screw up? It's best to just do my job and make sure I screw up nothing else."

Sayori stared at Tridon and sighed, "I absolutely wish I could see inside your head right now." She started to caress his cheek and said, "I want to be able to fight those demons with you."

"That's not needed." Tridon jerked his cheek away and sais, "I'll happily fight my demons on my own. It's how I've always done it." Tridon walked past Sayori, leaving her alone.

Sayori let her hand fall and a single tear formed in her eye, "While it is always best to believe in yourself, it is a blessing to have those you can rely on." She turned around and said, "You're pushing away life's greatest blessing, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Sifu Uncle/General Iroh? Nah. He's not as goofy as Iroh, but he still has a good heart and words of wisdom. He learned from his past mistakes in failing to save his son and transfers those lessons to his to-dais. Anyway, a little development will happen for a minute. This training arc is long and is merely for development and plot progression. Anyway, enjoy, I will try my best not to stretch this out. I've already planned out how this will lead into the finale! Anyway, until next, c'ya!
> 
> Also, I wanted to add a clip of Uncle Iroh singing Leaves From The Vine, but I just let it be. It would be nicer if you lot just played it in the background along with some Uncle Iroh moments while reading this chapter.


	35. Failure Is Your Greatest Lesson (Filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika tries to improve herself late at night so that she won't bring the team down. However, she just can't seem to improve. That's when Tridon decides to give her a short lesson on failure.

Over the course of the week, everyone has been doing extremely well in training. Everyone except one person. Monika.

Despite putting her best efforts into training, she can't seem to grasp anything. Monika stayed up one night, trying to perfect her craft.

Tridon watched from a distance so that he doesn't disturb her. He knew she was working hard. He knew she would give 100% in training. It's just who she is.

She struggled still. Tridon couldn't bear to watch. He stepped out and shouted, "Monika!"

"Ah!" Monika tripped and fell roughly on her knees, "Ow..."

"Suck it up." Tridon walked over to Monika and offered his hand, "Come on."

"I need to improve." She took his hand and was helped up, "It's obvious I'm the weak link."

"You're not wrong about that." Tridon commented, "But if you'll never be able to improve if you tire yourself out."

"Then how do I perfect my craft?"

"Perfection is nothing but a pipe dream. No individual can be perfect. People always have room for improvement. Some more than others."

"Then how do I improve?"

"Effort. If effort doesn't work, then look to others."

"But in both ways, I fail. I can't seem to improve on anything."

"Failure is a learning experience. You of all people should know that. Don't forget abot your time in high school. When you dropped from the number 1 spot."

"Haha. So you still remember that?"

"Of course, but remember. Failure is really just another opportunity to try again. Dwelling on failure itself is a mistake. Focus on what led to that failure."

"Then help me. Please."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Tridon."

* * *

That next morning, Monika was ready to start training, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow Monika," Sayori gleamed, "you seem really eager to start training."

"Maybe a certain someone inspired me." Monika gleefully responded. She beamed a smile at Tridon and said, "I just have all the motivation right now."

"Wait," Sayori looked up and down and asked, "did you have sex with Tridon again?"

"What? No. Besides, that's not even possible with him right now."

"Mhm. But having sex with him would be the only thing that would make you absolutely happy."

"We didn't have sex Sayori!"

"You might say that, but you're too happy!"

Mu walked up to Tridon and asked, "Why's she so happy?"

"I just had a little bit of training session with Monika last night. I guess it gave her enough confident. Maybe she won't drag everyone else down."

"That's nice. What'd you teach her?"

"That failure is life's greatest lesson."

"Ah." Mu tilted her head to Tridon and asked, "I remember you telling me that you had a crush on her during high school. What shifted your love from her to your childhood friend?"

"Spending more time with Sayori during our time in the literature club showed me that she was the perfect one for me. But look at us now."

"You say your relationship with her is a failure. Have you thought to use that as a lesson?"

Tridon paused for a second before answering, "Yeah and it's a lesson I learn from every single day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler to make up time until the next chapter. Now the next chapter is not your typical chapter. Why? Well, let me ask you all this. What is a few days from now? That was a rhetorical, don't answer. On March 13, that day marks a full year since this conception of this series! Yes. A full year since I've started this series. I haven't kept up with a series continuously for this long since I began writing in 2014. So for me to stick with writing this has been a big accomplishment. So I decided to make a one-year anniversary special chapter.
> 
> It stars the characters of my series. Well, DDLC and my series. It'll be an interesting chapter. It'll treat every character as if they were actors. Doing interviews, news reports, and sort of in a talk show format. It'll be comedic and a nice break from everything that happens in this chapter. Basically, the characters take the place of offering thanks and updates rather than it be me in author's note. Don't worry, all of that is covered in the special chapter. The 1 Year Anniversary chapter will be quite lengthy and will take some time to complete. So it'll be quite a while until the next upload. AKA March 13th. So set your calendars folks!


End file.
